Stranger Than Fiction
by TiniHaris
Summary: Hiei unwillingly rescues a human girl, not knowing he would be the hero in black in her next best selling romance novel. Now he's out for her blood, and both will be surprised where the sequel lands them next.
1. Book 1: Writers Block

**I must get back to my first love. That is Yu Yu Hakusho. I had this story running in my head for awhile now and I finally have found the missing links to piece it together. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was blissfully hot; it was almost comforting to the young demon as he strode aside his human counterparts in the rush of the small town. It had been six months since he had fought for his life, hopefully it was his last. The world finally felt at peace; a single ruler held power over the demon word, the spirit gates were open, however demons could not cause harm to humans, and finally, Kurama was fired from being a spirit detective alongside Yusuke and the others,<p>

Yes, life was good today.

His emerald eyes peered mischievously into local bookstore he frequented. Yes! His mind did deserve a treat of a good book between his break hours between classes. Jingling the bell attached to the door he stepped into the small bookshop before being greeted by the dark haired clerk.

"Shuichi! so good to see you again," The woman smiled at the young man, "back for another historical novel?"

Kurama turned on his usual charm while his eyelashes battered, "No not today. I'm in the mood for something a little light, perhaps a romance novel."

His inner fox smirked at the blushing woman before him as she waved her nail polished hands, "Oh what could you learn form a romance novel, you are so charming as it is."

"You're too kind." From killing demons to slaying middle aged women with his words, how things have changed in the past six months.

The dark haired woman touched her finger to her chin before pointing it in the air, "I have just the book for you. It's new, and it's been a great seller. _The Demon Prince_!"

Kurama's eyes half widened in interest as she continued.

"A whirlwind romance between a young girl rescued by a demon prince from a terrifying monster! The two now must accept their different species as their love grows strong!"

"Demon prince huh?" Kurama inquired while pulling out his wallet, "I'll have to give it a try." Paying the woman he exited the bookshop with the black book in his hands as he sat on a wooden bench in the local park. He was halfway excited to read this book; to see how much this female author Ruri Mara had butchered his former life's culture and social structure. His eyes rolled at the thought. However as he peeled through the first chapter of the book his eyes grew with each turn of the page.

This author was dead on. This 'demon world' was almost eerily similar to the Makai of his homeland, down to the foliage, characters, even the smells. And this demon that attacked the main character in the first chapter, just as perfectly described as the rouge demon boars from Mukuro's territory. The young fox tried to ignore the strangeness of the book as he reached the climax of the first chapter, the handsome dark haired prince who rescues her, Kurama gasped.

He never drops his façade, never. Yet his shock and awe soon turned to a smirk before he silently Chanckled to himself.

"Oh Hiei," He mused while touching his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

><p>Two months prior<p>

Ruri Mara stared down her opponent with both fear and determination. No longer would she let this beast frighten her away from her mission. Her mission was simple…

Write the damn book.

"Augh!" Ruri threw her hand in the air as she glared down the computer screen in front of her. Its motor gaze just stared blankly back at her as the curser of the font paper just blinked, begging to have words typed onto it. Yet the young girl had no words, no phrases, no sentences. Nothing.

Not, a damn thing.

Ruri threw her elbows on the old desk she sat next to as her hands rested her sore head. Why did she become a writer, why? Ruri stared at her tiny loft apartment, stack of papers, and littered coffee mugs. Has her life come down to this, a struggling artist forced to work a day job only to write nothing all night? If the spirits could give her her big break, now would be the time! The computer screen gave up on her as it shut off into hibernation mode, revealing her complexion in the glossy mirror of the screen.

Ruri was the first to tell herself that she was average, yet everyone had a habit of disagreeing with her. Her father was born in Japan as her mother was Afro-European, meaning she had a potluck of races mixing in her body. Like her mother her hair was a curly dirty blonde that twisted past her chin and like her mother her skin mixed a soft honey glow. She claimed her psychology of laziness and her crude sense of humor came from her father as well as her slanted almond eyes and blue iris's, thus her name Ruri to the cyan blue gemstones of which she is named. Her complexion was flawless save for a small beauty mark that graced above her supple lips. One would think she was beautiful, yet to Ruri she stuck out like an awkward sore thumb to the rest of her all Asian apartment building, workplace, city, etc.

Leaning back on her halfway broken chair she glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall above her computer. Carved in a thick red marker circled the end of the month. That time even worse than menstrual cramps, payment day.

Like her quick witted humor and laziness she had also attributed bad luck from her father. Her mother passed away shortly after Ruri was born leaving her in the car of her extremely well of father…well until the world came crashing down on her that her doting father was in fact a man in serious debt to the rough riding mafia the Chan-boys. After her father's…disappearance, his debt became Ruri's debt. And her next payment was due in one month, and of course,

Ruri had nothing.

Her eyes stared over at a half open bag a friend at work gave her from the day prior. Inside such bag held a new pair of high heeled platform boots which she was told can be used for 'emergency fast cash'. No way, she would never become a stripper, ever. She had no rhythm anyways; another trait from her father.

Her hands wiggled through her curly locks before she swung to her feet to wrap her arms in an oversized army green jacket. Maybe a walk outside would stir her muddled brain cells. And even better she could stumble across a crazy happening to yield more inspiration. A girl could only wish.

Stuffing her keys in her pocket she took her notepad in her bag as she took down the flight of stairs to the bustling city below her. She walked around corner after corner before heading towards a large park. Maybe something interesting was happening here. Her boots crunched into the autumn leaves as she walked through the park, her eyes darting from tree to tree. It was a beautiful time of year, she had wished her father and mother were still alive to witness their favorite time of the year. Her cyan orbs wandered into a dream state only to widen as she heard a rough voice from behind.

"Well if it isn't my little Ruri."

Ruri turned to face the tall lean man in a black suit. His dark eyes stared at her menacingly as his two thug bodyguards cracked their knuckles into their fists.

"What do you want Chan?" Ruri tried to add authority into her voice yet she had none.

Chan smirked as he took a step closer, "Ruri darling shouldn't you be off making me my money somewhere instead of daydreaming in the park."

"I have your money." The last of her sentence trailed off into a soft whisper. Chan chuckled loudly followed by the cackle of his bodyguards.

"Oh is that so. Well then how about we enjoy this sunny weather, boys. Go play with her."

Ruri immediately broke into a sprint as she dashed from the cobblestone path into the forest, the sound of Chan's bodyguards close behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as she jumped over fallen trees and ducked branches, she had to find an hiding spot somewhere; she didn't want to think what Chan meant by 'play'.

Skidding down a small hill her eyes rested over a cave with a cautionary 'Do Not Enter' sign swinging above it. Perfect hiding spot. Ruri immediately ran into the dimly lighted cave taking turn after turn into she herself got lost in the darkness. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light as she rounded what seemed to be her eighth corner before resting her body against the cool rock. Sighing she stared at her dark surroundings, she was lost. Perhaps it was for the best, she could no longer hear the two bodyguards footsteps behind her. Maybe she could start life over here as a cave dweller; Ruri nearly laughed aloud. Slowly taking a cautious step forwards she made her way down the spiraling tunnel; embracing the darkness that consumed her, there had to be a way out somewhere, where she ended up she had yet to discover for herself.

* * *

><p>It was boring; and it being his domain, his territory, his birthplace. The Makai was boring; and Hiei was the first to admit it. Yet as he sat on the branch of the large dying tree overlooking his kingdom he couldn't help but to smug at the blankness of it all.<p>

There was nothing.

Sure he had expected things to be quiet yet this dead silence irked him. His ruby red eyes closed momentarily in remembrance of the old times; fighting for his life, unleashing his dragon on his foes, sword fights. Hiei had expected two outcomes of his prior life, death or the continuous to death fighting. He had neither. In fact he had a title and territory. He was a practically a demon king, and he was disgustingly bored.

His master, Hiei hated calling the bionic woman that had sent him on his usual 'people watching'. Meaning the young heir had to sit on this dead tree and watch if any suspicious beings, also known as the humans, made their way into the demon world out of pure stupidity. He had only seen two since he was assigned to this position. Stupid creatures, wandering the Makai like lost fools, he hated picking them out and trapping them only to wash their minds away and setting them in random locations over the human world. Sure his feelings of the stupid species had slowly chipped away in the three years he had become acquainted with them, yet the young warrior was convinced that he had encountered the smarter of the human species. Both Kurama and Yusuke we're of mixed breed, and Kuwabara was just an idiot. He had encountered most of the smarter breed.

Stretching his limbs on the tree he relaxed as the hot air rolled across the tall grass of his territory. He had abandoned all hope that life would be interesting today, so an afternoon nap would suffice for now.

"Master Hiei look!" A small, gremlin like servant called from the treetop above him. The red eyed demon growled softly under his lip. Mukuro was a fool to have this green creature follow him around like a servant boy, he was annoying and an idiot. And a low life demon at that, Mukuro's favorite. Hiei however, found them annoying.

"Mahjin what do you want?" Hiei practically spat from his mouth.

The demon jumped to Hiei's level in front of his feet before pointing out to the open lands. "Master Hiei look! It's a human!"

Hiei's attention turned to the tall grass of the horizon, his ears picking up on two distinct sounds. A demon boar's grunt, and a frightened human's scream.

* * *

><p>Ruri was terrified. Not only moments ago she was wandering the depths of a dark cave yet now she was on the outskirts of a strange land, and a Halfling creature was chasing her. She must have walked into a dormant volcano and sniffed the vapors, this was just unreal.<p>

Yet terror filled her eyes as she sprinted across the grass covered earth, the demon like animal chasing her; its eyes blazing into her back like daggers. Turning an abrupt left her foot twisted on an uprooted rock sending her crashing onto the dirt floor. Her wide eyes glanced up at the red skies as the animal leaped into the air before crashing down on top of her; its teeth glimmering. Ruri held her hands in front of her face; she was not going to die like this, not today.

"Master we must help her!" Mahjin called frantically to his superior as Hiei watched with intent as the scene unfolded, "She's a human! she can't die on her watch, the laws clearly state that-"

"Silence!" Hiei ordered as his eyes never left the scene. The demon was bigger than the human, and it was winning. Its razor sharp teeth sunk into her collar bone as she struggled from underneath it, her hands violently beating at the animals face. He was surprised that her ear piercing shrieks were replaced with feral grunts and shouting, humans became very primal and instinctive as they fought for their lives, Hiei found it quite entertaining.

Hiei was sure that she was dead after three minutes of the struggle. Her body sunk into the earth as the demon boar let out a large cry of victory before its teeth began to slowly dive into the lifeless body of the young girl. Hiei remained emotionless as he stared down the young girl. Her curly blonde hair soaked in red drips of blood and dirt from the ground. He shouldn't of let her die, and now a strange urge in his core didn't want to see her body ripped apart by the barbaric demon. Rising to his feet he stood on the old tree branch, his hands beginning to smolder at the energy now focused at his palms. He was surprised however as a strange voice filled his ears, the demon boar was howling in pain.

Ruri's was either half awake or half dead as she clawed at a large jagged rock from her lying position before swinging across the snout face of the boar. Her energy was pumping as she pulled her body upwards before once again swinging the rock across its head again, beating it like a deranged child. Regardless of her cuts and gaping hole in her collar bone her hands fisted around the rock as she pounded it into the animal pausing only to gasp for air. Eventually her wounds and morale got to her as she let out a deep sigh before collapsing back onto the ground next to her now defeated foe.

"My lord she, she killed it." Mahjin stuttered from his lips, "A human, killed a demon boar! With a rock!"

His eyes grew wide as Hiei transported himself from the treetop to the open fields before them landing next to the half awake girl. She laid on her back as her head rolled to her side exposing the large wound to her neck and collar. Her form was elegant against the dirt of the Makai earth, like a fallen spirit or martyr. Her clothes were tattered, exposing her tan skin. Hiei's gut feeling was anger towards the now dead boar for nearly tearing this person apart, yet he diminished that thought, a demon, a demon king, feeling any emotion towards this human other than disgust…it disgusted him.

_Let her live Hiei._ A voice called into his head. Hiei hated that voice, Mukuro. She was spying on him, yet again.

_It's already dead._ He lied as he gazed into her half conscious eyes. She stared at him with no anger or fear, yet an acceptance. As if his face was going to be the last thing she would see, and she seemed content with it.

_Come now Hiei._ Mukuro's voice drew him back into their conversation, _killing a demon boar on her own, that deserves a second chance for me. I haven't seen such gusto in a human like that in a long while. _

_I'm sure her gender has much to do with your opinion._ Hiei grunted, feminist wench.

_It does. Now heal her and return her to the human world. And be back before sundown. _

Hiei had become aware of his healing abilities through Mukuro's training. Much like his twin sister he could now heal himself as well as others to some extent, yet Yukina's genes are much stronger and Hiei's lack of care for others weaker. It would be the first time he had healed anyone other than himself.

With a snarl he dropped to his knees before hovering is hands above Ruri's bruised body. Fretting another attack she weakly took her hands in the air, trying to combat his advances. The demon king let out an annoyed grunt before throwing her hands to her sides.

"Stop moving woman." Hiei commanded as his hands grew a small red tint. Hovering over her body the purple and blue bruises lifted from her skin as the blood slowly relented back into the thresholds of her body. Ruri exhaled in ease as the nail biting pain fleeted from her body. This was indeed a very crazy dream. Her eyes wandered to Hiei's face as he worked on her healing; his eyes never meet hers only once when he finished, she ignored his scowl.

"Master Hiei, you don't have to worry about her bruises, just vitals and-"

"Shut up."

Removing the white band around his forehead the Jagan eye glowed a plush purple as it slowly opened. Hiei felt the surge of energy through is body as he connected his eye with hers. Ruri went pale for a moment as her eyes locked with Hiei's Jagan. He knew his powers would be too much for her, she could die. He shouldn't have cared in the first place yet his eye slowly closed as he drew his powers back from her body. Ruri's warm skin tone returned to her as her eyes slowly closed in a state of peace.

Hiei wanted to just leave her there, yet he knew Mukuro would have his head for abandoning a 'poor defenseless girl in the pit of the Makai. Tossing her limp body over his shoulder he leaped through the golden fields towards the portal, he would dump her as soon as he reached human soil.

* * *

><p>Ruri enjoyed the darkness of her sleep. Yet rather than the strange blackness she dreamed of the strange daydream she had with her dark haired hero. He was evil and ruthless yet when she locked eyes with him she felt a strange sense of peace, it was chaotic and crazy, yet Ruri was infatuated. What an amazing dream. Yet when she awoke a week later in a hospital bed her mind went fuzzy. She was told she was found half alive on a bike trail due to an animal attack? Was this just a dream, or reality? Either way the moment she could sit upright she asked the nurse for pen and paper; this dream was too unreal and profitable to keep to herself. Taking the pen in her hand,<p>

She finally began to write.

**I hope you like it so far, give me your feedback, much appreciated. **

**See you next chapter! Rate and Review **


	2. The reality of Dreams and Murder

"What?" Hiei growled while sat down with Kurama and the others. He hated visiting the stupid human world. Kurama should have just accepted his true demon nature and live in the Makai. Now he sat with Yusuke and Kuwabara and Botan, giggling like little schoolgirls over some damned book.

"What is so damn funny?" Hiei repeated while his fingers twisted into fists. He leaped down the windowsill to Kurama's apartment bedroom while Kuwabara and Yusuke and Botan stood around Kurama who sat in his desk chair, the book in his hands.

"Oh this is just too much." Botan giggled while holding her hands to her face.

"Yeah Hiei who knew you could be so romantic!" Yusuke chuckled loudly before breaking out into a full pit of laughter.

The apparition in question reached the handle of his sword before Kurama gave him a reassuring smile, "Hiei, have you rescued any humans from the Makai in the past few months?"

He gave his former accomplice in crime a strange look before narrowing his eyes, "What the hell kind of question is that?" Why would the fox care anyways? He hadn't killed any of them yet. And sure that female he watched getting attacked by a wild boar won so that doesn't count as human cruelty.

"Are you sure you didn't….romance her with your charm and…fall in love?" Kuwbara burst loudly while Yusuke joined in the laughter. The two rolled on the floor much to Hiei's annoyance. They must have all gone mad in the past few months of his absence. They all cooed around this book that Kurama was holding. With his lightning speed he snatched the black covered book before flipping through the pages. What the hell was so funny about the cursed book?

"Hiei wait," Kurama advised cautiously, "Before you start reading that-"

Hiei's face was silent as his eyes rolled across the story description on the back of the book. Yet Kurama could tell that with each line read his eyes grew wider and once the book burst into cinders everyone in the room feel silent before Yusuke and Kuwabara began their chuckle fest at their friend's sheer rage.

" Who wrote it?" Hiei managed to spit out of his fuming mouth. Which human had the audacity to write these false accusations of his birthright, homeland, himself in general. And to top it off…his name was spelled horribly wrong.

"Hiei I-"

"Which one of you wrote it!"

Botan held her hands defenselessly in the air as Hiei's gaze came upon her, "We didn't do it!" Her hands frantically dug into her purse revealing a second copy of the book. "This girl did. You would have seen that before you burned Kurama's copy."

She handed him the book opened to the first page revealing the author biography and picture. Hiei's eyes instantly widened at the girls face. It was the human who defeated the boar. She was a writer? A spy? A human spy who came to the spirit world to frame him and slander his name!

"Hiei that's ridiculous." Kurama spoke while raising his eyebrow. Damned fox, his telepathy skills have improved greatly since their last encounter.

"I'm guessing the widened face means you know her?" Yusuke questioned while rolling to a sitting position on the floor, his abs burning from his laughter fit.

"I shouldn't have let her live. That…human wandered carelessly through the Makai months ago and I returned her to the human world. As it was my job!"

"Did you erase her memory?" Kurama questioned causing Hiei to stare at the floor.

"Hn, no. She was too weak, the Jagan would have overcame her."

"So you rescued her!" Kuwabara teased, "Just like in the book!"

"Hey are you charming and handsome? She wrote about that too." Botan added.

"Yeah, and did you two kiss on top of your…royal palace!" Yusuke once again burst into a fit of laughter with Kuwabara and Botan, even Kurama chuckled which really irked the young heir. Sensing his anger Kurama motioned to speak only to watch Hiei disappear out the window.

"Hey! Shouldn't we go after him? He seemed pretty pissed off." Kuwabara mumbled while rising to his feet. Finally he had his moment to embarrass Hiei! It was indeed bittersweet.

"No, Hiei knows better than to go after a human. Give him time to vent." Kurama suggested while his mind wandered back to Hiei's unwanted debut in the romance novel. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips joined by Yusuke and the others. This was indeed too funny.

* * *

><p>Ruri lay on her mattress of her loft apartment. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath. Is this what success was supposed to feel like? She wrote her novel in less than a month and had it published, and much to her surprise it was a hit; a huge hit. Her room was littered in letters of praise and recommendation and the royalties; well that was perhaps the best part. It was just enough…for all of it to be transferred to the Chan-boy's account tonight. All of her work, for nothing.<p>

She was only 15 when she took on her father's debt and she had been struggling in the three years since. And now she was finally being recognized as a bestselling author and she nothing to show for herself. Except for her workers apron and shitty apartment of course.

Ruri rolled to her stomach as she glanced over to the black bag now stuffed in the corner. Perhaps she should become a dancer, she would have extra money to buy clothes with, move out of her apartment, and she could quit her awful waitressing job. Her mother would have shamed her, and her father, well she didn't want to think about that. Sure any normal person would resent their family for the enormous amount of debt, yet Ruri didn't feel as such. She had everything she ever wanted as a child; spoiled to the core as her mother would joke. Yet like her father would say, 'a girls' gotta do what a girl's gotta do.'

Swinging her legs onto the wooden floor she walked over to the black bag before spilling its contents on her bed. Slipping on a white nightgown she took the plastic mile high shoes in her hand, slowly fastening them to her ankle before taking an uneasy step towards the mirror she glanced at her reflection. She was defiantly a lot taller, and indeed she did look skinner.

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled to herself. She looked like a fool. Sure others would say she was absolutely gorgeous, yet this…well she would rather deal with cranky customers than horny lonely ones.

Before she could remove her heels her door swung open revealing a smug looking character. "Well well, don't you look attractive Miss Mara."

Ruri's face instantly flushed as she crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to cover herself. "What do you want Usagi."

Usagi; the one member of the Chan-boy's Ruri immensely despised; he was cruel and ruthless, and that smug smile over his face didn't help but add to his sinister charm. And of course, he was Chans younger brother.

He strode calmly into the apartment, running his fingers through his slicked back brown hair. Unlike Chan he was dressed in a ripped t shirt and jeans. His frame was skinny, yet he could throw a punch or kick, Ruri knew all too well.

"I'm here for Chan's payment. Do you have the money?" He asked with a smirk, "Or is that pretty little costume supposed to distract me."

"I have your money." She sneered while walking over to her dresser before pulling out a black plastic bag. Tossing it at him she turned towards a nearby chair to take the dreaded shoes off.

"Its not enough." Usagi chuckled while throwing the bag on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Ruri growled while pointing to the spilled money, "It's been the same for the past three years."

"Well it's not enough. I'm going out tonight and I need extra cash, and you're going to give it to me."

Ruri had enough, her anger rising she balled her hands into fists at her waist, "I'm not giving you extra money. You have what you came for now leave."

Turning towards her bed she was yanked by her elbow before being sent crashing to the ground.

"You got a lot of attitude today. Maybe you forgot about last time."

"Yeah, you left with a couple bruises two from what I remember." She shot back to him only to receive a kick in the face. Ruri rolled once on the floor before Usagi hovered above her defeated form.

"Don't make me tear you and your apartment up to find the rest of my money woman." Usagi threatened.

"I'm terrified," Ruri grunted while rising to her feet; her eyes were hazy and unfocused dude to the strong kick he gave to her eye and nose. Yet Ruri was not about to bow down to Usagi anymore. She knew her father would be proud.

As soon as she finished her sentence she was yanked once again by Usagi as she fought violently against his grasp. "Chan does say I should be nice to you, so how about I give you a little TLC."

Ruri panted heavily as she tried to free herself of Usagi's grasp as he tried to push her down to the floor. If only she didn't have the damn heels on! Sensing her defeat she tried to give shove at him, surprised that he indeed throw her off of him as she landed on her butt on the floor. Perhaps her scare technique worked, or maybe it was that random guy now in her apartment…wait what?

Kurama had thought wrong; Hiei was out for blood. Though Kurama had tried to explain this book was a fiction novel, yet he was still seriously irked. He should have left her to die; no he let the human live and this is how she thanks him, by writing some strange false accusations about him. Firstly he wasn't a prince, nor did he want to be romantic with her? What if she was a mind reader…wait ,he did NOT want to be romantic with her.

She'd be better off dead.

Yet as he landed at the bay window across from her factory style apartment building his eyes narrowed with anger towards the strange thug in the t shirt. Glancing down at the skylight window he watched as Ruri was kicked in the face before being roughhoused by the human boy. He could feel the lust for her pouring from his skin, it was disgusting. She held her own though, yet Hiei could tell she was going to lose the battle. His human need for her was too strong. He didn't want to watch the events unfold; he was one of the few demons that did enjoy the twisted fantasy of watching humans getting tortured or violated, rather he found it pitiful and worthy of death; Mukuro was rubbing off on him. Besides, this human wasn't as human as he led on.

Usagi threw Ruri onto the ground just in time to dodge the shards of glass as the clanked on the floor around him. Removing his arms from his face Usagi glared at the strange red eyed man that stood in the way of both Ruri and his money.

"Hey, who the hell are you punk. You picked the wrong house to break into."

Usagi watched as Hiei drew his razor sharp katana. Usagi took a step back before snarling,

"Soo you think your all tough because of that sword. Well check out these guns half pint."

Ruri gasped as Usagi pulled out a gun, aiming it at the man standing in front of her. Her eyes looked confused as she stared at Hiei from the back. He looked so…familiar?

"Heh." Hiei smirked while he tilted his sword in Usagi's direction. Ruri held her hands over her face as Usagi cocked his gun back before his fingers touched the trigger. Silence filled the room however as she withdrew her fingers only to gasp aloud. Usagi was bleeding.

"What, the hell!" Ruri stammered softly as she stared at Usagi's pained face as a silver sword stuck from his shoulder. The gun had been dropped to the floor as Usagi let out a howl of pain as he fell to his knees.

"Who…What are you?"

He smirked at the boy's stupid question. What a low life demon. He would have enjoyed killing it, yet he decided to stab the fool in the shoulder, eliminating a quick death. Now this was Hiei's twisted fantasy; people cowing in fear beneath him. Old habits die hard.

"Son of a bitch!" Hiei's head turned to the shriek from the young girl as she scrambled to her feet before running over to Usagi's fallen form before kicking him roughly across the face.

"How do you like me in my heels now Usagi! Here's a better look at them!" Ruri felt cool for a half second as she pounded her foot into his face. Her mind went blank as her rage consumed her rational thought. After a few minutes and kicks she finally slammed her foot into his face one final time before running her hands through her thick light brown hair…

"Oh shit!" He was defiantly dead.

Hiei assumed she didn't know he was still there, yet he watched her mercilessly, and sloppily kick the thugs face in. Twice she had watched her brutally kill, yet he was oddly surprised that she wasn't as corrupt as he had expected. For a human, she must be very complex. And even better, she killed the half human. His eyes scanned the room before they narrowed on the copy of the black book. Hiei snarled aloud, he almost forgot why he wanted to kill the girl instead of the thug.

Ruri turned abruptly only to gasp aloud as she stared down Hiei from across the room. He was right, she had nearly forgotten about him. His red glowing eyes glared at her as she shuttered a breath from her trembling lips. Where had she seen him from? Closing her eyes her brain flashed back to her strange dream that haunted her for months. In fact she turned that dream into a novel about a young girl rescued by the demon…

"Oh shit." Ruri was becoming accustomed to that word, "Its…it's you."

Hiei took a step towards her from the shadows, a snarl gracing his lips.

"You," Ruri repeated with awe, "You're real? Your actually…real."

"Yes, I am." The dark haired demon growled while his aura began to escape from his body, "Now tell me who you really are."

"Me?" Ruri pointed to herself before swinging her index finger back at him, "What about you, you can't be real… I was attacked by a wild animal on my walk and-"

"You stumbled through my world and you were nearly killed by a demon animal, I should have let you die." Hiei spat while he snatched the black book, holding it in the air, "And I see you can recall the incident very well."

Ruri stared at the demon dumfounded. She thought it was a dream; a horrible nasty dream. But her hero in black…is real. And he doesn't really seem to be the nice charming guy she wrapped him up to be. In fact he was…more handsome than she had wrote about. He stabbed someone, and she looked like she was going to be the next stain on his clothes…never mind, he was absolutely terrifying.

"Oh sh-"

"Do you have any other words to say human."

Ruri blushed; an accomplished writer like her would have a more a sparkling vocabulary than swearwords.

"I'm sorry…I'm just very…shocked by all of this." Ruri commented softly while her hands drew to cup her face. She winced slightly as her finger grazed over her bruise. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, "I can't believe you're not a deranged part of my imagination and I just killed my debt collector in one night. You should just kill me now; I'll be dead in a few days anyways."

Hiei watched her with lack of sympathy as she plopped down to the floor next to this dead, debt collector she must be acquainted with. And judging by the pile of money she obviously owed him a lot. This human was entirely two complex, perhaps she rivaled with Kurama.

"I'm sorry about your…novel debut." Ruri began from her defeated pose on the floor, "My name is Ruri, but I assume you know that since you tracked me down. I'm a struggling writer and I kind of used our…accident as inspiration for my only successful novel."

Reaching for the pile of money in the bag she held it towards him, "Here, take this. Its everything I earned from the book."

"I have no use for your human currency idiot. I came for the book."

"You want a copy?" She asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Tch, no you arrogant buffoon; I want to destroy it, all of them."

"I sold hundreds of copies." She answered meekly.

Hiei's face snarled as he glared at the young girl, hundreds of copies, being read by humans across the whole damn city. If the Makai found about it…

"If it makes you feel better I won't make a sequel." She laughed nervously. Hiei however did not find the situation amusing at all. "So how did you get a copy of it? if you are a demon prince-"

"I'm a territorial king!" Hiei interjected with a snarl.

"King king! Sorry. But if you live in the demon lands-"

"And it's called Makai. Not Rulan. What kind of shit name is that?"

"Will you let me finish!" She shouted, before huffing like a child. "Okay I wrote a book about you and I obviously got a lot wrong…but you shouldn't be mad at me, you should be flattered."

"Flatterd!" he roared while his energy once again engulfed the room. "I should have let you die."

Ruri sighed before slowly rising to her feet. Her eyes cast to Usagi's deformed face causing her to once again ramble in panic. "There's a dead man in my apartment!"

Really? Had she forgotten that already? Ruri turned to Hiei with a panicked look on her face. "Did I make up the part that you could heal people? Because you should absolutely do that right now."

"Heal him? He tried to kill and violate you."

"Yes but I owe his boss a lot of money and he can't deliver it without a face!" Her hands wailed in the air.

Hiei gave a questioning look. She was a horrible writer, wore large shoes, and owed someone a terrible amount of money.

Ruri let out a shriek as Hiei jetted his arms forward towards the dead body, incinerating it within seconds.

"I said heal not burn!" Ruri shouted her eyes wide in amazement and fear.

"I don't take orders from you girl." Hiei spoke while reaching for his katana in the ashes of Usagi's outline.

"Oh no oh no. If Chan doesn't get his money tonight he's going to kill me."

"He's dead." The apparition stated causing Ruri to groan.

"That's not Chan. That's his brother, was his brother. Okay I get it, somehow I secretly deserve this. You should just burn me to pieces too while your arm's still hot. Which is kind of cool considering I pegged you as a fire demon."

"Why do you owe him money?" Hiei didn't know why he asked, yet somehow he felt inclined to figure this puzzle of a human out.

"My father owes him money not me." Ruri wiped the soot from her white nightgown as she continued, "He acquired a bit of debt over the years and when he…died, I took on the rest of the debt. But it doesn't matter now considering I murdered the ringleader's brother so hopefully me dead on a spike will make due for payment."

She glared as Hiei chuckled loudly, "You just let other humans walk all over you, pathetic."

"I'd rather do that than run away! Like I won't run away when Chan breaks down my door tomorrow to cut off my head I won't back away either. I will die as a, hey!"

Hiei cut off her dramatic speech by grabbing her by the arm before tossing her over his shoulder. Ignoring her shouts and protests he disappeared out the broken window into the dark of the night.

* * *

><p>Kurama was surprised as he fingered the last page of the black novel before closing the book and settling it on his computer desk. Just as intriguing as the first read. The fox had to admit, Ruri was a very talented writer, even if she did give a few false accusations to Hiei's character. He smirked to himself, he wondered what Hiei would actually be like if he was in fact a charming young prince to a demon kingdom. Well, a fox could only dream.<p>

Speaking of the demon, Kurama smirked while hiding the book under a stack of papers, "Hiei, I was just thinking about…oh."

His eyes trailed over to Ruri's wide eyed bruised face as she lay tossed on his bed before staring at the young demon. Hiei just returned a smug look like he didn't have a clue to what happened as well.

"Hiei,"

"Fox… I need your help."

**See you next chapter, rate and review **


	3. Burn Ruri Burn

**Blah! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and feedback! I'm so glad people like what I'm writing. Everything you say I take into consideration and geek out when I get a bloop bloop in my email! Hehe Enjoy the next chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p>Ruri was tired of the mumbling and stares coming from across the room by her come-to-life fictional character and a strange man with dripping red hair. Hiei gave him a stern look while Kurama pinched the edges of his nose once again.<p>

"Um..." Ruri began while scratching her head, "Hello?"

Her meek words fell on deaf ears as the two continued to talk back and forth. Her stomach began to build with anger again before she slammed her fists on the floor, "Hello! I know I'm a guest here but I didn't ask to be here and I don't know you but can someone please tell me what the hell is going-"

Ruri yelped in pain as the butt end of Hiei's sword was tossed at her, knocking her square in the forehead. "Ow, jerkass!"

"Hiei!" Kurama chastised.

"What," He commented, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "I didn't hit it with the sharp end."

"You've been around humans for long enough Hiei, surely you can decipher male from female now." Kurama smirked while turning his attention towards the young girl. He really had no idea why Hiei of all people would bring a human girl to his bedroom, yet judging by the strange expressions Hiei gave him, he didn't really know either.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Shuichi Min-"

"She knows of the Makai and its apparitions so there is no reason to give your second name."

Kurama blinked at his demon friend, "Oh,"

"My name is Ruri." She commented, joining the conversation by scooting to the end of the bed, "But if your friends with him I'm not so sure if I'm pleased to meet you…"

"Ruri Mara? The author." Kurama gave a Pan Am smile before narrowing his eyes at Hiei, "I thought you were smart enough to know that kidnapping a human is just as bad as killing one."

"Hn, I was helping her stupid ass!"

Hmm, Perhaps Hiei was a little charming under his layers of killing and torture.

Turning his attention back to Ruri Kurama returned a smile, "Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Ruri. Allow me to, reintroduce myself, my human name is Shuichi, but I am also called Kurama by Hiei and my other friends. I must say I am a fan of your work."

Ruri silently beamed, "Well thank spirits only one of you in this room wants to kill me."

Hiei rolled his red eyes before turning his attention towards the red haired fox, "Kurama we need to talk."

"About a lot of things apparently. Should our guest be around for this?" Kurama's head turned to give a half stare at Ruri.

"She's involved with demons, more than in her stupid book."

"Best selling stupid book!" She tilted her head back in forth childishly.

"What do you mean Hiei?" Kurama inquired.

"You're right, I was going to kill her, she knew too much about the demon world. However the thug she beat to death last night was a demon, I could smell it."

"Wait what? Usagi, and the Chan-boy's, their demons?" Ruri sat there baffled as she rested her now throbbing head in her hands.

"Chan-boys?" Kurama cocked his head to the side, "Now what would you be doing running around with a gang?"

"A gang of lower level demons." Hiei added.

"Um long story; basically my father owes a lot of money to them so…are you telling me my dad was involved in a rag tag group of demons?" Ruri panicked slightly. Sure when she wrote her book, her mind did wander to the land of apparitions and magic…yet this was too real. She wanted to go home, now!

"Don't sell yourself certain on that logic-"

"Hmph." Hiei smirked while crossing his arms, "Your father obviously knew well enough to trust his money with them and be killed off in the process. And your name Ruri, it's a rare blue stone of the demon world."

Ruri stared blankly at the apparition before she stared at her hands; her father would always call her his 'little stone', yet a demon stone? This was really weird, she needed to escape this. Her eyes narrowed at Hiei, "You don't know my father, and you don't talk about my father!" Ruri snapped while rising to her feet, "Look I get it you want to help me, but I killed Usagi tonight so I'll take the consequences. And if you both will excuse me I'm going home."

Ruri turned her toes towards the door only to gasp loudly as the once open door was now tangled in a mixture of leafy leaves and thick green vines. Oh this was just getting weirder and weirder.

"I'm sorry. But if Hiei is correct we can't allow you to leave," Kurama spoke calmly yet Ruri and Hiei could tell the seriousness of his tone, "you could be in serious danger Ruri, and until we figure out how dangerous the Chan-boy's are you are a vital asset to us. The demons are not as kind and beatable as in your novel."

"So what am I going to do? Be kept prisoner here? All of my stuff is at home, my clothes, computer, makeup, beer!" Ruri had yet to reveal to the two demons that she was both a neurotic mess as well as a semi alcoholic; and she could really use a drink right now.

"I have a computer in my office that doubles as a guest bedroom. And Hiei can gather your clothes-"

"I will not." The demon snorted while leaning against the wall.

"Hiei no one is as fast as you. Besides you can keep look out at her apartment. Or I can and you can stay here with-"

Before Kurama could finish Hiei was out the window jumping from tree to tree into the distance. The young fox smirked at his sudden escape before his eyes turned to Ruri who stared at the now receding vine wall with hopelessness.

"Don't be so upset. I know this is a lot for you to comprehend right now, yet you are much better off here." He tried to reassure her.

"But why?" Ruri asked while turning to face the red haired boy, "Why are you helping me? Why does he want to help me?"

"It was or job awhile ago." Kurama explained while motioning Ruri to sit back on the bed across from him, "We were enlisted to protect the human world before we were fired after our last tournament and parted ways. We were much like detectives."

Ruri nodded as he continued.

"There are laws protecting the humans from the demon world, and this local gang seems to be violating these rules. For my own safety I'd like to enquire about them, Hiei on the other hand, well he just likes to be violent sometimes."

"So there are real demons, in the real world. Like you…but you look so…so,"

"Human." Kurama finished for her. He was thankful she finally took a seat on his bed; her face was pale and her eyes woozy. Perhaps his mother would have the same complexion when she would eventually find out, he'd have to remember to sit her somewhere soft.

"Yeah," Ruri commented while resting her head in her cheek, she had almost forgotten about the throbbing bruise that graced her face.

"Here, put this on your cheek." Kurama handed her a large green leaf. Ruri stared at him intrinsically while taking the leaf in her hand, "It will heal your wound."

"I'm guessing you're a…plant demon?" Ruri asked while sticking the leaf under her eye before almost giggling at the tingling sensation that hit her face.

Kurama smiled, "It tingles sometimes. But yes, you could say that I am a plant apparition of sorts, though my true being is a fox."

"That's why he calls you that?" Ruri inquired causing Kurama to nod.

"If you mean Hiei, yes." The red haired chuckled before adding, "Not Hiren from your novel."

"I like my Hiren much better."

Kurama chuckled, "Hiei is very complex. You should get some rest now, hopefully we can clean this up and you can return home shortly."

"Are you going to erase my mind, like Hiei tried to do." Kurama gave her a strange look, "I overheard you two talking about it."

Kurama shook his head causing the young girl to sigh, "You should."

With that she left his room and wandered down the hall presuming it was where this guest bedroom was. Opening the door she plopped down on the small bed before staring up at the ceiling in the dark. The moon illuminated the black room as her hands folded over her stomach. Kurama would fall asleep soon enough, and she would make her escape.

* * *

><p>The room was dark save for light candles that glowed along the long cedar hallway of the study. A man sitting in a dark leather chair balanced his glass of wine on his cross legged knee as he stared down another man in a black tuxedo. His black eyes looked downwards towards the strange demon like creature that curled around the legs of his chair like much like a housecat. Reaching for his glass he took it to his lips before smirking at his partner.<p>

"You look rather nice Kota, now where is my brother?"

Kota stared at his twiddling thumbs nervously, "Well, you see sir, he…didn't come back."

"What do you mean?" The seated man asked while his elegant fingers twisted around his glass. "You're a tracker, find him."

"I can't." Kota blurted out nervously, "His aura…it's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone!" The man snapped while crushing the glass chalice in his hands.

"I'm sorry master Chan I'm sorry!" Kota begged while dropping to his knees, "That last I saw he went to that girl's house. Maybe she killed him!"

"Fool. That girl is too weak to take down my brother! Her abilities have yet to-" Chan took a deep breath, calming his nerves, "Kota. I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything Master Chan." Kota looked up at the lean man staring down at him. His white hair contrasting his icy black eyes.

"Ruri was the last one to see my brother, and she is very late on her father's payment to me. She needs to be taught a lesson. Visit her home," He smiled at the last part as he rubbed the thick horns of the pet now encased at his knees, "and burn it all."

* * *

><p>Hiei watched the dark apartment building from the tree adjacent. He didn't know what he was doing here; this odd turn of events was both annoying yet intriguing to the young apparition. Earlier in the night he was out for Ruri's blood, regardless of what his punishment would be, and judging by her rundown apartment no one would even miss her if she was gone. Yet as watched her for the second time fall under harm he was inclined to protect her, like a damn worm fingering at his impulses. Hiei hated that, he was getting too old.<p>

He remembered when Yukina approached him shortly after the first Makai tournament. Her eyes seemed a mixture of worry and excitement as she uttered under the pout of her lips.

"_Hiei, there is something I need to talk to you with." _

_She treated him like her brother. Of course he was, yet he was unprepared for the growing affection for him, he'd rather watch her from a distance. His inept fear of his bloodstained ways running off on her purity; yet she was going to lose it all soon enough._

"_I'm becoming of age." She responded while her fingers slowly crept up to beneath her bottom lip. "Soon I'll be old enough to mate." _

_His eyes remained the same uninterested dull yet his mind was unconsciously stunned. He wasn't prepared to stand there and listen to her lush about childbirth. Yet this idea bout mating; it was much like their mother. She shouldn't mate; she shouldn't have children at all. She should stay as perfect and pleasant as she was standing before yet._

"_I don't know why I'm telling you, but I'm nervous. I don't know what is going to happen to me." Yukina sighed while her eyes cast downward, "Like my mother…I'm seeing things differently. I have a year left until the end of my puberty, but I don't think I want to be alone for it."_

"_Why, are you telling me this?" It was a sincere question that Hiei asked. His mother was killed for her lust resulting in his birth, it was not something he wanted to hear is twin sister talk openly about with him. _

_Yukina frowned, "I don't know. You always give the most honest advice, and well I have looked to you like,"_

"_Don't say it."_

_She smiled at his false humility, "I don't know what to do. If I stay around the human world, I will be tempted like my mother. But I think…I don't want to mother a child alone." _

"_Who will you mate with? A human? Or a demon that smells your heat and just breaks in and violates you."_

_Yukina stared at him wide eyed as he narrowed his eyes before tucking his white scarf around his neck. "Whatever you decide don't be a fool about it like your mother."_

Hiei's eyes blinked as he returned back to his own bleak reality. He was thankful _he _didn't have the same gut desires like his mothers race. No one, human or demon would cause him to lose any control of his body,

No one.

His Jagan eyes pulsed sending his vision strait towards the apartment of the industrial building. Someone was there.

* * *

><p>Ruri found it rather easy to sneak out of the demons house. She was surprised he didn't awaken even when she tripped down the first flight of stairs. Stupid clumsiness; that was her mother's trait. She wasn't far from her own home, a mile away, yet she took the back route rather than the more direct, she didn't want to think where Hiei was.<p>

Sneaking up to her apartment she fixed her way through a broken window before darting up the stairs to her apartment. Keeping the lights out she crawled into the apartment, shielding herself from the large bay window. She had to make this quick, key items must be grabbed. Walking over to her dresser she pulled open the top drawer before grabbing a black box and tossing it into a black bag along with a pack of vinyl records and tapes. A girl cannot be held captive by demons without a few classic movies. Throwing a ball of underwear and t shirts her eye narrowed to the bag of money still on the floor; well she was going to be dead soon anyways so why not have a shopping spree.

Speaking to soon she went to reach the bag before her eyes stared at a pair of familiar black feet. Sensing the worst her eyes slowly trailed up the black cape before staring into those familiar vermilion eyes. Ruri battered her blue eyes before giggling nervously.

"Oh, hello Hiei."

"You stupid wench what are you doing her-" She watched Hiei's eyes dart to the window before he grabbed her body before tossing her on the floor much like a ragdoll. Ruri rolled once as her mouth lifted to shout before the whole room burst into thick waves of flames. Her hands instantly covered her eyes as her blood felt as it was boiling her alive. Her mouth chocked, begging for air as tried to focus on the battlefield that surrounded her. Did Hiei cause this?

"Get up!" said demon ordered while he yanked Ruri to her feet. He didn't know where this mortal flame came from, but judging by the now broken bay window, someone threw a bomb in the apartment, whether or not they knew someone was inside.

"Wait!" Ruri yelled, breaking free of his grasp before falling to her knees, her body scrambled to grab at her black bag in the center of the room. Okay forget the piles of underwear and money, she needed that box; her father's jewelry box.

Hiei heard none of this as he grabbed at her curly hair in attempt to yank her back yet she fought back as her fingers wiggled to grab at the bag. Finally he relented and allowed her to reach this beloved item before he gave a final agonizing tug as he managed to get both of them out of the building before it collapsed. Humans and their possessions, he mused to himself while his free hand rolled around the tear gem underneath his cloak. His eyes glanced down to an ash soaked Ruri who sat by his feet, her body curled around her black bag.

"I didn't ask you to rescue me!" She shouted, anger filling her tear stained eyes.

"Rescue you! Perhaps your tiny brain can't comprehend that demons are trying to kill you."

"Let them come." She grumbled. Now she really couldn't go home ever again. Her apartment, much like her life was a smoldering pit of ruins. And she didn't save her beer.

"What was so important, that you had to risk your life for?" Hiei inquired while his Jagan eyes scanned the surrounding areas, a human presence was close, yet a demon sent lingered.

"Underwear and money. And some vinyl records." She rolled her eyes at how idiotic she must have sounded to him, yet he didn't seem to notice anyways, his…eyes were off in the distance.

"Hn, human idiot." Hiei growled while he watched Ruri rise to her feet.

"I'm guessing you should take me home now." Sure she didn't want to be tossed over his shoulder, yet Kurama's soft cozy bed and no internal walls of fire sounded so pleasant right now. Rather than the gruff snarl of the demon she could have swore she heard him chuckle before a crack was heard against her hand as she once again tumbled to the ground, the contents of the bag spilling onto the sidewalk.

"Ahhow!" She shouted while she clutched her now broken hand. He, he hit her! Really, really hard.

"I hope these precious items are enough for you to carry back on your own, and maybe Kurama will heal you when you return."

"Why you do that?" she hated her poor grammar techniques, but damn this hurt. Staring down at the now purple bruise her eyes wandered to her black bag, oh it looks so heavy. Hiei was gone, probably off snickering on a tree while Ruri stumbled back to the demons house in a fit of curses and ow's.

**Awh, life lessons by Hiei. **

**See you next chapter, rate and review**


	4. Secrets and Spies, and the Third Eye

**Praise me I update my FF before I start my college essays, PRAISE MEH! **

**...okay no just read :D **

* * *

><p>"Hiei before you go perhaps we should,"<p>

"No."

"Really, you seriously think we shouldn't inform,"

"No."

"And you don't know when you will return?"

"…no."

Kurama ran his hands though his hair tired of playing back and forth with his former partner in crime. He was thankful he wasn't at the beck and call of Yomi like Hiei to Mukuro. In fact he was surprised Hiei was so willing to return, but then again when you have a nagging demon overlord in the Makai and a runaway human girl in the present, it would be hard to choose which to deal with…

"Fox are you listening!" Hiei growled while he finished wrapping the final bandages around his fingers. The dragon was now inside the fire apparition, yet he still enjoyed his usual routine. Old habits.

"Mukuro summons me, I should be back soon. And do not involve Yusuke and the others."

"Why are you so persistent on not getting them involved? They could be of asset to us. And besides, what should I do with the human girl in your absence?" Kurama inquired while Hiei batted his eyes momentarily before staring out the window.

"Fornicate for all I care."

Hiei growled while Kurama chuckled softly from behind him, "Hiei you know my taste. Besides, you told me yourself you hate when people take what is yours."

"Hah." The demon chuckled, noting that Kurama felt the apprehension in his voice, "You think that I would…stupid animal."

"I'll ask Kuwabara for help. Yusuke is away with Keiko anyways."

Hiei hated that his former enemy was now tangled up in his marriage to the whiny human girl. His strength had improved greatly since their very first battle in the factory yard years ago; in fact he was the son of a demon king. And now he played husband with the humans. Yet if there was anything worse than Yusuke's smartass humor, it was Kuwabara's oaf like behavior.

"But I hate Kuwabara." Hiei grunted between his teeth.

Kurama chuckled, "But you're leaving anyways. Why do you care who she hangs out with?"

Ruri awakened to the usual bickering of the two demons from across the apartment. Her hands rubbed lazily against her eyelids as she swung her feet over the edge of the cot mattress before examining her now healed hand. Kurama was nice enough to heal her, not only after chastising her for fifteen minutes about the severity of the situation she had got herself in years ago. Why do they care? Although she seemed outgoing and spontaneous, Ruri was very passive and not the first to jump in front of an audience and tell her life story. The fact that Hiei and Kurama knew of her involvement with the Chan-Boys, even if they were helping her, was very embarrassing to her. Tossing an oversized t-shirt across her body Ruri stepped out into the living room as Hiei and Kurama continued their back and forth chatter.

"…and I'll return when I can." Hiei finished.

"Odd Mukuro wants you around so much now that you're, well coming of age,"

"They should have cut that arrow through your head you stupid fo-"

"Good morning demons." Ruri interjected while plopping down on the couch across from the two standing demons.

"Good morning Ruri, did you sleep well?" Kurama asked pleasantly while she nodded.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked sourly causing Ruri to snarl at him.

"For you to change your attitude." She retorted while sticking her tongue from her mouth playfully.

Hiei let out a grunt as his hand balled into a fist at his waist, "Tch, I should have broken your jaw along with your hand!"

"Ruri, I thought you said you fell last night." Kurama commented while his eyes darted between Hiei and the curly haired girl.

Ruri pressed her lips together while she shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "I fall all the time. Now can I leave to go shopping, I have an itching desire to hang out with my own species for awhile."

Kurama decided to save their conversation for a later time, "Actually yes. A human friend of ours should be over shortly to accompany you. I'll be out my apartment at college anyways, and Hiei leaves for…work shortly." He didn't exactly know how to put Hiei's territorial king position in human form.

Ruri cocked her head to the side as she stared at the young demon, "You're leaving Hiei?" Said demon was long gone however as he jumped from the ledge of the window into the open sun of the skyline. Ruri flexed her lower lip from her mouth in a pout before shaking off any sadness. She was glad he was gone! Yet that eerie sense of being watched she oddly now found comforting.

"Yes," Kurama answered while drawing Ruri back to the conversation, "Hiei works in the demon world, the same place where you stumbled upon two months ago."

"What does he do?" Ruri asked while she curled her legs to her chest on the couch.

Kurama pondered the question back and forth in his head before answering, "He's a territorial ruler of sorts. He acts as right hand man to his master Mukuro." Both Kurama and Ruri grimaced at the last part.

"That's weird. I never pegged him to at the command of someone. He's so…mean and controlling. Even to you, and you're like his only friend right?"

Kurama chuckled while bringing his thumb to his lips, "Yes, his attitude is very sour at times. Over time you will eventually see the hidden sincerity of his words."

"Sour all the time. Maybe he just needs laid." The simple answer to all mans problem.

Her blue eyes grew wide as Kurama let out another small chuckle from his lips, "Odd you would comment on that."

"Why? Mukuro is his girlfriend…boyfriend?"

"Hiei dosen't involve his heart into his partnerships. He chooses out of strength; presumably why he chose me to fight alongside him to take the three artifacts of the Spirit World." He smirked at her confused face, "Sorry. Sometimes I forget you aren't entirely up to speed with everything."

"Tell me!" Ruri begged. She did not want to admit that she was interested in her captors back story, yet this was perfect writing material.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a time for memory lane. And Kuwabara is here. He will escort you to the mall today." Kurama gave another blank smile before he walked to the door greeting the broody young man dressed in blue.

"Okay Kurama what is this all about, I'm seeing Yukina now so I don't have time to take a girl out on a date." Kuwabara answered gruffly while tossing his jacket over his shoulder.

"A date!" Ruri shouted while turning her head to stare at the orange haired boy from the couch.

"Ruri this is Kuwabara, a friend of mine and Hiei's,"

"Hiei is NOT my friend." Kuwabara grunted while dramatically tossing his head to the side.

Ruri smiled while she rose to her feet, "You know kid, I like your attitude. Let me put pants on and then we can go." Turning into her room she tossed on a pair of black pants and boots before returning to the living while Kurama chatted back and forth with the orange haired boy.

"So you're Ruri Mara the author?" Kuwabara asked. Ruri immediately held up her hands as she prepared herself for the young boy to shoot fireballs or bite off her head only to be surprised when he withdrew her black book with a thick marker, "Can you sign my copy for my girlfriend?"

Finally, someone who didn't like Hiei and loved her book? Yes, today would be a very good day.

* * *

><p>Ruri kept their talk to a minimum as they drove into the shopping district of the city as she scanned her eyes around the multitude of shops and boutiques. She didn't really like the idea of having a 'bodyguard' around her to watch her try on clothes, but damn this human atmosphere was worth it.<p>

"Okay." Ruri began as they exited the small car, "You don't have to follow me around. Go watch a movie or something and I'll meet you in an hour." She finished while sliding a stack of money across the hood of the car.

Kuwabara stared down at the wad of cash before his eyes grew big, "Woah! That's enough to buy out the whole theatre? Where'd you get that cash?"

"Kurama didn't tell you?"

"Something about demons in the city and you owing them money…wait is this theirs? That's dirty money!"

"Oh please, it's from my book so technically it's your dirty money. I'm not going to dive into my sob story and demon ties; I just want to go shopping and then have a beer. You in?"

Kuwabara let out a large roar of laughter before nodding, "Sounds good to me…so I can really have this?" His eyes stared down at the stack of money.

Shrugging her shoulder she closed her eyes, "Sure whatever. Now let's hit the mall, happy hour in at five and that is one party I don't want to be late too."

* * *

><p>Hiei was surprised to admit he found the Makai once again dull and uninteresting compared to the human world. In fact he wanted to take his own life for thinking such horrible thoughts. He stood perched atop Mukuro's insect like fortress as he stared blankly at the barren lands of the Makai. His Jagan eye pulsed as his mind focused on Ruri from the human world. Ruri sat on a barstool with Kuwabara both chuckling over some stupid human joke. His eye focused on her lips as they puckered slightly while she took a large sip of her drink before licking the edges of her lips underneath her Monroe beauty mark.<p>

This habit was becoming annoying.

Hiei had his eye pegged on her for the past few days, only to watch her frolic from bar to bar with the human oaf, shop all day, or stare blankly at the television screen. She was so boring. But what did he expect; she was an uninteresting, stupid, human girl. Ruri scratched behind her neck before turning her head to stare out the window; that eerie sensation was back.

Hiei immediately withdrew his Jagan the moment she unconsciously locked eyes with the demon. Good, he didn't want to watch her swallow another drink before stumbling back to Kurama's apartment.

"Hiei!" His eyes drew him from his sightseeing to the sound of Mukuro's gruff voice from behind him.

"What?"

"I have been calling you for hours now and here I find you sitting on the roof with your Jagan open. What are you up to?" Mukuro half sneered at her right hand's laziness and disassociation with the demon world.

He shrugged off her angered tone while wrapping his band over his eye, "For what. There is no demon threat to your lands and human traffic has dwindled to zero. I don't know why you called me back here for nothing." Turning his back to her his eyes settled on the setting sun of his homeland.

"Oh," Mukuro inquired while taking a step towards her future heir, "You'd rather be in the human world? In case you forgot you are my successor." Her bionic hand reached across him, encasing his shoulder with a tender grip, "Come to think of it Hiei I have yet to inquire what you wanted for your long awaited birthday."

Hiei shrugged of her cold hand as he turned to face his commander, "I don't know what you're incentives are but I have no interest or desire to celebrate my day of birth with you or anyone else for that matter." Casting his eyes downward he jumped from the ledge towards his own private balcony before disappearing into the fortress. Mukuro crossed her arms over her chest before a smirk crossed her face,

"You're as strong willed as ever Hiei but if I know one thing about your mother's race," Her tongue lapped across her thin lips, "you can't hide from your instincts forever."

* * *

><p>Hiei was only half right, Ruri didn't stumble on her way home, and rather she had some self control over her woozy legs from a night of drinking with Kuwabara. For a broody young guy she actually liked him; even if he was tangled up in the hot mess of the demon world. He was kind and sweet, and seemed extremely loyal to his friends, even Hiei. Staring up at the soft amber lights of the setting sun her eyes dropped to her pockets as a buzz vibrated from her jeans.<p>

"Hi Kurama." Ruri smiled while she flipped the communicator open to reveal the redheads face. Though she hated demons, their gadgets were pretty cool! And so much better service and accessibility than a cord phone!

"Hello Ruri, I must thank you once again for the new accessories for the apartment." Kurama responded. Ruri had spared no expense littering the fox with gifts for his apartment since she had successfully stolen back her royalty money from the Chan-boys. New couch, rugs, vases, money for his plant obsessions, and a new television for movie nights…with built in VHS!

Ahh, living the life of luxury.

"I should thank you for supporting the homeless." She responded causing a smirk from the fox.

"I'm going to be studying late at my college tonight. I hope you don't mind take out this evening."

"Oh no, don't worry about me. I already ate today, and I should be back around the same time as you anyways."

"Ruri," He sounded like her father, "Are you sure to be wandering around at night."

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll be back before you, promise."

"Alright. Be safe."

"Bye husband." She smirked before closing the communication lid and shoving it into her pocket. Her eyes darted around her surroundings before she took a left towards the center of town. It was strange, that sensation of being watched. Sometimes she thought it was Chan and his minions, yet every time her mind wandered into such dark thoughts the feeling would lift from her conscious replaced with a soothing feeling. Now it was back, just like a tiny tingling feeling in the back of her skull…come to think of it, it was rather soothing.

She was going insane.

It was good for her she knew the way as her mind wandered away from her as she made her way towards the large hospital building. Visiting hours were closed, yet what did she care, she knew the back way in anyways. Twisting the back door open she snuck in through the culinary wing before making her way up the countless flight of stairs. Reaching the eleventh floor she took a much needed deep breath before her eyes scanned the hallway before heading down the maze of white walls until she reached room 1176. Slowly sliding the door open her eyes fell to the man lying in the hospital bed, his grey eyes disassociated from the rest of the world around him. Turning his head he stared blankly at the wall, "Who's there? Is that you nurse Kura."

Ruri closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. Her lips slightly trembled as she uttered softly from her mouth in a voice she could only hear.

"Hi dad."

It was at that moment Hiei set off to the human world.

**See you next chapter**

**Rate and review **


	5. A Subconscious Awakening

**Thanks for all the positive feedback and reviews, story likes, alerts, etc! You guys must all be Ruri's cuz you rock! …wow stupid joke.**

**Okay read!**

* * *

><p>Ruri had exited the hospital's back door as quickly as she had came in; her eyes still warm from fresh tears. Yes her father was alive, yet that was a stretch to her own dwindling imagination. Blind and old, he was withering away from both her and life; hell, he didn't even know who she was. Ruri had led a successful lying game with her father; to him she was nurse Kan. She didn't have the guts or the self admittance to tell her dad who she really was, and what would it matter, as she said before, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyways. Ruri had made sure to keep him safe when he had begun to show first signs of his illness. Kept under an alias at the hospital he had lived there for the past three years slowly dying away while nurses thought of him nothing more than an old soul. It was better this way, for both of them. Turning the corner into a dark street her eyes fell onto a dark man dressed in black…great,<p>

Ruri was beginning to hate Hiei's sudden turn ups.

"I see you're back…and angry." She commented drily while wiping her eyes. She was right, Hiei seemed furious with her for some unknown reason…yet why would that surprise her anyways?

"You said your father was dead." Hiei spoke causing the young girl's eyes to go wide.

"You…you were spying on me?" Ruri shouted, "Why? In fact why are you here right now? Why did you rescue me, twice? And why do you even care about what I lie about?"

Hiei paused before his sharp tongue got the better of his judgment. "If you're fathers not dead why is he allowing you to be tortured by his foolish business decisions? I thought human parents were supposed to like their offspring."

She laughed sourly at his biting remark, "Have you seen him? He's blind and sick, he doesn't even know who I am." Hiei gave her a stoic look as she continued. He probably didn't want to hear anything she had to say, yet it was good she vented to someone, even if they couldn't care less. "My dad is sick Hiei. He's old and he doesn't even know his own name. He's in the hospital under an alias so Chan doesn't find him…and no I don't care what you have to think about it."

"Why doesn't he recognize you?"

She was surprised by his question before she shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "That's what happens when humans get old. They wear down and they die."

"You're weak." Ruri turned her head to stare angrily at the demons remark.

"I'm what?"

"Weak." Hiei hated repeating himself, "You tie yourself to that human and his problems, and now you're wanted for your head because of his bad decision making. Like Kurama and his human mother, you're weak."

Ruri mouths twitched as she stared down his nonchalant attitude. Who was he to tell her about her own life, her dying father? Kurama was wrong; Hiei had no hidden kindness in his words. He was a sour, rotten, bitter son of a bitch.

Ruri flung her body at the young demon in a pitiful attempt at a hit only to have her wrist caught in Hiei's bandaged arms. Before she could curse at her own failure she found herself slammed up against the brick walls of the surrounding building. Hiei stared her down with a snarl which Ruri countered back.

Hiei was somewhat shocked that she didn't beg him to release her or even cry like she usually does whenever she doesn't get her way. No, rather she only winced momentarily as he further dug his hands into her wrist, a fresh trail of blood now seeping down her arm.

"Hn, idiot you really thought your sloth like moves could hinder my power?" Perhaps his words could scare her.

Ruri half smiled before once again wincing at her painful pose against the wall, "No. But at least you now know I'm not afraid of you. Go ahead and torture me. I'm not afraid of you."

Hiei gave her a strong look into her blue eyes. Her irises had not wavered during her epic speech. In fact she was telling the truth. She did not fear him. Well, this was new. A human girl who didn't fear a demon with a sword and her life in his hands, perhaps she was stronger than he thought. Now not only was Hiei very brutal and dominant, he was also rather curious. Using his freehand he threw off his white bandana as his Jagan slowly peeled open. Ruri's eyes instinctively panned away from his Jagan only to lock onto the pulsing sensation before her body froze. Perhaps this was worse than being violated. Hiei was no longer a threat to her physically, but now he was in her mind.

Her mind was much like the factory building she once called home, an unorganized mess. Hiei's eye was flooded with random scenes from her childhood years of private piano lessons and running around a large luxurious penthouse apartment building. He ignored the nail biting sweetness her father would bestow on her. It seemed her fondest memory was that of her curled up in his arms. Yet he wasn't here for such loveable memories. He had to dive deeper into her subconscious. Come to think of it Hiei didn't really know why he was infiltrating her like this, yet he had to find her out.

Ah yes, perhaps this was it. Her subconscious was just as littered as her consciousness. This was where her dreams and suppressed memories lay, even her near death encounter with the demon boar was stored here. How weak humans were, they were too stupid and underdeveloped to reach their own subconscious willingly, the power they would have if they could. His eye panned to a scene of a very young Ruri asleep in a large bed, her tan skin glowing against the white crisp sheets. Standing over her, her father stared down at his daughter with a pale face as another man entered the room.

_"So, is it true?" The stranger spoke while his eyes panned to Ruri._

_"Yes." Ruri's father responded, a tinge of sadness hitting his eyes as the stranger laughed while applauding._

_"Ingenious! She is a walking miracle. A true testament to the power of the human race!"_

_"She's not a science experiment!" Her father protested before hushing his voice to a whisper, "She was sick, her mother's disease coursing through her. I couldn't save Cassandra yet I thought I could save Ruri…"_

_"Umoto you are a man of legend!" Chan praised while his hand pressed onto his partners shoulder, "By mixing her blood with that of an S class demon you have saved her life! And once she is of age her spirit energy will be incomparable."_

_Umoto sighed while he stared down his sleeping child. She was so innocent and fragile, "You must promise me Chan. Use my discovery to your disposal, but do not hurt my daughter. If anything would happen to her I,"_

_"Of course dear Umoto." Chan responded while holding him in a strong embrace, "I wouldn't think anything of it..."_

Hiei was shocked, baffled. This human before him had demon blood coursing through her. How could he not have smelled it before? This Chan character was correct, and so were his first instincts about Ruri's association with demons, she was a testament to her race. Demons and humans alike have tried merging the blood of their race into one another, yet this taboo practice was never accomplished, until now. Ruri was the one success story, the only one. Alive and foaming at the mouth in front of him…what?

Hiei withdrew himself from her sub consciousness back to their realty as his optic eyes widened at her now convulsing state. Though she had interlocked power, she was still human and weak, and dying in front of him. Ruri's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body involuntarily jerked against Hiei's. He had been inside her too long, and now her body was in panic mode from his intrusion.

Swiftly taking her into his arms he leaped into the open night. He wasn't about to drop her off at the strange human hospitals. They killed people there all the time. Kurama's? No, he could image his face while throwing her half dead body at him; he would ever let it down. He had one final option…

* * *

><p>"What the…HIEI!" Kuwabara was thrown off his computer chair at both the sight of Hiei at his windowsill and a pale faced Ruri held in his arms. Kuwabara did keep his promise to Yusuke from years ago, he did become a doctor. He wasn't the best spokesperson for a lawyer position anyways. And the young man felt he could still continue his duties to the human race by helping them in some way. He should have been spirit detective!<p>

"Fix her." Hiei commanded while still holding her. Kuwabara watched her body spasm violently before he turned his attention to the young demon.

"She's having a seizure! I'm a nurse! I'm not really trained to handle this-"

"Just fix it!" Hiei commanded once again. Kuwabara found it odd, Hiei never really showed emotion for anyone but himself, yet his tone was so angered, almost panicky.

"Okay! Set her down on my bed, and cushion her head, but don't touch her." Kuwabara tried to speak with authority as Hiei obliged. Gently he set her on the soft mattress with her head on his pillow. Taking the sides he cushioned the feathered object around her skull. Her body still continued to shake which made Hiei even more panicked…I mean angry!

"Why hasn't she stopped?"

"You can't hold her body down; it just has to ride out of her system. Did she hit her head or something?" Kuwabara stared Hiei in the face while his red eyes drifted towards the wall.

"Sort of."

Both drew their attention back to Ruri who ceased her violent movement as her body went stale and limp. Kuwabara quickly came to her side pressing his hands against the veins in her neck before sighing, "She's going to be okay. Her body's just really tired."

Hiei watched her breathing slowly even as her eyes began to flutter open slightly.

"I'm going to get her some water." Kuwabara stated while he exited the room towards the kitchen down the hall.

Hiei stared down Ruri's disoriented face as her eyes scanned the ceiling. Her tongue lapped at her lips before her azure iris's locked with Hiei.

"I'm sorry." She murmured between her plush lips. Hiei gave her a strange face as stared blankly at him.

"I'm sorry they threw you."

Hiei gave her a shocked expression as his eyes widened to her words. There was no way she could have possibly known about his childhood, his abandonment, his past.

"How do you know?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated again softly as her eyes once again rolled back into her lids as she melted into a peaceful slumber.

Kuwabara filled a small glass of water before making his way down the hallway towards his bedroom. Sure he and Hiei didn't exactly get along yet he showing up with Ruri in a state of emergency was a little weird to the young man. He understood that Ruri knew of Hiei, but were they that close for him to bring her to him with a seizure? Perhaps they were friends…or friendly, yes they were friendly.

"Hey I brought you a glass too Hiei." Kuwabara stated as he entered the room. Hiei paid him no attention as usual as he watched Ruri sleep.

"Umm so...do you want to fill me in on what happened?" Kuwbara asked while he sat down on his computer chair next to young demon.

Hiei gave him a strange expression before his eyes met with the adjacent wall, "My Jagan."

"What! You used the Jagan on her? What kind of person are you Hiei using your eyeball on a defenseless human?"

"She's not human!" Hiei retorted loudly, ending the young teen's ear piercing lecture.

"Wha, What do you mean she's not human?" Kuwbara blinked while staring at Hiei's serious face, "Just because she's tangled up with demons doesn't mean she is one…is she?"

"Her body is coursing with dormant demon blood, S class demon blood, perhaps the reason why Kurama and I have been unable to sniff her out. I found that out with my Jagan." There was always a valid reason for Hiei torturing someone…that and he never liked to admit he was wrong at anything. Old habits.

"Does she even know?"

"No. The memory was suppressed in her subconscious."

"So, she's like a female Yusuke? Nobody knew he was a demon until he died, again." Kuwabara asked causing Hiei to nod once.

"That's why this gang wants her around. Not for any fiscal advantage, their waiting for her powers to resurface."

Kuwabara leaned down to stare at Ruri's childlike face. She didn't look like a demon, not at all. Ruri was as human as humans can get. Yet if she was really a walking hybrid waiting to explode…she could be volatile in the wrong hands, especially the Chan-boy's hands. The thought made him furious.

"We gotta find these Chan-boys and take them down!"

"Hn, we?"

Kuwabara jumped from his computer chair, "Hiei I'm friends with Ruri too! You can't just tell me that she has demon blood in her body and some thugs are waiting to use her to take over the world again and I'm not allowed to help! I've gotten stronger since you went to the Makai and I can help you and Kurama out!"

"No." Hiei commented while his eyes traced back to Ruri, "You have to train her."

Kuwabara expected something snarky and Hiei like as is response but…train Ruri? Perhaps his ears needed a good Qutip cleaning. "Why, why me?"

"She respects Kurama, yet she trusts you the most. You have spirit energy that neither the fox nor I posses. And it would be better if she learned from a human."

"…Oh."Kuwabara blinked before sitting back down in his chair to ponder at Hiei's words. Said demon turned his head, pointing at the young man,

"Listen, I'm trusting in you,"

"Because you have no other choice and if I fail you'll kill me." Kuwabara smirked while rolling his eyes; he heard that speech too many times before.

"Hn."

Ruri blinked her eyes open for the second time in the evening as she found herself in the comfort of a stranger's bed. Well, this wasn't really out of the ordinary. Yet the fact that she had no idea where she was or what happened to her now throbbing head…oh and nightmares about an even smaller sized Hiei…well that was extremely out of the ordinary.

"I'll let you guys talk." Kuwabara motioned to stand up before exiting towards the living room.

"Wha?" Ruri began as she tried to slide her body to a sitting position only to be eased down against the pillows by the fire Demon.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely as her spinning head rested against the soft pillow.

Hiei turned his head away while he stared at the wall. He wasn't sorry, that thought was absolutely absurd. Yet he couldn't really find it in him too look her in the eyes.

"I used the Jagan…I didn't know the effects it would have on you."

"Oh." Ruri didn't know how to answer his statement. Sure any normal person would have a profound anger towards someone who violated their mind for the sake of showing their power, yet Hiei was… well Hiei.

"I'm glad you had the decency to put me in a soft place." She commented drily, "Find anything interesting in my brain?"

"Your father was a scientist, wasn't he?" Hiei asked startling Ruri.

"Why?"

"You we're very sick when you were young? Weren't you, and your mother."

"Okay," Ruri sat up to much to Hiei's annoyance, "You don't have any business to be snooping around in my head looking for stuff that doesn't concern you."

"Your father gave you demon blood as an infant." Hiei didn't really know how to ease the shocker into the conversation. Yet when his eyes gazed over Ruri's shocked face he knew the message was clear.

"What? That's not possible."

"It is. I saw it in your memory."

"Then how do I not know that?" Ruri protested, "It's my head!"

"Humans lack long term memory, I found it deep in your subconscious, some humans can't consciously reach them on their own."

"Well, maybe you should start a therapist office and steal their memories!"

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation! You currently have demon blood running through your body, and this gang you've been associated with is waiting for you to be strong enough to enslave you."

Ruri stared at his angered response before her eyes glanced down at her wrist; there was demon blood coursing through her veins? In her wrists, her fingers her arms, her legs…all over her.

"Get it out." Ruri stated while handing Hiei her arm.

"You have to be joking-"

"Get it out!" She repeated loudly, "I don't want it! I don't want to be a demon. My father would never do that to me."

"You're not a demon." Hiei halfway lied about that.

"Then what am I? Some freak half human demon thing? I have to go talk to my father."

"You can't leave. You're still too weak. And now you have a giant magnet for demons and your friends to come find you."

"What do you mean?" Ruri asked while attempting to glance at her back.

"You emitted small amounts of energy when you were unconscious; I'm sure this Chan character is coming to find you as we speak."

"So what? Am I supposed to crawl under a hole until they stop looking for me?"

"We'll move you to a temple where demons won't be able to track you as easily. There Kuwabara will train you so you learn the basics of how to defend yourself when they come and find you."

Ruri remained silent as her eyes wavered from wall to wall. Two weeks ago her life was normal…to an extent. Now it was a much like riding a psychotic horse into a burning stable. First she was attacked by a demon, and then wrote about a demon, her debt collectors were demons, and now she was a demon…sort of.

"Are you paying attention?" Hiei asked annoyed.

Ruri nodded once before her hands rested against her head. She always considered herself as a go-with-the-flow kind of gal, yet when your life, and DNA makeup is no longer in your hands, it can kind of cause an emotional train wreck within one's body, yet Ruri knew better than to cry in front of Hiei. He would probably find some sadistic way to punish her by making her eat her tears or something.

Demons.

"So can I pack my stuff this time, or should I sneak out to Kurama's when you're sleeping?" Sarcasm, the best medicine to emotional turmoil.

"You can bring whatever trinkets you find necessary." Hiei responded.

Ruri took a deep breath before closing her eyes only to flashback to the strange comatose dream she had about Hiei moments ago. He was small like a child, killing violently with a strange necklace glued to his collarbone like a prize. The images were so vivid and real, even the smells flooded her senses. Perhaps it was reality. Hiei's own reality.

Ruri opened her azure eyes before staring at Hiei's white scarf. She could feel some sort of pulsing energy from underneath the fabric; if these dreams were real, then it should be there. Boldly she reached out her delicate fingers as they gently caressed his garment. Ruri decided not to lock eyes with Hiei yet she could instinctively feel his gaze fall upon her. She was surprised her limb had yet to be severed as she slowly maneuvered her hands under the fabric before feeling the hot texture of his skin. Her fingers soon clasped two metal cords as she carefully pulled them to the surface. She was right; two perfectly shaped orbs clung to the cool metal necklace. Hiei's eyes widened in shock at her discovery; his memories now intertwined with hers.

"Why would they do that to you?" Ruri asked softly as her thumb smoothed one of the stones.

Hiei remained speechless as he watched her coo his precious gems in her hands like they were fragile as eggs. Her index finger let one of the gems dangle while she rolled what seemed to be her favorite one in her palms, Hiei's teargem. She knew too much, no, she knew everything. Perhaps this was his long awaited Karma for entering her fragile mind, and even more so perhaps she was strong enough to latch onto his memories so easily. He was surprised at his docile calmness towards the violation of his memories. Only Mukuro and Kurama have been privileged to know his full story. Yet Ruri wasn't judging or snarling at his violent and dysfunctional past, she was rather inquisitive on his own wellbeing, as if she actually cared.

"You know, in a very vague way. We're kind of similar." Ruri spoke again while her hands and eyes still marveled at his mother's stone.

"My mother is a different ethnicity from my father. And as you can see I'm a jumbled mess of genetic DNA, alongside with my newly discovered demon-ishness. I didn't even look like my dad, and when my mom died, my classmates would tease me about how different I looked from them, I even threw a kid out a second story window for laughing at me." She smiled sadistically at that part, "But I realized my parents didn't make a mistake when they feel in love. And I don't think your mom did either. You we're meant to be born, and who you are…and you're kind of cute because of it."

Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she withdrew her lips into her mouth while closing her eyes. Cute? She called her crazed demon captor cute. Do demons even use the word cute? Oh no, what if he was insulted by such a fluffy human word. Preparing for her beheading she was surprised to hear no biting remark, a growl, a Hn! Nothing.

Opening her eyes Ruri was halfway shocked that Hiei was no longer standing in front of her, he was gone. Her eyes panned down to her still opened hand. Gasping slightly she found her fingers still interlocked with one of the circular gems. Turning her head she quickly stared out the window only to be flooded with a familiar voice.

"_I'll be back for that."_

* * *

><p>Chan rested his black soled shoes on his wooden desk, a dark smirk crossing his features. His demon pet stretching itself awake from its nap before lumping its head on his lap to receive a pet from its master. Things couldn't be going more perfectly;<p>

"Yes Kovu, I felt it too. It seems our little girl has finally woke up."

**See you next chapter**

**Rate and review!**


	6. Just Dance

**Thanks for all the great review guys! FYI ATTENTION ATTENTION! **

**I don't know if anyone who reads my YYH fanfiction reads my Avatar fanfiction but I have not abandoned them, I have special valentines fics, as I do for this one, and I will update both Megalos Akroatis and Down the Deep Well on feb 14****th****…but dis I update now, cuz I'm on a roll!**

"Ruri come on, we're almost to the top." Kuwabara called from a flight up the large stone stairs. Ruri let out an unrecognizable groan before she heaved both herself and her large backpack of rocks up the stairs. Okay she was a demon half breed human thing…but damn can't she just be a lazy one. Ruri finally huffed and puffed to the final step as she collapsed on the cool stone courtyard. Finally!

"Okay, we're done." Kuwabara stated with a smile as Ruri groaned happily as she slowly rose to her feet. True these two weeks of exercising was good on the body. Ruri was leaner now with a thick coat of sweat and muscles gracing her tan skin, her curly hair tied in a ponytail as she wiped the dust off her new abdominal muscles. Sure she never dressed up in for her morning exercises yet today she dawned a tight pair of black shorts and a sports bra. Today was a special day, Hiei was returning today.

Ruri turned towards the tall trees before her eyes grew wide with excitement, her new training had made her more aware of the energy around her, and now she could pick up traces of energy from human and demon beings, just like now. "Do you feel that, someone strong is here!"

"Hey! Aren't you going to carry your rocks inside?" Kuwabara chastised while crossing his arms.

"Rocks are supposed to be outside!" she yelled back while running into the temple. Living in the temple wasn't as bad as Ruri had thought initially. She did miss Kurama's apartment and company, yet when he found out about her strange DNA even he suggested that she move there for her safety. The temple was large and spacious, sometimes lonely. The temple was owned by a strange cranky woman named Genkai, or Master Genkai as she was called by the second housemate, a short blue haired girl named Yukina; Kuwabra's beloved girlfriend. Yet Ruri was unsure if she knew they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She was sweet and nice, and very pretty. Kuwabara was lucky.

Ruri turned the corner towards the large open living room before skidding her sneakers to a halt. Well, this guy wasn't Hiei at all.

"Hey who's the hot chick in the shorts?"

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted while entering the room. Ruri gave the strange dark haired boy a sideways look. She could feel demon energy, yet this guy looked 100% human. In fact he looked her age.

"Ruri this is Yusuke Urameshi and he was the old Spirit Detective that ran around with me, Kurama and Hiei saving the world from demons!"

"Hey!" Yusuke growled while pulling his old friend into a headlock, "What are you doing telling strangers who we are! I just got married and Keiko is not going to be happy with you telling everyone-"

The two dog pilled on the floor while they grunted and argued before Ruri slapped her hands on her hips, "Time out!"

The two boys stared up at her before brushing themselves off as they stood back up. Yusuke made sure to give his old friend a final kick in the shins before addressing the young girl, "Okay, so who are you again?"

"My name is Ruri, the rest of my story is really complicated but basically I woke up one day and found out I, and everyone I associated with is now a demon."

Yusuke let out a chuckle before he turned to Kuwabara and now the elderly Genkai who entered the room, "Geez guys I leave for a few years and you replace me, that's no way to treat a friend."

"Hm, She wakes up on time for her training and doesn't complain, you two are hardly comparable." Genkai smirked causing a grunt from the young teen.

"Yeah nice to see you too Grandma, shouldn't you be out enjoying your retirement by watering some plants."

"Now why would I do that when I have I giant spirit animal living in my guest house to keep me occupied."

Ruri watched the two bicker before turning towards Kuwabara, "Does he always pick fights with everyone?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara commented with a smile, "Even though he was once the savior of the earth he's still a punk kid, and he never even graduated primary school!"

"Wait wait, he's the old spirit detective you and Kurama were talking about?" Ruri asked, her eyes growing wide.

Kuwabara nodded, his smile growing wider, "Yepp."

"Hey, so you're not Ruri Mara the author are you?" Yusuke called from across the room.

Ruri rolled her eyes before nodding causing another fit of laughter from the young teen, "Hey my wife loves your book. And judging that Hiei hasn't killed you yet I think he likes you. Now come on outside, I want to see how tough Kuwabara's made you."

These people here we so strange. Ruri glanced back at the open sliding doors; it seemed Hiei wasn't coming back today. Well Kurama would be here for dinner in a few hours and the savior of the universe challenged her to a fight, perhaps this dysfunctional lifestyle was finally becoming easier to deal with. She hadn't been to work in about a month, she assumed her friends thought she was either dead or dropped off the face of the earth in an early retirement. But she didn't really care; it seemed her second life was just beginning, as well as her fight.

He was strong, very strong. Ruri made that conclusion as she rolled onto her stomach before slowly peeling her body off of the ground. Damn, for a greasy street fighter Yusuke was strong.

"Man Ruri, I'll only say this because Keiko's out of town but I think you hit harder than my wife. Now how about best four out of seven?" Yusuke joked while he ripped the remainder of his shirt off his sticky body.

"I only agreed to a one out of two!" Ruri complained while the wooziness finally subsided in her spinning head.

"That's enough fighting you two, dinner is almost ready." Kuwabara called from atop the wooden deck of the temple. Ruri sighed as she stared at the now setting sun.

"I guess Hiei isn't coming back today." She pouted while she turned her head towards the temple.

"Hah," Yusuke chuckled while he placed a rough hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, Hiei isn't the one to join us for family dinners. If anything he's the grumpy grandpa of the group who hates everybody."

Ruri laughed while covering her mouth with her hands. Well one guesses that was somewhat true, besides Kurama he was the oldest of the group. Her lips puckered inwards, she began to wonder how old Hiei really was.

* * *

><p>"How old is Hiei?" Ruri asked as she sat with her dysfunctional half human family. Living in the temple she liked their ritual of Friday night dinners. Each week she and her housemates Genkai and Yukina would join with Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, and the new guy Yusuke. Damn this was dysfunctional. Ruri's eyes glanced over to Botan, it was so hard to think she was the Grim Reaper.<p>

The group stared curiously at Ruri's question as she rotated her eyes from person to person. The majority of the group shrugged their shoulders while Kurama pondered her thought while tapping his finger to his chin.

"I don't know." He answered while bringing his teacup to his lips. Ruri was thankful her spirit awareness had improved; she could tell he was lying. He knew, but someone else in the room wasn't supposed to know.

"Why do you care Ruri?" Kuwabara asked while shoveling a chopstick full of noodles in his mouth.

"Seems like someone as a crush!" Botan giggled while giving the blonde haired girl a cat like purr from her lips.

"I do not!" Ruri shouted while crossing her arms, "I do not like Hiei, just making conversation." She could hear Kurama smirk from underneath his porcelain cup.

"Well how old are you Ruri?" Shizuru asked with a sly smile.

"Nineteen on Sunday." She answered simply causing all the females in the group to gasp.

"Your birthday's this weekend and we aren't out celebrating? Are you crazy girl?" Botan practically yelled while her hands waved violently in the air.

"Yeah kid, you're an adult now and here you are sipping on juice." Shizuru added with a nod.

"It's not for another two days." Ruri commented softly causing uproar from the group.

"Two days, two hours we're going out tonight who's with me!" Botan stood up from the table while the others nodded.

"I'm in." Shizuru commented.

"Yeah first three rounds of drinks are on me. You coming to even the man score Kurama?" Yusuke added.

"Sure, why not. And you Kuwabara?"

The orange haired boy shook his head while he placed his arm around Yukina's shoulder, "No can do guys, me and Yukina have date night!"

"Yes, movies and popping corn." Yukina blushed with a smile. Ruri stared into her deep red eyes. They were so much like Hiei's, how could they not be related. She didn't know why Hiei was so adamant to keep their relationship a secret, yet when one stares into the others eyes and says, "I'll kill you without hesitation" then you know they are indeed serious on their promise. Her eyes blinked momentarily as her hands rested at her chest, softly fingering the fabric of her shirt and his necklace hidden underneath it.

"Okay Me, Shizuru, Kurama, and Yusuke!" Botan cheered.

"What about me," Ruri grunted from her seat, "Don't I get a say on what we do for my birthday?"

"Sweetie your birthday is on Sunday, you can do what you want then." Botan giggled while pressing her index fingers to her cheek.

"Yeah maybe shorty can make you a bonfire." Yusuke joked causing another chuckle from Kurama. Ruri snarled softly, no wonder why Hiei was always threatening the two of them.

"Come on girl lets get you something cute to wear. Meet you boys in an hour!" Ruri was yanked by Shizuru and Botan as they dragged her into Botans guest bedroom.

"Guys I can't go out." Ruri began only to duck as a massive pile of dresses were thrown in her direction, "I can't dance, and I haven't celebrated my birthday in years."

"More reason to celebrate!" Botan retorted with a smile, "Ah here we go! You should try this one on." She handed Ruri a slinky black off the shoulder velvet dress.

"Oh no. No way can I wear that!" Ruri held her hands up in the air to protest only to have her shirt and pants ripped out while Botan fastened the black dress over her shoulders.

"Damn girl, you look great." Shizuru commented while she threw on a pair of tight black paints with a red blazer. Pushing the young girl in front of the mirror Ruri stared at her now sexy reflection. She did look good, great actually. And it had been years since she actually dressed to her thin shillouette. And to top it off, Hiei's stone looked perfect against the black. Yet it was 'their' secret, and it was better it was tucked away. Ruri slipped the stone in breast of her dress before turning to face the others.

"Now we just need to add a little makeup and we're all set." Botan added while she tossed a floral print dress over her shoulders.

"Can I chug a beer while you do my eyelashes?" Ruri asked while a can was tossed in her direction by Shizuru.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the birthday girl!" Botan announced to Yusuke and the others before gently tossing a now blushing Ruri in front of the group. Ruri stood nervously in front of the group with her black dress and heels with complimenting red lipstick and dark eyeliner.

"You look so pretty Ruri!" Yukina commented.

"Yeah pretty glad wifeys out of town on college trip." Yusuke smirked while high fiving Kurama. Since when did he become such a frat boy?

"Yeah whatever," Ruri snapped back while walking past the group towards the awaiting taxi, "Double those drinks you promised me and maybe I'll give you a little dance."

And double he did.

* * *

><p>Ruri threw back her fifth shot of the evening, conveniently titled 'the screwdriver'. Shizuru gave her an impressed stare as Yusuke laughed before ordering another round for the group. The music of the local nightclub was pumping in her head as she glanced around to her friends who cheered her on as she was handed down another drink. Yes, drinks she did not have to pay for, free intoxication, perhaps her birthday wasn't going to be so bad.<p>

"Lets go dance!" Botan shouted over the crowd before grabbing Ruri's hand.

"I can't dance!" Ruri shouted while grabbing onto the edge of the bar for dear life and embarrassment. Her eyes panned to Kurama who was seated next to her only to receive a coy smile.

"Go have fun Ruri, it's your birthday. Now off you go." She could have swore an evil smirked crossed his features as he plucked each one of her fingers from the granite countertop. Ruri let out a wail as she was dragged through the crowd of people before she landed at the center of the dance floor, the girls forming a circle around as they danced, making sure to tell everyone that passed it was Ruri's birthday.

"Oh come on girl shake a tail feather!" Botan giggled while she took a spin, her curled blue hair bouncing to each turn of her hips.

Ruri glanced around at the hoards of people dancing next to her. Closing her eyes she nearly doubled over in her heels. The alcohol was taking effect, her liquid courage taking over. With a sloppy smirk she threw her hands in the air before her body twisted to the beat of the music, her mind lost else ware. It was odd though, she didn't know this thought could bring her a sense of ease and joy, after all,

She was thinking of Hiei.

* * *

><p>Hiei hated this. That what he could only call it, this. This thing that was growing inside of his gut like an infectious worm; a disease of which he had no idea how to cure. He was going insane. He could feel his tempature rising, his body shifting, his Jagan glowing against his movements.<p>

It was all her fault; and he should have let her die.

He knew he should have stayed in the demon world, yet Mukuro's advances was an even worse tick biting at his side than Ruri infectious hold on him. Everywhere he went he was followed; either by her eyes or her minions. He was constantly being watched, and he had to escape. Yet even he could tell Mukuro's eyes were still on him now. Damn that woman. He sided with her for power and strength, his ambition leading his judgement as always. Het he had no appetite for her sexual nature, he knew how demons and humans alike could be twisted up in such sexual perversions. He had no interest in such advances unless it was for power, yet Ruri offered him nothing. She was weak and a human, and a human and weak…and a human. It was unclear to the young demon what she had that he wanted, yet he wanted it.

It was all her fault; and he should have let her die.

Jumping from the roof his feet landed atop a telephone pole as he stared down the dismal city. The human world was so uninteresting, so dull. Yet he could smell Ruri from the streets below. It was strange, her aura was so strange, like she was blinded and wandering around in a haze of stupidity. He could sense Kurama and the others around her, allowing her to be so sloppy. What was going on down there?

Ruri was drunk, no intoxicated, no completely wasted. The room was spinning and nothing was staying the same, or in one place, much like her body.

"I need air!" She shouted over the music to Yusuke and the others who seemed to be too busy dancing to hear her shouting. With a grunt she turned from the group, pushing through the crowd towards the exit. She needed air, badly. Her eyes spotting the blinking red light as she pushed the door open before stumbling into the cool night air. She didn't care if she was sitting on the sidewalk, if people were walking over her, if Hiei was standing next to her…wait what?

"Hiei?" Ruri asked as she stared up at Hiei's shifting figure, he looked like he had as many bodies as he did eyes.

"Hn, What's wrong with you?" Hiei glared down at her unfocused eyes. Ruri slowly rose to her feet only to stumble in her heels.

"I'm really drunnnnnnk!" She confessed with a sloppy smile before she enveloped him a deep hug, "I missed you mister, where did you go off to this time?"

Hiei quickly dodged her advance as she fell again to the sidewalk before rolling onto her back, her knees sliding up causing her dress to shrink over her thighs. That strange sensation rose in Hiei's gut as he stared at her near half naked body. Her blue eyes gave him an inquisitive look before she smirked, "I look really really stupid don't I?"

Hiei smirked before grabbing her off the sidewalk onto her woozy feet, "You look terrible." He lied, in fact she was rather…nice.

Ruri let out a cynical laugh, "Take me home you demon taxi, before I beat you up with my spirit power!" Swinging her fist in the air she lost her balance before once again falling into Hiei's arms.

Hiei could hardly find this situation amusing, yet he found it odd how un-Ruri Ruri was acting, yet judging by her smell, she was clearly human intoxicated. And now she was half awake in his arms. With a roll of his crimson eyes he tossed her over his shoulder as he leapt from the sidewalk towards the temple a few miles away.

* * *

><p>He didn't like this place, for many reasons. Yukina being the most prevalent. Stepping down on the wooden balcony he could immediately pick up her scent, and Kuwabara's. He hated, no loathed….detested smelling them both together. Yet Yukina was at peace, and content, almost pure happiness whenever the fool was around. It wasn't his place to interfere with that. Finally she had some sort of happiness other than finding her brother; he should be content with that and that alone.<p>

Sliding the window open to Ruri's room Hiei set her down on her small bed as she rolled to her side to stare up at him. Finally the room began to settle into one place, and she could actually focus on Hiei.

"Thank you." She murmured softly while attempting to sit up only to receive a strong hand in protest.

"Don't move, before you spill up everything like last time."

Ruri gave him a strange look, "Last time? Oh…so you mean that creepy little chill down my back has been you watching me these past two weeks?"

She was embarrassed rather than angry, what all did he watch her do? Her mind went wild. Hiei gave her an angered look before his eyes drifted away from her towards the wall.

"Do you like movies?" She asked curiously as she scrambled to her feet towards the television set at the end of her bed Hiei stared at her as she pulled out a black VHS tape before sliding it into the black TV. He assumed it must be her trinkets she fondled over to get when her house burned down or when she moved here. The blank screen flickered on as music and images flashed onto the screen. It wasn't the same mirage of stupid images that Yusuke or the oaf would watch. This was rather more pleasant; everyone was dressed in fancy clothes and it was all black and white. It was…nice. Hiei was beginning to hate using that word.

"Roman Holiday; it's an American film from the 1950's." Ruri explained while she laid onto her stomach watching the opening credits. She smiled inwardly as she felt her bed shift towards Hiei's weight as he sat further back next to her legs. Hiei watched both the screen and Ruri as her head slowly dipped up and down before she finally fell asleep at the foot of her bed.

Hiei sat there in the darkness of the room, the illumination from the light bouncing off the wood panel walls his head rested upon. Ruri laid next to his black booted feet as her own small feet were curled up by hiei's waist. He didn't know what came over his impulses, yet his coarse hand circled around her ankle and calf, resting it there for the rest of the evening as the movie continued to play in front of them.

Though they were rooms apart, Hiei could feel his sister's closeness. At that moment the twins shared a moment together from their distance. Both were at peace and content,

Yet Hiei was much happier.

**See you next chapter**

**Rate and review.**


	7. Chan's Proposal

Her stomach was reeling inside her flesh, everything smelled of margaritas, the room was no longer spinning, yet it was hazy and unfocused, and everyone found it hilarious.

"How you holding in there kid?" Yusuke questioned with a smirk while he drew his coffee mug to his lips. Ruri groaned an unrecognizable response as she dug her spoon in her cereal, blah! Tastes like liquor, and she was actually upset about it for once.

Yusuke was relentless as he twisted his spoon around his coffee, "So, how'd you get home last night? We were worried about you."

"I told you I got a taxi." Ruri lied while pushing the cereal into the center of the table, her eyes drifting to the open doors viewing the training yard. It was a half lie; Hiei after all was her demon taxi. Speaking of which, his energy was still lingering around the temple, maybe he didn't disappear this time.

"Mhmm." The young teen mused while stepping up from the table before taking his cup outside to the deck over viewing the training ground, Ruri instinctually following. She watched him standing next to her as the morning wind blew his thick black hair. It was hard for her to think that this kid next to her, this child was a demon, full blooded.

"What's it like?" Ruri asked while leaning her elbows on the wooden railing.

Yusuke knew what she meant, "At first, it was weird, but it gets better as it goes on. Soon you forget the fact that your heart doesn't beat, and you don't need to breathe all the time."

"Woah." Ruri stared at him in amazement.

Yusuke let out a smirk before finishing his coffee, "But I had to die to get, well reborn. No one knows what's going on inside your DNA Ruri except the one trying to take it from you. Who knows, maybe you'll sprout horns or something."

Yusuke chuckled as Ruri wrapped her hands over her head. Horns were not a fashion accessory she wanted anytime soon.

"So, you and Hiei," Yusuke began, "you two seem to, know each other pretty well."

"Hah," Ruri giggled sourly while wrapping her arms across her chest, "I think Hiei hates me."

"Nahh. Trust me, I think he likes you."

"The horn joke was funny, but this one is just stupid."

Yusuke smirked, "Hiei's not the one to hang around anyone that's as weak as you, no offense."

Ruri stared at him as he held his hands in the air, "Hey, that's just my cocky opinion, but I haven't seen Hiei his at ease unless he's covered in blood or killing something."

Ruri grimaced at the thought. Sure she knew that Hiei was a ruthless demon, yet she couldn't really imagine him killing someone, yet she killed two people since she meet him, damn her new life was weird.

"When I first met Hiei I thought he was an asshole hungry for power," Yusuke began while staring into the forest, "I mean he still is but out of everyone in the group, I trust him the most."

"I think you have a little man crush." Ruri teased.

"Hey, if I was to play that ballgame Kurama would defiantly be atop my list, not to say Hiei isn't good looking."

"You're so weird." Ruri smiled while shaking her head, "Hiei and I are mutually in agreement to hate each other. It's a good relationship so don't screw it up."

Speaking of the demon, her eyes shifted from Yusuke's teasing as she panned to the training ground seeing Hiei's shirtless form enter the arena from the dense forests.

Damn, he was good looking. Ruri hated saying that. The sun light on his body, glistening each grove and muscle tone like water through shallow rivets. If he had to kill for those muscles, hey she would not complain about it. She was a writer, author, lyrical typist but all she could say was,

"Damn."

Yusuke smirked at her schoolgirl blush before he jumped over the railing towards the sandy terrain. "How'd your sword play go Hiei?"

The demon smirked while he withdrew his katana, "I haven't practiced on a live subject yet, want to try Yusuke? I still owe you another fight."

A sly smile crossed is features as Yusuke rested his thumb to his chin, "You know, Ruri was just talking about you and your sword skills."

Both Ruri and Hiei's eyes widened as the sneaky teen continued, "Yeah, she told me that you kind of…well she said she could chop lettuce with better accuracy."

Hiei's sneer caused a further grin from Yusuke. Ruri stepped back, her torso hitting the wall of the wooden temple. "I didn't, say that…Yusuke!"

She could feel Hiei's eyes, all three of them panning onto her body like red lazars from a bullet gun. "Oh really human, perhaps you could show me these skills you've acquired from your sloppy handed teacher."

"Yusuke you…Bah forget it!" Ruri jumped over the edge of the deck before standing across from Hiei. "Okay sourpuss, it's not even noon and your attitude has already ruined my day." She drew her hands into fists, ready to fight. Yusuke's smile grew across his face as he stepped back into the temple, his work here was done, and Ruri could thank him later.

Hiei smirked before tossing his sword at her, sending it crashing point first into the sand, "Hn, I challenge you, you couldn't even beat me if you used my own sword."

"I don't need your sword; I got my own, from my sloppy teacher!" Ruri held her hands in front of her body while surging her energy into her palms. 'An extension of your arm Ruri, an extension!' Ruri thought in her head as she jetted her energy from her body, morphing it into two light blue Swords of energy.

Hiei let out a laugh as sparks of black energy pierced from his right arm, "So you think two swords gives you the upper hand. Please, I could defeat you without my sword."

Ruri let out a wail before she ran towards Hiei's direction, swinging her sword violently at him only to shatter the earth as Hiei dodged her attack with ease.

"I'm over here in case your human eyes can't detect." Hiei sneered from across the training ground. Okay, forget Hiei's glistening body, she was pissed. Her energy flared as she once again charged at her tormenter, swinging at him again, this time with more accuracy, almost perfect. Hiei was impressed, yet his façade never faded as she threw each sword at his direction, slicing the air close to his skin. She had learned. Kuwabara may have trained her, yet she had not picked up his sloppy hammer swings. She was delicate and precise, shifting the swords as if they were a true extension of her arms. His thought faltered his vision, ducking back as he was sliced in his arm.

Hiei stared at his wound, small yet drawing blood. He was done toying with her.

"Go Ruri!" Botan cheered from the wooden deck while Kuwabara and the others joined to watch the fight.

"Yeah that's my student Hiei!" The orange haired boy added.

Hiei snarled as he yanked his sword from the dirt before slicing the air in front of him. Ruri was breathless as she panted from across the training ground. Great, when she powers down he flairs up; this hardly seemed fair.

Hiei's purple aura drew around his body as his Jagan pulsed from underneath his bandage. Regardless of what he thought of the young girl, she would learn her place. His body contoured into a fighting stance, his muscles tensing. Motioning his feet to move he paused, for a mere nanosecond. His heart skipped a beat, someone was there, and someone was coming.

Ruri couldn't sense it, but before she blinked her body was thrown into the air before she was sent tumbling into the ground, Hiei on top of her, and a large explosion from where she once stood.

"What the, Hiei are you," She couldn't finish as Hiei still remained crouched at her side, both of their eyes staring at the man in front of them.

Chan.

"Well well little gemstone, it seems you've grown since we last meet." He smirked, his tongue lapping at his lips. "You know, it took me so long to find you. Yet here you are playing swords with a bunch of third rate demons."

"Who's that guy?" Botan asked only to receive a dark stare from Kurama who stood next to her.

"Botan, take Shizuru and Yukina inside, now."

The blue haired girl nodded before giving him worried look as she grabbed Yukina's hand and dipped into the shadows of the temple. Kurama exchanged looks with Yusuke and Kuwabara as they focused their eyes and energy towards this mysterious Chan.

"Chan." Ruri gasped from between her lips. She had never seen him like this before, so…inhuman. She liked him before she could sense his energy, his giant amount of energy. He seemed so much darker, more evil, frightening. His dark black eyes gave her a sadistic look.

"You think your stage show entrance was frightening?" Hiei growled as he still remained in front of Ruri's body. She could have sworn he was protecting her.

Chan's eyes widened as a red orb of energy flared from his body, striking Hiei's shoulder to send him flying back against the trunk of a neighboring tree.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called while he leaned his body towards the railing only to jerk backwards as Chan fared his energy once more, thrusting a power so bright it blocked out the sun in a haze of red fog, much like the skies of the Makai.

"Don't even think about moving, this is between me and my little girl."

Ruri sat in fear as her body remained motionless. Her eyes glanced back to Hiei's staggering form as he raised his body to his feet.

"Now Ruri, where were we? Ah yes, I see you found out about your unique heritage. You should be proud of your dead father. He made you a demon, yet you are still weak. When your friends took you here I assumed two weeks would suffice yet you still lack the power you have within you, I must say I'm disappointed."

Chan's eyes flinched to the air above Ruri's body. Black energy filled the air as Hiei sent a powerful blast of energy towards Chan's body. A thick spiraling dragon morphed from his arm before jetting into the open air, its black mouth blazing towards Chan's white hair.

Chan smirked while his red aura flared, destroying the dragon before it could hit his now grinning face. Hiei was stunned, along with Yusuke and Kurama. No one but Sensui had deflected his dragon with such ease, and he was dead.

"Hiei is your name isn't it?" Chan asked while brushing the soot off his white suit. "Strong fighter, I'm impressed that demon energy almost burned my suit. Yet you should stay out of this. You do not know what you or anyone else for the matter is dealing with."

Chan pointed his slick finger towards Ruri, "This girl is a walking miracle, yet a time bomb. Little do you know of how volatile she can be, and I can't wait to find out."

"You don't own me!" Ruri shouted while jumping to her feet, her body surging with bright blue energy. She hated this guy, more than ever. He threatened her father, helped poison her body, kept her as her money making slave, and now he threatened her new life and everyone in it. She had the power now, she could fight him.

"Ruri don't!" Yusuke shouted from the balcony.

"You don't know his power!" Kurama added.

"Shut up!" She retorted, "I'm sick of everyone standing up for me! This is my life, and my fight!" Ruri glared down Chan as her Dao swords formulated in her arms. "You picked the wrong day to come and fight me, I hope I bash that face in like I did your brother!"

Ruri charged at his him, slicing it in the air at his body. It was over in an instant and Ruri saw blood. Yes, she won. Her eyes soon glazed over from triumph to pain. It wasn't Chan's blood, it was her blood.

Ruri glanced down to her torso, her eyes widening at Chan's hand, it halfway stuck into her bleeding torso. How could she miss that, she could have swore she won. Her eyes went hazy as he withdrew his fingers from her body sending her stumbling to the ground.

"Ruri how could you? Kill my beloved brother, perhaps this pretty little scar will teach you a lesson." Chan sneered while he stared at her lifeless form. His black eyes panned to Yusuke and Kurama's stunned faces, Kuwabara couldn't even look.

"You should heal her soon, or else she'll bleed to death. But before I go I shall warn you now, in one month I will return to take her once she regains her strength. I offer you a choice, hand her over peacefully or else you will see the full extent of my power."

Chan looked over to Hiei who stared at Ruri's seeping body with shock, before he smirked. As soon as he appeared both Chan and his aura disappeared into the thick of the forest, returning the training grounds to a peaceful quiet; in reality it was anything but.

"Ruri!" Kuwabara screamed while he jumped over the ledge into the field to her fallen body. She lad on her stomach, blood seeping her clothes, her face shoved down in the dirt. Kurama and Yusuke followed while they turned her on her back to examine her wound. It was bad.

"Kurama, do something." Yusuke pleaded as he stared down the gash in her stomach. It ripped below her chest almost rupturing her lungs, in fact the young teen could swear he could see them through the blood and bones of her ribs.

Kurama withdrew a seed from his hair before it blossomed into a small plant, "Kuwabara go get Yukina now."

The teen nodded before darting up and running into the temple.

"The plant will spread into her body and seal off her vitals to prevent damage." Kurama explained while he set the plant into her open wound. He was shocked for the fifth time as Ruri's eyes jetted open as she let out a scream of pain.

"Ruri don't move, you're going to hurt yourself." Kurama ordered softly while he held down her hands at her sides, Yusuke joining in. Ruri however was in a state of panic, she felt pain, anger, fear, death. Her body felt invaded, and she couldn't feel her lower half.

Both Kurama and Yusuke were surprised as Hiei jolted next to them, his hands curling around her head, his Jagan still wide open. Ruri locked her frightened eyes with the demon before a sense of peace flooded her body. It was strange, her fear escaping her while calm entered her mind.

_Look into my thoughts_. His voice flooded her mind. It was commanding, yet soft spoken, enticing her into the black of his mind. Taking a shallow breath in her eyes closed into the darkness, yet Hiei's face still lingered.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Yusuke almost growled as he Kurama, Kuwabara and Genkai sat at the dinner table, Hiei sat at the windowsill staring at dark rainy sky. It was a long day, yet Ruri was finally stabilized and rested in her bedroom. The wound was extensive, draining Yukina's energy to heal. Yet everyone was still recovering from Chan's attack and message.<p>

"I told you he was a demon." Hiei spoke into the window, not meeting Yusuke's face.

"I get that part." Yusuke growled, "How did we not know a demon was lingering in the city, and a strong one?"

"He hid his energy well, a trait due to his strength. Yet if he retains Ruri's power, he will be unstoppable." Kurama explained.

"Woah guys!" Kuwabara jumped into the air, his chair falling backwards onto the ground, "We can't just hand her over to Chan! He'll kill her."

"Our choices are both dismal." Kurama explained while drawing his hands over his face, "Chan will either take her and use her powers, or display his own in a month's time, people will die either way."

"So we'll train her! We'll make Ruri strong and then we can all defeat him, just like old times." Kuwabara suggested frantically. Hiei smirked from the window.

"We'll be lucky if she can walk in a month."

"How can you say that Hiei I thought you cared about her! She's our friend and we have to protect her!"

"Hn."

"You're so selfish Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, "You only care about yourself, who cares if people die or Ruri dies right!"

Hiei jumped down from the ledge, he was never one for giving attention to Kuwabara's rants, yet an overwhelming feeling hit his nerves as he yanked Kuwabara from his shirt collar before lowering him to his level. "Speak for me again and those will be the last words uttered by your lips!"

"Break it up!" Genkai pushed the two boys apart while Hiei disappeared from the room. Kurama gave a tired look before the four returned to the table to cool down and consider their options.

* * *

><p>Hiei appeared in Ruri's room, staring down her sleeping body in the dark of the room. She looked so peaceful, save for the wrapped wound over her stomach that peaked from her loose fitted top. He sat at the end of her bed as he watched her body rise and fall to her breathing. He watched her face as her eyes rolled under their lids before slowly opening. A normal human would have died, yet Ruri was strong, he was thankful for that.<p>

"Mmmm," She mumbled as her eyes slowly opened into the darkness of the room. Flicking his fingers Hiei shot a flame into the candle lamp at her night stand that illuminated the room.

"I lost…didn't I?" She asked hoarsely causing Hiei to give a humored face. Even half awake and held together by bandages she was still cocky.

"You're lucky to be awake, and alive." Hiei explained.

Ruri was too weak to move her head, yet her eyes glanced down at her bandaged body, "Is it bad?"

Hiei nodded causing a frown from the young girl, "Will it scar?"

"Be grateful you can move your legs." Hiei retorted. He could feel her wiggle her toes in agreement. Ruri didn't want to be scarred, she was thankful for her flawless skin and normal life. Now her body was that of her current life, butchered and scarred and falling apart. Her skin went cold once again as she felt Hiei's hand smooth over her stomach. His hand was surprisingly cool, considering he was a fire demon. Ruri didn't complain though, it felt so good. She didn't want to question his strange tenderness, maybe this was a cruel joke. This was her thought as his hand traveled upwards through the crevasse of her breast around her neck before settling above her forehead.

Hiei couldn't explain it either. His body was acting on instinct, he didn't want to touch her, caress her, but he _wanted _to. His body quivered underneath his stoic expression, his hand was cold due to his temperature manipulation skills, yet his core was on fire.

"Such a great way to celebrate my birthday." She mused softly. Hiei cocked his head to his side, he almost forgot about her birthday. Demons and human celebrated it so differently. On Kurama's birthday he watched them celebrate with a cake and drinks, he seemed most pleased when Botan gave a special 'birthday kiss'. Humans were so weird. Demon birthdays were celebrated with death or killing, war games and battle recreations, or in Hiei's case a sick desire for sex. He would lock himself in a cave to prevent such atrocities. And how convenient that his birthday falls within the same week of Chan's proposal.

"So, are you going to sing to me or what?" She whispered, the strength from her conversation wearing at her body. That would never happen

"How about, you just let me wake up with you." She suggested before smirking at his look, "You keep dropping me off…in random places, and I would like, for once to not wake up alone and confused."

Her eyelids further drooped over her eyes as she stared at Hiei's now fuzzy face.

"No." His words disappointed her, yet she was too tired to argue.

She couldn't tell if she was dreaming, she never inquired to ask. Yet as her eyes closed she nearly groaned at the withdraw of Hiei's cool hand on her forehead, yet her subtle lips felt a soft, warm, sticky pressure against them before she succumbed to the darkness of her dreams.

**Hehe…who else uses Dao swords….ZUZU!**

**See you next chapter**

**Rate and review **


	8. Tell me What, Tell me What you Want

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter, and hope to hear from you! **

"Maybe we could hide her, somewhere safe?"

"No, we should train her, fuel her demon energy."

"…Oh I know! Maybe Hiei could give her a third eye!"

"Oh for the love of, I'm dismembered not deaf!" Ruri growled in pain at her outburst. Firstly, she hated being held together by what seemed to be glue. Secondly, being kept on permanent couch rest was also sore on her ass. And finally, being the center of conversation yet not included in said conversation that really irked her.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke blinked while they peered over the leather couch to Ruri who lay on her back with her feet sticking out from her blankets. The past two days have been full of nonstop pain, yet her friends once again taking her life in their hands was getting old.

"I thought you were sleeping." Yusuke spoke first of the group, "How are your wounds healing?"

"Well enough," The group let out a gasp of protest as she slowly rose her body to a sitting position, "Strong enough to train I think."

"You're joking," Kurama stated while staring at her pained face, "Ruri you're too weak right now to walk."

"Maybe, if you let me off the couch of shame I could show you all. I have to train, and fight, and defeat Chan. And no Kurama I'm not going to hide in a cave like a child!"

"Right." Yusuke agreed, "But you're too weak. We," He pointed to himself, Kurama, and Kuwabara, "We need to come up with a plan. And when you're moving without passing out then we can focus on your training again."

Ruri hated the idea, it had been two days since Chan's visit, and time was running out. She should be up and moving, and training to beat him. Hiei would agree, yet she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where is Hiei?" She asked while her eyes darted around the room, he was gone…why was this surprising?

"He left this morning, presumably to Demon World." Kurama suggested. "But Ruri, I know you want to fight, but you will bleed yourself dry if we train now."

"Yeah and trust us, we are the group of last hope and last minute triumph, we'll keep you safe." Yusuke added with a smirk.

"I don't care about me. I care about you guys." Ruri frowned while her eyes dropped to her hand, "Chan is a bad guy, a real one. He kills and takes whatever he wants, and now that he's a real monster…I just don't want anyone to get hurt over me."

"No one will. Not you or us or anyone of our friends for that matter." Kuwabara smiled reassuringly while staring at the blank TV screen, "Maybe we can all watch a kitchy family movie to bring up the mood."

"No," Kurama held his thumb to his lower lip, "Perhaps you can do some training while recovering Ruri. And I have the perfect tapes to watch."

"Holy shit guys!" Ruri exclaimed while her mouth hung open at the scenes unfolding onto the screen. Monsters, blood, double edge knife fights, and black dragons all within the first match of this death defying killing spree called the dark tournament. Damn that was a mouthful.

"Well, you did say you wanted to hear our stories." Kurama mused while he crossed his legs as he relaxed on the recliner. Ruri sat in between Kuwabara and Yusuke while Genkai took the chair opposite to Kurama.

"So crazy; if you guys weren't fighting for your lives and the audience didn't get pummeled with debris it sounds like a damn good time."

"Hah!" Kuwabara chuckled sourly, "It was a nightmare! Fighting demons in the ring and then under your bed when they tried to sneak in and kill you."

"Yes, Hiei and I killed at least eleven after fighting hours." Kurama added.

"You guys won right?" Ruri asked causing Yusuke to grin.

"We're still breathing aren't we? But I'm not giving away the ending. We have at least four more rounds for you to watch before the final, where I clench victory!"

The group watched the battle unfold across the screen for the majority of the day, Kurama making sure to point out battle tactics while Yusuke and Kuwabara gloated on their talents. Soon Hiei's battle came up in the semi finals against another group of demons. Ruri watched as Hiei killed with talent and ease. Watching his facial features he felt so at ease, so calm while blood spilled over his black cloak. Her eyes closed to the television screen, wondering where the demon was.

* * *

><p>Kurama was wrong; Hiei never left the human world. Rather he was still nearby, at the local hospital. The last place anyone would expect him to be. Hiei watched the building for hours, staring at the people who walked in and out from the building. His scent was hard to find, yet after a few hours he could track him through Ruri's lingering presence from the weeks before. Soon he made his way from the roof into the building towards the room before entering.<p>

Hiei did hate this place. Everything smelled like death, and the thought this place was a home to make people better. The walls were white and stark and giant boxes with monitors displayed strange noises and buzzing sounds; Ruri's father's room was no difference.

"Who is that?" Umoto asked while his grey eyes still remained focused on the wall, unaware of Hiei's true nature as he stood over the hospital bed of which he laid. Hiei found this man repulsive, sad, and intriguing. It was strange; a human could find the missing links between demon and human blood transfusions, not a demon. He knew of many who tried, even Mukuro talked of it once. She said that the _'true heart of a human rivaled any strength of a demon'._ It was one of the few things he outright disagreed with her on.

"Who are you?" Umoto's voice asked again into his own darkness. Hiei withdrew his bandana before his Jagan pulsed a light purple.

"I come for information, about your daughter." Hiei replied. Ruri had stated that he was dying, and had no sense of memory or sight of who she was. If he couldn't remember on his own, Hiei would find them and take by force.

"My daughter?" Umoto's eyes went wide, "Why, who are you? And what do you want?"

"I want answers. A blood transfusions between demon blood and human blood, Ruri's blood." Hiei watched his eyes widen further as his lip trembled, he remembered after all. Speaking of which, Hiei could feel energy pulsing around the room. It was faint, yet strong. If her father was as sick and weak as Ruri had told him, he wouldn't have such energy.

"I don't have time to play games." Hiei withdrew his sword and pointed it at the man in the hospital bed, " Now tell me."

"Put it down." Umoto responded, his voice much stronger causing Hiei to blink in surprise, "I may be blind, but I can tell your about to stab me with something, so put it down before you hurt yourself."

Hiei let out a sneer before he dropped his sword, letting it clatter to the ground causing Umoto to sigh in relief. Taking his old hands to the railings of his hospital he pulled his fragile body up to a sitting position before his hands folded across his lap, "I don't know how you know my Ruri, but what do you want?"

Hiei's arms crossed over his chest, a snicker pouring from his lips, "You don't even know do you? Or shall I jog your memory about your beloved daughter whom you used as a science experiment-"

"Enough!" Umoto shouted, filling the room with noise, "I loved my daughter. She laid there dying in my hands, I had to do something, I had to save her."

"Save her? Tch, your actions has lead to an entire underground demon corporation vying for her servitude!"

"I know…" Hiei was shocked by his answer. "Back then I was a selfish, power hungry man. I had everything a human would consider of value, money, power, a beautiful wife, and a lovely little daughter. Then the limitations of my power reached their full. My wife became very sick, and no amount of money or title could save her, and then I lost her, and I was going to lose my daughter, so I cheated her death and gave her blood of an S class Demon."

"How?" Hiei asked.

Umoto sighed while he toyed with his wrinkly fingers, "My business partner and I were from two different worlds. I was a scholar and scientist, and he was a thug from the street, cunning as a snake. With our combined powers Chan and I became the leaders in an underground demon smuggling ring. We even rivaled the Notorious Black Black club yet we were men of science, I'm sure you know who they are. We captured demons and preformed experiments to take their DNA and mixing it with humans, making a hybrid demon race which humans can achieve for the best price."

Hiei sneered, "Human slime."

"Oh please," Umoto smirked while his unfocused eyes stared at the wall, "Demons were the first. They've stolen human DNA countless of times to look more human and beautiful. And judging at the fact no one has screamed that a monster is in this hospital, your ancestors aren't as innocent as I."

Umoto's smirk grew wider as Hiei's sneer dwindled to a soft murmur. "Business went south however as all human to hybrid transformations failed, resulting in insanity and death. Humans would just become low level, multi horned demons and just die. Yet when my daughter grew gravely ill I was determined to find the missing link, and I found it with her blood and that of an S class. We thought we could make the humans demons and thus more powerful, yet I realized by inducing small amounts of powerful demon DNA, the human cells will consume the molecules, making Ruri maintain her human composure while her body surged with uncharted energy. Her powers remained gridlocked, and most likely will awaken soon."

"You're a coward." Hiei responded, his anger biting at his teeth, "You know your daughter is alive, and at the hands of your business partner, she even visited-"

"I know." Umoto responded, causing further shock from the young demon.

"What?"

"I know Ruri visits me. My tender old age and blindness is real, as you can see. However I can sense when my own daughter enters the room. It would only be a matter of time before Chan betrayed my research."

A large snarl filled the room, "Then how can you just lie there and pretend to be dead! You gave her this; this disease and now you'll watch her be tortured at the hands of a sick demon!"

"Would she forgive me!" Umoto shouted, followed by a small set of coughs, "I love my daughter, but I ended up hurting her when she needed my help the most. How can I live with such guilt? She's better off thinking I'm a sickly old man."

"You won't tell her?" Hiei scoffed, "She cares about you and you won't reveal your true self to say that you're sorry?"

"Tell me, Have you ever kept secrets from the ones that you love?"

For once in his life, Hiei was utterly silent.

" I judge that your quietness as yes." Umoto answered while raising a brow, "I don't care what you think if me, please you killing me will probably bring me peace. Considering you came out of your demon way to ask about my Ruri I assume you care about her."

Still, the young demon was silent as he stared at Umoto's grey eyes.

"Another yes I assume. I have no cure for Ruri, no magic potion to make her normal again. Yet as powerful as she becomes, and as volatile as those who try to tame her, know this, Ruri is a human. Her powers, abilities, stamina, those are that of a demon. Yet deep down my daughter is a beautiful, bright, talented and loving human."

Hiei watched Umoto wipe a tear from his blind eyes as he smiled.

"You will never tell her, will you?" Hiei asked quietly, his mind wandering to his own sister and the secret he kept from her.

"No." Umoto sighed while shaking his head, "No, I will not. If I can ask anything from you I would ask you honor my decision."

Hiei was gone before Umoto could receive his answer.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight; Ruri's mind was spinning just as fast as the replay button rewound the last battle of the finals between Hiei and a very tall man with an axe. Ruri didn't question it as she rewound the tape for the third time in the evening, watching the fight unfold, Hiei's power capturing her eyes again and again on the small television screen. It was weird, how captivated she was watching him attack with every intention to kill this man, it was fascinating.<p>

Sitting crossed legged at the end of her bed her hands peeled over Hiei's tear gem necklace. It was strange, no matter how stressed she was throughout the day once her hands peeled across the smooth surface everything was calmer, and she somewhat felt closer to the young demon. An odd thought considering she struggles between hate and kindness towards him; if it had not been for the passage of his memories to her, well she would still think he was a complete ass.

"Ruri shouldn't you be lying, oh." Kurama spoke while he entered her room only to stop and stare at her hands which were still fondling over the necklace.

"Oh, Hi Kurama." Ruri answered with a smile as her eyes turned towards the red haired boy.

"I see Hiei has given you his, necklace." Kurama stated while his arms folded over his chest, his eyes full of concern and confusion, Ruri could pick that up easily.

"I guess so, he said he'd take it back, but he hasn't yet." Ruri answered while cocking her head to the side, her eyes meeting Kurama's.

"Do you know the significance of that…what Hiei is propositioning to you?" Kurama for once blurted out more than he wanted to say. Quickly a smile dropped over his face before he waved his hands, "Ahh, sorry. My mind just wander sometimes." With that he turned and left down the hallway leaving Ruri confused.

Ruri stared at the empty doorway as studied his words over and over in her head. Propositioning? What did that mean? Damn, demons were so confusing. There was no way…no. No way that he was trying to say that…Hiei, liked her?

Damn, demons were really confusing.

* * *

><p>"Hiei." Kurama murmured as he entered his guest bedroom in the temple. Hiei nodded his head in greeting as he stepped down the windowsill into the small room.<p>

"I don't know why you've moved yourself here fox, this place is so-"he was surprised as the fox motioned to the chair, cutting him off.

"Sit down Hiei. We need to talk."

"Hn." Hiei sat as commanded, snarling at the fox's rude behavior.

"You gave her your necklace?" Kurama practically hissed as his arm rested on the wooden dresser.

Hiei let out a deep breath before a smug look crossed his features, "You don't understand what you're talking about fox."

"Hiei, you don't understand. She's a human." Kurama shot back softly, "Your 100th year is coming to its full at the end of the month. And I know you are feeling attractions for her. Yet what will you do when she thinks something more than what you are willing to give her."

"Explain." Hiei asked making Kurama shake his head.

"A relationship, a partner, marriage, children." Kurama nodded at the sound of Hiei's scoff. "Well tell me Hiei, what do you think about her? And what will you do when you're done with her."

"Tch, I don't think about her at all! And I would do nothing, just like I have done noting with her now."

"The necklace? You don't feel it when she fondles over it?"

Hiei's eyes grew wide before narrowing into a snarl.

"Not that It's my business, but perhaps it would be best if you spent your time with someone else who understands your position on these things."

"It's not your business…and I thought you hated Mukuro?"

"Hate is such a strong word." Kurama answered, "Yet I can't think of anyone else."

Hiei's ruby eyes panned to Kurama's face, "…What about you?"

The fox let out a small gasp as a blush crept across his face, quickly covered with another one of his emotionless expressions, "Hiei we've had our time. Besides, I'd like to find my own partner before my human life comes to an end."

"So, you want to settle with a human girl?"

Kurama leaned back against the wall before shrugging his shoulders, "Who says human? And I don't plan on giving my human mother grandchildren, but I grow lonely sometimes. I'm sure you do as well."

"I've been alone my whole life." Hiei spat out his answer before his eyes cast to the open window.

"I know you have. Yet here you are now, with a second chance at your life, surrounded by friends who care about you." Kurama smirked at his snarl at his sweet words, "Yes, we do care about you. And I'm sure deep down you care about us." Kurama removed is body from the wall before walking over to the young demon before sitting on the edge of his bed, "Whatever you decide Hiei, just don't hurt her. Yet if you are willing to continue with your emotions, understand what will lead from it."

Hiei rolled his eyes as he sat up from the chair before exiting the room, "Hn. You really are a stupid fox."

* * *

><p>Hiei wandered the maze of hallways before he hovered over the closed door to Ruri's room. Damn that fox! Thinking he had emotional ties to the human on the other end. That was ridiculous. He didn't even respect her; hell her own father didn't even respect her. He didn't even have time to tell Kurama about his visit before being jumped on about Ruri and her 'human emotions'. Yes, his birthday was nearing, and like his people he was beginning to feel it, everywhere. No he didn't expect to have a child of his own, yet no male to their race ever lived to their 100th but that was out of the question! Rather his body was becoming shaky, and a deep urging for the comfort of another was clouding his judgment, clearly.<p>

Pressing his hands on the handle he slid the door open, staring at Ruri's form in the dark as her body was illuminated by the television screen. Her eyes went wide as she hit the mute button on the TV before she jumped to a sitting position. "Do you knock?"

Hiei didn't answer as he stepped into the dark room. His eyes immediately drew towards his necklace still curled in her soft hands.

"Um, can I help you, or are you just going to stare at me?" Ruri asked.

"Why are you watching this?" Hiei stared at his figure paused on the television screen. It was his fight with Bui, why would she even care to watch this?

"Oh…um, Yusuke said I should watch it, to train while my body sews itself back together." Ruri answered simply. Yes Yusuke told her to watch the tapes, yet repeating them over and over again, well that was excessive.

"Hn, stupid idea." Hiei rolled his eyes causing Ruri to pout.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie or something?" She suggested while shrugging her shoulders. Could this conversation get any worse or more awkward? Well, might as well push boundaries.

"Hiei, do you remember the night of my birthday?" She asked softly, her eyes not casting to his face, rather her hands fiddled at his necklace, "Um, do you remember what you did? We kissed."

"Stupid human you would think that I-unh!" Hiei nearly groaned as his hands went to the back of his ticking neck, a cool sweat trickling down his spine.

"What?" Ruri questioned while she took the gem in between her thumb and index finger. No, there was no way Hiei could be affected by her touch?

Rolling it once again she watched his eyes twitch as his Jagan pulsed once through his bandana. Hmm, she could really have some fun with this. Gently she rolled the necklace back and forth across her thumb, "Can you, feel this?"

Hiei's snarl grew louder as his bandaged fingers twitched at his side. Ruri's smirk grew wider however as she continued to roll the necklace between her fingers before a devious smile crossed her face. Why she decided to do this, she didn't know yet as her tongue slowly licked the small stone Hiei let out a deep throated moan before he dropped to his knees.

Ruri leaned over the edge of her bed to look at Hiei's kneeled form; maybe she pushed it too far. "Hiei are you…"

Ruri watched as Hiei's black cloak slid off his body, his pale skin morphing into a deep green as his fingernails grew into sharp claws, his ears jetting back into deep points. The thickness of his skin grew as it peeled open revealing large purple eyes. Okay, note to self, never lick anything that belongs to Hiei.

Said demon slowly rose to his feet as his eyes wandered around the room before all of them focused on Ruri's shaking body. Hiei chuckled as his optical eyes fluttered, "Oh, so you want to play don't you?"

His voice was different, deep, darker, and dual toned. Ruri must be a freak, rather than shaking in fear, she was shaking in…excitement. Ruri slowly took to her feet before slowly walking towards Hiei's demon form. Hiei watched her step closer, inhaling her pure human scent, it was driving him wild. Ruri stood a step from Hiei as she slowly drew her hand towards his body. Within seconds she felt the heat of his skin on her fingertips.

Hiei immediately grabbed her by her shoulders before thrusting her against the adjacent wall, their bodies sticking together as his lips crushed against hers. Ruri couldn't move, nor did she want to as Hiei dominated on top of her. She could feel his tight abs roll against her stomach as a groan escaped his lips into her mouth. Ruri tried desperately to keep up with his speed and hunger, wincing as his now fanged teeth crushed down on her bottom lip, blood seeping the side of her mouth. Hiei withdrew mouth from hers to stare at the blood dripping down her chin, smirking.

"Is this what you want?" He asked with a growl, "I could kill you right now." His hands squeezed at her wrists causing her to gasp in pain.

Ruri struggled against his grasp before her instincts once again crossed her better judgments, "But you won't though." She breathed, "You won't kill me, because you want me as much as, I want you."

Hiei stared at her before his eyes drew towards his necklace, still clutched in her fingers. Slowly his body drew back towards her, yet his lips touched the base of her ear, causing her chills.

She could hear his soft chuckle before he whispered softly, "I want _nothing_ from you…I should have let you die." Ruri froze at his words as his clawed hands snatched the necklace from her before the warmth of his body left her, leaving her tearful and alone in the dark.

**See you next chapter! Rate and Review **


	9. Hunger Games

**Oh, Wow! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews. To be considered a good writer by you guys mean so much to me. thank you thank you! **

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and the others sat around the wooden table, staring at Ruri's empty chair. It had been three week since Hiei disappeared as well as Ruri's sense of happiness. Kurama knew, Yusuke caught on, yet both have decided to leave the others in the dark about Ruri's strange behavior. She was different, up on her own, training all day by herself. No one agreed with it, yet they didn't question her silent will and determination. Time was nearing for Chan's arrival; they all knew that, Ruri as well.

"You think she's going to have lunch with us today?" Kuwabara asked with a sour look on his face.

"No, I don't think she will today, tomorrow, and I'll add Friday to that list too." Yusuke grumbled while scooting out his chair, "I'll go check on her; she's beating some tree up somewhere. Coming Kurama?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders before standing, "Actually I can't. Ruri doesn't want our presence, I can sense that. And all these days I've spent up here has weighed on my schoolwork."

"You're still in school Kurama?" Kuwabara questioned while scratching his head, "What's this like your third major?"

"Second Doctorate actually." He corrected with a smile, "I'll see you guys tonight."

* * *

><p>Kurama spent the majority of the day in the dark of the college laboratory or shuffling between classes. Though one would thinking Kurama enjoyed keeping up with his studies, he rather liked falling behind a week or two. He enjoyed the challenge of late night studying and overnight library visits, being smart sometimes could be rather boring.<p>

Taking lunch to the park Kurama watched the cities civilians wander over the small rolling hills, playing with their pets or enjoying alone time with their significant other. Kurama rather disliked the last part. He wasn't lying when he confessed to Hiei his loneliness, and blushing when Hiei brought up their semi romantic past. Times were different back then, Kurama was different. He found Hiei's obsession with death and power attractive, for he was once a man with the same desires. Plus he was one of the first to share his life story, his memories, even a tear with him, which was special in itself.

Yet the young fox sighed as he crumbled his sandwich wrapper in his hands, winching at the tingle of pain that hit his thumb as the hard plastic licked his skin. Paper cuts, he was so human sometimes.

Chuckling to himself his eyes withdrew from his fingers only to widen momentarily as a small girl appeared across from his seated position on the bench. Kurama stared at her large silver eyes as she clutched a tattered rabbit doll in her fingers. She was no older than four; her long icy purple hair was pulled back into a ribbon tied bun while her light skin was decorated in a sailor style dress.

"Hello there. " Kurama smiled while leaning his arms over his knee towards the girl, "Are you lost dear?"

The girl didn't respond as her eyes fixated on his bleeding thumb. Kurama drew back slightly, the way she stared at him, not with fear or excitement like any other normal little girl, she was cold, abrasive, and hungry. Her lips curled inwards as she continued to stare at him only to jerk her head at a high pitched sound.

"Sayuri!" A woman's voice called causing Kurama to turn his attention to a young woman running towards Kurama's direction. "Sayuri there you are!"

Instantly she dropped her shoulder bag as she scooped up the young girl in her arm before an angered frown crossed her features, "Sayuri you know not to walk around by yourself!"

The girl gave a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around her neck, a silver eye still panned on Kurama. The lady holding her gave Kurama a warm smile un like the little girl.

"Thanks for keeping her occupied, sorry my daughter can step her boundaries sometimes with strangers."

"Quite alright," Kurama responded with a smile as he stood up from the bench. Kurama stared at the dark haired girl before him. She seemed so young to have a child, she looked Kurama's age. Her round face light up with her wide smile panning her thin lips. Her neatly trimmed hair curved asymmetrically with short on her right while longer strands folded over the left side of her face.

Kurama motioned to shake her hand only to chuckle as the young girl tried to maneuver Sayuri in her arms to greet him.

"My name is Lei." She said with another chuckle before reaching down to pick up her bag, "Thank you again for…oh." Her eyes fixated on his bleeding thumb. A small amount of blood rolling down his skin.

"Sorry," Kurama spoke while taking his finger to his sleeve, "I almost forgot to."

"We have to go, goodbye." She spoke hastily before turning abruptly to the park path before walking away, her bag still waiting at Kurama's feet.

"Lei, your…" Kurama watched her almost run out of his view towards the crowds of people before sighing, "…bag."

Taking the black crossbody bag into his hands he examined inside its contents for an address of course. Yet his fox like nature took over as he peeled through the papers and pencil cases before his eyes caught to a snipet of the local newspaper.

Odd, he would have expected Lei or any other young woman to have a section of home and garden or coupon clippings. Rather the young teen found clutched in his hands the classified crimes articles, yellow highlights over several criminals names, child molesters even.

Perhaps any ordinary person would brush this off, but Kurama was never one to abandon the idea that people were always up to something. And of course, he had to return her bag. Taking the black bag under his arms his spirit energy seeped from his skin before latching onto her scent as he followed her smell from outside the park.

* * *

><p>School had to wait. It was the thought he told himself as he waited outside the small townhome he presumed to be Sayuri and Lei's. Sayuri was inside, sitting on the couch actually. It was odd, Lei was nowhere to be found. Sayuri was so young, no more than four, and she was sitting alone in the house. He waited for a few moments before his eyes panned towards the corner of the street block.<p>

Lei.

Lei walked cautiously towards her home, a stranger walking next to her. Kurama stared at the middle aged mans face, studying it for moments. He could hear his thoughts, disgusting things about Lei rolling through his minds. Snarling Kurama motioned to jump from across the street but rather he remained hidden in the shadows of the setting sun. His green eyes watched the two step into hallway of the townhome before closing the door, and suddenly, the living room lights went black.

It was instinctual, how he leaped across the two way street at the nanosecond spike of energy he felt from the house. That man must not have been human, a demon; he should have known better. Running towards the red painted door his foot slammed into the brass lock, breaking the door open before his body jerked into the living room. He stopped, his body rushing with energy, yet his eyes locked on Sayuri, and the dead man's blood she was now consuming at his throat.

Sayuri's now glowing silver eyes slowly rolled up to stare at Kurama's face as a growl escaped her blood coated lips. She was not the girl from the park, though physically the same, her aura was completely different.

"What….what are you doing here!" Lei yelled while running into the living room in attempt to push Kruama out of the townhome. Rather she was caught in his strong arms before being twisted around to face Sayuri, a leaf like dagger at her throat.

"Release him." Kurama ordered to the young girl who still clutched the now dead man's throat in her mouth. Sayuri stared at her caretaker's eyes before shuffling from her prey to stand across from Kurama. Her large silver eyes faded as her pose and gestures returned to that of the young girl he met in the park earlier before a cry escaped from her lips.

Lei shoved herself from Kurama' grasp before picking Sayuri into her arms; with a sigh she turned to face the red haired fox, before speaking,

"I guess we have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Hiei's hated hearing her; not this way at least. Her soft murmurs, her tears, his chest tightened at her that sound. She was breaking. Her strong willed, witty, sarcastic sense of life was dwindling away, and Hiei could only watch.<p>

It was the right decision. He told himself that at first. She was a human, weak to begin with. And he had to get away. He didn't want…well he didn't really know what he wanted. He scoffed to himself as he wandered the long halls of the demon fortress, he didn't want children. He didn't want a human life like Yusuke who traded so easily when offered a title and power. Yet, as he had watched the detective interact with Keiko, another weak human. The pair was always smiling at each other, holding hands and touching. Hiei could feel his energy immediately sedate itself once in her presence. He always wanted to ask why he traded such prestige, such power, and true happiness to work at a rundown Raman shop and play human. But what was happiness anyway?

His stomach lurched as he neared the corner towards the large throne room, causing him to fall to his knees. His Jagan pulsed underneath his white bandana. It wasn't long before his desire would consume him. It was better her was far away from her. Two days from now his one hundredth birthday will be over and done with, and the young demon could move on with his life. Yet each time his body curled into his desires, Ruri's face would appear in his consciousness, it was driving him mad.

Pressing his hands to the large wooden door he felt the creaks of the cedar echo the large throne room, Murkuro's mechanical eye glistening against the light of the hall.

"Oh," She purred from her lips, "You've returned."

* * *

><p>Kurama stared at the ceiling above him as he felt Sayuri's subtle energy pulse throughout the apartment. This evening had become stranger since the night he had encountered Hiei several years ago. The young girl was not human, yet she was so little and young, Lei was right. She had some explaining to do.<p>

"You cannot tell anyone about this," Lei sighed while she fingered the lukewarm coffee in her cup.

"Can't I?" Kurama retorted while his arms folded over his chest, "Your daughter was…eating a human. Of course you know how…illegal that is."

"We didn't ask for this!" Lei shouted before resting her head in her hands, "I didn't know this would happen from her attack."

"Explain."

With another sigh Lei rolled her hands through her dark hair, "Lei is my daughter. I had her very young and her father wasn't around. One day we were out playing at the park and…some, some animal jumped out and attacked her. She was hurt very badly, yet the doctors saved her life, they said it was a miracle." She wiped a loose tear from her eye, "But a few days later when I took her home. She became very strange. She wouldn't eat anymore, and…when she killed the neighbor's dog she-she sucked the blood out of it like some sort of real life vampire. How would I explain that to someone without them taking her away from me?"

Kurama paused, pondering his words before his mouth maneuvered, "So the humans-"

"They're wanted criminals." She explained, "Murderers, offenders, child molesters. They, they deserve to die anyways."

"We are not in such position to judge." Kurama explained causing a growl from Lei.

"Well what do you suggest? Judging by your plant like dagger you grew from our body you are keeping secrets as well."

"My secrets do not kill others." He answered while shrugging his shoulders, causing Lei to frown, her head once again drawing into her hands. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two months. Look I don't expect you to understand me, yet I will not allow you to hurt my daughter."

"I don't plan to," Kurama responded, "I actually want to help."

Lei cocked her head back in surprise, "Help?"

"Yes. Killing humans at the rate that your daughter feeds, I doubt you will slip up and get yourself caught. Perhaps I can offer a more…organic solution to your problem."

"Really?" She stared at him with surprise, "You, you could really help us?"

"I'll try what I can." He answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh thank you!" she responded while almost leaping over the table to engulf the demon in a large hug. "Thank you so much. But, I never got your name."

He debated whether telling her his sudo name, his façade. Yet as he stared into her olive green eyes the cracks of his strong willed emotional wall faded,

"My name is Kurama. I…I am a demon as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Since you guys are awesome and your reviews rock, here is a sneak peak at chapter 10!<strong>

Ruri stared at her reflection in the small washroom, her cheeks still flushed with fresh tears, cooling her burning skin. She could feel the aura of her energy swirl around her, almost agitating her nerves. She hated it. She was stronger now, yet she wanted nothing of it. She wanted to go home, for things to be normal again, yet this was her life now. She was no longer human, no longer demon. She was a wanted thing. Wanted by Chan for her powers, wanted by Yusuke and the others to keep her safe. Everyone wanted something from her,

Except Hiei. And that was what she wanted the most. And she had no control over it, or anything at all.

"I'm sorry." She spoke to her reflection as she withdrew a large cutting knife from her jean pocket, "But I'm still in control, and none of you will have any part of me."

**See you next chapter:**

**Rate and Review**


	10. The Beginning of the End

**I am speechless! You guys are amazing thanks so much for the reviews! Wow, 8 chapters in and over 30 reviews, its mind boggling! Thanks for sticking with me through this it is so encouraging to hear what you guys have to say! Well enjoy the next chapter guys, you earned it! There are a lot of different point of views and steamy romances so hope you like ittt!**

**Meow and happy leap year!**

* * *

><p>Ruri stared at her reflection in the small washroom, her cheeks still flushed with fresh tears, cooling her burning skin. She could feel the aura of her energy swirl around her, almost agitating her nerves. She hated it. She was stronger now, yet she wanted nothing of it. She wanted to go home, for things to be normal again, yet this was her life now. She was no longer human, no longer demon. She was a wanted thing. Wanted by Chan for her powers, wanted by Yusuke and the others to keep her safe. Everyone wanted something from her,<p>

Except Hiei. And that was what she wanted the most. And she had no control over it, or anything at all.

"I'm sorry." She spoke to her reflection as she withdrew a large cutting knife from her jean pocket, "But I'm still in control, and none of you will have any part of me."

* * *

><p>Hours Earlier<p>

"…Kazuma."

"Hm, oh! Hey baby, come in and sit down." Kuwabara was first to notice the strangeness of Yukina's disposition. Usually she would glide into the room as she did into his heart, yet now she shuffled towards him, taking a seat across the small bedroom he had called home in the temple. Her icy blue hair covered her red eyes, making her look gloomier rather than luminescent.

"Is, is something wrong." He asked causing Yukina to smile warmly.

"No, no um…well," She covered her mouth to let out a nervous cough, "My…birthday is tonight at midnight."

"Oh really!" He scrambled off his bed to clasp her hands in his, "Yukina you never told me about your birthday I didn't even get you a gift."

"I already have a gift." She spoke softly, taking his hand to guide it to her slim stomach, "Well, it's not there yet, but tomorrow it should be,"

Kuwabara stared at her strange behavior before his brain finally pieced together what he was talking about. Yukina was surprised as Kuwabara frowned, his thick teeth biting on his lip.

"What's wrong?"

"You're, you're having a baby? With who! I thought you wanted to take things slow and you're already pregnant with someone else's kid!"

"No Kazuma you don't understand," She tried to level with him, only to increase his anger. Rolling her eyes at his continuous banter she raised to her feet, pointing her icy finger at him, "Kazuma, just…hn, shut up and sit down!"

Kuwabara immediately stopped as he plopped to his mattress, staring at her strange almost Hiei-like behavior…very weird. First Ruri now Yukina, perhaps that little monster was rubbing off on everyone.

She sighed softly as she sat back down on the wooden chair, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Let me explain. Kazuma when a person from my villages reaches their 100th year of puberty, we have a baby grow inside of us, they are a clone of the mother, and that's how our race keeps itself alive; we don't use men to reproduce. But my mother ran off and became pregnant by a man before her birthday, and thus she had twins, me and my brother."

She took his hand once again into hers, brushing her bans away from her face. "Kazuma tomorrow I will begin to grow a child inside of me that will be born in the next 10 months…and I want…I want you to help."

A chill grew down Kazuma's spine. She wanted his help, to raise her child. He always felt older than his friends, mostly Yusuke who was still a delinquent even if he was married to Keiko. Now his true love was asking him, not Kurama or anyone else, his help to raise her baby. He could have cried, but real men don't cry.

"Okay." He answered simply.

Her smile grew wide, "Really, you would? Kazuma thank you!" She engulfed him in her delicate arms. "You are going to be an excellent father to them, I know it."

"Them?" He asked, withdrawing his body yet keeping her close to him, "I thought you are only going to have one."

"I will asexually reproduce one. But, I think I know what my mother meant when she raised me. She told me before she died that our world is so cold, and I needed to leave as soon as I could before it froze over completely. She said to find someone to melt your heart, just like my father did to her. I think it's you Kazuma, who's melted my heart. I want to have what my mother had, twins."

He couldn't think of any other way to accept her words rather than a kiss. Taking her back into his arms like a fragile doll his lips cast upon her own, feeling the chill of her body against him. She was still cold, yet she was right, her heart was so warm, and he couldn't believe that he was a part of it.

Ruri stared at the closed door as she felt the silence engulf the room, her mind still processing each word the couple spoke to each other. Unlike Kuwbara, even Yukina she knew that Hiei was her twin. And if Yukina was speaking about this one hundredth birthday being a day of love and lust, her mind tried to escape the pathway of thinking of what Hiei was doing back in the demon world. Her heart sank even further as her mind wandered at the thought.

Taking a turn away from the room she wandered towards Kurama's room. Yes, perhaps he could have some mind bending puzzle or deep conversation to draw her mind from Hiei. Yet as she opened the door he was knee deep in a strange plant he seemed to be constructing, drawing his spirit energy from his long delicate fingers.

"Oh, hello Ruri." Kurama spoke while turning his attention to the young girl at his doorway, "what are you up to?"

"I should ask you the same thing." She responded before pointing at the plant, "What is that?"

"Oh this," She rolled his eyes at his innocence, "it's a plant."

"Oh no way." She rolled her eyes sarcastically as she took a step into the room towards the strange plant. Her eyes wandered across the table as she eyed a kitchen knife along with other tools Kurama tinkered with for the plant.

He smirked, "Sorry, allow me to elaborate. I'm making a plant for someone I met the other day."

"I didn't know you did commission work."

"It's more of a favor, sorry can I talk to you about it later? If I don't feed it constant energy it could die. But you are feeling better?"

She gave him a sour look before turning towards the doorway, her hand quickly snatching the knife from the table. Hiei wouldn't have been impressed by her speed…ugh, not that thought again. "yeah sure I'm fine." She spoke while leaving the room.

In reality she wasn't fine, she felt like her body was draining, even though she was increasing her powers. She could draw and release her energy much faster now, her swords can appear with the draw of her hands, she even developed her spirit awareness to shift objects around her. In fact she wanted to tear down this whole building at the rate her mind was racing. Her next target was Yusuke, maybe his stupid humor could make her feel better. Heading into the living room her eyes drew upon Yusuke seated form at the living room table, yet he was engulfed in the spirit communicator, Keiko's voice in the background.

"I'm so glad you're coming home soon..." He spoke softly to her. "…Yeah, I love you too."

Oh, well wasn't that just lovey-dovey. This was making her sick just to look at. Was everyone falling in love today or did the world just want to shit on her out of sheer coincidence. Once again her mind wandered to Hiei and their kiss; damn it was so passionate, so sexy. Ugh! A wave of her energy spiked in the air causing a crack in one of the old vases on the dining room table.

"Uh, you okay kid?" Yusuke asked at Ruri's clenched fists and angered deposition.

"Yeah sure fine." She turned back towards Kruama's room almost breaking down the door, startling the fox as she shouted into the room, "Is Hiei sleeping with Mukuro?"

Kurama studied her ragged breath and frantic words, "Ruri, maybe you should-"

"Tell me." She ordered, "I know what happens when he turns 100,he's going to screw around with someone isn't he…and he doesn't want it to be me."

"No Ruri," Kurama tried to calm her panicked tone, "You don't understand, Hiei probably wants-"

"Ugh!" Ruri ran out of the room towards her own, slamming the door shut before retreating into the small private bathroom. Her body slid down the wooden door as she collapsed to the floor. She felt so helpless, so lost and scared. Perhaps she should turn herself to Chan. Chan wanted her, he needed her. What a sick idea, she couldn't do that. Her powers would be absorbed by him and she would turn into some sort of death machine.

Yet, what could she do now? There was no way to fight him, he was too powerful. She was too weak to fight him and too weak to resist his charm. He was luring her to death, and she was scared to death to resist him. Midnight would dawn the day of his return; he was going to take her tomorrow. He was going to win, she was ready to lose. This was the breaking point; this was the beginning of the end.

Ruri slowly lifted her body from the porcelain floor, the knife poking at the denim pockets of her jeans, foreshadowing her next move.

* * *

><p>His body hunched over again, his hunger reaching near its full. His Jagan rolled underneath his bandana. Everything he touched, even the stone wall he leaned his nude body upon stimulated his senses, only making it worse. The approaching moon was like a ticking clock to the next 24 hours of sheer madness his body would face.<p>

"Are you going to stare at the moon all night Hiei?" Mukuro asked as her naked body illuminated in the dim light of the candles. Her arms encircled around his bare shoulders, her lust peeling from her body yet falling upon deaf senses. The one thing Hiei couldn't attract himself to, yet he had no other choice or option. And locking himself in a cave felt so primitive anyways. Taking a deep breath he turned his body towards her, taking her lips into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Ah, finished." Kurama smiled at his work as he examined is plant. The dark red plant sat potted in a ceramic bowl, its large leafy leaves sticking out of the plant as a small fruit grew at the tip of the stem. Hopefully Sayuri would take to the plant well. Kurama first infused his own blood with the plaint, only a small amount was needed to grow a large egg like fruit filled with plasma and other nutrients found in human blood. If Sayuri accepted it the plant could survive three months before more blood was needed, and once he could produce seeds the possibilities of cloning could be limitless.<p>

Damn, he was a genius.

"And just in time." He almost spoke too soon as he felt Lei and Sayuri's energy reach the top of the steps to the temple. Dashing towards the door he opened it just in time for Lei to reach out and knock, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hi." She waved while clutching Sayuri's hand in her arms, "Say hello Sayuri."

Kurama kneeled down to smile at Sayuri who still clutched her rabbit doll in her free hand, its long ears brushing against her nose, "Sayuri, are you ready for your surprise?"

Sayuri smiled before nodding once as he led the duo inside. Lei stopped momentarily however as her eyes flashed an eerie silver as her nose sniffed the air around her.

"Sayuri honey what's wrong?" Lei asked as she watched her daughter's placid eyes stare in the direction of the hallway towards Ruri's room.

"Um, someone's not, bleeding around here are they?" Lei asked Kurama who shrugged his shoulders only to gasp as a spike of energy was felt through the house.

"Oh no…Ruri!"

Ruri let out a gasp as the echo of her liquids pattered against the tile floor. Her body felt light as if she was lifting into the sky. Her eyes cast down to her bloody red hand as she took the knife into her red fingers to complete her task. The pain was too great however as her body sunk to her knees, her limp form touching the cool of the floor. Her eyes slowly began to draw the room out of focus, her world becoming cloudy. There was nothing really good in her life to think about as she fell into darkness, yet the constant envision of Hiei once again surfaced, her lips smiling into the pool of her own blood.

* * *

><p><em>Ruri…Ruri…RURI.<em>

His Jagan pulsed into the human world, subconsciously seeping out her now faded energy. His finds led him only to focus on Ruri's limp body in the bathroom, her head face down in a pool of blood.

"oh, shit." Hiei opened his optical eyes to roll himself off from Mukuro's body before shuffling his black trousers onto his bare legs.

"Where are you going?" Mukuro asked as she sat up from her large bed to stare angrily at her second in command.

"Leaving." Hiei answered simply before fastening his boots to his feet. He barely had time to dodge the large wave of energy that hit the wall next to him. The demon shot his master a strange yet aggravated look as Mukuro's stare deepened into his soul.

"You're leaving _now_! On the hour of your birthday you're to return to that what…that human girl!" She rose from the bed, not caring to wrap her nude body in a sheet, "What can she offer you Hiei? She has no power, no title; she's weak like all other humans!"

Hiei chuckled slightly, "She offers me nothing. But from her, I want everything."

He was gone before Mukuro could blast another hole in the walls of her fortress.

* * *

><p>"Ruri, Ruri, get up!" Yusuke shouted as he and the others finally managed to break down the door to her bathroom before stumbling onto Ruri's limp body. Taking a deep breath he took her bloody hands into his own. "Someone get Yukina please!"<p>

Kurama shuffled Lei and Sayuri into his room before fetching a rather glowing and disheveled Yukina from her room to tend to Ruri's wound. Kurama stared down the bloody bathroom as Yukina healed her wrists before looking towards Yusuke.

"Did she just try to kill herself?" Kuwabara shouted from behind the group, his eyes wide at the self inflicted carnage.

"…shit!" Yusuke dug his head into his hands.

"Ruri's terrified. She can't face Chan tomorrow. We have to make a decision." Kurama added, still staring at Yusuke.

"So…what's it going to be guys?" Kuwabara asked as he joined the duo in deep thought. Yusuke glanced over to Genkai who was standing in the hallway, his silent eyes asking for guidance. The old woman nodded her head once before returning to her own bedroom, preparing for the awaiting sun.

* * *

><p>"So…where is she?" Chan asked, still dressed in his white suit as he stared down Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. His demon dog Kovu still curled at his legs.<p>

"She's not coming," Yusuke answered, glaring at the demon, "ever."

"Oh, is that so." He smirked, yet the demon trio could feel the anger rising from his body, "Perhaps my dear Ruri has forgotten to tell you what happens to those who disobey me. I'm a man of promises gentlemen." His smooth demeanor cased an eerie chill down Kuwabara's back as Chan light up a cigarette, "And I promise you this. As the sun rises this day,

…There will be blood."

**See you next chapter, rate and review! **


	11. There Will be Blood: pt1

**Knock Knock? Who there? CHAPTER 11!**

**Sorry sorry for the long wait! So many finals to take this quarter, 6 written finals and 5 presentations; thus is the life of a college student. If you find me in the real world you can kick my shins, but anywhoo! Goodness guys I hope you are ready for this chapter, so much action, so much love, someone gets killed- woops! I may have said too much! **

**Anyways enjoy!**

_Records indicate that the solar eclipse will occur at exactly noon today causing a temporary blackout of the sun! please be cautious wandering about town and remember those sunglasses, back to you Trisha with the sports repor-_

Yusuke slammed the mute button as the random faces went about chatting as if today wasn't the supposed end of the world. Running his hands through his thick hair he sat up from the couch before dawning his now staple black leather jacket.

"Hey Urameshi where are you going?" Kuwabara shouted from across the room as he and Kurama sat seated near the dining room table. Ruri's body was laid across the adjacent couch.

"I'm going to get Keiko, her train should be here in an hour." He answered simply, annoyance dripping from his lips.

"Why didn't you tell her to stay? Don't you know there is danger approaching, Chan said-"

"Screw him and the demon dog he rode in on!" Yusuke sneered, "I'm not about to live in fear of some supposed threat. And besides if we're all gonna die I want my wife beside me for one last go, if you know what I mean."

His eyebrow raising caused Kurama to roll his green orbs, "I'll accompany you. Besides, I need to find Lei and Sayuri to make sure they're safe as well."

"That Lei girl was pretty hot Kurama, too bad she's got that blood sucking baggage."

The redhead shrugged his shoulders, "Sayuri is a nice girl. And we're falling off topic. We should find them soon and bring them back here before anything happens. Kuwabara should stay and watch Ruri in case she wakes up."

Kuwabara stared down at his friends sleeping form, "Do you think she will?"

"Most likely, Yukina healed what she could. Her body just needs to rest from all of the stress." The fox answered simply while taking his hand through his hair.

"Okay. Well get back here as soon as possible. I bet we'll get a good look of the eclipse from the temple."

The two teens nodded as the exited the temple to Kurama's awaiting car before heading off towards town. Kuwabara sighed as he sat down next to Ruri, stroking her curly blonde hair softly as his mind wandered into a day dream.

* * *

><p>"You said 10:30 correct?"<p>

"Umm yeah."

"Hmm, it's almost noon."

"I know what time it is Kurama!" Yusuke sneered while shoving his hands in his pocket as the two awaited the now extremely delayed train, "Damn transportation! Always late but no one complains, meanwhile I'm late for class and I get an earful!"

His sneer grew worse as his ears overhead the soft chuckle of Kurama next to him, "Sorry. I've never been the one to see you so angry about tardiness."

"Yeah Yeah, laugh it up fox boy." Yusuke smirked, "So…what is the deal with Hiei? He's really not coming back for Ruri, is he?"

"I'm not sure," Kurama answered, "Hiei has been hiding his energy from me, and I can't really say where he is."

"That's kind of shitty."

"That's Hiei. He doesn't really commit to anyone but himself." The fox answered simply.

"And about the whole birthday thing? Not to stick my nose in but if girls give birth to babies every 100 years Hiei is going to…" He didn't want to fill in the blank but if Hiei was going to have a kid well…just damn!

Kurama smirked, "Have one as well, no." Yusuke nearly dropped in relief. "Rather Hiei's hormones will erupt into a state of panic. Who's to say what he'll do."

"Or who…Hey! It's about damn time!" Yusuke shouted as he watched the train roll into the station. Kurama ignored the multiple curse words pouring from the young teens mouth as his eyes drew towards the television fixed in the corner of the wall which gave up to date timing of the long awaited solar eclipse. The television screen blinked once before a wave of fuzz crossed over the tube.

Odd, Kurama thought to himself as the screen continued to flutter before rewinding slightly, causing the news anchors to repeat their words. Wasn't this supposed to be live television? Kurama's head pondered the possibilities before he turned towards Yusuke who was now infatuated with kissing his newlywed wife.

"Yusuke." Kurama repeated three times before the young teen shot him a look, "I'm going to find Lei. You should return to the temple with Keiko immediately."

"What's going on guys?" Keiko asked while her eyes darted between her husband and friend.

"We're coming with you. We should stick together." Yusuke answered, ending the discussion.

"Fine, but we should go." Kurama spoke while staring up at the still repeating television screen, "Something feels off."

* * *

><p>As a child taking their first breath Ruri shot her body into the air, her mouth quivering as she stared at her surroundings which contrasted the hell she had been dreaming about. And of course that meant a dream with Chan. She thought she was dead, pretty damn sure, but now she laid on a couch covered in blankets and a very confused Kuwabara looming over her.<p>

"You're…awake!" He yelled with a smile while taking her by the shoulders into a big hug.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, her eyes wandering across the room in search of the others, "Where's Chan?"

"What…What do you mean?" He asked softly, staring at her now frazzled face as she rose from the couch to swing her body to the floor in search for the car keys.

"We need to go downtown," She spoke slowly, softly, yet her voice filled with fear, "now."

* * *

><p>Chan snickered softly as he stood atop one of the tallest buildings in the city, overlooking the crowds of people and passing cars. His assistants, all dressed in black suits stood behind him, awaiting orders. He rather liked Yusuke and the others telling him no, this way he could really flex his muscles for a little while, and have some fun of course. His black eyes watched the sun slowly hide itself behind the moon as he drew his hands from his pockets, energy sparking from his palms.<p>

"This should be fun." He spoke aloud as his body rose slightly in the air, his aura swirling around his body causing the hanging sheets on the clothesline to ripple in the wind. The moment the sun was shielded by the moon his power slammed into the air causing a bright white light to encase the sky. The air rippled for a moment as Chan lowered his body towards the rooftop, smirking once before punching the air in front of him, a wave of fire dripping from his hands, shooting into the building next to him as it exploded in mid air.

Chan smiled at the screams of the helpless and heat of the burns as he turned his body towards his assistants, now fully in their demon forms, "Boys," He spoke casually while lighting another cigarette to his lips, "go have some fun."

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was a matter of minutes, no seconds. Yes seconds, Yusuke concluded in his mind that the entire city, perhaps the world had gone to shits in a matter of seconds.<p>

"What the- Keiko!" It was the second time he had grabbed his beloved to pull her frail and frantic body into his arms. Sure when Chan said there would be blood…total and utter destruction hadn't really crossed his mind.

"We have to get out of here!" Kurama yelled as he pushed passed through the mad stricken crowd towards the exit, which was oh so conveniently running strait into the blazing fire from outside.

"No kidding!" Yusuke shot back as he and his wife managed to shove their ways outside towards the carnage. The entire city was burning, people screaming for their lives as another large building crashed onto the ground. The trio eyed a demon, presumably one of Chan's minions running across the streets, his mouth crushing into the shoulder of a young human victim.

"Alright that's it!" Yusuke bellowed as he raised his hand towards the demon, the large blue aura from his finger exploding into his body, killing the demon instantly, "We have to find Chan, and kill this bastard!"

"Get to safety," Kurama ordered, "I need to find Lei and Sayuri."

"We're coming with you!" Yusuke repeated, rather annoyed the fox wanted to go solo when the world was splitting into hell, "We'll be safer if we travel together."

"Heyy!" Yusuke and Kurama's heads turned towards Kuwabara's booming voice as he ran up with the group, dodging flames and broken shards of glass on the streets.

"What are you doing here! You left Ruri?"

"No! Can't you see she right….oh no." He turned to his left to realize Ruri, who had been running next to him, was gone.

* * *

><p>Hiei cursed Mukuro for the third time as he finally reached the portal to the human world after two dead ends. She would attempt to have him trapped as he had failed to mate with her as he had originally planned moments ago. It took him over a day to find a portal that wasn't closed or blocked, and now he couldn't track Ruri's energy, he feared the worst. Kurama and Yusuke, their energy was frantic and distraught, which only meant Ruri had indeed die or, the entire city was in flames…<p>

That was a long shot imagination of the young demon, yet when he finally entered the human world and saw the chaos and smells of blood, it seemed his premature wish had finally came true, the human world was burning alive, yet Chan was behind it, he hated when people stole his ideas.

His third eyes quickly scanned the area before picking up a faint pulse. His eye zoomed in to the now burning hospital before his body leaped into the air, breaking through the glass window into Umoto's hospital room.

Umoto's blind eyes widened to the sudden intrusion before they settled as he picked up the stoic and angered energy of his visitor from the month prior.

"Get up." Hiei ordered, "In case your human senses have failed you like your eyes, the entire city is burning alive."

"I know." Umoto spoke softly as his arms folded across his lap.

"What?"

"I'm old, not dead. And yes I can hear the chaos from outside my room. I'm guessing Chan is behind it." His eyes blinked as a sigh escaped his lips, "I should have never trusted that man."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Obviously. So move, unless you want to be here when this building explodes."

His demon nose could sense the smell of gas leaking from the basement of the building due to the explosion from blocks away. He had a limited amount of time, and…for Ruri's sake saving her father was the least he could do. And besides with the old man working against Chan he could possibly…

"I'm not going." Umoto's direct words threw the young demon off his typical mental conversations.

"What?"

"My place is here, and my time is now."

"You're insane! This place is about to explode, and your only daughter will probably die at the hands of your former business associate, and you want to just die now?"

"You're correct." He answered simply, "There is nothing I can do, say even to apologize to my daughter, but I beg of you, whoever you truly are, please protect her. The power that she must have accumulated over the years is exponential. You must promise me," his elderly hand reached out to grab Hiei's wrist from where he stood at his bedside, "keep her safe."

"…How?" Hiei asked. Truly he hated asking humans questions, considering his race was the smarter of the two. Umoto lured Hiei's wrist down towards him, whispering softly into his ear before shrugging him off.

"Now go." He spoke harshly. Even he knew something drastic was about to happen. The young demon gave the old man a strange yet saddened look before his body turned towards the window as he leaped into the open air towards a building across the street. His ruby red eyes watched as the building soon burst into flames as a large cloud of smoke and debris erupted from the building. Watching the flames caresses the hospital walls his eyes turned in the direction of a familiar scent, Ruri wasn't far away.

* * *

><p>Said girl had broken from Kuwabara the moment she felt that strange, icy energy, Chan's energy. Her body froze as the two were running down the now emptied and debris covered streets. Her cyan blue eyes darted towards the large skyscraper building where Chan's energy intensified before she ran into the building without Kuwabara. She was alone once again as her body plunged into the staircase as she jumped her way step by step towards the roof of the building. In a normal state she would have been proud, no astonished at the feat, she had never worked out more than a week in her whole life, yet her body, much like her anger was on fire, and Chan would feel her wrath,<p>

Or so she thought.

Breaking open the rooftop door she stumbled onto the stone roof, her eyes staring down Chan's white suit as he turned towards Ruri, a cocktail gently rolling between his fingers.

"Oh, hello Darling," He spoke casually while opening his free arm towards her as if in a welcoming hug, "I didn't think you were coming today."

A snarl crossed her lips as she leaped to her feet before darting towards his body, two Dao swords plunging from her arms as she swung violently at him, slicing the martini glass in half from his hand as he dodged her attack.

Chan smirked as he wiped his we hands on his tuxedo, his black eyes glowing as he grabbed at Ruri's elbow as he yanked her towards his body. Ruri groaned in pain as she felt her energy weaken under is strong grip as he sucked away her energy like wringing out a sponge. Violently he turned her body towards the carnage of the burning city, smiling deviously his chin rested on her shoulder as the two looked out into the flames.

"Look Ruri. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Get, Get off of me!"

"But don't you see," He spoke calmly as she struggled against him, "you caused all of this. This is all because, of you."

She stopped in her movements as her eyes grew wide as the two stared at the edge of the building into the smoke filled skies. It was only at that moment that she took in her surroundings. It was, awful. The smell of smoke, the heat of the burning flames, and the sounds of men, women, and even small children screeching like birds; it was if this entire scene mimicked a symphony from hell.

Chan's smirk grew wide as Ruri stood in front of him in a trance as the two stood close towards the open edge of the building, "Ruri, Darling," he spoke softly to her trance-like state, "I want you to know something, you can run all you want, and hide behind as many strong friends you can find…but I will tear down every building, and every person until you give yourself up to me."

His smile grew wider as his hands dropped from her shoulders towards her back, "Your father always told me that you were his little angel, well lets test out those…wings!"

With a shove he pushed her from the 40 story building as her body flung into the air before dropping into the open sky. Ruri let out a violent scream as she plunged down towards the solid ground at rapid speed. Closing her eyes she hoped for a painful head first death only to find herself not splattered on the ground but rather clinging to a familiar body and scent. Her eyes widened as she found herself on the rooftop of a smaller adjacent building, her body clutched in Hiei's arms.

Some would be happy that a painful death was avoiding by a dark mysterious man's resuce. Ruri' however utterly dispised this dark, mysterious, bitter, mean, cruel, heartless, you get the point.

"Get off of me!" Ruri sneered as she shoved herself off of Hiei's form only to cause confusion and anger from the young demon.

"Wh-"

"Go away!" She responded childishly as she threw her hands up to fight him, causing Hiei to smirk.

"Hn, idiot, I just saved your life!"

Ruri opened her mouth to respond yet her eyes focused on Chan from the building above as he shot a wave of fire from his hands towards the couple on the smaller roof. With quick speeds Ruri jumped in front of Hiei before raising her aura, blocking the hot flames from the two of them.

Ruri watched the flames lick the protective aura around them before she glared back at the dark haired demon, "Consider us even!"

"Tch…" Hiei could only respond as such as Ruri glared him down, once again to raise her arms in defense against him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you if that's why you're here, I don't even know why you're here. You should just leave!"

"I'm taking you with me, there's nothing left here-"

" I have to go rescue my dad! Unlike you I care about the people that surround me you arrogant-"

"Your fathers dead."

* * *

><p>Across the town and the chaos, Kurama and the others had finally managed to make their way into Lei's townhome only to find the pair frantically packing a large amount of bags, Lei running around with a frying pain in hand, self-defense of course.<p>

In fact Yusuke had to duck as said iron skillet almost collided with his skull, "What the hell!"

"Oh, Kurama thank goodness!" Lei smiled for the first time since noon as she embraced him in a hug.

"Lei, we have to go, now. Leave your bags behind." Kurama ordered softly as he took her hand.

"They're family valuables-" The group ducked as another explosion hit the neighbor's home they were connected to, blowing a hole in the wall adjacent to them, "Okay fine let's go! Come on Honey."

Lei grabbed her daughters hand as the group ran down the front steps of the townhome before making their way out of the city by running through the local park. Yusuke still clutched Keiko's hand as he Kuwabara, Kurama, Lei and Sayuri darted over the once lush hills and grasses before Lei was jerked from Kurama's hand as a large demon like animal grabbed at her shoulder before tossing her back onto the ground. The group stopped and turned as Lei lay motionless on the ground as Sayuri dropped to her side.

Lei slowly opened her eyes as she came face to face with Kovu, the large demon like creature growling at the pair.

"Lei!" Kurama shouted as he attempted to run towards her only to cause a larger snarl from the animal.

"Its you," Lei spoke softly to the demon dog, "You, turned my daughter."

Sayuri in question returned the familiar snarl as Kovu as her eyes grew icy white, her fingers stretched out like claws as she prepared to strike the animal as two more demon like creatures circled the pair. Another wave of explosions racked the city, startling Keiko who clutched Yusuke's arm.

"Kurama, we have to go, now!" Yusuke spoke softly, his voice full of anger and slight fear.

"I'm not leaving them-"

"Go," Sayuri spoke softly, the first time anyone save Lei had heard her speak. Sayuri's eyes dropped down as she stared at Lei's open wound, "I'll take care of mommy."

Kurama gave her a strange and pained look before another explosion drew him back into consciousness as he ran with the others toward the exit of the park, the shrieks of demons filling his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>So…I have another final to take right now, so I leave you here! I promise promise to give you part 2 as soon as I can but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, I hope this keeps you afloat for a wee bit.<strong>

**Sorry for spelling errors, I fix them later. hehe**

**See you part two! You guys is gonna love it!**

**Rate and review! **


	12. There Will be Blood: pt2

**Good mornin writers! Thanks for hanging in there during the long break when I was finishing school. Much appreciated. And seriously thank you guys so much for the positive reviews, seriously I appreciate it so much. **

**As you know, I write both Avatar and Yu Yu stories, and seriously there is a reason I haven't updated them as much as I update this story. You guys are the coolest reviewers out there. Everything I get from you guys is amazing, I'm so glad you like this story as much as I do, and when constructive criticism it is constructive! Though I love to write Avatar fiction…well people like to think that they are entitled. Because they have a bazillion reviews, you are entitled to a good story, that's about it! Seriously! **

**Okay I'm done with my rant, but in all seriousness, you guys are so rad, thank you for all your support and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Your father is dead."<p>

Ruri turned at Hiei's words as he raised an eyebrow at her stoic nature. Yet he could tell she was fuming underneath at her core.

"What?"

"You heard me." The demon spoke again, a very thin line of solace coating his words. Ruri heard none of it as her lips turned into a sneer.

"You're lying; you're a lair and an asshole!" Perfect choice of words.

Hiei rolled his eyes as he attempted to ignore her statement, "We need to go before the rest of the city is up in flames."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, don't you see, this is all my fault because I tried to run away. Chan's right, I am a monster."

"…Ruri-"

"No!" she pulled back as his hand slowly extended from his coat, "Just, Just go away!" Ruri cried as she jumped from the building, this time however landing firmly on her feet as she dashed down the streets back towards the sanity of the temple. Halfway through the city her eyes cast up as Botan came spiraling down on her oar in front of the young girl,

"Come on," She spoke while offering Ruri her hand, "Lets, lets get out of here okay."

* * *

><p>"What…the," Yusuke was the only one from the group to say anything as the team sat around the table in silence, their minds running wild at the day's events. All of them Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko and Genkai had been safe during the attack. Yet half of the city was destroyed, hundreds of people dead or missing, Sayuri and Lei were nowhere to be found. And all of this at the hands of a demon, and demon who warned them about the chaos, but this, this was just unimaginable chaos.<p>

"This is…this is bad." Kuwabara finally spoke causing the group to once again exchange eye contact. "Demons don't-"

"Openly attack humans during the day, no! What the hell! Half the city is destroyed!" Yusuke jumped from his seat, knocking the chair down from behind him, "We have to strike back, and we need to fight him now while he's weak."

"Who's to say he's weak. With power enough to level half the city I doubt he's resting right now," Kurama's dark eyes turned towards Yusuke, "He's planning another attack."

"Can't we ask your demon friends? I don't know someone from the Makai?" Kuwabara chirped in causing Yusuke to snicker sourly.

"Hah, like they'll help us now. When word gets back to the demon world they'll treat Chan like a God-" Yusuke and the rest of the group turned as the doors to the temple opened as Ruri stepped into the room only to be crushed in a hug by Kuwabara and the others.

"Ruri, I we didn't know what happened to you!" the orange haired boy spoke in between hugs. Ruri smiled as she withdrew her arms, only to frown as Botan appeared in the doorway, two spirit detective guards looming behind her.

"Guys," Ruri asked as the guards walked in the room as the demigod Koenma appeared behind them, "who forgot to tell me about the spirit world?"

"Oh shit," Yusuke growled beneath his feet, "They're here."

"A great way to greet your former boss Yusuke." A teenage Koenma rolled his eyes as he stood across from the dining room table.

"I know you're not here on vacation baby-breath." Yusuke jarred back at his brown haired superior.

"Well you know from the disaster that happened today this isn't a pleasant visit." Koenma began as he stared at Ruri. "This is the first open aired demon attack in centuries, you can't believe how much work my father put into making this whole event seem like an electrical explosion. The Spirit World has stayed out of this as long as possible, but we need to intervene."

"Finally! I knew you guys would help us!" Kuwabara spoke with a wide smile. Yusuke and Kurama stayed in their stoic poise. Yet once again all hell, and noise broke loose as Koenma finished,

"Ruri needs to hand herself over."

"What?" Yusuke kicked the chair behind him as it slid across the floor to shatter against the wall. "So a bad demon flexes his muscles and we just cave it like little girls? Not gonna happen."

"Yeah Koenma you guys are supposed to protect the humans not turn them over to demons. What are we cowards!" Kuwabara added as he grabbed Ruri by her wrists to pull her over to their protective side.

"Chan isn't going to stop. He's going to attack another city and more people are going to die, right Ruri?"

Said girl cast her head down as Koenma and the others looked towards her. With a sigh she nodded her head before speaking, "He's right. Chan's not going to stop at anything to get to me."

"So more people will die?" Keiko asked from behind as she stood next to her still boiling husband.

"A lot more." Ruri answered before taking a step away from the group towards the center of the line up of human and spirit world inhabitants.

"Well we're not going to stop until Chan is dead. What do you think he's going to do when he has Ruri huh Koenma, just stop and have a picnic?"

"Yusuke's right." Kurama added ,"If we had over Ruri now it would only increase Chan's power."

"If the human is brought to Chan it could buy us valuable time to plan an offensive move." The spirit world guard commented.

"Hey! This human has a name, and how about I go offensive on your pansy ass!" Yusuke reeled his hand back to throw a punch only to have it blocked by Ruri.

"Come on guys stop!" She yelled causing silence across the room, "Look, they're right. Chan isn't going to stop until I'm his. I should go with Chan, it would buy you guys a couple hours to rescue me."

"That's not going to happen!" Kuwabara protested, "You're not leaving us. Its our job to keep you safe we're not giving up on you."

Yusuke glanced into Ruri's blue eyes before his own blinked, "You're sure about this?"

"Yusuke I caused this. My cowardness lead to the death of innocent people. If putting myself in harms way is what needs to be done then so be it…you'll come back for me, right?"

"Of course." Yusuke cracked his first smile in hours

As Ruri's words finished the two guards came at her sides, both glaring down the demon trio with a sense of victory.

"This is the right decision Ruri. Botan will escort you-"

"No one is going anywhere."

Koenma's words were cut off as he and the large group gathered in the living room as their eyes panned on Hiei who appeared without sound, his Katana now clinging at the edge of Botan's neck.

"Hiei what the," Yusuke was once again at a loss of words, an odd feat to his witty one liners.

"Hiei what the hell are you doing?" Kuwabara finished for his former classmate as his dark ruby eyes glared at Koenma before fixating on Ruri.

"Hand Ruri over, and this won't get violent."

Ruri was motionless as she watched the scene unfold. She had no idea what the demon was up to let alone what he was thinking. In fact he had successfully blocked anyone of them from reading his mind.

"Hiei do you know the punishment of what you are doing right now?" Koenma asked with a snarl as he watched the blade slowly poke at Botan's neck.

"Hand her over." Hiei repeated.

"Hiei," Kurama began, fear dripping from his lips as the guards exchanged looks before they slowly lead Ruri towards the three eyed demon.

The moment Ruri was within his reach the demon threw Botan off of him, as he grabbed Ruri by the shoulder, pulling her around him as they disappeared from the room before the guards could lay a hand on either of them.

"…What the hell?" Damn, Yusuke was beginning to hate that word.

* * *

><p>The moment the two stopped moving and the world no longer spun around her Ruri threw herself off of Hiei's grip as she examined her new surroundings. They were not in the same temple living room moments ago. Rather she was in a very dark place.<p>

"Hold on," she could hear Hiei's voice from behind her as a flair of his energy traced across the cave, lighting a array of candles placed on the rocky walls and floors illuminating the space which revealed itself as a den of sorts. There was a bed in the center of the small room adorned with pillows and blankets along with an old rug used as carpet against the stone cold floor. The space was much like a grotto as a small pool of water was adjacent to the bed. Ruri assumed that was the bathroom of the cave like space.

"What, am I doing here?" Ruri asked as softly and calmly as she could. This was obviously Hiei's personal space, and why she was brought here by him, she didn't know. She was still furious at him, yet she couldn't help but feel relief from being pulled from such a tense situation at the temple.

"Kurama found me this place when we trained for the first Dark Tournament. This is where I slept while they others stayed at the temple. It's become a home away from home."

Ruri crossed her arms, "You didn't explain why I'm here. And what you're doing here. I thought you were staying in the demon world for good…with Mukuro." She added that last biting remark with a sneer, causing the same sort of rebuttal from the young demon.

"You don't understand anything,"

"I don't, I don't understand anything? I was just about to turn myself over to Chan for a moment of peace in this hell like world and you just had to come in and ruin that!"

"Tch, you really are stupid aren't you." Hiei responded.

Ruri's face scrunched as she threw her hands in the air, "What are you doing here Hiei? Why did you rescue me?"

"Why, do you think?"

Ruri shrugged her shoulders with a sneer, "Psh, I don't know because you obviously love torturing people with your stupid mixed messages."

"What is so hard to interpret about this situation human?"

"This human has a name!" Ruri shot back while pointing her long index finger towards her chest.

The young demon sighed while rolling his ruby eyes, Ruri could even see his Jagan wriggling underneath his bandana, "Ruri. What is so hard to interpret?"

"Oh I don't know would you like the short list or the long?" She didn't give Hiei a chance, not that he would have wanted to, to speak, "Let's just start off with the big one of saving my life when I 'should have been left to die'?"

Hiei's mouth dropped open to speak however Ruri's mere pause was for breathing purposes only as she continued her rant.

"So why? Why am I here…that's right you have nothing to say because you are the master of the mixed emotional messages! Do you even know what emotions are, or do demons just eat that part of their personality along with their-"

"Damnit Ruri!"

Ruri paused momentarily as she whirled her heard towards the sound of Hiei's voice as she felt her body one again lift in the air before her body pressed gruffly against the cold stone walls of the cave. Closing her eyes against the impact she slowly batted her eyelashes as she felt Hiei's presence almost pressing against her as he held one of her wrists against the rock like wall.

"You talk, entirely too much." Hiei stated in his usual uninterested demeanor.

Ruri was beginning to run out of her witty one liners; rather she sighed, as her mouth opened, "Why?"

"To protect you."

Well, that wasn't the answer she was expecting. Yet something in Hiei's eyes, his rather large and strangely dilated eyes, was telling the young girl that the young demon was speaking the truth.

"Protect me?" She repeated softly.

Another eye roll from the youkai, "From your own foolish decisions, this demon chasing you down…myself."

His eyes widened momentarily as Ruri tightly curled frown let out a chuckle as her grin widened to a full on laugh. Sure the entire day was completely a class A disaster, she was a wanted criminal by both Spirit World and Chan himself. Yes, one would curl up in the nearest corner and want to die, yet Ruri had already tried and failed. And now the demon who had tortured her physically and emotionally had finally shown a weakness, she couldn't just brush that under the rug.

"And you say I talk too much. Hiei you think entirely too much." She smirked, her smile causing a dimple in her cheek. "If you wanted to protect me so bad why am I here holding hands with you? I take it back, you think too much to the point of failure."

"…Hn." It was Hiei's only response as his lips descended onto hers. Conversing at this point was pointless, and Hiei wasn't much of a talker anyways. His course hand slid from Ruri's wrists as they coiled around her tender neck. His body pulsed as he felt the soft tingly vibrations of the young girls moan as it echoed against his wrists and mouth. Her tongue was soft and moist, easily sliding across his own as he was the first to take her full taste in.

Suddenly his lips felt the cool air as Ruri broke the kiss, almost painting as she drew a breath, "You know, we have absolutely nothing in common." She spoke softly, "Hell, we're not even the same species."

"Do you care?" was his honest reply. Ruri smirked and shook her head, and Hiei returned to the kiss he initiated from moments before only to growl as Ruri once again pulled away.

"Are we moving too fast? Like maybe we should sit and talk about our child-"

"Shut up Ruri." It was the last time he had to say anything to her.

Throughout his entire life, the young demon had grown to loathe his own name. He had no clear way of how he had even acquired it; he assumed it was tossed at him by his impromptu thief family much like his own tossed him off the icy cliff. There was no token of appreciation or love to it, it was probably a much better name than being called 'it' anyways. Even those who said his name never had an ounce of liking or admiration for it. Foes cried his name in the heat of battle or at the moment of their deaths. Most spat it out of their mouths with hatred; Mukuro still had an ounce of annoyance in her tone while speaking his name. Yusuke spoke his name with respect, and Kurama had spoken it with worry or concern, yet he hated others who attached weakness to him. Ruri however, was completely different.

"_Hiei._"

It had become a sound of lust, want, and desire. Hiei had never heard it spoken like that before. Nor had he associated such words with himself at all. Ruri laid beneath him, her arms coiled around his back ,scratching at his spine like a feral animal, it was euphoric. Her face flushed, almost pink in nature as her hair spiraled from her head in a mess on the mattress around him, her breath escaping her lips. Hiei pressed forward, awaiting the next moment his name to be uttered from her mouth. She was intoxicating, he hated that. No, he hated himself for his addiction to it. His lust for her descended further than his heightened hormones. Deep down in his core, he wanted her,

He needed her. And for the first time, he had her completely.

* * *

><p>Ruri blinked her eyes; it had felt like a strange and erotic dream, yet once she found herself in the warmth and comfort of the fire demons presence, alongside the soreness of her body she knew it was no fantasy.<p>

Her body shifted on the mattress as her eyes panned towards Hiei's sleeping form. It was odd, she had never seen him asleep or even blinking. Yet the young demon seemed at peace as his face softened from his usual stoic snarl to a peaceful slumber, almost childlike. She watched his chest rise and fall for a moment, enjoying rare moment of peace she had ever seen the demon embrace. Yusuke had called Hiei's strange deep slumber as hibernation, which was only necessary when his power was near drained. And considering how many times they…went at it, one would be rather exhausted. However, this was an unhappy time for Ruri, much was weighing on her mind.

Chan's words ran over in her mind like a broken recording, almost making the most blissful moment in her life a living hell. Yet she was in hell. Outside her perfect world with the demon she had grown so affectionate with was a hell that she had cause. She had to end it, now.

Ruri sat up, the small blanket covering over her body. Hiei remained motionless save for his breathing as the young girl slowly tugged her shirt over her head.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly to the open air as she stood towards the exit of their small paradise. With a pause, she turned and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"And you promise you won't hurt anyone of them."<p>

"Hmm, I think I can work with that."

"Then I'm yours."

"Oh Ruri," Chan smiled as he strode around his captives back, running his fingers around her delicate neck, "You were mine to begin with."

Within moments, Ruri screamed in pain as she fell to her knees, a large Beruki growing from her spine, latching itself into her skin like a parasite. Ruri let out another groan of agony before she went silent, her eyes dilating before they faded to a gray blankness. Her energy spiraled around her body before it fizzled out around her.

"Stand up." Chan ordered. Ruri slowly rose to her feet, much like a limp doll as Chan's smile grew wider, "Oh Ruri," he spoke into her lifeless gray eyes,

"We're going to have so much fun."

**See you next chapter. Rate and review.**


	13. Bitten

There were many variables and outcomes that could have been played in the past 24 hours. Yet Yusuke had not expected a leveling of the nearby city, the disappearance of Kurama's friend Lei, Koenma showing up, Ruri going missing, Hiei holding Botan hostage and once again putting himself on the Spirit Worlds Most Wanted.

"Hiei"

Speak of the demon, Yusuke lifted his head from his hands as he stared at Kurama, "Stop reading my mind, I'm fine."

"No," Kurama answered, his eyes not moving from the doorway of the temple as Hiei's nonchalant figure made its way into the room, his eyes dancing from side to side, anticipating an attack from his former comrades.

"Hiei!" Yusuke ran across the living room before yanking the demon by his white scarf, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing going rouge like that!"

"Hn, release me detective." Hiei spoke calmly as he was lowered back to the ground while the rest of the group gathered.

"The next time you go off threatening our teammates just give us a warning on your bluff." Yusuke let out a smile only to drop his carefree façade as Hiei spoke.

"It was no bluff."

Kurama crossed is arms as he stared at Hiei's deposition; his body seemed calm and sedated, the young apparition must have…satisfied his hormonal needs, "Hiei, where is Ruri?"

"Yea," Kuwabara added while scratching his head, "I can't trace her energy anywhere."

"…She's gone."

And at that moment, the entire mood of the living room was flipped on its ass.

"What!"

Hiei was beginning to hate being lifted like a ragdoll while Kuwabara was the second snatch at the young demon, "What do you mean she's gone! Where is she?"

"Yeah," Yusuke added with a snarl, "I thought when you kidnapped her you were going to protect her!"

Hiei threw his arms forwards as he pushed the oafs arms off his shoulders. His ruby eyes wandered to Kurama who still had a look of shame upon his eyes.

"So great!" Yusuke threw his hands in the air, "Now Ruri is in the hands of a crazy psycho that can blow shit up, or she's dead in the gutter since none of us can track his energy."

"No." Hiei spoke into the crowd, "I know where she is."

"Oh yeah and how's that!" Kuwabara asked with growl, "Kurama cant, and Yusuke cant, and I'm her best friend and I can't find her at all!"

"Yea squirt," Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow, "How can you track her?"

Hiei once again glanced towards Kurama who gave him a worried look as the young apparition sighed before speaking,

"…I bit her."

It was the first time Kurama had ever dropped his academic façade and college demeanor as he uttered from his plush lips,

"Oh shit."

Hiei and the others exchanged looks as Kurama buried his forehead in his hand. Yusuke gave a fish like frown as he shrugged his shoulders, "So…you're admitting you're a masochist, I'm not surprised Hiei."

Hiei decided not to respond to such a comment. In fact his mind wandered to the night prior, and his bite on Ruri. He remembered it so well, almost causing his body to roll back into its intoxication. His lips roamed across her body, few spots of skin left untouched from the demon. It was in the heat of the moment, the first one at least that Hiei instinctively grazed his mouth along her rib cage, pausing on the plush hips of the young girl as his teeth sunk into her tender side. Normal demons would be blunt and choose the neck, stupid lower class demons of course. Hiei rather liked her hips, it was the most human, and admirable aspect of Ruri. And of course, the groan of his name as his tongue lapped at the bead of blood that surfaced from his marking. He remembered her face as she cocked her head to the side, giving him a strange and questionable look as to what the hell he was doing. Hiei rather placed his fingers to her forehead, pushing her skull gently back towards the mattress as he continued doting upon her.

"Do you understand what you have done?" Kurama spoke, anger filling his voice, almost frightening Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yes, and as you have advised me several times I suggest you calm yourself before a plant sprouts from a very unpleasant place." Hiei responded, angered the fox drove him from his rare daydream moments.

"Okay! Can someone clue me in here!" Kuwabara shouted, hands flailing in the air.

"Yes Hiei, explain." Kurama retorted while crossing his arms.

Hiei paused before his typical snarl crossed over his features, "It was the best decision, and considering none of you can track her current location as of now, my decision was the correct one."

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked while his fingernails dug into his scalp.

"Because of my bite I can track her energy now. She's under 30 kilometers away, however she has fallen under Chan's powers."

Yusuke nodded once, "Well that's pretty cool."

"Hiei is giving you the short end of the definition." Kurama added, his eyes still giving his former accomplice in crime a strange look.

"So demons can keep track of each other's health and ware bouts by a bite…hey maybe we can bite each other so we know we're okay!"

Hiei decided to ignore the idiotic statement of the orange haired boy while turning to exit towards the open balcony, "We should attempt to retrieve her tomorrow before Chan decides to completely destroy the human world."

Hiei could feel Kurama's energy as he rested his elbows against the wooden balcony overlooking the courtyard and training grounds. For the tense situation of a powerful demon hybrid in the hands of a maniac the weather was sunny and breezy, completely contrasting the mood of the two demons now standing side by side.

"Hiei," Kurama began first while taking a deep breath, not sure how to approach the conversation.

"What fox?"

"Do you know what you're doing? I understand not telling the others the full story of demon biting but do you know it yourself."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders before closing his red eyes, not giving Kurama an answer.

"She is bound by you, forever. That bite is more than just to track her, you two are linked together as if she was your-"

"Mate." Hiei finished for the fox causing the red haired demon jerk his neck back at Hiei's simple answer.

"You can't snarl at my rudeness yet how did you come to such a rash decision?"

Hiei motioned to shrug his shoulders as well as brush off the young demons question, yet his mind was running as the complexity of his simple decision still lingered in his mind. He wanted to do it, deep down in his core he wanted to make Ruri his own, yet now this rash decision was permanent and his body wasn't settled completely with it.

"…I don't know." Was the demons answer. He was surprised when he felt the cool hands of the fox slide onto his shoulders.

"I think you're finally growing up Hiei." The fox stated with a soft smile, "Your old life of mercilessly killing is coming to a close…it almost seems you have finally found something else to live for."

Hiei turned his head around to glance at his taller partner in crime, "Is that what happened to you?"

"Yes, with my human mother. it's an odd feeling at first, It almost drove me insane; to live for something or someone other than yourself. But trust me Hiei, over time you will see-"

"Hn, fox I don't need or care to listen to your stupid stories." Hiei sneered while turning his head away as he felt the others approach the wooden balcony of which they stood. Kurama knew better as he saw through Hiei's act, as a small smile crept across his usually tight lips.

"Hey bitey-boy," Yusuke smirked while tossing his raven black hair across from his face, "You said you can track Ruri's energy right?"

Said demon's Jagan pulsed slightly as he began to feel out Ruri's scattered energy. "She's not far."

Yusuke punched his fists together while another grin crossed his face, "Alright guys, let's pretend for one last time that the worlds not going to end if we fail and lets kick this Chan guys ass!"

"I'm with you Urameshi!" Kuwabara as he threw his left hand into the center of the circle of the group.

"Yeah and this time we won't have Koenma or any of the Spirit World dunder-heads getting in our way!" Yusuke added as he slapped his hands ontop of his former classmates.

Kurama chuckled at the rise of team spirit as he also laid his hand down, "It's almost been two years since we've actually worked together on a case."

The trio turned to Hiei who gave his former detective squad a disgusted look, "There is no way I'm joining this silly human ritual with any of you."

"Oh come on shorty its for old times, and trust me I think you of all people want to throw the first punch into this Chan guy."

Damn, the detective knew.

Hiei remained silent however as he placed his hands atop of Kurama's, sealing the pact with the rest of the group.

"Okay now on three, detective team go!" Kuwabara shouted causing the group to let out a groan.

"Kuwabara…you're an idiot." Yusuke smirked while giving him a playful punch in the shoulder, "Okay now seriously, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Dusk was approaching the city of Koga Japan as Hiei was the first to land on the rolling hills of the valley harbor port town. "She's here."<p>

"Why Koga?" Yusuke asked as he and the others caught up with the group, "It doesn't make sense I thought this Chan guy would take out the big city, Tokyo or something."

"No," Kurama shook his head, "This place couldn't be more perfect for a demon portal."

"Oh no not another demon portal!" Kuwabara moaned while rubbing his hands down his face.

"Yeah what the hell! Why does every enemy of ours have to open a damn portal to the human world, don't they know about grade school?"

"Save your foolish words." Hiei spoke harshly as he pointed toward the harbor shores as a swirl of energy peeled around in a tight circle, "She's here."

Deep within the warehouse harbor of the city Chan watched the sun set against the rolling hills as Ruri stood motionlessly behind him, her eyes still void of her former self.

"Ah perfect," Chan spoke sweetly into the night air as he stood at the edge of the dock towards the open water. Turning back to Ruri his smile grew wider as he held his hand open toward her, "Now come on darling, let's get this party started."

Ruri followed his call as she stepped towards the edge of the dock, her feet walking on top of the water towards the middle of the bay. Her spirit energy swirled around her, keeping her body afloat as the beruki pulsed on her back, pumping Chan's mind altering power through her blood system. As the two reached the center of the bay Chan turned towards the town, snarling at the weak life the city produced. He could smell the people getting ready for their night out, walking around town, laughing and acting merry as if their lives weren't about to come to an abrupt end.

"Yes," Chan began, "this place will be perfect. Once we work this demon portal open, and the demons with the best price manage to buy their way through there will be no stopping the destruction of the human world. And thanks to you, and your dead father the world will advance into a race of perfect species!"

His chuckle echoed along the ripples of the water and high mountains as he turned towards Ruri, "Now Ruri, let your powers do their work. Prepare this retched place for its end!"

Ruri's body levitated from the water as her aura spiraled from her body, swirling around her for many turns before it jetted from her in one large pulse. Like a tsunami wave the energy poured from her body as ruptured across the city, freezing time and all the humans in its path.

"What the," Yusuke squinted his eyes as he saw the large wave of energy ripple across the town as it made its way towards the group, "guys anybody got an umbrella?"

"Stand back!" Kuwabara shouted as he stood in front of the group. As the larger force of energy made its way toward them the young boy let out a roar as his energy poured around the group in a tight bubble, breaking a hole in Ruri's energy wave and protecting the group from its power. After the energy subsided, Kuwabara's energy shield faded as the group stared down the city of Koga.

"It looks…its looks the same." Kuwabara spoke as he glanced down at the city. The city itself was exactly the same, nothing destroyed or on fire, everything was in its place.

"Come on." Kurama's voice was heard as he walked ahead of the group, "Something doesn't seem right."

The city was dead. No, sleeping. It was what Yusuke finally concluded as he wandered the city, staring at its citizens frozen in place. People in mid sentence, mid laugh, even birds in mid flight. It was all very strange, almost frightening. As if they were all in a wax museum from hell, except there was no waking up to this nightmare.

"This is very…very creepy guys." Kuwabara bit from his lips as he stared a raven haired girl in the face as she smiled blankly at him, her mouth in mid chew of a piece of candy that was held in her frozen hands, "It's like they're-"

"They're paused." Kurama concluded as he stood next to Hiei, "Frozen in place, yet their bodies are still alive and warm, they're just sleep standing of sorts."

"I smell Ruri's energy all over this." Hiei added to the conversation.

Kurama nodded, "Yes. Her powers have stopped their movements, she's even stopped time itself."

"What! Since when can a human…demon…human-demon-thing do something like that?" Yusuke shouted only to be shushed by Kurama.

"Yusuke quiet; we are the only moving things in this city. I wouldn't be hard for someone to hear us."

"The Hell if I care, HEY CHAN!" Yusuke bellowed into the open air, "Come out here you big freak and let's get this ass kicking over with!"

Across town along the bay Chan turned abruptly towards the city as Yusuke's voice echoed across the waters towards his demon ears. "Oh goody, the heroes are here." He and Ruri stood elevated along the water, a large circle of swirling current spun underneath them as the ring of light they hovered above glowed a dark red.

Ruri's catatonic eyes stared at the water, her mind lost and ears deaf as Yusuke's words failed to connect to her.

"Ruri keep working." Chan ordered as his eyes still focused on the city, "I know I made…a promise to you earlier, but I've got some business to handle with your little friends."

The beruki pulsed on her back as Chan summoned three of his accomplices, all dressed in black suits, "Boys, go have some fun." The demon trio nodded once as they leaped towards the city, ready to finish off the detectives.

"Someone's coming." Hiei spoke to the group as his Jagan focused on the sky above.

"Hiei." Yusuke spoke calmly to the young demon, seriousness crossing his schoolboy features, "Go find Ruri, you can track her best."

"Hn, I'm not leaving when the enemy is upon us."

Yusuke smirked, almost winking at the young demon, "If you're asking if we're going to be okay then yes. Now go, Ruri needs you."

Hiei stared at his trio of friends, staring each one of them in the eyes before his body leapt to the nearest rooftop toward the pulse of Ruri's energy. Yusuke and the others watched their comrade disappear before their attention drew towards the three demon foes that stood across from the silent plaza of the center of town.

"So," The demon in the center of the group smirked as he stared down Kurama and the others, "Which one of you dies first."

Yusuke smirked, it was time for the real action to begin.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Hiei to find her, yet her mind was lost as his Jagan tried eagerly to reach out to her.<p>

"_Ruri….Ruri…damnit human!" _

Taking a deep sigh his frustration steamed from his body. Chan's power was indeed too great for ruri to fight back or Hiei to intrude and reach out to her. Yet finally his eyes locked onto her as he felt her energy at the center of the bay from the rooftop he stood upon. Taking a leap he landed on the still water as he ran towards Ruri's stoic form. He was surprised, Chan was nowhere to be found, yet his attention focused on the blonde haired girl who didn't bat an eyelash as Hiei approached her.

"Ruri." Hiei breathed, surprised by her doll like nature. His eyes wandered over her body before focusing on the Beruki protruding from her back, his eyes now widening. Taking a step forward the red floor around her flared up, creating a wall of energy between Hiei and Ruri.

"Hn, damnit Ruri wake up!" Hiei shouted as he pounded his fists on the force field before unsheathing his katana to attempt to slice through it. Ruri was motionless as her energy still worked at the demon tunnel below them.

"There's no use." Chan's voice was heard as Hiei stopped his attacked and turned towards the demon, "Ruri is mine."

"We'll see about that." Hiei spoke calmly as his right arm glowed with its black and purple aura.

"Simple demon. I'll enjoy ending you quickly." Chan's energy flared around his body as he squared down the youkai next to Ruri.

Hiei prepared his blade; he was prepared to fight. Suddenly his postured dropped, and eyes widened as his body shifted at Chan's words.

"Ruri,

Kill him."

**See you next chapter, Rate and Review**


	14. Human After All

**Okay Kids, here we are! It's the final chapter of Stranger Than fiction. What What you say? I agree! I never knew this little number of mine would get so many reviews, subscriptions, and hopefully a lot of people smiling, as it does for me! but enough of the sappy shit, I'm here to ask if you would want me to continue with the sequel? Yes? No? Hell to the yea I'm exploding at the thought of it? **

**Well, let me know…ps, there's a little teaser of the next series, if you're interested in a second book, hehe**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiei?" <em>

"…_hn." Hiei really wasn't a fan of the completely unnecessary human obsession of after-sex-talk. Rather his body was nearing empty, and he was exhausted. In fact the young demon didn't want to even look at her, as his eyes were still hungry for more of the young nude girl next to her. _

_His eyes eventually rolled towards her body as he felt her delicate fingers touch at the rough groves around his shoulder, "What happened here?" She asked softly. _

"_A bite." _

"_It's a big bite."_

"_A wolf demon." Hiei answered, now staring at the ceiling, his eyes drifting into the memory of the Dark Tournament and his near death battle with Kuro Momotaro. He enjoyed killing him. _

_Soon he felt her fingers shift towards left arm, fingering around a faint circular scar, "What's this one?"_

"_My arm was re attached." _

_Ruri blinked her eyes once, "…oh." _

_His ruby eyes began to slowly close only to pause as he felt her warm touch leave his body, the fading sensation almost irritating him. The mattress they laid upon shifted as Ruri rolled to her side, her butt facing the young demon as her body twisted, feeling her wound Hiei had given her only hours before. _

"_So what's this one?" _

_He could feel her touch it. It was a strange sensation, almost tingling right at the base of his abdomen. It was almost soothing. Ruri felt his hand slide over her own as he touched the still red marking, "This one won't scar."_

"_That's a shame." Her simple words caused a strange look from the young demon. He watched as Ruri shrugged her shoulders before her blue eyes met with his, "I'm not going to question as to why you bit me, but I…kind of liked it. It's a shame; I thought you could be so much rougher." _

_Hiei was exhausted, beyond exhausted. Yet he was never, a demon to give up or surrender, or better yet turn down a challenge. Ruri let out a mouse like sound as Hiei suddenly was on top of her, and her arms once again found themselves pinned at her side, this time with much more force. The two would agree that they had more not in common than in common, yet Ruri was just as statistical, even not more than Hiei himself. It was almost….well Hiei was a more of a show than tell kind of person._

* * *

><p>Hiei blinked his eyes, his mind lost in a daydream. It was one of the rare, if not the only time that the young demon's body flooded with a cooling sensation, it was fear. Hiei hated that word, yet as he stared down Ruri…he couldn't even call the young girl that anymore, as her body felt lifeless and her mind lost. Hiei was fearful, not of Ruri's advancing attack, but of the fact that he would actually have to hurt her. This was one, the one challenge he did not want to accept.<p>

Ruri let out a snarl as her energy swirled around her body and fists as she stepped from the forming demon portal. Her blue eyes filled with hatred and blankness as she threw her fist into the night air, a wave of water rippling as a wave a red energy shot towards the young demon. Hiei dodged the attack and shifted his body adjacent to her. He moved his body once again as Ruri continued his assault upon him.

"What's the matter Hiei?" Chan laughed as he watched Hiei dodge her now rapid attacks, "What happened to the cold hearted killer you once were?"

Hiei sneered as he shifted his body towards Chan. For the first time in this battle he unsheathed his sword, ready to swing at the demon's head only to skid to a stop as Ruri stood in front of Chan, ready to take the lemming-like blow Hiei was almost prepared to deal upon her.

Chan laughed as Hiei fell to the still waters the stood upon, "Oh what, can't you attack me?"

Hiei rose to his feet, his red eyes matching the anger that flooded through his body as Chan wrapped his arms around Ruri, his tongue licking at her neck.

"So beautiful, and so powerful, don't you think?"

"You coward," Hiei spat, venom pouring from his teeth, "Why don't you just fight me like a real opponent."

"Hmm," Chan placed a hand to his lips, "…Nope." As his smile curled Ruri shot a powerful energy blast from her arms, grazing Hiei in the shoulder as he was sent flying back towards the open bay. Slowly rising to his feet he could smell his own blood as it dripped down towards his bandages, his black energy spiraling at his wound. He had to switch to offense,

Soon.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted as his index finger glowed before jetting his energy towards his foe who begged the question to whom was to die first. How ironic for the now decapitated demon. Yusuke turned his body as he shot a second blast towards the two demons fighting his companions, barely missing the pair.

Kurama was still locked in his battle with his opponent, his vine clashing against his sword. A sweat broke from his brow as he pulled back, a petal of roses shielding him from the wave of daggers the demon threw at him. Kuwabara on the on the hand was on complete defense as his sword blocked at the violent attacks of his opponent. Kurama sensed kuwabara's weakness as he turned is body to aid his comrade.

"Kurama watch out!"

The fox had only a moment to shield his organs from the flying daggers, two of them sticking into his leg and abdomen. Yusuke gawked at his fallen teammate before blasting the demon with his spirit gun as Kuwabara took down his own before the pair rushed to Kurama's aide.

"Are you okay? Don't move too much."

"I'm…fine." Kurama answered weakly as he removed the two daggers from his body.

"You're bleeding everywhere," Kuwabara blinked while reaching towards his friend, "we should carry you and-"

"No." Kurama answered in a very deep tone, his Yoko energy slowly spiraling around his body. "As I said I'm fine."

Yusuke gave his friend a strange look as a nervous chuckle crossed his features, "I guess old habits die hard don't they?"

"Hardly the time for jokes." Kurama answered as his now golden eyes shifted towards the docks and bay area, "Did you feel that?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned their heads, "Yeah…okay come on, Hiei needs us."

The demon in question broke Ruri's energy attack with his sword as he continued to curse himself for his weakness and lack of offense. Rather he leaped from spot to spot, avoiding her attacks. Now he focused on every open attempt to strike down Chan only to be once again blocked by Ruri. Locking eyes with her Hiei stared into Ruri's blank eyes, hoping to get a connection with the young girl. Rather Ruri prepared to attack him at point blank range. Hiei braced for her attack, as Chan's laughter filled the air.

"You are so much weather than I thought! Now Ruri kill hi-" He would have finished, rather Yusuke's spirit gun gutted into his body, sending him flying into the open air. Yusuke and the others jumped into the frozen open water before stopping as Ruri turned her attention towards them.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke pointed to the large Beruki pulsing on Ruri's back.

"Why does that look familiar?" Kuwabara asked aloud while he rubbed his hand across his chin.

"It's a Beruki. It's the same that Dr. Ichigaki used in the Dark Tournament. It takes the host over completely."

"Any uppers to that comment Kurama?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Unfortnatly not." Kurama hunched over as his hair follicles slowly morphed from red to an icy white. Yusuke would have watched the transition yet his eyes focused on the flair of Chan's energy as he rose to his feet, brushing the fresh blood from his lips.

"Yusuke," Hiei began only to pause as his eyes locked onto Ruri's at the drop of his energy. Yes, there was a flaw. "Yusuke! Hit him again!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Yusuke shouted back as his finger glowed bright blue. Kuwabara swung his sword in the air as he stared down Chan.

"We got your back Hiei! Now find a way to break Ruri…without breaking her!"

Hiei knew how, as Chan's energy was now focused on his own life, rather than on the Beruki feeding Ruri's movements. Once Chan had his hands full with his teammates Hiei finally went on the offense. Ruri threw up a defensive sphere around her body only to have it shatter against Hiei's sword. Darting towards her his left hand cocked back as he threw his arm towards her. Unlike a punch he held his palms wide as he thrust his body towards Ruri hitting her square in her hip, right against his bite.

Ruri bucked back, her eyes wide as they flashed from grey to blue. Yes, she was still alive, she was still in there. And at that brief moment he saw her eyes, she was in fear. Chan snarled as he flared his energy towards Ruri, once again pulling her back into his spell.

"Ruri stop fooling around and kill him!"

Ruri's eyes went dark as she swung her arm into the air towards Hiei chest, slamming into his body as he flew backwards into the open air. As he fell to the solid water he snarled. This was useless. Chan was once again powering her energy, swirling a deep dark energy around her she prepared to end him. Hiei's eyes panned towards his sword, the memory of Umoto's voice running through his mind.

He remembered the final moments in his life as he grabbed the young demon by the arm, pulling him close to his old frail body before whispering in his ears. Hiei hated that option, yet he had no choice. With a look into Ruri's grey he watched her jolt her body towards him, her glowing arms ready to strike.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out as Hiei watched her approach his body.

"Yeah Hiei get out of the wa-, holy!"

Yusuke and the others watched in honor as Ruri paused as she hunched over, inches from Hiei's face, his now glistening red sword deeply imbedded in her chest.

"_Stab her heart," Umoto whispered into Hiei's ears, "It's the only way to save her." _

_Hiei's red eyes grew wide, "You're insane." _

"_You'll see, now go!"_

Hiei blinked as Ruri mouth hung open as her body slowly sunk against his sword, snapping the Beruki that attached to her back. Hiei quickly removed his sword as Ruri fell into his chest, the two hitting the floor with a large thud. Hiei held her close as a murmur escaped her lips,

"Hold on," he spoke softly into her ears.

"Ruri!" Kuwabara was the first to shout and run over to her fallen form as Yusuke and Kurama followed. Hiei sat up with Ruri's limp body lying in his lap, his blood soaked fingers held around her face, gently shaking her now pale face. This wasn't working, she was, Hiei didn't want to say it.

Chan let out a chuckle, causing a snarl from the group who cooed around Ruri, "Well, I didn't think you had actually it in you Hiei. You really killed her."

"How can you say that! She's a human being!" Kuwabara shot back causing another laugh.

"_It's said the heart of a human, is stronger than that of a demon."_

"She was a human being, and now she's dead. And who cares, the portal to the demon world is almost complete and now that my one loose end is…cut out, there will be nothing stopping me from-"

Chan paused, a rare moment for him as his demon senses caught wind of the strange yellow aura eliminating from Ruri's body. Slowly she began to rise from Hiei's lap.

"Hiei," Kurama began slowly as he still held onto Ruri's body, preventing her from hovering in the air. Gently, the young demon let go of the sleeping like girl as her body slowly hovered above him, the strange aura circling over her body and her wound.

"No," Chan stuttered from his lips, "no it's not possible! You're supposed to be dead."

Ruri's eyes opened instantly, her once grey hypnotized eyes glowing bright blue as the yellow energy still circled around her as she slowly rose to her feet. "No," she growled as she touched the wound from Hiei's sword, "I've still got some life in me."

"Does that look…familiar?" Yusuke asked slowly while Kurama nodded.

"Sacred energy." Kurama finished. "That's why she wasn't killed. The stab to her heart, we're a human's true energy is kept, it was set free."

The group watched as Ruri stared down Chan, her body almost exploding at the energy that poured from her body.

Chan took a step back, something so unlike his character, yet as he watched inch closer to him, well who wouldn't take cover.

"Now Ruri," He began, his voice almost shaking, "my sweet little-"

Before he could finish Ruri shot a wave of energy from her palms, knocking Chan to the ground in front of her. Kneeling down she yanked him up by the collar before punching him square in his chest.

"This is for my father."

A punch to his shoulder.

"This is for, my friends."

She tightened the hold to his neck, squeezing the breath out of him as she stared him in the eyes. with a smirk she tilted her head to the portal behind him.

"And this Chan," She began, almost smirking; "This is for you."

Raising him in the air she stood above the portal before tossing his body down the dark deep spiral, his screams of terror echoing until it fell into the silence of the dark night.

Ruri watched the portal for a few moments as her body faded from the yellow glow to that of her own natural skin tone. Taking a deep breath her eyes fluttered before she collapsed onto the ground.

"Ruri!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran towards his fallen friend, followed by Yusuke and the others, "Is she, is she alive?"

Kurama touched the open wound form Hiei's sword, "Her heart…it's still beating." His still golden eyes turned towards Hiei, who cared not to meet his gaze as his attention focused on Ruri, "Hiei you,"

"Missed the major arteries." He finished for him.

"…So Chan is, dead?" Yusuke finished as he stared at the demon portal a few feet from the group, "and Ruri is, alive?"

"I can't answer either," Kurama spoke while his hand was still over Ruri's wound, "Chan is in demon world now, probably dead, and Ruri is still bleeding internally with a hole in her heart."

"Oh well glad everything is under control!"

"It will be soon." All heads turned towards Koenma's voice as the young demon prince stood with Botan and two other Spirit Task Force officers.

"Koenma, showing up late as usual?" Yusuke smirked with a sour look on his face.

"To clean up your mess as usual." The demigod answered.

"Hey this is Ruri's mess."

"Oh Yusuke shut up!" Botan shouted causing a rare moment of comedy throughout the group. Koenma walked over to the young girl before looking at Kurama.

"She's alright?"

"It's unclear. She needs a hospital, and considering time is still a standstill here." His eyes panned around to the stillness of the entire scenery.

"Yes, we'll have to fix that, and the demon portal." Koenma noted while nodding to his guards who began to work on sealing the portal.

"So what's going to happen now," Kuwabara asked, "Is everything going to go back to normal?"

Yusuke smirked, "Please, like things will ever go back to-"

"Actually they will." Koenma answered, "Ruri isn't the only human with such abilities to create a warp in time."

"So you guys can control time?"

"Amazing," Kurama added.

"…So you mean you guys could have just frozen the bad guys in place so I could kick their asses?" Yusuke growled while crossing his arms.

"That would take the job out of your job Yusuke. We only use this in dire situations, and considering a demon destroyed half a city and almost opened a real life portal to the human world I'd say this is perfect time to do an emergency clean up."

"So what's going to happen?" Kuwabara asked while scratching his head; it felt like the fifth time he had to ask that question.

"Time will, sort of reverse," Koenma answered simply, "Humans will forget that anything had ever occurred, and life will go on in a normal fashion until the next psycho demon tries to take over."

"Oh." Well that was simple enough.

"Wait, so all humans will forget? Even us?" Yusuke questioned.

The dark haired demigod shook his head, "No you all aren't really human, however Keiko, Shizuru, even Ruri may be victims to the reversal of time. Only…well only time will tell."

"So Ruri won't remember she saved us all?"

"She deserves to forget." Hiei finally spoke before scooping the young girl into his arms, "She doesn't deserve to remember that anything happened."

"Wait wait," Yusuke held his hands in the air while jumping to his feet, "you mean you're going to erase her entire memory! Why?"

"It's what she would have wanted." Hiei answered simply.

"That's not fair; she won't remember any of us! Even you Hiei." Kuwabara nodded, siding with his former schoolmate.

"She deserves a normal life."

"…Hiei's right." Kurama sullenly agreed, "Ruri shouldn't have to know about the dark side of humans, and demons."

Hiei turned from the group, before heading towards Koenma and Botan.

"Hiei you understand that holding a member of the Spirit World captive, evading your arrest, and breaking your prior contract is severely punishable by Spirit World law."

Hiei just gave his former boss an uninterested look while his fingers tightened around Ruri's legs and shoulders, "I never took orders from anyone."

Koenma let out a breath before running his hand through his hair, "You're lucky I don't answer to my father anymore Hiei. For the last time, I'll let you slide, For Ruri's sake."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders, yet thankful he wasn't going to be killed today. Clearly, he had other more important things to take care of. His hand once again curled around Ruri's shoulder as the two disappeared into the night.

"Okay guys," Koenma spoke to the remaining members of his team, "Cover your eyes, this is going to be bright."

The demigod removed his pacifier as it glowed a small bright white light before it spurt into the air, covering the surrounding area in a haze of a white glow.

* * *

><p><em>Records indicate that the solar eclipse will occur at exactly noon today causing a temporary blackout of the sun! please be cautious wandering about town and remember those sunglasses, back to you Trisha with the sports repor-<em>

Yusuke found a strange sense of Déjà vu as he clicked the mute button on the TV screen. It was weird, experiencing the same thing twice. It was almost creepy. Everyone found it just as weird as the young detective. Koenma was right, Keiko and Shizuru didn't recall a single thing of Chan's attack, or the events that followed. And the city of Koga didn't remember anything either. Damn, Sprit World was so strange. Perhaps it was for the best…for everyone.

"Hey Urameshi, are you ready?" Kuwabara asked while he and Kurama stood at the doorway of Genkai's temple.

"What, for the city to blow up again?"

"No," Kurama smiled, "that won't happen this time."

"Yeah Yeah, sorry I'm a little creped out living the same day twice and all."

"Aren't we all." Kurama noted while his hand fiddled at the car keys.

"Speaking of all, has anyone seen Hiei?" Kuwabara asked his two friends. Both shrugged their shoulders.

"Hiei probably left for the demon world after, he fixed her." The fox answered.

"He didn't fix her, he just made…forget it, come on we're late." Yusuke rolled his eyes as he turned towards the doorway.

The trio waited in line almost an hour before they reached their final destination. Yusuke was first as he opened his blazer vest pocket, revealing a familiar black book before sliding it across the counter.

"So, who do I make this out to?"

"Yusuke…Yusuke Urameshi."

It had been almost one month to the day since the group of them had fought for their lives together. And now Ruri sat in front of them at the book signing with no recollection of him at all. Yusuke secretly hated Hiei for what he did, yet he could understand with the young demon. Ruri didn't deserve to know about the bad humans and demons. She was too good for that.

"Um excuse me?" Ruri asked, snapping her fingers in Yusuke face, "How do you spell your last name?"

"Uh…Yusuke is fine." He spoke quickly while grabbing his book before exiting through the crowd and the bookshop.

An hour later the three stood across from the bookshop as they watched Ruri exit the building before heading towards the park.

"This is so weird. She doesn't remember any of us." Kuwabara mumbled while stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"No, this sucks. I looked her right in the eye, she didn't blink!" Yusuke added.

Kurama sighed while placing a hand on Yusuke shoulder as they quietly followed her through the small passive park, "This is what Hiei wanted. And we should respect that. Besides, she's better off thinking people like us are that of fiction."

"Yeah well Hiei's the only one in her book! Lucky bastard, and besides I thought he liked…her." Yusuke and the others paused, Yusuke himself stopping in mid sentence as all three watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Ruri took a seat on a bench in the passive park, her eyes staring off into the now setting sun. Her black sun dress ruffled in the breeze as the leaves picked up around her as a smile crept across her face.

"You're very bold," She whispered slightly while turning around, perching her knees on the bench seat as she leaned over the back end at the figure leaning against the tree. Said figure took a step from the shadows of the branches before appearing in the light and warmth of the summer sun.

"Hiei." Ruri spoke with a sly smile as he walked towards her. Her face leaned into his warmth as his finger reached for her face, tucking back a loose strand of her curly blonde hair.

"You know they're watching." Ruri spoke, hinting at Yusuke and the others, "We could have gone one year instead of a month you know. I'm going to miss playing pretend."

Hiei boldly turned to Kurama and the others, smirking at Kuwabara's dropped face, and Yusuke's now beat red complexion. Turning back to Ruri he casually shrugged his shoulders before taking her once again in his arms "Hn, let them see."

Ruri turned towards the others before flashing a smile as the two disappeared from the park.

"What the…did they…huh?"

"Those two…are the biggest assholes ever!" Yusuke growled while his face twisted in a playful snarl.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara added while kicking a rock, "They're the worst couple ever!"

Kurama smirked while covering his smile with his hand, "No, I'd say they're perfect for each other."

**The end, or is it?**

* * *

><p><em>The Stranger Series: Part 2 <em>

Deep within the demon world the night had begun to take hold across the lands. The night animals slowly awakened from their sleep as they rose to the soon to be darkness. Another creature had too awoken, his hands digging into the dirt of the demon earth. His body was weak, drained of energy. Yet Chan was not a man to grovel under his circumstances, or was he?

Rising to his knees he paused as two footsteps stopped him in his climb to his own feet. Chan gulped the last bit of saliva in his mouth as he stared at the black boots before slowly tracing them up to its owners.

"Well, well. I'm guessing you failed us." The female voice spoke, hidden beneath black war helmet decorated with a large horse main hood.

"Please, your highness, I beg of you-"

"Shut up!" The woman ordered, throwing her helmet to the ground as the weight of it crumbled the earth it landed upon.

"Your 20 years are up. My mother, THE QUEEN OF THESE LANDS, has foolishly put faith in you, a weak demon slime to create a portal for us. And now here you are, on your knees like your stupid dog."

"P-Please," Chan begged while holding his arms above his face, blocking out the young girls complexion, though her piercing gold eyes managed to poke their way through, "Have mercy."

"Mercy? Mercy?" her young yet venomous laugh echoed scenery around her, "Perhaps you forget who you're dealing with. I give mercy to the animals I slaughter because they feed me, I give mercy to those who fight against me because they put up a fight. You, however were given all the tools, all the opportunity, to create a portal to the human world, and you failed. You, don't deserve a damn…thing."

Chan screamed as the girl drove her sword into his belly, incinerating him in seconds. The young girl smiled at her accomplishment as she removed her sword before sheathing it back into its handle. With a sigh she turned towards the five guards who accompanied her, snapping her fingers as they followed in her footsteps.

"Tell her majesty that our first plan has failed,

Its time we take matters…into our own hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the intro to part two, and let me know if you would like to read more.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the first book however! I'm tearing up! thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope to see you next chapter, hehe! **


	15. Book 2: Changing Seasons

**Well well, here we are at part two! So glad you guys want to see the next saga of The Stranger Series. Yey, so enjoy the first chapter.**

**Changing Seasons **

Flowers. It had been the third time this week she had been to the florist to pick up another pair of half dead flowers for Kurama to play with. The florist must have thought she was out of her mind, or desperate, but in reality Ruri was both.

Yes, Ruri did have her fun playing brainwashed with Kurama and the others, but after her ruse was discovered, and a half hour noogie by Yusuke and Kuwabara, life had somewhat found its way back to normal. And normal was a rare word used by Ruri.

In fact, nothing in her life was normal. Her DNA was just as tangled as her curly hair, as were her half demon, half human, all powerful group of friends she had begun to call family. And of course, there was Hiei. Ruri hadn't figured out what to call him yet. Boyfriend…no. Hiei hated the word cute, spirits knows what would happen if she dropped the B bomb when talking about him to Yusuke and the others. Yet Ruri found the title 'just friends' just plain weird. They were more than that, well she liked to think so. Anyways if he was to be called anything, it would be a severe pain in her ass considering he is the direct link to Ruri's constant visit to the florist for apology flowers.

As she turned the key into her shared apartment with Kurama she dashed into his bedroom before dropping to her knees, presenting the half dead flowers to the young demon seated at his computer chair.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She spoke to the ground as her comic pose caused a chuckle from the fox across from her.

"Ruri, you can get up now." He spoke calmly as he took the flowers from her hands, feeding his energy into them as they grew into large ornate roses. With a smile he placed them in the jar before scooting it into the windowsill with the dozen other pots of roses Ruri had bought from him over the past month.

"So I'm forgiven?" Ruri asked with large goofy smile.

"Ruri when have I ever been upset?" Upset? How could one not be when one catches his roommate and former partner in crime fornicating in about every place of your shared apartment? Of course Hiei would jump out the window leaving Ruri naked, embarrassed, and making several trips to the florist for apology flowers.

"Look well I'm here to tell you that this is the last time that you will ever receive flowers."

Kurama smirked, "I heard that two bouquets ago."

"Well you can't catch me having sex with Hiei if I'm not living here, I'm moving!"

The fox raised an eyebrow, "moving?"

"Yeah!" Ruri reached into her shoulder bag before revealing a folded piece of paper. Kurama placed the sheet on his desk as he examined the writing, "Gokana Park. Luxury townhomes, Ruri can you afford this?"

She shrugged her shoulders, Kurama could tell a plan was formulating underneath her eyes, "Well…I can now since I," She mumbled the last part, "Signed a sequel to my book."

"Hiei is going to kill you."

"Nooo," She waved her hand him with a smirk that soon faded into that of worry, "He wouldn't…would he?"

"Just, try to keep it a secret as long as you can. So, when will you be leaving me?"

"Tonight, oh Kurama you're not going to miss me are you?" She giggled while wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a backwards hug. Kurama smiled as he pattered his hands on her forearms. True, he was a solitary creature, and severely enjoyed his own personal time. Yet the past few months with a roommate wasn't so bad, he would actually miss her. But in all seriousness he couldn't wait to stretch is claws and regain his apartment with plants and other non human decorations.

"Of course I'll miss you." He answered simply. Ruri smiled as she released him before snatching the paper from the table.

"Gokana Park, can you believe it! I guess there was a last minute opening, and I got it, fully furnished too! I'm going to have the cutest house on the whole street! And then you can come over and help accessorize my lawn." Damn, she was turning into a housewife.

"It sounds perfect Ruri, but have you asked Hiei about the living arrangements?"

"Psh, what does it matter? Hiei doesn't like anything anyways. So he is just going to have to deal."

"Hn, is that so?"

Speak of the demon. The two turned their heads as they stared at Hiei's relaxed pose in the open door way. Ruri smiled, secretly cursing her girlish impulses whenever the demon showed up. She would melt inside like a schoolgirl. She hated it.

"Hiei, nice to see you," Kurama spoke while rising from his computer chair, "Ruri was just telling me about your living arrangements."

"What about it?"

"We're moving!" Ruri threw her hands up in the air with wide smile only to pout as Hiei crossed his arms.

"No."

"Oh come on. You haven't seen it yet. We'll see you tomorrow at Genkai's Kurama!" She waved before yanking Hiei by his white collar around the corner to the hallway.

Kurama smirked as he turned towards his array of flowers. It was nice, to see Hiei somewhat content with his life. Sure this wasn't the life he had in mind when he first met the young demon. But then again none of them could picture themselves where they were now. Yusuke was alive for the third time in his life, Kuwabara now a university grad with a nursing degree, Hiei…well look at him. and the fox himself, living a Youko free life…of sorts. A part of him was jealous of the young demon and Ruri; perhaps it was time he found someone of his own.

A silly thought.

* * *

><p>From outside the window Ruri jingled her car keys in her hand as she tossed the last of her miniscule amount of personal belongings in the trunk before heading towards the door, "Are you coming Hiei?"<p>

Hiei sneered at the strange mechanic object that she stood in front of. Kurama had tried to explain the nature of cars and their ways of transporting humans from place to place. Yet with all of the obscene variables and how accident prone the machine was he'd rather walk.

"Hn." Was Hiei's answer to Ruri, which caused the young girl to pout, "You're going to kill yourself in that."

"Well unless you have trunk space in your ass then I can't really travel with you…but whatever just follow my car."

Hiei rolled his eyes. Humans, they were too quick witted for their own good. Jumping into her car she drove out of the small driveway of Kurama's apartment before driving down the streets towards her new home. She was surprised that Hiei followed her, in fact a lot of thing surprised her about Hiei and his behavior. Usually the young demon was aloof, distant, cold, and just an overall emotionless. Yet over the time they have spent together they were somewhat of a stable couple. Couple being extremely vague to their situation. Hiei, while still being distant as usual, actually hung around Ruri, and the sex…well, ask Kurama. She was surprised by that as well. Kurama said that Hiei acted out of a strange hormonal imbalance as all male members of the Koorime race. And considering her was the only one, no one knew why he did, but Ruri wasn't going to question it, or why he continued to be affectionate to her, when he wasn't talking down her or her race.

Smiling she watched the rearview mirror of her car as Hiei jumped from tree to tree behind her, she could hear him cursing in her mind about how slow she was going. Moments later she pulled into the planned neighborhood, ooing and awing at the marvelous structure of the all white townhomes. They mirrored Kurama's childhood home, white walls and a small private garden at its entrance, how fancy! It reminded Ruri of her old penthouse apartment with her father, less lavish of course, but the charm of luxury still hung in the air. Hiei was hating it, she could tell.

Pushing on the break she opened the car door to the smaller of the townhomes, her home sweet home. With white walls and an iron gate it lead to a small plaza with two chairs before the main entrance stood. Kurama would have fun decorating the less than lavish scenery. Popping the trunk open she grabbed the two bags of clothes and other accessories before turning to face Hiei who stood at the entrance of the gate.

"So, what do you think?" She asked while taking the keys and opening the door, before heading towards the main entrance. Hiei merely followed, not saying anything. Ruri had assumed it was a silent way of saying 'whatever,' or 'I hate it, and you'. She liked the first option better.

Turning the key she opened the door to her new living space, a smile crossing her features. It was small, but very nice. It was an open floor plan with a living room to the left, and the staircase to the left. The living room led to a small dining room with a table and two chairs. Behind that was a bar countertop with a small galley kitchen; which was perfect considering Ruri had no idea how to cook whatsoever. A small washroom was to the right behind the stairs as well. On the second floor was a den, master bedroom and bathroom, which completed the house. It was perfect, and so much better than her factory loft or Kurama's spare bedroom.

"So," Ruri asked while she dropped her bags on the couch near the fake fireplace, "how do you like it?"

"I'm leaving." Hiei's answer threw her off.

Placing her hands across her chest she shot him a strange look, "You really hate it? I mean wouldn't it be nice to have something to call our-"

"To the Makai." Hiei finished, cutting Ruri off, "I leave tomorrow, for a month."

"...O-oh." Ruri tried to swallow her disappointment, something she had not been able to conquer, "Why are you leaving?"

Hiei leaned against the wall by the door, his eyes still tracing around the new living space, "Mukuro summons me." True, Hiei didn't know why Mukuro wanted him back, especially after what conspired with them months ago. Yet Mukuro was his mentor, a close ally, his master, he hated that word.

Ruri's ruse was fading quickly, and her disappointment rising. Sure Hiei wasn't the compassionate type to say the least. But the past month they had spent together, well it was almost like that of a honeymoon, but now the vacation was over, and everything went crashing down on her. And no one crashes down on Ruri Mara, the greatest writer of all time!

"Did you hear anything I've been saying?" Hiei asked annoyed. Ruri blinked her eyes, her mind still lost in her daydream before shaking her head at the demon.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"No!"

The fire demon let out a sour laugh, "No?"

"Yes... no! I mean Yes to my No!" Ruri put her hands on her hips, "You can't just leave like this without telling me, what about tonight, and breakfast tomorrow with everyone at the temple?"

"I have no place here in this Human World." Hiei responded causing a growl from Ruri as she pulled at her cargo shorts before dropping them to the floor. Tugging at her undershirt she revealed the still black bite mark Hiei had given her that night on his birthday. A normal person would think the scar a birthmark. It was flat, almost round like a spiral and at its center with small teeth indents from his bite. Hiei stared at the wound, as well as the rest of her exposed panty line.

"You have a place with me." Ruri spoke, "And wherever I'm at, you're going to be at my side, or lurking in the shadows somewhere. You're my miserable side dish to the meal of life. And you're not going anywhere tonight until we break in the new apartment, and go to Genkai's for our monthly breakfast. And then you can disappear to the Makai for one month to kill some stuff, and then you're coming back and you're going to be miserable at my side, and like it!"

She took a deep breath, her body coursing with pride and authority. Hiei smirked as he watched her silently beam at her epic speech before her eyes meet with Hiei's, "And besides," she began while reaching into her bag before pulling out a black VHS tape, "I got your favorite movie! So you're going to stay?"

Hiei found it fascinating how she could switch her emotions so effortlessly and easily. In fact the past five minutes she had transformed from content, to disappointment, sheer anger, and now lopsided and dim witted. Humans were interesting, and incredibly weird.

"Hn." Hiei huffed while stepping through the apartment, his silent way of telling her 'fine, I'll stay'. Ruri smiled while she watched him finally take in the new space. With a sigh of victory she leaned over to grab at her shorts only to pause as a large katana was tossed across the room, stabbing them to the floor.

Ruri closed her eyes, a snarl forming at her lips, perhaps this was the happy medium with Hiei. She won the arguments, at the cost of her pants…

Fair enough.

* * *

><p>The morning came soon enough, much to Ruri and Hiei's displeasure. For Ruri, this meant that Hiei's departure was imminent, and for Hiei, well he wasn't much of a morning person or people person. And he hated Genkais.<p>

Yet, he was glad he stayed. In truth he lied about the Human World. He didn't have a place here, but he had a home if he wanted to. His reasons for staying was widening, and reasons for returning to the Makai shrinking. It was strange to him. Hiei hated change, he liked things his way. If it wasn't for Mukuro wanting to speak with him, then he would not really have another reason or need to return to Makai. Yet in the Human World Hiei had Yukina to look after, Kurama for good conversation, Kuwabara and Yusuke made great human targets, and Ruri. He didn't know what to call her yet. She was…it didn't matter. He wasn't a man of words anyways.

Hiei was already downstairs, his eyes and energy still getting used to the new living surroundings. He spent the night in the open living space while Ruri slept upstairs. Though their lives were completely different so were their sleeping patterns. Hiei didn't need sleep; he wasn't one for them anyways. When he did sleep it would only be until the point of exhaustion, or out of pure boredom. And when his eyes closed, they remained closed until his energy was retained. He would sleep as still and as silent as he was when he was awake. Ruri on the other hand tossed and turned in her sleep. Legs flailing, head turning, and lip licking. Hiei hated it...the majority of the time.

"You slept down here?" Ruri asked as she walked down the stairs while rubbing her eyes. Hiei remained silent while she stretched before looking towards the door. "Ready to go?"

"No."

"Glad you're excited." She mused sourly as she grabbed her keys only to drop them on the ground. "Race you to Genkai's! Five second heads start!"

At the end of her sentence she darted out the door and down the street, not caring to look back as she made her way through the apartment complexes before she reached the woods towards the temple. She was glad she retained her new scared energy, thanks to Hiei's heart stabbing of course. Now she could almost, almost beat him any time she challenged him to a race. With the wind against her hair she brushed through the leaves and foliage. Her foot jumped from rock to rock, tree to tree until she finally skidded to a halt at the base of the stone steps to the temple.

"The champion!" She cheered to herself as she examined her surroundings, Hiei was nowhere in sight. Bouncing up the stairs her smile grew wide before drooping down her face at Hiei's aloof nature at the top of the steps.

"Hn." He smirked at her causing a pout from Ruri as she walked passed him into the temple.

"Cheater." She muttered causing another smirk from the fire demon.

Walking into the open living room the large extended family gather around the large oak table filled with breakfast treats. It was nice they all decided that once a month they would gather for breakfast to talk about their boring human lives and then the males would head out to train and beat each other up and the girls would sit and girl chat. Ruri liked both, Hiei liked neither.

"Hey you guys are here, and just in time!" Yusuke called while waving to the pair.

"What's the surprise?" Ruri asked while taking step towards the young detective.

"Hell if I know, Kuwabara has been keeping us on edge all morning." he answered. Hiei motioned to the window next to Kurama who gave him a gentle smile.

"How's human life Hiei?" he toyed with a pat to his shoulder.

"You must be a sick bastard to be playing this game for too long fox." The demon answered in reference to his alter ego Suichi.

"Okay okay! You're attention please!" Kuwabara shouted as he and Yukina shuffled into the room. Hiei took a step away from the wall, his eyes on the now glowing Yukina. She seemed, off. Hiei couldn't put it into words, but something was, off. Ruri could sense something as well.

"What Kuwabara did you finally become a real doctor now?" Yusuke teased causing a growl from the orange haired boy.

"Hey watch it Urameshi a nurse is a highly respected position!" with a cough he calmed himself before turning towards Yukina, "You tell them."

"No, you." She giggled while gently poking him in the shoulder.

"Okay, together." He spoke softly.

"Get out it out already!" Yusuke groaned, he couldn't handle the mush.

"Okay," The pair sighed together before wrapping their arms around each other, "We're pregnant!"

The room went utterly silent, as were each member in the living room. As in slow motion Yusuke began to grab his wife Keiko's arm to pull her away from any fireballs or dragons. Kurama pulled his hand in his hair to prepare a vine whip to grab at Hiei's waist to prevent the slaughter. Ruri had her hands in the air prepared to block any white hot flames, and Botan sunk down underneath the table. All were surprised however as Hiei's eyes merely grew wide before his legs gave out beneath him as he fell to the wooden floor, out cold in front of everyone.

The room remained silent however as all eyes panned to Hiei then back to Kuwabara, then Hiei.

"Hiei!" Yukina gasped as she ran over to Hiei followed by the others. Ruri on the other hand just stood there, exchanging looks with a pale faced Kuwabara who unbeknownst to him did not understand the gravity of the situation.

"Uhum, congratulations." Ruri shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Hiei ruins everything!" was the orange haired boys rebuttal.

* * *

><p>It was almost an hour before Hiei awoke. And no one wanted to be around for it. Yet everyone, save for Kuwabara and Yukina stood outside the door he laid behind. All were waiting for a wave of energy or a spark of Jagan magic for hell to open up and swallow the poor unknowing Kuwabara. Yet after another hour passed Kurama was the first to finally open the door, citing how ridiculous everyone was acting.<p>

"Let me talk to him." He spoke directly to Ruri who nodded while she began to shoo everyone from the door.

He was surprised to see him sitting there by the window, not acknowledging his presence, but rather staring at the high sun and open foliage of Genkai's territory.

"Hiei," Kurama spoke softly as he closed the door behind him.

Hiei still didn't look at him. Kurama knew well enough to tell his emotions anyways. The young demon wasn't necessarily angry at Kuwabara, rather he was sick ,sick to his stomach that his beloved sister was now pregnant by the human just like their mother…no wait, he was extremely angry at Kuwabara.

Kurama took a seat across from Hiei before speaking gently, "These forests almost remind me of the Makai. What season is it there, spring?"

A snarl filled the room as Hiei turned around to face his former partner in crime, "Why?"

The fox knew the question he was asking, "She's grown up Hiei. And so have you."

"I haven't changed at all."

Kurama smiled, further irritating the young demon, "Hiei, you've changed the most out of all of us. Think about it. Five years ago, almost to the date you came to me on a mission to take over the human world. You were ambitions, sinful, and full of hate for the world. Yet as things developed, for the better and worse, you have changed. Change isn't always a bad thing Hiei. Its good sometimes."

"My sister is now impregnated by that…human. How is that good." Hiei spoke as calmly as he could.

"She's happy Hiei, and you have chosen to mark a human as your own. Aren't you happy?" Kurama countered causing a wave of silence throughout the room.

"Look Hiei. As the season turns, it inhabitants changes as well. Yukina choose a partner who loves and adores her. Kuwabara wont let anything happen to her or their children. Perhaps this would be the best time to tell her that her long lost brother has been here all along."

"…" Hiei stared at his fingers before turning his head at the turn of the doorknob. Ruri poked her head inside before squeezing her way through.

"I'll leave you two to talk. You'll be joining us for breakfast Ruri?" Kurama asked while exiting the room.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute." She responded before facing Hiei, "Hiei I-"

"Don't." The demon answered while unfastening the hook before sliding the window open, "I don't want to talk about him."

"I only wanted to say I hope you have a great trip." She answered while rocking back on the heels of her feet, "And I'll be sure to take care of everything here while you're gone."

Hiei sighed, yet remained stoic as usual, "Hn."

Before he could jump out the window he found himself in a tight embrace as Ruri wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent. "I know you hate this stuff, but I'm going to miss you."

Hiei wasn't the sort of person to respond to sudden unexpected signs of affection, he was still working on that. Slowly he raised his left arm and patted her on the shoulder before withdrawing from the hug before jumping out the window into the open spring air. Ruri leaned out the open window, staring at his black silhouette before it disappeared completely from view.

Taking in the warm summer air she paused before turning towards the living room. She had a soon to be father to give a giant noogie to.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you've returned." Mukuro spoke softly, which was rare for her.<p>

Hiei stood at the entrance to her private chambers. It had been a long time since he had seen her. The walls were repaired from their last…encounter, and Mukuro seemed more at ease. The young demon was thankful for that.

"You summoned me." He answered simply.

Mukuro took a rise from her ornate throne chair before walking around towards her successor.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once. So remember these words and don't ever ask me to repeat myself…about our last encounter, I apologize."

Hiei stared at her blankly, "What?"

He could tell she rolled both her optical and bionic eye. "My entire life I hated him. I hated and despised my father. I swore the moment I disgraced my body I would never become like my father. And here I find myself taking on his sadistic personality in myself. I have always looked upon you Hiei as my mentee, second in command…a son possibly. And I see that through all my years of blocking him from my life it resurfaced the moment you became vulnerable to me. So though I loathe repeating myself, I ask for your forgiveness."

Hiei still remained at the doorway silent as he stared at his master, "Hn. Don't get so sentimental Mukuro."

She smiled before placing her delicate hand on his shoulder, "I told you before to remember my one act of kindness. And considering your current state you've let yourself, and strength go. I should have had you stay a year to regain your power back after you…exhausted your energy on your human…friend. When will I meet her?"

"Is that why you brought me here?" Hiei retorted, not bothering to give in to Mukuro's jabs about his human. Ah, Hiei had finally found a name for her. "You want more training? I'm powerful enough-"

"No, you're not. I asked you here to train my army. To prepare them for what is to come ahead."

"What do you mean?"

Mukuro walked towards her large bay window. Pausing she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her lands, her territory, her kingdom. "Come now, we don't have much time."

* * *

><p>It was good to be princess. This was her exact thought as she fastened a gold beetle pin into her raven black hair before toying with her single dark curl that danced down the left side of her face. Sighing she held the three sealed envelopes in her black gloved hand before handing them to her guard at her side.<p>

"Tavik you mail them." She ordered with a huff as she turned to the mirror before once again playing with her hair.

"But Princess Dendera her majesty requested that you deliver them yourself."

Dendera snarled before her black gloved hand struck Tavik across the face, blood dripping from his mouth, "Listen mutt I'm the princess not the messenger. That is your job and my command, and you will honor that."

"Or what Dendera?" Tavik asked bitterly while pulling his war helmet, revealing his young complexion and striking hazel eyes contrasting his pale skin and dark brown freckles. "You'll banish me too?"

Dendera snarled, her lips curling inward as the large wall mirror cracked in front of the pair. Taking his neck in her hand she enclosed her fingers around his soft skin, "I am your Princess, I am your master, AND I AM IN CONTROL!" the mirror shattered at her final words as she dropped him to the floor. Tavik held his sore neck, coughing the fresh air into his lungs.

Dendera kneeled down to his level, picking up the white invitations before handing them to her servant, "Now Tavik will you please deliver these letters to Lord Yomi, Lady Mukuro, and the human boy Yusuke." She finished with a sweet smile before patting him on the head. Tavik slowly rose to his feet before bowing to his master.

"…Yes Princess Dendera." After his words he left. Dendera's sweet smile grew wider as she watched him leave. Staring at the fragmented pieces of the mirror still left on the wall she twirled once in her golden dress before once again playing with her curled piece of hair.

It was good to be Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter, rate and review<strong>


	16. Puppy Love

There was one thing that Ruri Mara hated to do. She detested it. Loathed it .Despised it. Of all things Ruri hated to wait. And waiting a whole month, her mind was turning into pudding. First she reorganized the house. That took a day, and after three or four more rotations she became bored with that. Then came the painting, and watching paint dry, well that was dangerous and incredibly boring. And above all of the boredom, Ruri was lonely the most. It had been a long week, and everyone was busy, too busy for Ruri. Kurama had finals, Yusuke was touching his wife, and Kuwabara was watching Yukina's belly grow a nanometer bigger every day. There was writing. Yet as Ruri sat in front of the computer she stared blankly at the screen only to flashback and how her previous writers block turned out, which caused her to slowly rise from her chair and exit the room. Sleeping was worse. Like a school girl she took a few cloaks, which she did not steal, and slept with them during the night, if she did sleep.

Now she sat outside in her townhome on her porch, staring at the blankness of the streets. Cars passed, and occasional woman jogged or speed walked. After a few moments she sighed. Damn, she looked so pitiful. Like a blushing southern bell awaiting the return of her lover. _"Oh Hiei! I have awaited your return for many of days, the children, they don't even recognize your face anymore!" _

She laughed at the thought, or his face when she would complete her epic speech. Yet, every time she had thought about Hiei or anything dark and emotionless she would once again become sad and lonely about his absence.

"This is ridiculous!" She spoke aloud, giving herself a gentle smack in the face. "I'm going for a walk."

With a strut in her step she opened the gate to the sidewalk before taking a walk down the street. Yes, a good walk will lead to good creative outlets. And if she stayed on the sidewalk, she will not stumble down some rabbit hole and end up in demon world! After a few turns and cal de sac loops her mind was in the clouds as she continued her stroll. It was a lovely day; the sun was out, flowers were blooming, no demons trying to kill her.

Today was a good day.

However as she continued her walk with her head everywhere but the sidewalk in front of her, her foot caught on a large object as she flew into the air before tumbling down on the ground in front of her.

"Ow, what the!" She groaned while rubbing her now bruised knee. Scrambling to her feet she angrily turned to the object of her near face plant. Yet as she turned her head her angry eyes grew soft as she stared down a wrinkly droopy eyed basset hound sitting on the sidewalk behind her.

"Awh!" She dropped to her knees before nuzzling the seemingly uninterested dog, "Did I hurt you little guy?"

The dog nearly batted its eyes before lazily lapping its tongue against her fingers.

"What's your name?" She asked while reaching for its collar. Instead of a leather collar her eyes meet with a cardboard sign reading in scribbled letters 'free dog'.

"Awh you poor thing…hey! Wanna come live with me?" Perfect! Instead of finding a human friend, she has a puppy friend. Puppy friends don't talk back or curse at you, or cancel on you. Perfect! Picking up the wrinkly dog she groaned at the weight on her arms.

"Geez, you're so…I know, I'll call you Shibo." She smiled while patting the dog on the head before walking back towards her apartment.

"Okay Shibo, welcome home-" Ruri swung the door open pausing in mid sentence as her eyes darted towards the strange gremlin like creature hovering around her living room. Shibo stared at the strange creature before sprawling on the floor and bracing himself for a nap. Ruri on the other hand let out a shriek before leaping to the adjacent couch to toss missile pillows at the intruder.

"Ma'am-madam, excuse, will you stop throwing those at me!" the creature tried to protest only to receive a pillow to the face of which sent him crashing to the ground.

"Who are you, what are you? What the hell are you doing in my house!" Ruri jumped from the couch and hovered over the kneeling demon on the kitchen floor. Raising her foot she intended to squash the demon only to pause as he held his hands in the air.

"Please lady Ruri please don't squash me! My name is Mahjin, I'm here on behalf of my lord Hiei."

Ruri paused before removing her foot from the demons face before squatting down to his level, "Hiei sent you?"

"Yes, he sent me to watch over you."

Oh how sweet. Any normal girlfriend or sex partner would awh at the sweetness of her boyfriend wanting to protect their partner, but Ruri had enough awing over the now sleeping Shibo. Rather she was pissed. Extremely pissed that Hiei hired some sort of…troll to look after her while he was away.

"Hey listen, I don't need you to follow me around for a month okay? You're going to drive me crazy." She spoke while rising to her feet to prepare some sort of human-dog food for Shibo.

"I'm an excellent companion ma'am." Mahjin spoke while his wings fluttered before he took to flight and began fluttering around Ruri's head, "Master Hiei has ordered me to be your humble companion during his absence."

Ruri turned to face him, "So you're under my command?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then you're fired." She responded before going back to her business.

"Wait wait, you can't fire me! Hiei will kill me if you send me back." Mahjin groveled at her feet. Ruri sighed before shaking the demon off her leg.

"Ugh, fine." Ruri groaned before rubbing her hands down her face, "can this month get any worse?"

"Oh thank you, thank you madam Ruri!" Mahjin once again returned to grovel at her feet. Ruri groaned before shaking him off her leg. Thankfully the stoic ringing of the doorbell filled her ears as her eyes shifted towards the red door.

"I'll get it!" Mahjin chirped while his wings flapped towards the door. Ruri yelped before grabbing his wings and tossing him on the ground.

"What the, get the hell out of here and go hide under a couch or something!" She hissed before touching up her hair and patting down her clothes. turning the brass knob she opened the door only to receive a large bouquet of flowers in her face. Spitting the loose seeds from her mouth she stared at the strange stepford wife looking character before batting her eyelashes in confusion.

"Welcome to Gokana Park!" She cheered as her large smile engulfed the lower portion of her face.

"Uh, Hello." Ruri answered slowly as her mind was still processing the attack of flowers and strange smiles.

"My name is Laura, and this is Lila and Luna, and we are the welcoming party!" Her hands flailed in the air as two more seemingly similar women popped out from behind Laura, all three smiling of course. Ruri's first instinct was to shut the door, but that would be rude of course…would it? "We are the community leaders of the area and we always like to wish our esteemed newcomers a happy welcoming!"

"Thanks for the…flowers." Ruri spoke instead.

"No thank you! It has been so long since we've found someone to move in here, what with all of the," Her eyes narrowed as she stared off at the townhouse next to her, "Neighbor issues."

"Neighor issues?" Ruri repeated as she leaned out her neck to stare at the seemingly normal apartment only to be hushed by Laura and Lila.

"She doesn't know?" Asked Lila to Luna.

Luna dramatically held her hands to her lips, "No she doesn't know."

Oh this was just too much, "What, what don't I know?" The past few months have taught Ruri something and that was that she absolutely hated surprises. First demons were real, then she was a demon, and then she wasn't, and now there was something mysterious about her neighbor. Great, what more could her life need right now.

"Well this is just a rumor," Luna began.

"Well I heard it was true." Countered Lila who received a nod from Laura.

Ruri held her hands to her hips, "Well what is it?"

"Your house neighbors with Karen Watanabe." Luna spoke with sadness as she patted Ruri on the shoulders. Ruri stood still however as her eyes slowly began to widen, frightening the three wives before her.

"You're kidding? Karan Watanabe, THE Karen Watanabe!"

"Yes," Lila frowned, "I know you must be so sad-"

"Are you kidding?" Ruri almost shouted as she turned towards her living room, taking her infamous black book in her hands before returning to the doorway, "She is one of the greatest female poets of all time? I should show her my book."

"Greatest writer is one thing," Lila began with a pout, "She's a raging alcoholic. She has driven out 3 homeowners in the past year! Regardless of her notoriety, Gokana park takes pride in-"

"Oh please, I'm going to say hi to her." Ruri pushed past the three drone like women towards Karen's home next door. Pushing the gate open she strode gleefully up towards the door, book in hand. With a few knocks to the wooden door she stood, rocking on her heels as a large commotion was heard in front of her before the door swung open revealing a sleepy woman in a disheveled bathrobe, her coffee cup balancing two cigarettes on its rim.

"Um, Ms. Watanabe?" Ruri spoke as she eyed the woman in front of her. True, she had seen pictures of the famous writer all prim and proper in a silk tunic and blazer. Yet the middle aged woman looked half decent and alive as her auburn hair was muddled in a large messy bun that poured over her face. Her brown uninterested eyes stared at the young girl with tiredness and anger as she blew at her bangs that dangled above her lips.

"Yeah," she answered, the smell of liquor pouring from the scent of her breath. Ruri, an experiment drinker herself had a hard time handling the morning smell of liquor. What was it eleven in the morning? It didn't matter, she was Karen Watanabe!

"Ms. Watanabe, I'm, well I'm a huge fan! I was wondering if you could take a copy of my book. I mean I'm sure you read it, it's a best seller and-"

Karen swiped the book from Ruri's hands as she read the title and back cover of the book before sighing and handing it back to Ruri, "Seems mediocre."

Said writer cocked her head back, "What? You-you didn't even read it!"

Karen shrugged her shoulders, "Didn't have to, if the summary is just as boring as the content inside of it why would I want to divulge myself in half hearted descriptions, basic story plots, and a happy ending. Your main character should have died in the end."

'Hah, you and Hiei think alike' Ruri mused to herself before crossing her arms. Karen smirked as her eyes glazed over Ruri's angered tone towards the three women glaring at her from her gate, "Oh, good morning ladies." She sneered happily causing the three wives to stuff their noses in the air before heading back towards their own homes. Karen chuckled to herself before turning back towards Ruri, "Look you're probably a really great writer, but my mood stimulates haven't kicked in and you knocked my cigarettes into my vodka."

"Oh, sorry." Ruri frowned only to stick her tongue out as she still continued to drink from the mug. Her eyes once again narrowed as Shibo now stood at the entrance to her gate, bellowing a howl at the two women.

"Damn, the dog found me."

"He's your dog?" Ruri gawked. Damn, perhaps the L-triplets were right. She was an alcoholic, narcissistic, mean spirited…thing. Damn, she was Hiei's human twin.

"Was my dog," Karen grumbled, "My ex husbands dog. Figures he gets joint custody of our daughter and I get the fat, wrinkly, reminder of his penis on four legs. But as you can see I'm a horrible parent so the dog's yours."

"…Thank…you." Was all Ruri managed to get out before she took a step off her porch towards the gate. Carefully she picked up Shibo before speed walking back towards the safety of her tiny townhome. Though the normal thought of Karen Watanabe would be one of utter disgust and dislike; and though she did denounce her book she couldn't help but feel a sense of attraction towards her. Perhaps she found a new friend that didn't have demon powers or psychic abilities. She just was a pill popping alcoholic. Well, you can't win them all.

* * *

><p>This was her territory. Regardless of whether she won or lost the Dark Tournament this land was hers. King Enki knew better than to try and take this from her. And besides, with Yomi abandoning his position and roaming the far mountains with his son she stood as the last great king of the Makai. She liked that word, King. Regardless of its male connation, she was the absolute ruler of her lands, and since Hiei had soiled himself with a human perhaps she should make a clone of herself to rule once her reign comes to an end. From atop her wide balcony she reviewed said demon training her army. She enjoyed to watch him in his element, sword in hand, brutally beating at her new recruits to the core.<p>

Jumping down from the balcony she entered the training ground, her army breaking a path for their master. She smirked as she reached the center where Hiei stood shirtless and victorious as a soldier laid beneath him in defeat. Hiei gave Mukuro an uninterested glare as he turned to greet her.

"What's the point of this? I've been taking care of your dogs but it seems there's no real threat to myself or your territory." He sneered while staring down at the battered soldier.

Mukuro was beginning to hate having him back, "How does your human handle your sour attitude Hiei? I've heard they can be such sensitive animals."

"Hn." Hiei responded as he let his master win their argument. Mukuro smirked, her smile quickly faded to that of a serious tone as her heat whipped towards the east. "You asked me why I train my dogs Hiei?" Her slender finger pointed towards the cloud of smoke as three strange men approached her kingdom, "Here is your answer."

Hiei as well as the entire first rank of her army turned as the cloud of dust grew closer revealing three men on strange steel machines that much resembled motorcycles. Hiei whipped his sword of fresh blood as he tugged as his bandages only to be stopped by Mukuro as she silenced him and the other members of her army, "Put your sword away. Consider this your heir-to-be training."

She and Hiei watched as the three men slowly came to a halt before unsaddling themselves. Tavik groaned, two more invitations left. It took him four days to find Yomi, and thankfully this guest wove her banner of power and majesty like a beacon. Unfastening his helmet he and his guards slowly made their way towards the large welcoming party of army men.

"No violence this time." Tavik ordered to his men behind him who nodded at his word.

Approaching the wide group of men they split in half as two prominent figures made their way to the front of the group, Hiei and Mukuro of course.

"His power seems weak. Strange for a king." The one guard noted with a smirk.

Tavik rolled his eyes, "Fool, the shorter one isn't the leader." His eyes rolled over Mukruo's body before nodding once, "She is…incredible power."

As they approached the two leaders Hiei took a step towards them, his sword still drawn at the intruders. Mukuro smirked before brushing her thumb across her lips. She enjoyed Hiei's showmanship and protection over her, and of course the power of her new guests to her territory intrigued her as well. These men were different; she had never seen their kind before. They seemed so, human. Yet their energy was full of the familiar demon scent.

Tavik and his two guards stopped as they stood mere feet from Hiei and Mukruo. Tavik bowed respectfully, "I apologize to disrupt your training, beautiful day isn't it. The sun of your territory much matches our own-"

"Just what the hell do you want?" Hiei snapped.

Tavik smiled before he turned towards Mukuro, "I take it you are Queen Mukuro?"

Her head snapped back, queen? She was no queen, she was king damnit.

"I am, however I am territorial King here."

"My mistake," Tavik spoke, "My first impression was that of a Queen. You much resemble our sovereign Queen Domina."

"This Queen, why is she not here to greet me?" Mukuro asked, her arms crossing over her chest.

"She is incredibly busy. Busy planning your arrival, if you approve our request of course." Tavik spoke while removing the ivory letter from his breast pocket of his uniform before handing it to Mukuro. "Her Majesty Queen Domina, her daughter Princess Dendera as well as myself and its citizens of Olufimi would like to cordially invite you to a welcoming party at our capital a month from this date."

"An invitation?" Mukuro spoke allowed as her human hand felt over the ivory white letter with the beetle insignia.

"Olufimi?" Hiei snarled, "I've never heard of it. Probably a wasteland."

"No quite contrary master Hiei." Tavik answered, "For centuries we have lived in secrecy and closed off from the outside world. But now we have decided to share our culture and world with yours. We have selected three honored guests to attend our ceremony and you Qu-King Mukuro are one of them."

Mukuro mused over the situation while Hiei, as well as her army glared down the three strangers.

"The two others, who are they?" She asked.

"You may know them, Lord Yomi had received his invitation the other day, he has accepted."

Mukuro blinked. Yomi would, any chance to see a new world that was similar to his own. But then again Yomi was a very smart individual who wouldn't walk blindly into an open invitation that could be an ambush. Yet his curiosity matched Mukuro's to a t. Perhaps this would be of interest to her.

"I see, and who is the third guest?"

"The human named Yusuke Urameshi." Tavik answered before turning towards Hiei's surprise. "Oh, you know of him."

"Hiei was his former partner, before he switched alliances to me of course." Mukuro spoke, "Yusuke resides in the Human World. Though the barrier is broken it would be unwise of you to travel there."

"I see," Tavik held his hand to his chin.

"I'll take it to him." Hiei spoke while extending his bandaged hand toward Tavik.

"This is quite unprofessional, but if he resides in the Human World then it's for the best." He handed over the ivory letter into his hands.

"So, if we do decide to accept this offer," Mukuro began.

"Yes, once you open the letter instructions will be available to you. You have until the full moon of the end of the month to reply. You may bring whoever you like, however your army might not fit in the dining hall."

Mukuro looked towards Hiei as the two held a silent conversation in the minds. Hiei eventually shrugged his shoulders before their eyes once again met with Tavik, "I'll have to think about this."

"Of course," The dark haired boy responded with a smile, "take all the time you need, within the limited restrictions of course."

"One more thing, Your Queen, why is she not called a King?" Mukuro asked.

"Well, we have no king, and no reason to have one. Tavik began with a smirk, "To our people, a Queen is unlike a king because a Queen holds more power and grace over a king. She is cunning yet soft, a warrior, and a lover. And above all she emulates life, which a king cannot produce. My sovereign reminds me much of you Lady Mukuro, you call yourself a king, but you make a much more excellent Queen."

Hiei stared at her complexion. What a fool this Tavik character was to think that he could charm his way into the graces of one of the most powerful demons in the three worlds. Yet as he watched her smile inwardly, and a small blush creep over her flesh he couldn't help but to think what was going through his mind.

"I should go, and return to my kingdom. It was a pleasure to meet you both, and I hope to see you very soon." Turning from Hiei to Mukuro he gave her a long deep look into her eyes before smiling as he turned with his guards towards their cycles. At the turn of his head Mukuro's smile released to her face as she uncrossed her arms.

"You can't be serious." Hiei raised a brow only to receive a snarl from his master.

"What? Stop looking at me like that. Now go back to the human world and deliver the letter to Yusuke. And I guess you can go play human with your mate."

Hiei decided on once before he examined the white letter in his hands, "You're considering it, aren't you?"

Mukuro was long gone before Hiei could receive his answer. Staring at the trail of dust slowly fade into towards the rising sun; taking in the scent of his homeland he turned toward the direction of the barrier. Mukuro was right, Hiei was excited to play human with the human for awhile.

**See you next chapter, Rate and Review **


	17. All Tied Up

**Holy snap guys, in case I haven't told you all yet. You rock, for every writer of my reviews you rock! Especially those who review like every chapter: I Rove you! And 42 faves, 56 alerts. Holy hell if I could backflip right now I toates would. Thanks guys so much for the positive feedback. You all are cute little puppies in the pet shop of life. **

**So this is a little filler chapter I wrote for you guys because I feel fluffy. It falls in line with the story, but there is a lot of action, new characters, and really crazy plot twists that will be going on in the upcoming chapters (I am so excited for you guys to read it) so enjoy a little aww-cute moment with Hiei and Ruri.**

* * *

><p>"Sleeping bag, check. Towels and swimsuit, check. Stash of liquor that no one is supposed to know about…check!" Ruri smiled as she finished her imaginary checklist aloud as she turned to toss her armful of clothing and towels into her backpack, "Shibo! Get out of the suitcase." She giggled as the droopy eyed dog stared at her before slowly taking his short legs out of the suitcase before plopping down onto the floor toward the stairs.<p>

"I'm going to miss you too!" she called as if the dog could really hear her. Yes it would be sad to leave Shibo for a weekend but she was going to the lake! Finally the group had all decided to take a trip together to a nearby lake and hot springs deep in Genkai's territory. She couldn't help but to be excited, and to see Kurama and Kuwabara again. Yusuke, she was still getting used to. Though he was now almost twenty years old he still acted like a child. he always challenged her strength, picked on her or Kuwabara, and was just an overall smartass. His wife Keiko, well she just gave her weird looks. Kurama explained that Hiei briefly kidnapped her during his first encounter with Yusuke. Well, Yusuke has seemed to have gotten over it, so perhaps Keiko could get over it too. And she should, she's going to have to because a weekend where females share the tent is a weekend where everyone should get along.

Ruri's thought was disrupted as Shibo's bellowing howl filled the living room, "Geez, I'm not even leaving yet." Ruri chuckled as she left her bedroom towards the stairs only to pause while leaning over the railing.

Hiei stood in the center of the room, which was odd considering Ruri couldn't pick up his energy as usual. Hiei on the other hand paid her no attention at all as he stared down the dog who was perched itself on the window seat, howling at his presence. Hiei had never seen…well whatever you would call it before in his life. And it was sitting in his space.

Hiei had spaces. No they were not drawn out in sand, rather blood, yet he was very particular about what designated spaces belonged to him. And any window seat, corner of a room, and large branched tree defiantly belonged to him. And this wrinkly, thing was sitting square onto his window seat. The thing would have to die.

"Hiei stop!" Ruri called as she jumped from the balcony railing only to fall square onto her butt before the sword holding demon, her yellow sundress now halfway over her face. Damn, her skills were really lacking these days.

"What the hell was that, and what the hell is this?" He pointed his sword at Shibo who only gave him an uninterested look. Tired from his howling he yawned as he plopped onto the window seat for a nice nap. Hiei was furious, how dare it defy him.

"It was an attempt at a jump, and it is a dog." Ruri answered while rubbing her sore bottom before heading towards Shibo, engulfing him in her arms, "His name is Shibo," She smiled, "he's my new friend since someone had to go to Demon World for a month. Speaking of which, why are you back?"

Hiei's dark eyes narrowed to the dog, "Where is Mahjin? He is supposed to keep you safe-"

Ruri cut him off as she placed Shibo on the floor, "He's in the bell jar in the kitchen. And you can take him back to Demon World with you! I don't need to be protected or taken care of while I'm gone."

"Says the human who can't even keep her own balance," His eyes still narrowed at the dog, "or sanity."

She was wishing he didn't come back at all, "It's a dog! Man's best friend? Maybe you two can get along."

She could feel his Jagan roll underneath his bandana, only causing her to pinch the bridge of her nose, "So, why are you back?"

"I have a message to deliver to Yusuke."

His eyes widened in slight fear as her demeanor switched from irritation to sudden joy, "You can come on vacation with us!"

"…What?"

"Me and Yusuke, and Kurama," she began while counting on her fingers, "Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan are going to the lake this weekend. And Yusuke will be there so now you can come too."

"No."

Her eyes narrowed, "Yes."

Hiei motioned to speak only to be engulfed in a hug by Ruri as she pushed him back against the wall, "Please," she murmured softly as her lips nuzzled against the flesh of his neck. A thick growl held in his throat before he finally expelled his breath, a small lick of fire escaping his lips. Ruri smiled, clenching her victory as she withdrew herself from him before smiling, "It's just a weekend. I'm going to go finish packing, I'll throw an extra scarf in for you too."

Hiei closed his eyes while crossing his arms while Ruri returned upstairs to finish packing. His human was like a sorceress, always breaking him to her will. He hated having such a weak will against her, stupid human. Turning towards the window seat to the front garden, Shibo laying on the floor next to it, bathing in the warm sunlight against the wood floors. Hiei stuck his nose in the air before stepping over the dog and plopping down on the window seat, directly blocking the pup from the sun. Shibo groaned before batting his tired eyes open to stare up at Hiei, who smirked maliciously.

"Hn, know your place here, stupid dog."

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight in the kingdom of Olufimi as Tavik finally returned to his beloved home. Running his black gloved hands across his glossy forehead, he turned down the many hallways of the ornate palace towards the royal chamber of his Queen. Though he loved his home, he was fascinated by the outside world, it was huge. His country, secluded deep within the Makai had never seen anyone or anything from outside its territory. And from what he had seen, it was beautiful. The trees, the skies, mountains and valleys, and its inhabitants; Tavik smiled inwardly at the last thought, the face of Lady Mukuro running through his mind. Turning a sharp hallway towards the royal courtroom he paused as Dendera stood at the large ornate doors.<p>

"Hello, mutt." She smiled at him as she leaned against the posh doors. Her demeanor was soft, her arms crossed over her chest as she relaxed in a gold nightdress with a red sari wrapped around her chest and waist, her hair tucked neatly in a bun save for her single spiraling curl that bounced in front of her face. She gave Tavik a coy smile as her plush rose lips curled, "You're back early."

"Where is her majesty?" Tavik asked as he took a step forward.

"Mother retired for the evening. If there is anything you want to tell her, tell me." Dendera responded, the sweetness of her words hitting sourly against Tavik's ears.

"The letters have been given to the guests, one has replied, two are uncertain." He responded drily.

Dendera's eyes grew wide as she pushed herself from the door and strode towards Tavik. "How were they, weak and defenseless?"

"What else would they be?"

The princess beamed with excitement, "Perfect. I'm so excited for the guests to arrive. I wonder what I'm going to wear…oh, I know!" She reached into her nightgown, revealing a black diamond weave forehead chain. "I'll wear this!"

A growl surfaced in Tavik's throat as he stared down the familiar black chain, "That's Princess Na-"

"Wrong!" Dendera corrected loudly with a chuckle, "There is only one princess here now and that is me, so there therefore it is mine."

A smirk erupted from Tavik's throat, "I won't fit."

Dendera's jaw clenched, "What?"

"Your head is too big, it won't fit."

Dendara growled as she placed the chain over her head, snarling as it hung tightly around her skull. Her lips pressed inwards as she snatched the chain before grinding it in between her fingers, sparks smoldering from her hands.

"Oops." Dendera held the ashes of the chain in her open palm as she stared at Tavik's pained face. With a smirk her mouth puckered as she blew the dust towards his face, "It was an ugly necklace anyways. Well, sweet dreams mutt."

Tavik exhaled a deep breath before bowing to Dendera and turning down the many hallways towards his own quarters on the leftwing. After a few moments he found safety in his own room. Closing the door shut he stared out the window overlooking the bright lights and chatter of the capital. Tossing his armor and robe on his bed he dropped to his knees before pulling a black box out from underneath his mattress. A smirk crossed his face as he opened the box revealing a worn photograph of a mysterious young woman. Staring at the portrait he crawled onto his bed, finding comfort in her face.

* * *

><p>"Kazuma Kuwabara takes his position, the crowd is silent, can he jump the jump""<p>

"Kuwabara come on!" Yusuke called from the bottom of the rock cliff, his arms splashing the water in irritation.

"Shut it Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled before his eyes goggled over his pregnant Yukina, "Are you watching Baby?"

"Watching." Yukina nodded with a thumb up as she sat with Keiko, Shizuru and Botan under towels and umbrellas.

Kuwabara beamed as he readied himself to jump, "Okay guys. Here goes that champi-omph!" Before his dramatic speech could continue he found himself flying into the air only to belly flop onto the solid water beneath him. Ruri stood at the top of the rock, brushing away false dirt from her arms.

Yusuke laughed aloud as he pulled his limp friend to the surface of the water, "Good one Ruri, oh." Yusuke, Kuwabara, even Kurama looked up onto the rocks as Ruri smiled from above, her hands now placed on her curvy hips. She looked like a goddess standing on the large rock, the mountain scenery behind her. Her body dressed in a tight black bandeau swimsuit that barely held her breasts and bottom covered. Her now toned body glistened as a line of sweat drooled down her chest towards her belly button, seeping under the bottom of her swimsuit. Damn, did they all want to be that sweat.

"Cannonball!" Said goddess shouted as she curled her knees to her chest as she jumped into the water, splashing the boys and spraying the girls who lounged on the beachy shores of the lake. Surfacing her head to the water she laughed before waving to the girls, "Sorry Yukina!"

"My feet needed to cool off." She chuckled playfully from the shelter of her umbrella.

"You little asshole…just wait till I…finish this beer…and I'm gonna kick your ass." Shizuru spoke within gulps as she threatened Ruri who only splashed the water with a smile. Botan laughed at her playfulness. Keiko on the other hand crossed her arms over her one piece swimsuit, snarling as Ruri splashed around with the boys.

"Why didn't she apologize to all of us?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno."

Her snarling continued, "And look at her swimsuit, I didn't know this was a beauty pageant."

"Oh stop Keiko," Shizuru smirked while unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a small triangle top bikini, "everyone knows I look the best out of everyone. And beside she's just showing off for her man."

Keiko's skin crawled, "He's here?"

"Yep," Botan giggled while she pointed to the tall trees that surrounded the large lake and mountain scenery, "In…one of those trees over there."

"Ugh, I don't know how you guys could let him around us. He's dangerous."

"Oh now now, Hiei's changed. And I doubt he's going to kill us all in front of her." Botan waved a hand at her.

"Yeah, Ruri would totally kick his ass." Shizuru nodded while lighting a cigarette.

"Hey triangle tits!" Ruri called to Shizuru from the water, "I thought you were going to kick my ass."

"Smoke break." She responded with a smirk as she drew a line with the smoke of her addiction. Her smirk soon faded as Ruri sent a wave of water towards her, snuffing out her smoke. "Grr, god damn it-Ruri you asshole." Shizuru jumped to her feet as she ran into the water, pummeling her into the waves with a raspy laugh.

"Girl fight!" Yusuke cheered before receiving a splash to the face.

Hiei watched from the tall trees that surrounded the lake, his eyes, all three of them, never leaving her as she splashed around with Shizuru and the others. He hated this trip, and the whole idea of a vacation. It was stupid for humans to group up with other humans and go to the middle of nowhere and 'hang out' for days upon end, drinking and acting stupid. Stupid, humans were so damn stupid.

Well, all except Ruri. Wringing the water out of her curly hair she smiled with their friends, _her _friends. Laughing as Kuwabara tripped on a sea rock she turned, staring directly at him in the trees. Smiling she gave him a wave before her hand extended towards him, beckoning him to come with a wave of her index finger. Hiei backed away, his spine rubbing against the trunk of the tree. She stared at him, she could tell where he was through the thousands of trees, before turning toward the rest of the group. Hiei watched her turn away from him, her backside rotating with an extra swing as she strode from his view. Closing his eyes he folded his arms over his chest. He was right; she wasn't as stupid as he pegged her out to be. Rather she was a cruel temptress, master of seduction. A sorceress. His hands found his way into his pockets, his fingers touching the white envelope. A sigh escaped his lips, he'd have to go down there sometime. He'd hold off for as long as he could.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to peak behind the mountains west, illuminating the lake and campsite the group nestled under for the night. After setting up tents, and drinking a few beers compliments of Shizuru and Ruri, the group settled around a slow burning fire.<p>

"Geez, you think Hiei would come down and help," Yusuke groaned while tossing another long into the flame, "this is his thing and all."

"Hey, at least Hiei is keeping watch over us." Ruri shrugged her shoulders while staring up at the stars peaking from the setting sun.

"Hmph, like he would help us." Keiko grumbled while her hands found their way across her chest.

Ruri shot her a strange look before rolling her eyes. Women, no wonder why she never got along with any of them. She was one of the boys, minus the boobs and…other parts. Shizuru got it, Botan sometimes, and Yukina didn't have a hateful bone in her body, so why was this girl giving her the looks.

"Hey," Kuwabara jumped in the air, his lap of marshmallows almost spilling on the floor. "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Botan inquired.

"I know I know," Yusuke waved his hands in the air, "Let's play I haven't."

"Uhh, I was thinking kamo-kamo gacho Urameshi." Kuwabara murmered while he scratched at his head.

"Well maybe if we were in boy scouts eight years ago that would work. But this way we can get to know each other."

"I'm in." Botan agreed, everyone nodded, even Kurama who had remained silent for the majority of the trip. Yusuke's grin grew wider, the things he could get his friends to do.

"Okay, the game is simple." The black haired teen began, "We go around in a circle. Me first, Then Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Ruri, Keiko, and Botan."

"I hate being last!" The blue haired girl interrupted.

"Get over it. Anyways, all you have to do is say something that you haven't done before, and anyone in the circle who has done it will drink from their drink."

"So who wins?" Ruri asked while cocking her head to the side.

Yusuke merely shrugged his shoulders, "Whoever is least drunk at the end, something like that."

"Simple enough." The group nodded their heads in agreement to Shizuru.

"Okay I'm going first!" Yusuke sat down on the dirt, "I haven't….hmm, lets see, I know! I haven't been to jail before!"

"Oh come on!" Botan shouted.

"Hey, detention is not jail! And come on Kurama, don't you remember your little ronde vu in Spirit World prison?"

A chuckle arose from the fox, "Well played Yusuke."

All eyes raised when Ruri joined the redhead in taking a sip, "I don't wanna talk about it. Your next Kurama."

"Hm," The young adult held a finger to his chin, "I haven't, been married, or mated."

A large groan erupted from half the group as they to a sip. Kuwabara laughed as he was next. "Okay guys, I haven't-"

"Won a fight in the Dark Tournament." Yusuke coughed after taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey! Okay seriously, I haven't, broken a promise. And I'll never break a promise to you Yukina."

"Oh Kazuma!" She blushed while everyone around her took a sip.

"Oh brother." Shizuru growled before crushing her can in her fists, "Alright, my turn. I haven't…been tied up. Take it any way you want ladies."

Yusuke silently beamed on the inside, finally this game was getting good. The group looked around at each other, wondering who would take a sip. Keiko's lips rubbed against one another in anger as she took a sip from her drink.

"Whoah Keiko, didn't know you and Yusuke played like that."

"No," She huffed, "Hiei did, when he kidnapped me four years ago." The group went silent. All eyes focused on Keiko who shrugged her shoulders innocently. Said eyes soon turned to Ruri who gave a thumbs up to the young girl while taking a long, hard sip of her drink.

"You and me both Princess," she laughed, "men these days."

"I don't think you-"

"No," Ruri gave a placid smile as she threw her hand infront of her, "I know what you mean. This one time Hiei threw me on the bed and tied me up in a suitcase knot. You know the one where your legs are all bound up and your hands are in the air?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide as Ruri's smile turned to a near snarl as she continued her lying game, "It was really sexy Keiko. He tied me up and he said 'beg for it'. I was soo shocked ya know?" Her finger curled around her twisted locks as she continued her valley girl impersonation, "I mean I knew he was a, ya know, bad guy. But I didn't think he was into that stuff. What did he do to you? Did he tell you to beg for too Keiko?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Keiko yelled while jumping to her feet.

"No, what the hell is your problem!" Ruri shot back with a growl, "You've been giving me looks all damn day!"

"Ladies, Ladies." Botan tried to calm the pair which fell on deaf ears.

"Well maybe if you weren't pouncing around like the queen of the lake-"

"Hah! You're just jealous!" Ruri laughed maliciously, "Jealous that I'm having a better time with your friends than you. And Ps, this was my safe suit."

"I'd like to see the unsafe suit." Yusuke whispered to Kurama who rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous? I'm a university graduate with a perfect life and husband and I'm not dating a psycho demon. And Ps, your book sucked!"

No one knew who went first, but in an instant both girls were tangled up in each other. Ruri had Keiko's shirt, Keiko had her by the hair. Neither had each other's balance as they toppled to the ground, Keiko landing on top of Ruri as they clawed at one another's faces.

"Alright break it up!" Shizuru tried to break their grips on each other as Yusuke grabbed for his wife. Ruri was swung to her feet only to be pulled away by a brute force which she assumed to be Kurama.

Keiko wrestled with her husband's arms before submitting to his strength. With a snarl her lips puckered as she stared down an equally disheveled Ruri, "Bitch."

"PSYCHO!" Ruri shot back as she attempted a round two only to halt as a familiar scent filled her nose. Turning her head she locked eyes with Hiei who now stood from across the pair. Hiei gave her a 'drop it' look before tuning his head towards Yusuke as he revealed the white envelope.

"Detective." He spoke nonchalantly.

Yusuke nodded, his wife still in arms, "Hiei. Glad of you to…show up."

"I see your," He eyed Keiko, "hands are full. But this is for you. And its urgent." With a toss he threw the letter towards him, Yusuke catching it with his free hand. Turning he stared at Kurama who still had Ruri in his arms. The fox released her as Hiei strode past, grabbing his mates knapsack as well as Ruri by her elbow to the point of dragging her as the two disappeared into the woods.

"I haven't," Yukina began while she still sat by the fire, "been in a fight."

The entire group let out a sigh of relief, save for Keiko who was still fuming about the argument, and she wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p>"Hey…hey!" Ruri growled as she finally yanked herself free of Hiei's clutch. Turning she attempted to head back to camp before once again being pulled back by Hiei.<p>

"Hn,"

"I'm seriously going to kill her! Ugh she is so, so."

"Ruri,"

"Like who does she think she is trying to-"

"Ruri, stop." He spoke calmiy causing the young girl to pause before turning to face him.

"What, seriously you don't want me to go back and spill some blood?"

"Hn," He cupped her face with his hand, his palm balancing her chin as his thumb wiped away a trail of blood from her lips. After he examined the rest of her face a smirk gently graced his features. "And they say I can't play nice."

"What?" Ruri scrunched her face at him, "You think I'm going to let her talk about you like that? Wait till I see her-"

"Like you would kill Yusuke's mate." He continued to smirk at her.

"I mean, I would kick her or something." She shrugged her shoulders. The two stood in silence as the sun finally set behind them. Staring up at the trees and night sky she sighed to prepare herself for a night under the stars.

"So, I guess I'm going rouge for this camping trip," She began as she eyed her knapsack Hiei was holding, "Can I have my sleeping bag?"

Hiei lazily narrowed his eyes as he clutched her pack in his fists. Ruri blinked, she shouldn't have as in that moment she was caught completely off guard as her body twisted under a strange pressure as she fell to the ground. Attempting to stand upright she found her hands bound to her back as her feet were also wrapped in familiar white bandages. With a shocked look she glanced up from the forest floor at Hiei as he towered above her, her bag still clutched in his hands.

His ruby eyes stared down at her defenseless position as his lips curled with lustful purr,

"Beg for it."

**He-He, even Hiei has a sense of Humor. Hoped you liked this little fun fluff filler chapter, and I shall see you next chapter, rate and review peeeze. **


	18. Hot for Teacher

**Geh~ Sorry for the last posting; totally slipped and fell at work and now I'm in a sling, so this one took a long time to write out, but thanks to a weekend free of coffee making I'm back at the computer, but typing very slowly. So enjoy this one! Merr!**

It was a dream, Ruri had told herself this many of times as the nightmares rolled through her mind during her sleep. _Just a nightmare, just a dream;_ yet this was so much different. Ruri stood hovering over what seemed to be her sleeping body, her mind frantically racing as she tried to swim back down to her form like a fish out of water.

"Just a dream, Just a dream!" she now spoke aloud as her air swimming matched her real swimming which was that of a lop sided doggy style swim. Yet as she seemed to get close to her sleeping form her body sunk into the grass she was once sleeping on as the rest of the woodsy scenery evaporated before swirling around her. Ruri tried to keep up as the spiral of images passed around her, her mind becoming dizzy.

"_Mommy,"_ A voice spoke to her from the chaos, causing her head to jerk towards the voices direction.

"H-Hello? Hello?" Ruri tried to focus through the mirage of images. A burning village, a motherless child, people screaming violently a black army pummeling through villages and people. Suddenly all faded away as she found herself standing in a large ornate palace. Its silver walls glistened at the glow of the fires burning outside. Curled by the wall her blue eyes panned to a mother and daughter as they stared out a large balcony window. The mothers face remained hidden as she could only see from the child's eye level.

"_Mommy," The voice came again as it found its owner to be a small little girl with curly dark hair. She stood next to her pregnant mother, a dark black chain balancing on her head, "Mommy why do so many have to die?"_

"_Because my princess," Her mother spoke, her voice silky like milk, yet a dark tone circled around her lips, "we have to make room for your sister." _

"_But our palace is already so big!" _

_The queen laughed at her daughter's innocence, "One day you will rule with your sister, and I want you to have the biggest kingdom in all of the world."_

_The princess smiled as she placed her soft hazelnut hands on her mother's belly, laughing as she jumped at her sister kick. _

"_She is strong isn't she my love." Her mother spoke while her long delicate arm brushed across her hair. "One day you will meet her." _

_The dark haired princess turned towards the entrance as her eyes caught hold of two royal guards dressed in black, grabbing at a small boy in their arms._

"_Wait," The princesses cried as she ran towards the battered and bruised boy, "Mommy don't kill him."_

_Ruri could hear the soft purr of the queen, "Fine Nathifa, this lowly boy can be your personal pet." _

_Nathifa smiled as she took the seemingly dead boy into her arms as she brushed away the dirt from his face revealing his dark eyes and freckles, "You won't be my pet," She promised him, "You'll be my best friend..."_

* * *

><p>Ruri's blue eyes jolted open as her body responded to the rough shake Hiei had thrust upon her. He had been watching her all morning groan and curl her body to her nightmares. Usually she would merely whimper softly, a curl of her toes perhaps. But this was the first time Hiei noticed her body almost jerk violently to this particular dream. Humans, they were so strange.<p>

Ruri gasped aloud at the towering sight of Hiei nearly scared her half to death as she jumped back before taking a deep breath.

"What the hell was that about?" Hiei asked with a tinge of disgust pouring from his lips.

Ruri gave him a look as she slowly pulled herself to her feet as she dusted the earthly dirt from her tan skin. Touching her hand to her face she winced as she felt small droplets of blood seeping to her fingers.

"Fool, your own imagination is going to be the death of you." Hiei spoke calmly, his usual cynical undertone was missing however, perhaps he did care for her.

Ruri scoffed while running the sleeve of her black shirt over her nose, "It happens all the time." She murmured softly. In reality it was the first time she had ever had a nose bleed after her nightmares, and Hiei could tell as well.

"Hn, Don't make a habit of it." Was Hiei's half sentimental reply.

"Hiei," Ruri asked quietly to him, "Have you…Do your dreams talk to you?"

Hiei gave her a strange look before he turned towards the campsite a few miles in front of them, "Hn."

"So is that a yes, a no?" She growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Seriously she hated that word of his. Staring at his completely uninterested eyes she huffed, "Whatever, I'm going to talk to Kurama."

Hiei watched her stalk away into the forest. His eyes, all three of them focused on the swing of her hips before following her towards the campsite, from the trees of course.

It wasn't long before the two made it back to the lakeside campsite where the rest of the group was preparing breakfast. Ruri took her second deep breath before exiting the shrubs that covered her from the group. Great, she would have to face her again. Her being of course, Keiko.

Kuwabara was the first to notice Ruri, and Hiei soon to follow as they walked towards the group.

"Hey, where we're you guys? We've been worried all night." He shouted as he walked to greet Ruri, "Are you okay?"

"Fine Kuwabara." She gave him a false smile as she turned her attention towards the rest of the group, "Where's Kurama?" Thankfully Keiko wasn't with the group; rather Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru seemed to be the only ones awake.

"Kurama went for a walk alone the lake." Yukina answered with a cheery smile. Ruri turned towards the blue waters before pausing as Yusuke and Keiko appeared from their tent. Oh great, she spoke too soon.

"Good…morning." Yusuke spoke carefully as he eyed his wife and Ruri down. He watched the two girls stare at each other before Hiei suddenly appeared at Ruri's side. "Hey Three Eyes."

"Hn, Detective." Typical Hiei response.

Yusuke gave him a look as he revealed the white letter in his hands, "We need to talk."

The demon nodded once as he and Yusuke turned towards the forest leaving Keiko and Ruri to stare down each other.

"Ruri." Keiko spoke first as placed her hands on her hips.

"Hn, Keiko." She responded while she tossed her curly hair at her as she continued her search for Kurama. She could hear the growl escaping Keiko's lips as she turned from her, causing a smile from the young girl. Finally, she was beginning to like Hiei's language.

It didn't take Ruri long to find Kurama. Sitting on a large boulder his eyes stared at the rippling water. It was strange, Kurama wasn't one of many words, yet he hadn't spoken much at all on this trip.

"Kurama?" Ruri asked softly as the fox turned towards her attention.

"Oh, Hello Ruri." He smiled at her, "What can I help you with?"

"Hah," She smiled as she climbed the rock he was sitting on to join him, "You always know when I need help with something, but what about you? You seem a little off."

"Me?" He asked perplexed, "No I'm…well actually Ruri perhaps you can help me with something."

A strange look from the young girl, "Really?" Wasn't the fox demon supposed to be the walking talking encyclopedia/internet/demon concierge? What could he need from her? Beer perhaps?

"Yes. Well you are an accomplished writer," He began only to receive a bashful slap to his knee by Ruri.

"Oh you're making me blush!" She smiled, "Do you want me to write your memoir? _The Nine Lives of Suichi Minamino._"

"No, not exactly." He chuckled softly, "I've made the mistake of taking a poetry class this semester. And I must say my teacher is rather…odd."

"Oh, well who is he? Probably some college know it all who-"

"Actually it's a she. You see I've been taking this college class…."

One Week Prior

Kurama was never one to say he was smart, but damn was he ever to his human counter parts. A human, only twenty with a doctorates in Ecology, and a soon to be doctorates in mathematics; a genius some would say. Rather Kurama found his intellect only a manifest of his curiosity, which was the prime reason as to why he often found himself in these predicaments.

He sat in his desk with a group of students as he awaited the arrival of his professor to 'Poetry 101'. Yes, Kurama was never much of a writer, but well if Ruri could do it and be so successful, it couldn't be so hard, could it?

The slam of the door caused him to rise from his consciousness as he stared down his professor, surprised by her feminine demeanor, and the smell of liquor to her scent.

"Good morning writers." She spoke with a dreary tone, "And welcome to the basics of poetry. And allow me to make one thing clear before we continue." Her eyes narrowed through her glasses, "I have no faith that any of you will become successful. Sure one of you will be smart enough to stir mouthful of words to make some shitty poetry but aside from that I have no faith in any of you. Now, if you're sensitive and like praise I suggest you leave now."

Kurama was surprised as a handful of students slowly rose to their feet before shuffling out of the classroom. He could hear the obscenities running through their minds.

The teacher smiled as she watched each classmate leave before she leaned back on her desk before taking a large sip from her coffee mug, "Thank goodness. There were entirely too many students in here. Now I'll only have to grade," Her finger pointed to the remaining students, "Five papers. Good. "

Kurama cocked his head. This professor, she was very, interesting. Most of his other professors were rather…collegiate. Rather this one was happy her students dropped the class so she would have less papers to grade. Well, no matter, the fox liked a challenge.

"My name is Karen Watanabe, and I'll be your teacher. Now I have better things to do today so your homework for this week is as follows. I want a one hundred word poem about yourself something you have never told anyone before. I want emotion and passion. Make sure it's in rhythm, and make every word count. Class dismissed."

The group of students stared at each other before slowly rising to their feet and exiting the classroom. Kurama was the last to get up from his chair as he stared at his now completed poem in his hands. Who said writing was difficult. Surely this was an A+ paper. Walking over to Karen he waited until she lit her cigarette before handing over his paper.

"What is this?" She asked with a sour look before blowing a puff of smoke in his direction.

"Its my, homework." He answered while waving his delicate fingers in front of his face. Karen stared at the paper, her dark chocolate eyes wandering over each line while her lips balanced her cigarette. With a smirk she let out another stream of smoke before drawing an ex with her addiction across his paper, burning a hole through its center.

"I'm not accepting this."

Kurama's green eyes widened as his paper slowly caught ablaze. Karen chuckled as at his expression, "You're the smart kid aren't you, Suichi right? Well I have to tell you this paper is, was flawless. Proper word choice, rhyme scheme, and exactly one hundred words, however it was dull, and boring. And I doubt your big secret is you're afraid of spiders."

"Well how would you know that?" Kurama hated arguing with people, especially his professor. Yet this woman was so stubborn. It was an A+ paper, what more could she want?

"Listen. If you think you can pass this class withdrawn and emotionless you're mistaken, and you might as well accept your F. You have until next week to write a new essay, and I will be watching you from now on." With that she turned and stumbled out of the classroom, her heels hanging around her ankle by a strap. Kurama watched her go as he ran his hands through his hair. He was really beginning to hate poetry.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa whoa…whoa." Ruri held her index fingers in the air as she processed Kurama's story, "Your teacher is Karen Watanabe?"<p>

"Yes I'm afraid so. I figured you knew her." Kurama began.

"Know her, she's my neighbor! And she trashed my book." She growled while sticking out her lip in a pout. "But in her defense she is the best selling poet in Asia. So what is your problem?"

"I have nothing to write about." He answered simply while shrugging his shoulders.

"Write about yourself. You're a walking encyclopedia/internet/demon concierge." Damn, she felt like she said that before.

"Yes, but Suichi Minamino is only two of those things, and Ms. Watanabe hates both of them. I'm not going to share myself with a stranger, or any other human again for that matter."

Ruri knew what Kurama meant. She remembered his brief encounter with Lei and her daughter, it was one of the first times he had told anyone besides herself of who he really was. Hiei said he hasn't told anyone outside of their small group before. She could feel the guilt still residing in him about their disappearance during the eclipse.

Kurama remained silent for a few moments before his usual calm demeanor took over his senses, "You haven't asked me what was troubling you?"

She hated when he changes subjects, "Well , I feel like I have a-"

"Hey!" Yusuke voice interrupted the two as they both turned to see Yusuke and Hiei standing across from them on the rock. Geez was everyone interrupting her today!

"What seems to be the problem?" Kurama asked his former partners.

"Demon world." Hiei answered before he stared down at Ruri who remained curled on the boulder, "Go take a walk."

"Augh!" She growled with a huff, "I'm not going anywhere."

"This isn't up for discussion." Hiei answered.

"Yeah this is a spirit detective, demons only meeting." Yusuke added.

"Well I'm half demon…sort of. So I have a right to be in this conversation. And I'm not going for a walk."

Hiei held in his growl only to silently agree with the others before continuing "Read this."

Ruri expected that he was speaking to her rather when he tossed the infamous white letter it flew over her head before landing in Kurama's hands. The fox peeled open the letter before his eyes wandered across the delicate handwriting.

"Dear Honored Guest,

You are cordially invited on a tour of the great Kingdom of Oulfimi at its capital the Great Republic and a meeting with her sovereign Queen Domina and Crown Princess Dendera themselves. The Kingdom of Oulfimi has many gifts and grandeur to offer our esteemed guests and we hope you are to join us at the end of this lunar month. A minimum of two guests are allowed to join you on your travels; and we ever so await your arrival."

The fox processed the letter, absorbing every word before he finally nodded towards the group.

"Yusuke, Mukuro, and Yomi were all sent these letters." Hiei spoke first, "Why Yusuke I'm not entirely sure."

"Hey." The spirit detective interjected.

"Well this Queen Domina has dated information. She must still believe the Three Kings are still in power." Kurama added.

"Or they are smart enough to know that Yomi and Mukuro still have the most sway in the Makai." Yusuke countered.

"What have the others said?"

"Hn, Yomi agreed. As for Mukuro she will likely agree as well out of curiosity of this alleged kingdom and sovereign."

"Well hell I'm going too!" Yusuke barked while crossing his arms, "And Considering Mukuro will have you and some other beefed up guard at her side Hiei, Kurama you can be my guest."

"Who said I wanted to go?" Kurama objected.

"Come on, your foxy senses are tingling at this grand new kingdom these girls are bragging about. And besides, anyone else find it funny that Spirit World didn't get an invitation?"

Kurama and Hiei both nodded to the detective's word. Ruri sat on the boulder as the three conversed only to still ponder her earlier dream before speaking, "What about me?"

"Tch, what about you?" Came the low tone of Hiei's voice.

"I want to go."

"Ruri this is very dangerous," Hiei was half thankful when Kurama came at his defense, he was much more gentle than him at telling her no, "We don't know these people, and it's likely that it could be a trap of some sort."

A huff came from the young girl, "I'm part demon too. And I'm powerful enough to defend myself."

Hiei gave a sour smirk, "You can't even fight off your own nightmares let alone your horrible balance."

"Hey!" Ruri jumped to her feet, "I'm a good fighter! And I have scared energy, which is really…sacred!"

"Regardless you don't know how to control your powers. You'll be handicap to everyone." Ruri snarled at Hiei's remark.

"What is your deal? First I'm too weak to be left alone by myself, and now I'm too powerful to control? Make up your mind?"

Hiei gave her a tug at her shoulder, pulling her close to him as he hissed silently, "This is not up for discussion."

"Fine!" Ruri yanked her hand free from him before storming off along the shoreline back to the camp. Hiei watched her go before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually," Yusuke spoke first, ceasing the silence caused by the trio, "Ruri should come."

"What?"

"Think about it Hiei. She's one of the most powerful members of the group-"

"What group, she's not in 'the group'." Hiei responded gruffly.

"No need to be so possessive Hiei." Yusuke teased causing another growl from his counterpart, "_Anyways,_ we don't know what we're facing out there, and from the looks of it these guys…girls are powerful, and we need powerful people."

"And Kuwabara?" The fox asked.

"Nah, like Kuwabara would want to come anyways. He's too busy fawning over Yukina." Yusuke could hear Hiei's eyes narrow at his words, "Besides I have one more guest to invite on my side and I want Ruri on my Yusuke Security Taskforce."

"So is that what I am, your security?" Kurama joked while a sly smile crossed his face.

"C'mon Kurama haven't we gone over this. I'm the rebellious teen of the group, Kuwabara is my stupid brother and you take the role as the responsible adult that saves us from getting our ass kicked."

"Hn, fools."

Yusuke's smirk grew wider, "And you Hiei are the grumpy uncle of the group with the hot girlfriend half your age."

"Tch, Detective," He began as the others laughed at his red complexion. Snarling a lick of black flames escaped his lips as he turned towards the forest, disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>Ruri was thankful to be home after a not so relaxing weekend at the lake. Yes she did enjoy herself and have fun, but with fights with Keiko, bitter arguments with Hiei, and the strange dreams with additional nosebleeds on her mind she was very happy to return home to Gokana park and of course her lovely dog,<p>

"Shibo!" She laughed loudly as the wrinkly dog bounced from the living room couch into her arms, "I missed you too." Thankfully Mahjin was put to work by being a dog sitter rather than a human sitter of which Hiei originally planned for him. After feeding her beloved pup she managed to tug her suitcase up the stairs towards her bedroom before opening the door, not surprised to see Hiei Resting on the bed, his feet crossed and arms cushioning his head, and his eyes of course staring straight at her. Ruri gave him a hmph of hello before tugging her duffle bag onto the wooden floor.

Ruri liked the bedroom most about her apartment. It wasn't as big as the open living room downstairs but it was cozy and comfortable. There was a large bay window that looked to the back gardens which was held into place by sterile white walls and a wooden floor. Ruri's bed was pushed against the wall with two nightstands on either side of it with a large spiral pattered bedspread covering the bed. The wall across from the bed was entirely built of closet space, with a small mirrored door to the bathroom on the left. It was nice, and cozy, and Hiei was totally ruining the mood.

Hiei watched her ignore his presence as she begun to unpack, he could still feel the anger radiating from her about their argument a few days ago. Ruri wasn't one for silence however as she eventually turned to him before speaking,

"I made coffee; I'm sure it's ready by now." Slowly she had begun to figure out things that Hiei liked about the human world, coffee being one of them. Ruri noticed Hiei didn't drink or eat anything when he visited, except bits of chocolate whenever Kurama would sneak him some from time to time. Ruri was the first to introduce him to coffee since he despised human tea so much. It was bitter, hot and black, all things Hiei liked, and he was hooked on it ever since.

"Hmm, you knew I was here." Hiei stated causing a dull smirk from the young girl.

"Yes, I'm not as weak as you think Hiei."

She was surprised at his rebuttal, "I know."

No, she was more frustrated. Tossing her hand full of clothes on the floor she threw her hands in front of her, "Then why do you keep treating me like a child!"

Hiei hated conversing with her. Mostly on his part due to his lack of communication skills. According to her a simple 'Hn' was not a good enough answer. But he wasn't one for words anyways.

"Hn."

Ruri took a deep breath as she held in her next words before she turned back towards her closet to continue unpacking. After a few moments of silence she felt Hiei move from the bed before he stood behind her. Ruri didn't want to turn around, yet after a few minutes he grew irritated and yanked the yellow dress she was holding, ripping it in half.

"What the, that was my favorite-" Ruri swung around in anger only to be surprised as the demon pulled her down to him, capturing her lips in a kiss. Ruri remained still as he eventually released her before staring into his red orbs. Like Hiei said, he wasn't one for words.

"What..."

"Yusuke has chosen you for his last guest," Hiei began, "You will leave with him at the end of this month."

"You mean, I'm going?" She tried to hide the smile that slowly creaked across her face.

"With Yusuke yes, you can thank him for his foolish decision." Hiei finished. Ruri still stood with a smile on her face as she jumped up into the air.

"Yes! Demon World here I come! Watch out demons, Ruri the defender of the human world will be taking you down!" Hiei watched her as she threw punches and kicks in the air, adding her own sound affects of course. Attempting a roundhouse kick she lost her balance before slipping on the rug and falling strait on the wooden floor.

Ruri groaned as she rolled to her back, staring at Hiei as he hovered above her, his face twisted in a look of humor, embarrassment, and sheer disappointment, "You are perhaps the most idiotic, accident prone human I have ever met."

Ruri smirked before laughing aloud as she rolled to her feet before exiting the bedroom. Sometimes, it was better to laugh off his cynical humor. And besides, she could feel his own smile creep from behind her.

* * *

><p>Kurama rolled his pen in his hands as Ms. Watanabe continued her rant on the astounding difference between male writers and female writers.<p>

"And as you can see thanks to our lack of ego and testosterone we female writers are far more talented, superior, and more likely to commit suicide, any questions? Good, class dismissed."

The five students of the classroom slowly rose to their feet, turning in their papers as she sat cross legged on her desk. Karen watched each one of them turn in their sheets, paying special attention to Kurama as he was last to approach her.

"Well," She spoke with calmness, "What do you have for me?"

Kurama's eyes remained hidden beneath his bangs, "Nothing."

"Hmm?"

"I have nothing," He repeated, "I'm sorry, but my deepest secrets are to remain with myself, to be judged by no one, because it is not their business. Regardless of how many words, allusions, or silly rhymes I can add to my story It doesn't change who I really am, deep down inside. I'll accept my failure for this course."

Karen watched his sullen deposition. Perhaps it was her prescription courage that led her to do so, yet she didn't care as leaned her cigarette free hand towards him, brushing away his red bangs. Kurama jerked back instinctually revealing his shocked green eyes as Karen stared deep within them, as if searching for his soul.

With a shrug of her shoulders she smiled before her lips touched her light cigarettes, "You pass."

The fox was shocked, "What?"

"You pass. Congrats." She twirled her finger around in a 'woo-hoo' gesture. She laughed at his sheer confusion, "Suichi I know those eyes. You really are some tortured soul aren't you? I wish I had that strength to keep my secrets inside. Rather my emotional mess is spilled across three international best sellers. It's a fair trade I suppose."

Kurama had finally managed to blink before he folded his arms over his chest. He was surprised, Ruri was right. Karen had some sort of, something about her. Her methods of teaching and life lessons however were completely unorthodox, yet she was charming, intelligent, attractive, and could read him easily.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Kurama blurted out only to cover his mouth at his words. What was becoming of him?

Karen gave him a strange look, her rosy lips curling at his outburst, "You know I'm old enough to be your mother." She smirked before turning towards the door. Pausing in archway of the door she turned, staring the fox through the corner of her eye, "Oh hell. Come on, there's a dive bar around the block."

Kurama wasn't sure what came over him in his outburst of asking his own professor on a date; however he decided not to question himself as he followed her out of the building, not caring for what would transpire in the night ahead.

**Whoo! See you next chapter! Rate and Review**


	19. Etiquette and Emptiness

**Kiera's review made me smile, as well as many others! Thanks Lady for being supportive. And MyLifeInWhole you rock too! And whoever KungFuPandaBear is, your name makes me giggle, and you rock! This probly has some errors in it, yet I will do a spell check in the am, I wanted to post this as soon as I could! eee!**

Ruri could feel the space between them. She didn't like it at all. Though they were bound by his mark, she could instinctually feel him pulling away , which usually happened right before he would depart for another trip to demon world.

Finally she had blinked her eyes awake, staring into the darkness of her bedroom, Hiei's infamous shadow resting on the large bay window of the room, his red orbs now focused on the twinkles of rain that began to patter on the window. Like beads against glass Hiei seemed to watch each one fall, the second more rapidly than the first.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" Ruri asked as she stretched her arms beneath the pillow as her legs extended under her blankets.

"Hn." Hiei's usual response to any argument they were having.

"But it's raining outside." Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as he continued to watch the scenery unfold from simple droplets to the oncoming storm, "It's not going to get any better, you might as well stay the night."

"Hn." Ruri couldn't tell if he was telling her that, or the rain outside.

"Well," She began while rolling over on the mattress, "Aren't you coming in?"

He turned to her question, staring at the now empty space left for him on the bed, "I don't need sleep."

"Hmm, you never need anything." She responded with an annoyed yawn before her eyes began to settle into a slumber. Ruri had come to the conclusion that their chaotic, unfitting relationship was more complicated than others had lead on. Bound by only two months since Hiei's mark she had realized that they still knew little about each other. Hiei had never really cared to ask simple getting-to-know-you-questions such as 'What her favorite color was' or 'how do we spend eternity together'. Ruri assumed his favorite was black and they would probably spend eternity watching him stare at her from afar or stare at him through an open window, waiting for him to come home. Hell, they didn't even sleep together. She questioned why? Why would she, or any other human-ish girl want someone like Hiei as their partner for life. Perhaps Keiko was right, she had a husband who, though a demon and hot headed, he was loving and kind, and public about his affections for his wife. Kuwabara, he was mister perfect, already a father to be. Kurama was a category all in his own. Kind, he was calculating, somewhat devious, and on an intelligence level all his own. Perhaps he was even colder than Hiei. And besides the many sides of Kurama resembled that of an octagon, and Ruri hated math. Yet the same question rose in her mind. Was Hiei…right for her? Ruri was surprised, she could not answer.

Her thoughts broke as she felt an uneasy shift in the bed. Damn, she should have known better than to think aloud in her head. Rolling on her opposite side her eyes met with Hiei. She was surprised however, that Hiei didn't seem upset with her thoughts at all. He seemed rather, very tired. Blinking once he turned his eyes away before settling down on the plush pillows in attempt to force himself to sleep. She admired his minuscule attempts to 'humanize' his behaviors. Though he would snarl and grunt on the inside, at least he attempts, and Hiei never attempts at anything for someone other than himself.

Ruri however had enough thinking for one night as she crawled on her elbows before leaning into his frame to peck at his cheek, "Goodnight Hiei. Take your shoes off please."

Said demon remained stiff however as rolled on her side opposite to him as she snuggled under her plush bed sheets. Hiei watched her breathing slowly even to a dull slumber before he kicked off his infamous black boots towards the edge of the bed as his eyes returned to his human. He continued to watch her for hours as her mind, and body rolled around in another nightmare.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dendera don't!" The young princess shouted as her not so beloved little sister continued to torment the unfortunate dark haired boy. Not even eight years old she was cunning, malicious, and heartless. Their mother said she was to be the perfect queen. Princess Nathifa thought otherwise.<em>

_Dendera stared down her human toy, her golden eyes snarling with twisted joy as she released his arm from behind his back. "You're the worst pet ever." _

"_He's not a pet!" Nathifa growled as she rushed to her friends side as she began to heal his wounds._

_Dendera gawked while crossing her arms over her chest, "You're not allowed to heal the servants!" She shouted with a point of her finger, "I'm telling mom!"_

"_Don't be such a baby DD," Nathifa teased while she finished to heal the freckled boys arm, "Besides, who is going to take care of you when you fun off to train illegally with the soldiers."_

_Dendera paused as her lips curled into a pout, "My name is not DD! It's princess Dendera. I'll get you in trouble one day sister!" She warned before she ran back to the palace. Her sister sighed with relief before she finished healing the arm she had been neglecting since her exchanged words with Dendera._

"_Okay Tavik," She smiled while her hands released his arm, "All better."_

_Tavik stared at his arm, "Princess, are you really not allowed to heal me?" _

_Nathifa shrugged her shoulders as she stared into Taviks dark eyes. She had remembered the first time she had met him many years ago, and now she was 12, a young adult in her eyes, "We're not allowed to share our powers with…lower people. But you're like my brother Tavik. And you're my best friend, so I can make an exception." _

_Tavik grew a wide smile as he hugged his princess, "You're going to be a great Queen one day." He spoke between her garments _

_Nathifa smiled as she petted his hair, worry crossing her features. Did she even want to be?_

* * *

><p>Hiei found his own senses reeling as he watched his human stir underneath her covers. With a groan her hands circled around her pillow, clawing at them like a wild animal. He grew tired of watching her suffer to her own twisted imagination, yet the demon really didn't care enough to try to calm her. Perhaps though he should attempt to, for the sake of the pillowcases. With a sigh he too rolled to his side as his body curved around her. Kurama had done this to him once many years ago when he once suffered from his dreams. Extending his arm he embraced her stomach, pressing their bodies together. It was strange, strange for the demon how suddenly still Ruri became as well as the wave of calmness that crossed both of them. With a smirk he further took in her scent. Perhaps their fragile bond wasn't so, rather they were connected physically and emotionally. When Ruri was upset, worried or angered so was he. And his seemingly odd discomfort actually came from Ruri's own. This bond they share, it was more complex than either of them had imagine, perhaps his humans thoughts were correct, maybe they weren't meant for each other.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt her stir once more as she nuzzled her butt against his stomach before finally settling onto a deep sleep. Hiei felt her against him, the warmth of her human temperature as well as the curve of her body that fit so evenly within his own. In that moment he forgot his prior thoughts, there was no use to think of what could have been. Besides, his human's tiredness much matched his own. Closing his dark red eyes he gave into her, relishing this moment of calm as he intended to return to demon world at sunrise.

* * *

><p>Hiei was a man of his word, and inconsiderate at that as she awoke to the breeze of the open window and blinding sunlight. Rolling on her back she rubbed her palms against her eyes before finally peeling open her eyes to another day without her demon companion. Flexing her toes she wandered to the bathroom, staring at her reflection before a gasp escaped her lips. great, another caked line of blood hanging at her nostrils. Perhaps she was going mad. Rubbing a wet cloth across her face she tossed a pink silk robe over her body before crunching her feet down the steps. After a cup of coffee and nuzzling into a pair of fuzzy slippers Ruri made it outside to sit on her front porch to watch the rising sun; Shibo nuzzling under her chair of course. She was lucky to live where she lived. Her home stood at the very end of Gokana park with a view of the tall pine trees and mountain scenery. She enjoyed the fresh smells and the sounds of the quiet nature and Hiei, though he didn't admit it, liked the easy access to the seclusion. And though she had a crazed millionaire alcoholic as a neighbor at least she was quiet.<p>

Her blue eyes shifted from her thoughts as the turn of Karen's doorknob filled her ears.

'Oh,' she murmured to herself with a smirk, 'I didn't know that she woke up this early.' Leaning over her porch she watched the door open as a figure slowly emerged into the open sunlight. Ruri's once placid eyes turned wide as she came into contact with an ever so familiar pair of green orbs.

"…" Ruri stared wide eyed as Kurama caught her gaze, the two blankly gazing at each other as Ruri's coffee cup slipped from her hands, shattering at her feet. The shock of the sound as well as the burning to her toes caused a stir as she darted into her home, surprised at her former roommates speed as he stood now in front of her in the living room.

"Ruri before you," he tried calmly state before Ruri's hands went wild in the air as well as her accusations.

"You slept with my neighbor?" She gasped while wagging her slender index finger towards him. Kurama sighed as his hand drew to the bridge of his nose. Would it be wrong to knock out his former partners lover? Hiei wouldn't be to upset would he?

"Ruri," He tried to speak again. Word fell on deaf ears of course.

"I can't believe your sleeping with Karen. She's your teacher? That is so crazy I was just sitting outside and there you were I mean I would have expected Hiei to walk out of her house before you-oh-"

Kurama's swift speed came to his advantage as he held a purple leaf to her nose without her noticing as her eyes slowly faded before she dropped to the living room floor. Hiei could be upset all he wants, he needed her quiet for just a few moments.

Ruri growled softly as she rubbed her eyes for what seemed the second time as the room slowly came into focus as she laid on her couch. Her eyes peeled towards the devil himself as Kurama sipped on a cup of coffee, legs crossed innocently as if he knew nothing of what happened.

"Augh," Ruri began as she slowly lifted herself to a sitting position, "What…you-you! Did you just-"

"Ruri please," Kurama spoke softly, "Your yelling was very distracting. And besides, don't you feel better?"

Ruri gave him a questioning look as she scratched at her head, "Well I mean I feel a little refreshed…but what the hell! Why did you just try to kill me?"

The fox chuckled, "Ruri it was a leaf from the Vine of Dreams, it only put you asleep for an hour. Now about our earlier conversation,"

"I'm afraid to talk by fear of leaf poisoning!" She snarled while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll do the talking for you. As much as it seems something did transpire between me and Karen, nothing did." He began, "We went out the night before for drinks and after two on my part and eleven on hers she couldn't drive home so I took her home myself and stayed, on the couch due to the heavy rainfall."

Ruri stared at him, her lips curling, looking for a flaw in his speech. Yet she found none, he was telling the truth unfortunately and her fantasy of her neighbor and former roommate hooking up slowly began to vanish from her mind.

"So, do you like her?" She asked instead, perhaps there was hope.

Kurama toyed with his hair before turning away from her, "She's my professor."

"So, Hiei was my tormentor, and now we're best friends." Her sarcasm caused a smirk from the fox, "So, do you like her?"

"…It's a good thing I ran into you today Ruri. Yusuke has left me instructions on your training until the end of the month."

She hated when he changed subjects. But when the fox changes subjects, Ruri is winner of said arguments. She would take this example as a victory.

"Okay," Ruri shrugged her shoulders, "Was the plant attack part of said training?"

"No, your physical skills are quite fine, though your balance needs some work. Yusuke and Hiei have agreed that your etiquette skills are something to be-"

"Etiquette?" Ruri shouted while jumping to her feet, "What does Yusuke or Hiei for that matter know about etiquette. They're the most disrespectful, trigger happy, jocked up demons in the entire world."

"Precisely." Kurama agreed causing another wave of confusion across Ruri's face, "Listen Ruri. Demon politics are just as if not more complicated than our own. In their world they are settled with fists as well as diplomatic manners. Since we don't know who these strangers we are visiting are Yusuke and I want to make sure that you are safe, and proper."

Ruri let a snarl fold from her lips before sticking out her tongue, "Fine, you win foxy."

Kurama smiled softly, "Now shall we begin at-"

"Boring! I think Shibo needs a walk. Let's go!" Ruri gave a fake yawn before jumping to her feet while grabbing both Kurama and Shibo by their paws before dragging them out of the apartment for a long non demon politic walk around the neighborhood. Kurama was the last to leave the apartment while Ruri was a few feet ahead tugging Shibo along before his eye wandered towards the window of the Watanabe household. Surprisingly Karen stood at the window, hidden beneath the sheer drapes as a smile crept across her face. Locking eyes with her young student she smirked once more before retreating back in the shadows of her large mansion home. Kurama blushed slightly, for the first time in years perhaps before turning his attention towards Ruri.

* * *

><p>"Okay now repeat,"<p>

"Lord Yomi, former ruler of Gandara. Don't look him in the eyes…even though he doesn't have any. Shura is his son and heir to his legacy."

"Good. Now who's next?"

Ruri gave an unimpressed sigh as she sat in Genkai's open living room as she was bound to the dinning room table to once again go over the important nobles and demon fancies who would be joining them in the next hours to Oulfimi. The entire month, much to her displeasure was spent on less training and more etiquette nightmares. Greeting demons, who speaks first at a dinner, who Yomi and Mukuro was and how Yusuke was now Lord Yusuke in demon world. Psha, good luck getting her to say that.

"Lady Mukuro," She began while toying with her curly dirty blonde locks, "former ruler of Alaric and is referred to by King. She is owner and commander of the strongest army in demon world and loves jasmine tea…really Kurama do I have to know what tea they like?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, "It's always good to know. Well alright I think we're done for now. We can finish the rest on the way-"

"Finally!" Ruri stretched her arms before making two fists, "Time to go kick some ass!"

"Easy easy, we're trying not to kill anyone on this trip." Yusuke chuckled while entering the living space, "Well team, are we ready to head off to demon world."

"I am I am!" Ruri jumped up and down. In truth she was excited. Soon she would be entering a whole new world, and after that another whole new world. Yes she had seen demon world once before when she stumbled into it almost a year ago. This time would be different however. Her body lurched at the excitement of her travel as if her blood was boiling at the thought. Though she wasn't completely a demon, this idea of the Makai seemed to be calling to her, begging her to come…home. It was almost apparent in her dreams.

Her dreams have gotten more vibrant in the days coming up to the trip. Things were more visible, the life of this girl she had known as Nathifa was drawn out more clearly than ever before. In Ruri's dream she no longer felt like the outsider looking in rather she was now seeing things from her eyes, at her level as if she was a part of her. Who this princess was still a mystery yet as she neared the tunnel to demon world she could feel her body shaking in excitement.

"Ruri…Ruri your nose!" Kurama called to the daydreaming girl as yet another droplet of blood seeped from her nostrils. Ruri blinked before grabbing her nose as she darted towards the kitchen for a paper towel.

"Damn," She growled to herself as she checked to see if her ironically all white outfit was stained. Thankfully her bad luck wasn't kicking this morning. Aside from good demon behavior lessons Ruri was also dressed up in very formal high society clothing. Like Kurama who wore his traditional white fighters robe of white pants and jacket with purple waist tie. Ruri also wore white yet hers was more feminine in an ivory dress with slits running up the side to reveal black leggings. The top of the dress had an open back that haltered a neck tie at her collar which drew two large ribbons that rolled down her back. Her tangled curls hung loosely around her chin and neck as she wiped her nose for the eleventh time before turning towards the pair, "All better."

"I hope so, isn't that your fifth one this week?" Yusuke asked while rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Sixth." Kurama corrected for him.

"Fifth sixth who cares! I'm ready for demon world!" Ruri gave her usual wide smile before running out the back door towards the slowly opening demon portal.

"You know I wish I could see that kind of enthusiasm from you Kurama." Yusuke spoke while wagging a finger at his former teammate.

"Yusuke please, you know she's only excited to see him."

"Hah," Yusuke laughed sourly, "Does she know that he's an even bigger ass when he's at Mukuro's side?"

"No," Kurama commented, " I didn't think she'd want to hear it."

* * *

><p>Both detective and spirit fox were right as Hiei let out another steam of frustration bellow from his mouth as black flames creased his lips. Hiei hated two things, humans…most of them, and waiting. In truth Tavik was correct when he said the envelopes will lead them to their destination. Upon the lunar moon the seemingly plain invitations had begun to glow, shooting a green ray of light from them that pointed to this location. Upon Mukuro and Hiei's arrival there was nothing but a large abandoned field, scarce trees, and a small boulder with strange carvings in front of it. And considering Yusuke and the others were not here yet, he would assume he'd have to wait longer for any sort of new happenings. Damn, he hated waiting.<p>

"Hiei calm yourself before you boil alive." Mukuro glared with her bionic eye while her natural rolled above her eyelid.

"Hn, I don't understand how you can just wait here like a fool."

"Hmm, you lack patience, you always have. Yet I personally cannot stay still myself. What with this…interesting news I hear about your human lover coming along on this trip."

The demoness could feel the heat from her commander lick at her skin, "Tch, she is on Yusuke's side. Where she will remain throughout this visit."

"Ah," Mukuro chuckled slightly, "I'll be sure to keep my eyes on that. I'm very interested to see what this girl looks like. What did you say her name was again?"

Hiei let out a sigh of frustration. His master and his human were about to be within feet of each other any minute and he was already caught in the middle of this soon to be disaster, "Don't play stupid, you know of her very well. Considering your spies have been watching her this past month." He answered.

"Oh Hiei can't I have fun…ah. Well why not I ask her myself." Her robotic finger pointed towards the soon coming dust cloud as Yusuke, Kurama and the girl in question came closer and closer towards Hiei and Mukuro.

"Well well well," Yusuke spoke while he made his way toward his old teammate, "This is a small welcoming party."

"Hm, Yusuke." Mukuro spoke to the detective.

"Where's Lord Yomi?" Kurama asked.

"Yomi is already on his way, so have my informants said." Mukuro answered while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Damn I thought this was going to be a little reunion." Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hiei!" Ruri shouted while running over to the dark haired demon before engulfing him in a hug. It may have been the first rule Kurama had taught her that demons do not hug yet her emotions ran wild as she clutched her demon in her arms before feeling the cold demeanor her gave her as he shrugged her off of him.

Her eyes locked with him as they stared at each other for a few moments before Hiei turned away towards Mukuro. Ruri stood there in a state of confusion. Was Hiei upset at her, or just not interested? Oh, maybe he was trying to put on a front for his boss. Speaking of which Ruri met eyes with Mukuro as she slowly mad he way over to the very intimidating demon lord.

"Hi! My name is Ruri! Very nice to meet you Lad-King! Mukuro!" Ruri held out her arm in an attempt to shake yet Mukuro stared down at her strange gesture. "You must be Hiei's…human. Hmm, I wouldn't think he'd find humans taller than him attractive." With that she turned her back to her as she began a conversation with Kurama, leaving her arm hanging there with disappointment. Rude!

Ruri scrunched her face as she dropped her hands to her sides. Yes the demon world was a fascinating place but everyone here was rude as hell!

"Hey!" Yusuke pointed to a large billowing stack of smoke in the horizon, "Anyone see that?"

The group turned as the cloud of smoke grew brighter and the sounds coming from it louder.

"It sounds like an engine?" Kurama stated as he and the others drew their hands in preparation for an attack. Ruri was surprised however as Hiei instinctually stood in front of Mukuro in attempt to shield her while she was standing in the dust to fend herself!

"should we attack on three!" Yusuke shouted as the engine sound grew louder and closer to them.

"No," Kurama spoke while his hand covered over his eyes, "Wait its…a train!"

The smoke cleared a large train like machine came roaring towards them before the silver bullet like train skidded to a stop before turning to its side. as the dust settled around the group the large machine did in fact reveal itself to be a tall and wide silver train with steel wheels, stained glass windows, and a large spiraling smoke stake. The sliding doors of the main cabin slowly opened as Tavik appeared from the machine as he jumped down towards the group.

"Hello honored guests." He spoke eloquently as she surveyed the group before smiling at Mukuro, "Queen Mukuro. It is a pleasure to see that you have accepted out request."

"Hm, and what the hell do you call this?" She asked to the large machine that stood behind him causing a chuckle form the freckled faced young adult.

"This is our transportation system. It is highly equipped for long distance travel. Our machines come in many make and models but for our guests we have chosen our empire class system to take you to the capital."

As Tavik spoke Ruri couldn't help but to stare at the boys face. He seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't point from where.

"How long is this journey you speak of?" Kurama asked.

"Only a days journey Lord Kurama. This empire class system is state of the art with state rooms, lavatories and living quarters for you on your travel. Each compartment is that of its own mansion .We have attached two of these for you Queen Mukuro and Lord Yusuke."

"So if we chose to walk? How long till we meet up?" Yusuke asked while staring at the daunting machine.

"Well, if you don't get lost I'd say about eleven years." Tavik answered simply with a shrug, "Now shall we get going?"

At a snap of his fingers two small walkways withdrew from the machine towards the two private cars. Mukuro nodded once as she and her third guest guard strode towards the end of the train while Yusuke and Kurama made their way towards the front compartment. Ruri followed Yusuke only to wave at Hiei who walked towards the latter car.

"Hiei? Aren't you coming this way?" Surely he would want to stay with her and keep her company as she braved this new world together. Yet Hiei gave her a look before shaking his head with annoyance.

"My place is with Mukuro." He answered causing a slight gasp from Ruri. Turning from her he boarded the second car as Ruri watched the steel doors close behind him.

'_You'll be fine._' She could hear his voice speaking reassuringly in her head. Still her eyes hung with disappointment as she decided not to respond as she boarded the front car. As the door closed the machine slowly grinded its gears as it jolted with great speed towards the sun. They were on their way to Oulfimi.

**See you next chapter. Rate and review! **


	20. Welcome to Oulfimi

**Sorry for the late updating! So busy, and this heatwave! Hard to type on your lap without burning alive! I'm not psychotic, I'm gifted your review was so sweet, thank youuu! **

Ruri wasn't scared of many things. Heights were no matter nor blood or death as she had many run ins with the latter. Rather Ruri found fear in random things such as balloons and cotton balls. But there was one normalcy to her phobias and that was motion sickness. She wasn't a fan of roller coasters, trams, airplanes and other devices she had no control of. And this strange, train like contraption moving at the speed of light and sound was defiantly not sitting well with her stomach.

At first she was excited, she would be visiting Oulfimi soon, yet as she felt the rustle of the engine her body as well as her pervious lunch took a roll around her system before hurling themselves on the floor. Tavik had pointed out that the stained glass windows were put into place to decorate the rooms with a warm glow as well as protect the rider's eyes from the mirage of images so sudden one could go blind. Ruri secretly wished that. In fact she wanted nothing more than the machine to move at lightning speed towards a giant rock cliff and fall to oblivion. Yes this was another one of her moods yet she could not escape her final fear, perhaps the most preeminent of all, rejection. And Hiei was giving her just that.

'_My place is with Mukuro'_. What did that mean? The thought ran over and over in the young girls head as she laid sprawled upon the ornate gothic style couch that equally matched the stained glass décor. Her mind went wild, racing towards every possible solution to what her demon meant. It was driving her mad, and her fingernails into the plush couch cushion. She could feel his energy near her, not to far as he too seemed to be lounging in the same position as her. Bah, how could that asshole just be sitting around with…Mukuro. Hiei should be at Ruri side, where he belonged. A snarl crossed her lips as the china tea set on the coffee table rattled to her rising anger. Hiei was so…so!

"Hey! Don't break the furniture." Yusuke called as he leaned his body on the open door frame. Ruri snapped her head, as well as the tea kettle at the detective's sudden intrusion.

"Yusuke! Sorry, I didn't see you." Ruri spoke with surprise before her eyes once again faded towards the stained glass windows as they slowly faded from a warm summer glow to a blue nighttime tint. Tavik did say it was an overnight train ride yet it was strange to the young girl. Had she been thinking about Hiei that long?

"Listen," Yusuke began while giving a ironic yawn towards the shifting lights, "You should get some sleep..and I know Hiei cuddles with you every night so I'll sacrifice myself to you, but don't tell Keiko."

Ruri let out a soft chuckle as he joined her on the ruby red couch, "Ass. Are my emotions that revealing?"

"Well I've never seen more dishes and vases broken over me or Kurama so, yes." Yusuke began causing an uneasy shift from the girl next to him, "Listen, not that it's my place-"

"Its not."

"Yeah whatever. Anyways in Demon World, Hiei…well he has a sort of reputation to uphold."

"Hah," Another sour laugh from Ruri, "I didn't think Hiei was someone who lived up to others standards."

"Hey, when you have a running record for being utterly undefeated as well as an appetite for thousand year old dragons, you kind of hold some power over people."

"So, are you saying that I am going to ruin his reputation as a badass?" Ruri cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, I'm just saying for a demon who is known for being utterly ruthless having a young hot girl at his side pinching his cheeks can be a little damaging."

"Hey! I don't pinch his cheeks!" She retorted with a snarl. In truth Hiei really didn't let her touch him at all. Any sort of affection she wished to physically dote upon had to be strategically timed and displayed with accurate precision. Her eyes rolled at her pervious thought. She had to plan out being affectionate to her lover as if it was military tactics. Could they not be more awkward together?

"So," Ruri began on a different note, "How do you and Keiko do it? I mean she's not here with us."

Yusuke smirked while shrugging his shoulders, "Hey if I sent Keiko out here she would be slapping demons left and right. And you two would probably have another cat fight in the royal palace."

A blush creped across her cheeks, "Oh…yeah about that."

"Hey I'm just saying I hope Hiei found the whole argument as amusing and attractive as I did." Yusuke responded, his dark eyebrows rising towards his forehead.

Ruri's face twisted into half disgust, "What does that mean?"

"Well I mean when your wife just goes at another person like a wild animal you can't help but get a little, you know…proud."

"Ugh!" She gave him a shove to the other side of the couch, "Keep your 'pride' away from me!"

Yusuke gave her a concerned look before the two burst out into laughter. Ruri smiled, it was good to have Yusuke around. Regardless of her and Hiei's issues he was a breath of fresh human air.

"Where's Kurama?" Ruri asked while patting her sore stomach from the laughter she shared with the detective.

"Telephone call. Probably Shiori, again." Yusuke responded.

Ruri smiled inwardly. Sure, it very well could be his mother, but then again he did say something about keeping in connection with her very infamous neighbor Karen.

"What do you know?" Yusuke asked while crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing." Ruri shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Go get the fox. We should discuss battle tactics or something. We'll be there in a few hours anyways."

"Or we have a couple drinks and get him to spill on this mystery girl." Yusuke raised another eyebrow.

Ruri chuckled before nodding. "I like the latter much better." The trio gathered in the living space of the train car, spending the rest of the night together as they gossiped on human life and relished the bottles of strong demon liquor Yusuke had found in one of the stateroom cabinets. Ruri was fortunate to sleep on the couch as the others lounged on the living chairs. All thoughts of Hiei had evaporated as she slumbered.

Hiei watched her with his third eye as she slowly batted her eyes before falling asleep. He sighed inwardly. His place was with Mukuro, this was his job and his duty in the Demon World, yet he wanted to be at her side, he wanted to watch her sleep not from a distance, yet from the comfort of their own solitude. He hated this.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Mukuro asked while she stared at the blue tinted windows of the train cab. Hiei ignored her as he crossed his legs on the couch he lounged on. His snarl deepened as Koga, Mukuro's most powerful guard chuckled as he stood next to their master.

"He's probably reminiscing about his human, Lady Mukuro." He responded. The energy in the room switched as Hiei's energy filled the room, slowing raising the temperature of the train cab. Koga chuckled causing growl from Mukuro.

"Koga drop it." She ordered while turning towards her own stateroom, "I'm not allowing my two fighters to kill each other over such nonsense."

Hiei continued to stare out the wall as Koga snarled before disappearing towards his own room.

* * *

><p>Ruri wanted to kill Yusuke as she squeezed her eyes shut from the blinding sun as the now daytime stained glass burned her bloodshot and hung over eyes. Damn, though the word disgusted her, she had to steal some of that demon liquor. As her body rolled from the couch her feet wiggled on the hardwood floor, the vibrations of the train still rumbling beneath her. They were still moving, but slowing down, they should be there soon.<p>

"Sleep well kid?" Yusuke asked as he entered the room before plopping down on the couch. His arms fastened at his wrist bands as Ruri placed her head in her hands.

"As well as one can get on a giant train headed to what could only be sudden doom."

"The doom aspect is still in question." Yusuke added with a smirk. Their eyes turned as Kurama entered the room, his delicate hand placed on his forehead.

"See I'm not the only one hung over!" Ruri shouted as she pointed to the fox.

Kurama smiled before shaking his head, "No, can you not sense it? The energy has shift. I've never felt such large amounts of energy before from so many apparitions."

"Honored guests," Taviks voice appeared on the speaker mounts that hung in the corners of the train cab, "please avert your eyes to windows as we are approaching the Kingdom of Olufimi and its Capital the United Great Republic, we will be arriving soon."

At the end of his words the stained glass windows faded from their bright colors to a translucent glass as the room grew bright with the natural light of the surroundings.

"Holy," Yusuke managed to press from his lips as he and the others stared out the window of the vastness of the land.

"Amazing!" Ruri ran towards the window, pressing her hands against the glass as she obtained a better view of the countryside.

It looked so human, a storybook city come to life. The landscape was breathtaking; rolling green hills flowed around them as the train barreled through the blades of grass on the steel train track. Ruri's eyes danced around the pastures as her blue eyes caught the tall spiraling towers of the supposed United Great Republic. The train pressed on, passing over a steel bridge before entering a tunnel. Her eyes still pressed to the window panes through the dark before the light embraced her as the panoramic view of the United Great Republic came into her eyesight.

It was beautiful. The city was so advanced, reminding her much of the science fiction stories her father used to read to her before she fell asleep. The city had a silver glow as its large ornate towers embraced the sky. The inner city was large, expanded over the large hills it nestled on, its buildings pouring out even into the water of the icy blue bay it was built upon. Ruri looked up to the sky towards the large towers, smiling as blimps and one man aircrafts danced around the skyline. It felt so futuristic, like a dream.

Finally the train slowly began to settle to a halt as they approached a large, white tram station located in the center of the city. Ruri turned her eyes towards Yusuke and Kurama before she almost darted towards the exit of the train. Turning a corner her body came to a halt as she was once again in the stale company of Hiei and Mukuro.

"…Oh." Ruri was horrible at pretending to not to care or show no emotions towards others. Yet Hiei was horrible about the opposite, showing affection, and the two found themselves at a standpoint. Ruri took the high road however and huffed while she crossed her arms over her chest while Yusuke and Kurama joined her. Before the silence became utterly unbearable Tavik appeared as he stood towards the solid steel door.

"So," He spoke with a smile, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Yusuke asked cautiously as his ears perked at the sound of rustling from outside the train car.

Tavik let out a soft chuckle, "No Lord Yusuke this isn't an ambush. Rather its," His hands curled around the wheel like knob before slowly opening the door, "a welcoming party."

The sun almost blinded them as the sounds of cheers was deafening to their ears. Once Ruri adjusted to the light she opened her eyes, awed by the sight before her. Hundreds, no thousands of people stood in front of the train car, all cheering as if they were returning war veterans. The White walls of the city and pavement stood like a canvas to the decorations and garments worn by the citizens of Oulfimi. Women dressed in dazzling gold and fuchsia saris, their arms and necks were covered in gold and jewels, Ruri even caught eyes to one young lady, her eyebrows adorned with white diamonds. The men wore simple tunics and pants, their hair shaved short or braided down their back. The central station of where they stood was decorated with large flags as well as white marble statues of two mysterious women Ruri assumed to be the Queen and Princess.

Ruri turned towards Yusuke and Kurama, giving them a smile as they slowly exited the train towards the awaiting crowd.

"Keep your guard up." Hiei had finally spoke towards the group, "This could be an ambush." His snarl deepened as Mukuro, as well as everyone else brushed off his words.

"Please, just try to enjoy yourself without killing someone." She spoke causing Ruri to smirk. Perhaps she wasn't so bad of a person after all.

Tavik lead the way through the crowd as people tossed white flower petals and confetti towards the group. While walking Ruri stopped as a young girl grabbed at her white dress. Kneeling down to her level the young girl placed a white rose necklace in her hand before smiling. Ruri blushed, admiring the soft eggshell petals before a sudden force yanked her towards her feet.

"Don't talk to them." Hiei ordered as he gently pressed her bottom towards the rest of the group before taking his place behind her. Ruri snarled, did Hiei touch her butt? And in a way that was not sexual, but rather with commandment?

"What is your problem?" Ruri whispered with a sneer while keeping in line with Tavik and the others.

"Hn, mind your impulses, we're in their territory." Hiei stated drily from behind her. Ruri's only impulse was to turn around and kick her lover, yet for her demon's sake she remained to herself while her step quickened to join Kurama and Yusuke.

Hiei watched her speed away from him towards her friend as he mentally shook his head; his mind reeling at the thought of inviting her in the first place. This was unfamiliar territory to them, with unfamiliar energy and very strong energy at that. He had duties to Mukuro, yet his Eye never wandered from his human. The moment anyone placed a hand on her, he would kill them all.

"You're woman seems to have just as bite as you Hiei." Koga added from beneath his mask causing his superior to snarl at his words.

"Koga if we weren't in due process of keeping the peace I would kill you now where you stand." Hiei's eyes narrowed as he stared down Koga with venom dripping from his eyes. Koga stared into them as Hiei quickened his pace towards Mukuro, leaving the demon guard behind.

It wasn't a long walk, yet Ruri was enjoying the atmosphere and ambiance of the entire city. Ruri, as well as everyone else in the group could feel the large looming amount of energy rising as they approached an even larger courtyard set in front of an ornately decorated building with tall towers and ruby red flags.

"This is the royal palace, where you will be staying with us for the remainder of your journey." Tavik explained as he held his arms wide toward the ostentatious building.

"Okay, so when are we going to meet this Queen and Princess. I'd like to ask them a few questions of why the hell we are here?" Yusuke's grunt response caused Tavik to smile as leaped in the air toward the open top balcony before landing on the black railing overlooking the large crowd of people. Taking a spiral, seashell like megaphone from the railing he waved to the citizens as well as Ruri and the guests.

"Citzens of Oulfimi, and honored guests, may I humbly present to you our royal family, Queen and sovereign of the nation, and her heir to the throne….Princess Dendera and our Queen her majesty Queen Domina!"

Ruri had to cover her ears as the crowd went wild as if they were preparing to see a sold out concert. Men and women cheered behind her, holding their children over their shoulders to receive a better look as the red curtain opened from the balcony revealing Dendera as she slowly made her way out onto the platform. Ruri's eyes went wide, her face, she looked so familiar. Her blue eyes cast to Dendera as she stood dressed in a royal silk sari, her hair curled neatly in a bun save for a single curl with a dark red band circling her head like a crown. Her arms were jeweled in gold bracelets and chains, even her nails were filed down to that of claws, their tips dipped in gold leaf. Her dark eyes narrowed with an eerie smile as she waved towards the crowd of her fans and subjects. The curtain opened yet again as the second figure revealed itself to the crowd, the queen herself. As her face stepped into the open sun the citizens threw their arms into the air, they lips chanting repeatedly, "Long Live the Queen, Long Live the Queen."

"Damn," Yusuke spoke as his head tilted up towards Domina as she wore a dazzling all white gown followed by a translucent white cape that clung to her shoulders. Smiling she held her hands high as the crowd gasped in excitement. From beneath her armpits grew another set of arms, extending out from her core, her pose still like a goddess as the limbs grew to the length of her original arms, all four of her hands now waving towards the crowd. The entire group stared in awe at her power, and multiple arms, Ruri in particular gasped aloud. Though the thought was completely irrational, and will probably cause her death, but this was defiantly some good writing material.

The ceremony ended soon enough, while Ruri and the others were escorted though the highly decorated palace. Soon Tavik appeared again as he pushed open the large ornate doors towards the long cathedral like hallway of the throne room, Domia and Dendera sitting respectively at the raised platform at the end of the hall.

Mukuro walked first, followed by Yusuke and the others, with Ruri going last, her eyes still marveling at the ornate walls, yet strangely familiar place. The group entered the center of the throne room, their eyes panned to the third member standing atop the platform, Yomi himself.

"I see you have arrived." The demon stated with a curved smile.

"You're welcome for the heads start." Yusuke muttered while he crossed his arms. Ruri couldn't keep her eyes off of Domina as the middle aged woman sat in her fancy throne, two of her arms curled around the arms of her wooden throne while her second arms folded neatly at her lap. She was so strange, yet elegant, and a lamenting beauty. Her crown decorated in gold leaves and plush white roses, Kurama himself could not keep his eyes off her floral headpiece.

Finally Domina raised her top left arm, waving in a sort of welcoming gesture before she spoke, "Welcome, welcome to the Kingdom of Oulfimi. I trust that you have traveled well."

"Look." Yusuke stepped out first from the group, "Unlike six ears up there and everyone behind me I'm not exactly the beat around the bush type of guy. Now what the hell are we doing here and what the hell do you want."

Dendera chuckled at Yusuke's outburst before rising from her own throne, "You're very bold aren't you. Our kingdom is thousands of years old, powerful, intelligent, and highly advanced. Considering you are the most powerful demons in the outside world, we would simply like to welcome you into our alliance."

"Alliance?" Mukuro sneered.

"Mukuro," Yomi spoke while shaking his head, "Don't allow your pride to cloud your judgment."

"Or your weakness in your own Yomi." She shot back.

"So what is this alliance?" Kurama asked, ceasing the argument between the group.

Dendera smiled, "It's a simple peace treaty. Our kingdom would like to expand its empire and enter into the main portions of the Makai, as well as gain a position among the most…superior members of S class demons."

"You're asking the wrong persons," Yusuke added, "Enki won the demon tournament, and he's Demon's World king for the next two years."

"Yes, but didn't you think of this master plan Yusuke Urameshi? So why would we ask its winner to change the rules?" Dendera gave a sweet face as she slowly made her way down the marble steps towards the group, "After all, don't you think a council would be best? Made up of the most powerful armies and strongest leaders? You were lucky to have such a weak, passive demon win this year…but what if a more powerful demon was to take over? After all, he has three years to kill us all."

Yusuke clenched his jaw, "That won't happen. It will never happen, ever."

"Have you seen the army Mukuro raises," Hiei added with bitterness, "It is the most powerful ever."

Dendera giggled softly, "Oh I have. Perhaps we can take a visit to our kingdoms reserve army. I'm sure all one hundred thousand of them will impress you."

"Your counterpart Yomi has agreed to this alliance," Domina finally spoke to the conversation. Her words pouring from her mouth like silver, yet the power of her voice still remained, "I know this is much to consider, however our sole intent is to protect our kingdom, and in turn, we will protect yours. A party is being thrown in your arrival and honor this evening, you are welcome to attend. Other than that we can consider this meeting adjured." At the end of her word she slowly rose from her throne before retreating behind a gold curtain. Dendera stayed, her eyes wandering to each member of the group, her locking eyes directly with Ruri. Ruri paused, watching her golden eyes stare straight at her before she gave an uninterested smirk.

Ruri knew those eyes, and she knew that face. Finally, within that moment her brain seemed to connect Dendera with the same young girl from her dreams. Her connection with Oulfimi was not a sense of coincidence, rather she had seen this place before, almost to the point of being there herself, rather in her dreams. But why these dreams, and why.

"DD." She spoke softly causing Dendera to whip her head around, "She used, she used to call you DD."

Dendera sneer grew wider as her jaw clenched in her mouth. With venom spilling from her lips she hissed, "No one, ever calls me that…ever."

Turning she stormed out of the throne room, following her mother behind the golden curtain.

"Uhm, so what was that?" Yusuke asked while turning to face Ruri who shot him a strange look.

"I don't…I don't know." Ruri shrugged her shoulders before her hand caressed her forehead. Was her dreams really speaking to her, or was she indeed going crazy?

"Well next time don't piss off the princess that could kill us all." Yusuke smirked while tossing his arm around her shoulder, "Now come on lets go get some royal treatment sleep."

"Hmm," Mukuro mused as she turned towards her second in command, "does she always do things for attention Hiei?"

Ruri wanted to stop, to stop and turn and crack what was left of Mukuro's half bionic face. Rather Yusuke tightened his grip on her shoulder, to the point of pushing her out of the room before she could get a word in. Two servants escorted the group down the many halls to the state rooms where Ruri was first to plop on the large circular bed while her head burrowed into her pillow. She remembered the time when she herself defended Hiei when anyone spoke differently about him. And of Hiei's one chance to defend her, he merely stood there, probably staring blankly at the wall, not caring at all.

At the end of her thoughts her head lifted from the pillow only to roll her eyes as the demon in question stood by the window across from her bed.

"Oh," She grumbled while rising to a sitting position, "its you."

"Hn." Was Hiei's response. Ruri rolled her eyes for the second time as swung her legs towards the foot of the bed as well as the door only to pause as a warm hand encircled around her wrist.

"What was that outburst about earlier?" Hiei asked with annoyance as Ruri tugged at his grip.

Ruri smirked before turning towards her demon, "Oh you know. Just trying to get some attention."

"Hn-"

"Don't Hn me Hiei." Ruri snapped while she shook her hand free, "You're an ass." With that Ruri turned towards the door only to snarl as she felt the heat of his body near her as her grabbed her by her forearms before pushing her body against the adjacent wall, his hot lips pressing on her own. Ruri snarled as she fought off his kiss, only to challenge the demon more as he pressed harder on her, his hands sliding up her arms to gently caress her neck. Ruri knew that Hiei knew her weakness, which was nothing more than a little nuzzle and kiss on her lips. Oh how weak she was. However when Hiei attacked her weak spot, he left his own wide open. Ruri had no intention to be lovey dovey with her demon, rather she broke the kiss with the turn of her head before her tongue lapped at his neck. Slowly she drew a wet line from his collarbone to the crook of his ear, his purr vibrating the tip of her tongue. After a few tantalizing moments she pulled away from him with a smirk. Perhaps now he would leave her alone, rather she was horribly wrong. Within a second her body connected with the circular bed as she felt Hiei's weight atop of her. Blinking her eyes she gave a pout as she stared into Hiei's red orbs.

"I'm not in the mood." Came her sour response.

Hiei gave a sinister smile as he continued to stare deep within her blue eyes before he leaned in again for another kiss. Ruri gave up the fight to ward him away as she leaned up towards his lips only to pause as he hovered mere centimeters above her plush lips.

"Your mouth will be the death of you." He spoke, his hot breath warming her face. Ruri's upper lip curled as she latched onto Hiei's lower lip, tugging at it playfully.

"Or," She countered, his lip still wiggling in between her teeth, "the death of you."

Her hardass routine came to an end as his malicious snicker filled her ears as he descended on her once again, her laughter filling the air as his hands roamed around for the clasp in her dress, tickling her sides. Regardless of how angry she was at him mere moments ago, Hiei knew her well enough to resolve the issue with a hit, or kiss to her weak spots.

* * *

><p>Ruri didn't like Hiei's tactics, she hated calling them that. Yet as her eyes fluttered open she realized that his incredibly steaming and romantic sex session was only a ploy to get her to sleep, as well as shut up for a few hours, presumably so he could return to Mukuro and play big bad demon. After stretching her arms she sighed before rolling her shoulders; it wasn't so bad, Hiei was…very good at tactics. Though Hiei deserved the title as the most tyrannical and vicious killer of the entire demon world, his foes would die at how passive and sensitive he was towards her in their moments of intimacy. Hiei would constantly run his hands up and down her body, caressing her hips to the stub of her toes. Any time Ruri made a sound other than that of pleasure he would pause, kissing her delicately on her cheek or neck before allowing Ruri to continue at her own pace. And she was the first and perhaps the only to be allowed to touch his stones, yet one was missing from their encounter this time. Oh well, she was still the only one. Ah, for a statistical demon he was so sweet. Sweet to the point of bitterness, yet that was Hiei's nature…and it was one of the things she loved most about him. Love, gah! She would have to wash her mouth out for saying such a word. They were not prepared for such adjectives yet.<p>

Ruri pulled over her white dress before slowly opening the door towards the grand hallways in attempt to find Yusuke and the others, it was nighttime, perhaps they were at the festival. Turning a corridor she paused as her eyes cast upon Koga, his dark mask hiding his face as his eyes stared deep within her.

"Oh," Ruri spoke with caution, "Hello."

"You're Hiei's mate aren't you? Ruri Mara?" Koga responded with a downwards smirk.

Ruri gave a snarl as her head jerked back, "Yes, I am. Aren't you Mukuo's guard dog?" She smiled with pride at her biting remark.

"Hiei and my master are very close," Koga added while his arms crossed over his chest, "I'm almost surprised you allow them to still be together."

He was baiting her, yet Ruri was a sucker for it, and she was extremely jealous. "What do you mean?"

Koga let out a laugh, "You don't know the complexity of their relationship. They have been close since the day she brought him back to life, to give him a second chance at meaning and hope."

Hah, perhaps Ruri should thank the bitch. Pumping his heart brought Hiei into her arms. She gave him meaning, and she gave him hope. Ruri took no possession over no one, but Hiei was hers.

"And what with the exchanging of secrets, his title, birthday presents-"

"Birthday presents?" Ruri asked with surprise. Hiei bought Mukuro a gift for her birthday? Bullshit.

"Yes, a very, beautiful floral arrangement. Also on certain outings she carries his stone as a token to her majesty-"

"What?" Ruri threw her body at him, pinning Koga to the wall, "You're lying, you lying bastard."

"I'm sorry," Koga spoke with hesitation, "I thought, I thought you knew."

Ruri's mouth hung open as her eyes glassed with tears. This wasn't fair. Hiei belonged to her, he should be buying her gifts, and she should wear his stone. Not Mukuro, anyone but Mukuro.

Ruri shoved him against the wall one final time before she ran off down the halls. Her first intention was to burst into Hiei's room and knock him out, rather she was in pain; her heart was aching and Hiei was the last person she wanted to see. The stinging tears in her eyes blinded her as she once again raced around another corridor before she ran into a hard, yet soft fleshy like obstacle.

"Lady Ruri," Tavik spoke with concern as he felt her crash into him. Rubbing his bruised shoulder he held his hand out to the young girl who knelled on the floor. "Ruri, are you, are you crying?"

"No!" Ruri lied as she turned her head away from him. Tavik gave a soft smile before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"There's a festival outside, it's in your honor. And a girl should never cry at her own party."

Ruri let out a smile as she wiped the loose tears from her eyes.

"Come," He held out a hand towards her, "I think you deserve a dance."

Ruri paused, staring at his hands, then up to his eyes. He was so familiar to her, yet she could not pinpoint to where. Rather her smile grew wider as she took his hand as they walked towards the large courtyard to the festivities. Ruri needed to dance, though she wasn't as good she enjoyed the freeing feeling it gave to her as she spun around in her ivory dress. Tavik danced alongside of her, showing her the traditional moves of the kingdom.

"You have to let me pick you up!" He shouted over the music. Ruri nodded and held her hands up as he grabbed at her hips before lifting her in the air, his fingers brushing just over Hiei's mark.

At that moment Hiei's Jagan pulsed, his eyes glowing a bright red as a wave of black flame escaped his lips.

"Something wrong Hiei?" Mukuro asked as she stared outside the window towards the festivities from the courtyard.

Hiei's mouth was still fuming. Grabbing at his katana he stared at his master before uttering,

"He touched her."

**OoOO see you next chapter, it gets messy! Rate and Review **


	21. Kiss me hard before you go

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is for you! I tried to update it as soon as I could with my schedule. Enjoy, and at the end, don't be mad at me. Hehe.**

Ruri enjoyed her night out. She enjoyed dancing with Tavik, he was very good. Yet as he lifted her in the air the joy of weightlessness as well as a strange tingle took over her body .Sensing her discomfort Tavik slowly lowered her to the ground with a strange look on his face.

"Are you alright Ruri?"

Ruri rubbed at her side over her marking before shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know…don't worry about it. It's probably a cramp."

Tavik gave a wide smile causing Ruri's eyes to focus intently on his dark orbs. As she blinked her slow moving brain finally made the connection. Not only was Dendera from her dreams, but Tavik as well. The city, the queen, and the palace were all a part of her dreams, as to what she was not sure.

"You were a servant at the palace!" She almost shouted as she hysterically pointed to Tavik. The man in question gave her a strange look as she continued to ramble on, "You were saved by a…a princess! And her name…it was…it was um, Ah! Princess Nathi-"

Before she could finish Tavik wrapped his palm around her mouth as he quickly lead Ruri away from the crowd before an elbow to his gut caught him off guard. Stumbling back Ruri leaped from his grip shooting him a fighting stance as anger crossed over her features.

"What the hell was that?" Ruri shouted as her hands balled into a fist.

"That name," Tavik asked slowly, his fearful face confusing the young girl, "how do you know that name?"

"I don't," Ruri began as she lowered her stance, "my dreams. I have been having dreams. Who, who is she?"

Tavik let out a breath of pent up air as he ran his hand through his thick black hair, "Her name is, was Princess Nathifa."

"Princess? There are two?"

Tavik turned his head down the corridor before he took Ruri gently by her hand, "Come with me."

Together the two walked down many halls before they approached a dark red door. Reaching into his pocket Tavik pulled a knife from his pocket as he slowly began working at the golden locket before cracking it open. Ruri gave him a strange look. Who was this princess, and why was the supposed door to her answer bolted shut?

Finally Tavik broke the lock as he slowly opened the door, the wave of dust spraying in Ruri's face causing her to cover her nose. Ruri wiped her eyes from the speckles of dirt as Tavik walked into the dark room. Flexing his fingers he circled his middle and index fingers together before shooting a small wave of electricity towards the hanging lanterns, illuminating the space. It was large, ornate and highly decorated with gold tables and silk tapestries now all covered in a coat of dirt and dust. Ruri slowly walked into the room, her body receiving a strange sensation as her hands ran over the mattress and satin pillows. The wave of stress soon became unbearable as she took a seat on the mattress as Tavik stared at the room, pain in his eyes.

"This is Princess Nathifa's room. She lived here,"

"My dreams were right, she was your friend…what happened to her?"

Tavik wrapped his arm around his adjacent elbow, "She saved my life. She was the eldest daughter of Queen Domina. I still remember the day when she spared my life, for the first time. We were close, and we spent everyday together. I loved her like a sister. However a princess does not defend or befriend someone of a lower breed." Tavik slowly began to wave his body back and forth as he continued,

"Dendera didn't like it. Neither did she like Nathifa's line in the throne, so she threw me to the front lines of her army. One day we were overrun and I was hurt. Nathifa ran into the battlefield and healed me, The Queen saw it…and she was banished."

Ruri batted her eyes, "Banished?"

"Yes, it's been almost twenty years since anyone has been in her room. The Queen wiped her out of the family line; statues destroyed and her name to be forgotten."

"That's horrible," Ruri spoke while wiping a single tear from her eye, "I'm, I'm sorry Tavik."

"…Its alright. I have hope, hope she is still alive." He spoke softly as he stared out the window towards the palace, his tone as well as the conversation changing, "Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes," She agreed.

"It will be even more marvelous once we engage into the Human World."

Ruri shot her head back, "What?"

Tavik gave her a confused look, "Yes. After we infiltrate the Makai with our alliance we will negotiate a full contract to rights to the Human World."

"You can't do that!" Ruri jumped on the bed, her finger pointing at him, "I live in the human world, no demons are allowed…no bad ones at least!"

"Ruri," Tavik spoke as he defenselessly put his hands in the air, "we are expanding our empire, and we can offer you medicine and advancements."

"We don't want it. Besides you can't take over Demon or Human World. There is a king and he's king for-"

"Two years yes. However Lord Yomi has prepared his assassination. On the New Years Day six months from now the Kingdom will host a new tournament in which our greatest fighter will win. That way you can grieve the loss of your king and we can play fair to your rules."

Ruri stared at him wide eyed as he nonchalantly spoke. His voice so casual as if he did not make the connection that his words spelled out death for thousands of individuals and the invasion of the human world; was he mental?

"Ruri?" Tavik asked with a smile, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? First I find out that my dreams are spelling out some weird premonitions of this banished princess, and now you are telling me that your big plan for peace is going to be the death of thousands of people?"

"Ruri you are overreacting, one death for the safety of,"

"Tavik that doesn't make any sense! How can you do this?"

Tavik paused, attempting to make sense of his words as his mouth opened to speak both eyes turned to the large waving amounts of energy that now entered the rom. Rui's mouth hung slightly open has Hiei's dark frame shadowed the doorway, his face was dark save for his glowing red eyes.

"Hiei," Ruri motioned to speak as the demon in question held his arm forward, black flames escaping his palm, headed straight for Tavik.

* * *

><p>Mukuro hated waiting. She hated this place, she hated Hiei's mood, and she hated waiting for his return. Yes, over the past few months her love for her second in command had finally found its place as a relation she would have to an heir or son. In fact if they did consummate their relationship it would be nothing more than a power struggle. Could she even consummate anything with anyone to begin with? Her thoughts wandered to her father, the same father who surgically altered her body, destroying what youth she had left in her. She was surprised however, that upon showing her naked self to Hiei on that night he looked at her with neither hatred nor disgust. Or Tavik; though she had met him only once her mind still fondled over the way he stared directly into her eyes, looking past her mechanical self. In her long and bitter life Mukuro had finally found a sense of peace and calm in her life. Perhaps she should thank this Ruri Mara girl .Since her arrival into Hiei's life he too has become more calm, more relaxed, even nicer. In turn that made Mukuro herself nicer. But that was a distant thought, Ruri still had to prove herself to the bionic woman, and thoughts of her were getting old. Rolling her fingers she slowly rose to her feet.<p>

"Where are you going?" Koga asked as he motioned to stand by her side only to back away as she shot him a growl.

"Calm yourself Koga. I can take care of myself."

"But you shouldn't be-"

"Fool. Did you not hear me?" Koga silenced himself at her words as she strode out of her stateroom before taking a long walk down the mirage of hallways. Walking her eyes roamed across the open windows towards the bright lights of the city. Mukuro was not an outside person, nor did she necessarily like visiting new places without her head mask. Yes the feeling was liberating, and finally her subjects as well as the world could see who she truly was. Yet underneath her mask lied another obstacle, her bionic face.

Her hands balled into fists as she touched growled at her thoughts. Her face represented her freedom, and her robotic parts her rebirth. She was the Lady Lazarus, born from the fires of her father's hate, her red hair glowing as she would eat men like the air. Yet in all her power and self indulgence to herself, Mukuro felt empty, and hideous.

Stopping from her walk her eyes turned towards a dark wooden door, energy pouring from beneath it. The energy was dark and powerful, almost calling to her as she slowly touched the door before opening it to the candlelight room. The room was dark and completely of stone, no windows as the room was light by a hanging chandelier of wick candles. In the center of the room stood a large gold frame mirror, Queen Domina staring into it intently before turning around towards Mukuro.

"It's a powerful energy isn't it?" She asked as she held a welcoming hand towards the Alaric queen.

"What is this?" Mukuro asked as she took a small step into the room. She loathed mirrors, and did not want to see her reflection, hence her hesitation.

Domina smiled, the slight age wrinkles on her face slowly creasing at her cheeks. She was a strange beauty, her hair a soft white as he hung below her shoulders and her golden eyes both inviting and fearsome. "This was a gift to me many conquests ago, its powers infused with my own. We share a lot, you and I. Men have deceived us, punished us for our beauty of which they bestowed."

Mukuro took another step further as she spoke.

"I have no king, no master or guard to share my throne or loathe my aging face. Yet this mirror dear Mukuro, changes just that." With a dark smile she turned towards the mirror before closing her eyes. The reflection of the mirror slowly glowed as Mukuro watched in awe as Domina's face had begun to regenerate, her hair fading from a grey to a beautiful rich black as her age wrinkles slowly faded under her plush skin. With a smirk she drew her four hands towards her face, touching her fresh new skin. Turning she once again reached her hand towards Mukuro who now stood at her side.

"Come," She purred softly, "Let the mirror see who you really are."

Mukuro slowly took a step into the mirror, gasping at her reflection. Her bionic face was gone. The mechanical arms now replaced with soft human flesh. Her Hair flowed a golden orange to her shoulders, curling as it once did when she was but a child. She could feel her body change as well. Domina smiled as she slowly removed her clothes, causing another gasp from Mukuro. Her body had returned to normal, her legs fresh with flesh and her pelvic restored. She felt a wave of euphoria as her body relished its youthful attire. She was free, of her father's influences and torture. Mukuro was finally free.

"This could be yours," Domina whispered as she ran her hand through Mukuro's long hair, "Yomi has agreed, thus he will have his eyes returned. Allow us into your alliance and your youth and innocence can be restored."

* * *

><p>"Hiei! Hiei don't!" Ruri felt as if she was watching this moment in slow motion as ran towards the spiral if flame Hiei shot towards Tavik. The fire almost grazed her skin as she was too slow to stop it. Tavik braced himself as the flames hit his black clothing, thrusting him out the stained glass window towards the grounds below.<p>

"HIEI!" Ruri shouted as she ran towards the now hole in the wall, her eyes searching in the dark for Tavik's frame in the ground. As she looked her body was yanked backwards as Hiei held her waist in his arms.

"You let him touch you!" He snarled at his human causing a deeper glare from Ruri.

Ruri shoved him away as her mouth tried to form words to her anger towards the demon, "Asshole!" was the only word that came to mind.

"What?" Hiei was surprised at her sheer anger, "You let that lowlife touch my mark-"

"Your mark? Its on my body. You don't own me Hiei. I'm not your property! I don't belong to anyone!"

"You're acting like a child." Hiei chastised her as he crossed her arms.

"Where's your stone Hiei?" Ruri asked, her voice cold. Hiei remained silent as she repeated herself, "Where is your stone?"

Hiei didn't know where this turn in the conversation had gone, yet he could feel the heat, and the crack in the floor as Ruri stood fuming opposite of him.

"Its on her neck," Ruri spoke again, "Mukuro's neck. Why?"

"You are-"

"Tell me why!"

"Tch, it's a token to her. To be returned to me once we return. You wouldn't understand." Hiei watched as Ruri let out a sour laugh as she threw her hands in the air.

"Oh, I understand. You give her stones and birthday presents because she's your master. Yet you treat me like I'm the weak thorn in your side, and I'm your mate. This trip you have belittled me, and embarrassed me, and treated me like a child."

Hiei sighed, "Ruri you need to-"

"No I don't! I don't need to do anything you tell me! You're the one that doesn't understand, you don't understand that I would do anything for you, and you can't even defend me to her. I'm taking this stupid mark more seriously than you are! So you're the one that needs to grow up!"

She looked as if she was going to pull her own hair from her scalp, as well as crack the whole wing of the palace in half. Hiei watched her anger, her mouth still curled around in a snarl.

"So why did you mark me?" Ruri asked.

"This is not the time to talk about this." Hiei answered softly in subtle attempts to calm his mate.

Ruri heard none of it however as she asked again, "Why? Why did you mark me with this stupid-"

"It was the best decision!" Hiei shouted, silencing Ruri, "You were about to make the most foolish decision in your life and I had to track you."

Hiei was surprised, usually humans like the truth. Yet at the end of his words tears slowly fell from Ruri's eyes.

"So that's it. You bound me to you forever for…for battle tactics!" another tear slipped down her cheek as her hands balled into tighter fists. "You are,"

"You need to control yourself before you,"

"Monster!" Ruri finished effectively shutting him up, "You're a monster! You're a lying, cruel, heartless person!"

Hiei paused, absorbing her words. It was strange for him, he had heard these before from countless of people. Yet a strange sensation was brewing in his body, of which was not anger as it usually was. He couldn't pinpoint as to what was happening to him.

"You think I'm so weak, but I'm not," Ruri continued as she brushed her hand over her stained cheeks, "I'll prove you wrong. At the next tournament in Oulfimi I'm going to win."

"What tournament?"

"They're hosting a tournament. Enki is dead, or is going to be. And Oulfimi is holding a tournament so they can win and take over the Demon and Human World." Hiei's eyes widened at her words, "But they're not. I'm going to win, and as soon as I become King I'm finding someone to take this mark off of me, permanently."

"That's not-"

"Watch me." Ruri finished as she walked passed him, snarling once more as Hiei gently put his hands on her wrists.

"Ruri," He spoke softly for once only to be pushed again by his mate.

"No, let go, let GO!" Her outburst caused another crack in the wall. "To think that I loved you…but I-I…I hate you. I hate you I hate….I HATE YOU!" Ruri screamed as she turned and ran out of the room, hoping to escape this city and this nightmare.

* * *

><p>Ruri ran, her bare feet bruising as she made her way out of the palace into the dark city. Her hair bounced in her face as she turned down the cobblestone streets and alleyways before she eyed to guards at the entrance of the city. Her eyes narrowed as she darted towards them, pulling their own weapons from their holders before holding it to their necks,<p>

"How do I get out?" She asked causing confusion to the guards in question.

"Ma'am I don't know what you're asking-"

"How do I leave the city!"

"You can take the bikes," The second guard stuttered, "The bikes will run on your energy, if you're strong enough it will take you to the Human World."

Ruri shoved the two guards against the wall before she ran over to the cycle-like bike, leaping onto its seat as she released her energy. The bike responded to her aura as it jetted forward, sending her into the darkness in a cloud of dust.

The guards paused, taking a sigh of relief before they felt another strong force approach them.

"Where is she?" Hiei growled, his Jagan fully open as he approached the two men.

"I don't know," The one responded only to be incinerated by Hiei's flame.

"Where is she!"

"She took the bike!" The other stammered, "She left, to Human World."

Hiei let another black flame escape his mouth as he ran into the darkness in search for her. Though he was fast, he could not keep up, and after an hour of wandering he was lost and alone in the dark, Ruri's energy now completely faded as well as his own. Standing in the thick forests the strange sensation in his stomach was growing rapidly the more he thought about his fight with his human. He didn't like the feeling, he felt empty, yet full at the same time. His heart was pounding, his fingers shaking, something was building inside of his body.

A scream escaped his lips as he thrust his arm forward, releasing the infamous Black Dragon as it spiraled from him. He watched it circle around him before crushing back into his own body, yet the felling still of emptiness still remained. Dropping to his knees he placed his arms in front of him as his body contorted into a ball. He didn't know how to take this, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He gasped as he curled tighter within himself, hoping to calm his raging nerves and wait out this death like sensation. Yet as he thought of himself and Ruri, the feeling grew worse, saltier, and wet.

Kurama watched from the trees behind him as Hiei remained curled in the soil. His green eyes saddened at his friend's desolate state. Though Hiei could not pinpoint his emotions, Kurama knew that feeling well. Hiei was hyperventilating,

He was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was hard to write. But I will see you all next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and fill free to add your opinions this time. and to Tavik fans he's not dead. you'll see him again soon! Oh and because you guys are super awesome, here is the best, and worse way to introduce to the next chapter. <strong>

"Hiei."

The demon in questioned turned as he stared at Kuwabara from across the room. it was strange to think that he hated him, and now the two could stand each other in the same room for moments at a time, hell he had Yukina pregnant. It was a strange feeling, yet the past few months had been strange for Hiei. He didn't have her anymore. He could feel her still, thankful to his mark. But she wasn't there. He hated the feeling. He hated feeling this strange.

"Hn," Came the demons reply to the orange haired man. Yet as Hiei was adjusting to the changes in his life, nothing could prepare him for this.

"…I know you're Yukina's brother."


	22. One Hundred and Twenty One

**OhmahGawd you guys! Thanks for the reviews! And Ps, you all are crazy! Face eating, death by update delay! You're nuts, and I love it. I love it so much I challenge you! Here is the deal. I have never dreamed to have so many reviews to this story, its amazing and I thank you so much. We are about two chapter away from the finale of the second book and it gets crazy let me tell you. So if we get to 100 reviews before the final two chapters, I'll update BOTH ,at the same time! Yes, two chapters, no cliffhangers, can you handle it? Also, I love my loyal reviewers, you guys rock. So I want to do something special for you guys, and I want to feature one of you in book 3 as a character! One shall be chosen, so prove your worthy! Hehe, okay new chapter.**

121 days vs. 182; the group could not decide which number was more important. 182 was the number of days until the next Demon World tournament, conveniently being held in Oulfimi. Taviks words were correct, Enki had been killed. His wife found him dead in their bed, no signs of foul play, leaving Demon World to think that the passive leader had died in his sleep. And as the Makai grieved, they railed themselves and readied for the next tournament. As 182 was a scary number, slowly counting down to zero, Yusuke and the others felt more sullen at 121; as it was one hundred and twenty one days since Hiei and Ruri had broken up, and the days kept counting up.

Kurama had felt as if he was in the middle of it all. Not only was he close friends to Ruri and Hiei, he was the only to know them so well. Hiei never shared anything with anyone, and Kurama knew his past only during Hiei's weakest moments when he was near death or in hibernation. Ruri was the same as well as she only spoke about her affections towards her demon in extreme points of anger or sadness. Damn, they were so similar the young fox wondered how long this charade would go on. One hundred and twenty one days so far.

But this was a time of celebration. Today marked the day of first of winter, and Yukina's baby shower. Through the trials and tribulations of Enki's funeral and the rapidly approach of danger, the group found decorating Genkai's temple and buying presents a nice relaxing reprieve. For her small and frail shape Yukina was glowing, and growing more and more each day. At 5 months of her pregnancy she could not only not see her feet, nor could she see the end to her strange appetite for pizza and other human foods. The others joked, thinking Yukina had more than twins in her belly, rather an entire futbol team under her blue kimono. Kuwabara couldn't be happier, as well as Yusuke and the others as they finished the final decorations to the small gathering as Kurama was assigned the duty to collect the twosome of Hiei and Ruri; however neither wanted to be found.

It was easy for Kurama to track the demon, who had sworn him to secrecy that his moment of 'insanity' was nothing more than an overload of stress from his trip to Oulfimi. The fox did not question, as he had learned not to do when dealing with Hiei's sensitive emotions. Rather he wished him well, and offered him a place to stay at his apartment. Hiei refused of course, as he found refuge in a large secluded tree in the middle of a large park, conveniently not far from his former residence with his human, once again making him very easy to find.

"Hiei," Kurama spoke as the demon leaped down from the trees towards the redhead as he approached the elk bark.

"Hn, Kurama." Came his half interested reply.

Kurama smiled, it had been the first time in, well 121 days that Hiei had spoken words other than 'Hn' or other Hiei-isims that didn't constitute real words. And Hiei was thankful Kurama who in turn had been giving him his space, as well as his attention. In truth, Hiei felt...lost without Ruri. Sure he was still bonded with her, yet he could feel her distance, as well as anger, disgust, and sadness towards him; and none of it settled well with him at all. He was thankful, however that in his moment of... insanity, that he did not have the trait of producing tears of stone as was the rest of his people. At first he did not know if he did at all, considering he never cried ever. Yet Ruri had, and still held a captivating hold over him. And he would not, even in his death, let it go.

"You know what today is," Kurama began, startling Hiei from his daydream. The demon in question gave him a strange look as he continued, "Yukina's baby shower is today."

"Unborn children don't need to bathe?"

Kurama almost laughed at Hiei's completely serious face. Rather he covered his mouth and laughter with a cough before smiling, "Its a human tradition when pregnant people are in their last trimesters host a party to their coming arrival. You were invited... though Ruri probably had received your invitat-"

"No."

Kurama gave a confused look, "No?"

"She cant, I cant see her."

"Hiei it's been four months." Kurama spoke softly with a smile, "I know you still think about her. And I know she does of you."

Hiei already knew that, as to what emotion it was when she thought of him was both questionable, and scary.

"So," Kurama pressed further, "you're coming?"

"..." Hiei remained silent. Kurama gave another smile before he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Go to the temple Hiei. See Yukina."

"...Hn." Hiei knew Ruri wasn't there, not yet at least. Giving his former partner in a crime a thankful look he disappeared from sight, headed towards the temple. The fox sighed in relief, one down, and perhaps the one hardest to go. Ruri hadn't spoken to anyone since she had returned to the human world; she had kept herself locked away in her house, rarely going outside except to train for the up and coming tournament. Her power grew stronger every day, Kurama could sense it as he approached her town home.

And the fox was right, Ruri had become a hermit. Since returning to the human world she spent the first month of her solitude locked away in her bedroom, not eating and drinking from the bathroom sink as she stared blankly out the window or laying motionless in her bed. Hiei's clothing, all two scarves and cloaks were scattered across her room; she grew a love hate relationship with the garments. One day she would mount them on her bed and curl into them, and other days she would toss them around, contemplating whether to burn them or throw them in a trash. They now remained at their neutral state on the floor.

Yet Hiei was the least of her problems. What she did discover one night during month three of her social seclusion was perhaps more frightening of all. She didn't want to think of it, or what to do with it. But this discovery could perhaps change...well everything. The others did not know, nor did she want them to know, not now at least. This only determined her to train harder, and to become stronger, and she needed to speak with Tavik...fast.

Ruri pulled herself from her thoughts, as well as her head from her knees as the doorbell echoed across her apartment, followed by Shibo's howls as his long nails clattered along the wooden floor towards the door. Ruri had no intention to get the door, or even get up, yet after the third ring followed by a long minute long beep she finally snarled before heading downstairs towards the door. Swinging it open violently her angered posture relaxed as Kurama's smiling face and the bright natural sunlight calmed her.

"Ruri you look...nice." It was a very hard lie. Ruri looked different if anything, yet nice was an extreme stretch to the girl standing before him. One would think when going through a four month tiff with their lover they would eat until they couldn't move and gain weight. Ruri was the exact opposite as her skin practically clung to her body as deep black marks rested under her eyelids from lack of sleep and amounts of stress her training brought to her body. Yet Kurama could feel the energy rippling from her core, she was getting stronger, much stronger.

"What do you want Kurama?" Ruri asked with as much politeness as she could muster. Not that she wanted to see her former roommate, yet it seemed everything that she did brought her mind back to Hiei. Making coffee, Hiei liked coffee, watching the windows, Hiei liked windows, even the thought of burning his clothes, Hiei was a fire demon. Damn could she escape him for one minute?

"You know what today is?"

Ruri shook scratched her head, "...Monday?"

"Thursday, and its Yukina's baby shower." He answered causing a screech from Ruri.

"OH Sh-! I completely forgot! I didn't even get a gift, I can't go without-"

"Already bought one." Kurama answered with a coy smirk, "And the card is signed from both of us."

Ruri let out her first laugh in ages, "I don't know why those hunters shot down such a sweet little fox."

Kurama barely had time to brace himself as his arms and chest were engulfed by the blonde haired girl; his senses going wild at her scent, "Perhaps you should...shower first."

"Oh! Right." Ruri ran up the stairs as Kurama made himself comfortable on one of the outdoor chairs that overlooked the small garden. The fox, as well as the entire groups had tried to coordinate a situation in which Ruri and Hiei could be forced in the same room together and deal with their issues. A baby shower was not at the top of their lists, but if this did work out right perhaps they could salvage their relationship, or at least speak to one another. His dark emerald eyes wandered to Karen Watanabe's home next door, another deep breath escaping his lips. For a solitary creature, he seemed to have all his hands tangled up in everyone else's problems and relationships. And though Karen was a mixture of liquor and mood enhancers she was still innocent in his eyes. She did not know his true identity, and sometimes the fox found it nice to see her and play Suichi the student who didn't have to save the lives of others and protect the balance between Hiei and Ruri as well as the Three Worlds.

Ruri took a quick shower before running a towel over her wet body and hair. Standing in front of the mirror her eyes traced over her body, before her hands made their way over her chest and stomach. She couldn't help but feel the energy, the secret growing inside of her, her mind tracing back the night of her discovery. This was serious; she had to talk to Tavik fast. And no one else, especially Hiei. With a growl she threw her arms into a sweater and her bottom into a pair of jeans before she removed her shoelaces to jimmy a belt. Damn, perhaps she had been letting herself go. Running down the stairs she met with Kurama who stared at the fall weather outside.

"Hard to think its winter already." He spoke softly causing Ruri to nod.

"Yes, hopefully it will snow soon."

"Are you ready?" He asked while rising from the lawn chair. Ruri nodded once again as they made their way towards his car, "I'm glad you're getting out. It will be good to see some life other than your reflection."

"Ha-Ha, very funny." She growled while her hand fiddled with the car door.

"Yes, Yusuke and everyone will be there. Hiei as well-"

"No!" Her hand jerked from the car door as she nearly jumped toward the sidewalk.

"Ruri-"

"I'm not going!" She repeated, fear crossing over her eyes, "I'm not, I can't. No, just-please!"

Her body sunk towards the ground as her hands wrapped around her head. She didn't want to see him, not because of hate or disgust; rather she was just so confused. Confused of how she acted that night four months ago; their shared memories allowed her to see his past and his abandonment. She did the one thing he was most fearful of. She could feel his pain, unlike her he allowed his emotions to her, and she could feel his abandonment and sadness. Her mind was spinning at the thought of seeing him, she wouldn't know what to say, or think, or what she would toss up from her stomach.

"Ruri, Ruri are you alright?" Kurama came to her aid as her dizzy eyes tried to focus on the redhead. Gingerly she clasped at his shoulders, "I can't see him. Please. I don't want to go."

Her head curled into her knees as she drew them to her chest as a wave of tears flooded from her eyes. Kurama sat next to her, his hand placed on her shoulder.

_I'll leave._

The teens eyes blinked at a familar monotone voice filled his consciousness. _Hiei?_

_Tell her I'll leave._

Hiei was already at the temple, yet his Jagan was focused on his mates broken body curled on the public sidewalk. Slowly he closed his eye, as well as his conversation with the fox as his ruby eyes turned towards the open living room of Genkai's temple.

Everything was decorated in a mirage of pink and blues with ribbons and balloons decorated every inch and corner of the room and the smell of sweet cakes and ice cream filled his strong demon nose. It would be the perfect situation to steal all of the chocolate candy yet Hiei was not in the mood to eat, socialize, sleep, train, well to do anything for that matter. Ruri should be here, not him. His eyes focused on his sister, her swelling belly still causing his own to sink. Yet this was the nature of their people. She became impregnated and he chose a mate; yet as it was his nature, it seemed he had once again alienated himself. Yukina was busy being fawned over to notice Hiei watch her. Slowly he turned towards the open forest, pausing at the gruff call of his most hated nickname.

"Hey shrimp."

Hiei paused, not turning towards Kuwabara as he felt his feet slowly make his way towards him.

"You know it's not polite to show up without a gift."

"I was just leaving."

"Wait," Hiei paused again as Kuwabara grabbed at his shoulder, "I need to talk to you."

"It can wait." Hiei responded only to turn and snarl as Kuwabara's grip grew stronger.

"No, It can't. We need to talk, look I know-"

"Go celebrate with your friends Kuwabara. What you think concerns you, it doesn't."

"…I know you're Yukina's brother."

For the first time his body shivered. A strange tingling feeling running down his spine like needles to his flesh as he gave Kuwabara a horrified look, "How?"

"Well-"

"Who told you? Who?"

"Calm down okay." Kuwabara hushed the fuming demon, "I'm not a stupid as you think. Now can we go talk?"

Hiei growled, and followed his former nemesis towards the guest house.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Kuwabara shrugged while he closed the sliding door of the guest house, "After Yusuke revealed you had a sister before the Sensui trail I started to poke around, but no one would tell me anything. I figured it out on my own."

Hiei absorbed his words, his anger still residing within him, "Does she-"

"No. I haven't told her." Kuwabara answered causing another sigh of relief from the demon, "But I'm going to."

"What?"

Kuwabara gave Hiei a stern look, surprising the fire demon who usually scared the human, "Look I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"Hn," Hiei crossed his arms, "what is this, blackmail? You hardly seem the human to conduct such a taboo act."

Kuwabara for once took the highroad, sort of, "Shut up already! Geez you're like talking to a child!"

His ruby eyes narrowed as he puckered his lips inwards, allowing him to continue.

"Look your secrets safe with me, on one condition. You have to watch over them." He rolled his eyes as Hiei give him a strange look, "My children. I want you to look after them."

His ears flinched as his eyes widened at the strangeness of Kuwabara's words.

"In a couple months, or sooner, I'm going to be a dad Hiei, and I'm scared, really scared. I want the best for my children. I know Yusuke can train them and Kurama can teach them, but I need someone to protect them, especially my son. I'm not saying to move in with us but I know Yukina trusts you the most out of any of our friends and I know that my human life is going to end much quicker than hers or our children. I just want you to be the Uncle of the family, without the title. So what do you say?"

Hiei watched him the entire time he spoke, absorbing his words. It surprised him how much the human teen had grown since he first encountered and humiliated him. He was an adult now, preparing to become a father, and accepting his role in his life. Hiei on the other hand seemed to have run away from his own with Ruri; perhaps he could actually learn something from Kuwabara.

"…I accept." He spoke finally causing a smile from Kuwabara.

"Thank you. You know you're going to make a perfect uncle."

"If you or any of your offspring call me that you can forget our agreement." Hey, Hiei had to hold on to what was left of his now fading tough attitude.

"Fine. So are you coming back to the party or what?"

"No," Hiei turned towards the open window, "Ruri does not want me here."

"But how do you-"

"Trust me, I know." He responded, his tone meaning the end of the conversation.

Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest, "You two are really taking this break seriously aren't you."

"It's not my decision to make."

"But aren't you going to do anything to fix it?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders, not answering his question.

"Hiei you can't just wait around and pretend like nothing happened. Have you even attempted to apologize?"

"Hn."

"Swallow your pride for just one minute!" He yelled causing a growl from Hiei.

"What do you expect me to do? Human trinkets like flowers and candies, love letters?"

Kuwabara didn't know who to slap first, Ruri for causing Hiei so much confusion on the dating of humans or Hiei for being so self centered and oblivious, "Well Ruri isn't that type of person. But answer this Hiei. Do you love her?"

"…Hn."

"That's not really a word Hiei. Tell me a definitive answer."

"…Tch-"

"GEEZ! Yes or no!"

"Yes!" Hiei shouted out before his lips puckered inwards at his unusual outburst.

Kuwabara pressed further, "And you would do anything for her?"

"…yes."

"Then you'll find a way to fix this."

"What kind of answer is that?" So much for definitive.

"I can't tell you the answer. But I know if I ever mad Yukina upset I would do whatever it took to fix it. Even with my sister, though I would only have to buy her a carton of cigarettes. But even that's showing her how much I listen and care about her…for her feelings at least. Look you tend to think about yourself a lot, but I know you care about Ruri more than anything. You just have to show her that."

Hiei stared deep within his eyes before his own wandered towards the open window, "I still have to leave."

"But you just!"

"Ruri is more important here, and she needs her friends more than I. Besides…I have something to take care of in Demon World."

"…Well I guess you have a few more months of being a free man before the twins are here."

"Hn. Thank you, Kuwabara."

"Yeah whatever shrimp just be back before New Years."

Hiei flashed him a sincere smile before he jumped out the windows into the lush forests. Kuwabara ran his hand through his hair as he exited the guest house. Who knew he could go from hating Hiei to actually giving him advice as a friend, maybe he finally did grow up. But he was still the better fighter, and Hiei was still a little shrimp.

Smiling he entered the temple to see Kurama and Ruri at the entrance of the door, Ruri's hand running through her hair as well before playing with a lock of her curls.

"Hiei really left, for me?" She asked softy to Kurama who nodded.

"Yes, It appears so."

Ruri smiled inwardly as she joined the group in Yukina's festivities the whole time thinking of Hiei, perhaps he really did care for her after all.

* * *

><p>The room was dark, save for a small trace of light from the hanging lantern above the room. Hiei slowly entered the cave like room, his month long quest coming to an end as he stared down the shadowy figure surrounded by a treasure pile of gold and other trinkets.<p>

"Are you the demon they call The Collector." Hiei spoke to the demon who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and as you can see my name does not lie."

"And do you have what I am looking for?"

Another smile and nod from The Collector, "Yes, it was very hard to find. So rare, and its color, do you know the price of such an item…How about we make a deal?" His dark eyes wandered over Hiei's frame towards his stone that fastened around his neck.

Hiei's bandaged hands folded around his precious stone, his unwrapped fingers feeling the cool soothing sensation of his mothers love. He was thankful Mukuro returned his stone with him after their journey as he could feel it one last time as his sisters was tucked away in the human world. With a final curl he grabbed at the chain of his necklace, yanking it from him as he held it towards The Collector, "A Stone for a Stone."

**See you next chapter!**

**Rate and Review and remember our deal!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 preview:<p>

Ruri breathed in his scent, her mind and senses going wild as she embraced his warm collarbone. The cheers of strangers surrounding them from inside as they celebrated the passing of the old year to the new; perhaps they could close their past and start over as well. But Ruri was still scared, the tournament was fast approaching as was the sun, and this was not the time to make up on the eve of what could be the end of the world. She didn't want it this way.

"Hiei… I can't, I mean I just- not now," She began only to pause as Hiei slowly withdrew from her.

"I can wait," He spoke softly to her, his hand sliding from his pocket to embrace her cheek, "I will wait forever."


	23. The Kiss before the Storm

**WE MADE IT! Wow guys over one hundred reviews! That is crazy and I'm so excited you guys love reading this as much as I like writing this. So yes, you do win the much anticipated two part finale of book 2. And yes, I am writing book 3. Book 3 will probably be the last of the series, but I have a feeling its going to be at least 10 chapters so don't say goodbye to Ruri just yet. She has got to toughen up and kick some demon world tournaments butt! Or will someone take that from her. Ooooo snaps!**

**Well anyways I'm touching up the two final chapters as we speak and I think we all need a little fluff before you guys cry once again at the last two chapters hehe. So enjoy the fluffy calm before the storm.**

It was so odd to think the year was coming to an end. Everyone in the group thought of it as they once again flocked to Genkai's temple to celebrate the passing of the old year and the coming of the new. The group decorated and stocked the old wooden home with balloons, streamers, and more food. Genkai had grown accustomed to the coming and goings of her pupil and his friends, in fact she stated once that it added some life in her large temple. And she couldn't complain about the food.

"Hey where is everyone?" Yusuke asked as he, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan bustled around the open living room, finishing some decorations.

"Who are we missing?" Botan asked before laughing as she recieved a look from the rest of the group, "OH thats right! Kurama, Shizuru, Ruri and Hiei!"

"Hah," Keiko let out a sour laugh, "I don't think Hiei is coming, is he?"

"Shrimp better be here! ...To protect the temple of course." Kuwabara was still adjusting to idea of liking and defending Hiei to the others, "And my sister is coming later, she's picking up all the beer and soda."

"Okay, now Ruri and Kurama?"

Kuwabara felt like such a messenger boy, "Um Ruri is on her way I think and Kurama is coming too, but he's bringing a date."

"A WHAT?" The entire group shouted, Yusuke almost falling out of the chair he was standing on.

Kurama in fact did have a date for the evening, the only problem was getting her to come out, or sober up.

"Why are you here again?" Karen asked, her soft meloncholy voice filing the large kitchen as she poured herself her fourth glass of wine as the sun slowly began to set from the window behind her.

"I told you yesterday," Kurama answered as he glided past her for her drink, effectively taking the wine glass and pouring it into the sink in a fluid motion.

Karen held in her growl at the waste of such expensive wine before sighing, "Remind me." With that she reached into her cookie jar from the counter, conviently filled with prescription medication, "What? It's New Years Eve."

"Still no reason to be so reckless Karen." He chastised her.

Karen grumbled as she spit them onto the floor before kicking them under the fridge. The irony of her student teaching her life lessons running through her head, "I'm not going. Don't you think I'm a little too old to be seen with your preliminary school friends."

"They all have graduated. Besides, what else do you have to do with this evening anyways?"

Karen pointed to the half empty bottle of wine with a smile.

"You can bring it with us." Kurama pushed further, "You need to get out."

"I need another glass of wine." She reached for said bottle before another growl escaped her as Kurama snatched it, waving it above her like meat to a hungry dog, "Fine! I'll go."

Kurama smiled as he handed her the bottle as she smirked while popping open the cork with her nails to take a long slip from the bottle, "If any of your friends call me a cougar I'm going to kill them."

How ironic, to his friends Kurama was the thief and the fox, yet around Karen he was the student and the prey.

"Well," Karen asked with annoyance as her pupil ignored her question while holding the bottle infront of him, "having a sip?"

"Hardly the way to drink wine Karen."

"I can still fail you you know." She smirked as the fox pressed his lips to the bottle. Her smile widened as she titled the glass further in the air, forcing him to finish the rest of the bottle.

"Karen," He spoke within gasps, "Who is going to drive now?"

"Please we'll take a cab. I'm a safe alcoholic remember."

Kurama sighed as she walked over to her liquor cabinet, still dressed in her robe as she pulled out another bottle of wine before reaching up towards the glasses. For her age, which Kurama didn't exactly know considering she never told him how old she was. She still had youth left in her oval face and plush lips as well as her auburn hair which did look good in a messy bun on her head. Kurama wondered how she would take it, and by take it meaning his true form of Kurama the former detective. His youko past was locked away, for now at least, and Kurama thought it was better to introduce her to his life one third at a time. Suichi, down, Kurama...

"Karen." He spoke as he approached her, "I have something to tell you,"

"So, out with it."

Kurama paused, his next words holding at the edge of his teeth. Karen was buzzed to say the least, so perhaps this could be a good time to tell her she is fawning over a demon who is actually thousands of years older than her.

"...Perhaps we should stay in tonight."

"You're sure?" She asked while raising her slender eyebrows at him, "Good. I didn't want to get dressed anyways." With that she slipped her pink flamingo patterned robe off her shoulders as it dropped to the floor, revealing her lace white bra and matching underwear. Kurama just stared at her as she let out a playful laugh before returning to pour the dark red wine into two glasses.

The fox was right, he was not ready to share his past with her, or her with anyone else.

Across the fence Ruri was too preparing for what everyone had promised her to be a fun night. Standing in the bathroom she rolled her red lipstick across her lips as she finished the final touches to her hair before she sighed, staring at her reflection. Tonight was going to be fun, she had hoped, yet everyone was apprehensive about the new Demon World Unification tournament in less than 24 hours which was being held in Oulfimi. Ruri had promised herself, and Hiei that she would win this tournament and free herself from his mark. Yet as the days and months had gone back she was unsure if that was what she really wanted to do. She wanted to win, she had to prove to him that she was strong. Besides, she had spent too much time training as well as crying like a loser. And she needed to go to Oulfimi anyways, she had to talk to Tavik.

Taking a step back her feet rolled as she wiggled in her black high heels while pushing down her slim red dress. She was supirised when Botan picked it out for her and even more so when Keiko told her she looked good in it. Weren't their roles supposed to be the fighting step sisters of the group. She was thankful she was finally warming up to her. After all there was a one in 500 chance she would face her husband in the tournament tomorrow, and she would have to kick his ass of course. The dress was a vintage pencil style that snuggled her hips and hugged her shoulders, and Ruri was thankful as she could fit into the dress as her body had finally begun to fill out again from her rigorous training routine. Her cyan eyes shifted towards the bathroom door at the sound of the doorbell before she carefully made her way down the stairs towards the door,

"Kurama I didn't think you'd be so earl-oh, Shizuru?" Ruri had begun to speak before pausing as the tall brown haired girl stood in Kurama's place.

Shizuru puffed her cigarette before blowing it towards Karen's home next door, "Yeah, foxy's not coming tonight."

"What?" Ruri huffed as she leaned her head out towards the Watanabe household, "He was supposed to drive me."

"Well maybe if you had a cell phone that wasn't from 1981 you could actually get a phone call."

"Hey I like my 1G cell phone. Besides, all this technological stuff is scary, I can't believe your new phone flips open."

Shizuru rolled her eyes, "Yeah its a walking miracle. You know its going to be 1993 in less than 4 hours so you better get with the times, and in my car so we're not late."

Ruri gave her a playful shove as she grabbed Shibo's dog leash before guiding the dog out the door.

"You're bringing the dog?" Shizuru asked while Ruri smirked.

"No." The curly haired girl answered as she walked the portly dog over Karen's home before setting him on her doormat, "Watch this." She laughed while walking towards Shizuru's red convertible, "Shibo, Shibo how do the wolves go?"

Shibo tilted his head upwards as a long and large howl escaped his wrinkled lips. Ruri smirked as she jumped into the passenger seat of Shizuru's car as the door suddenly swung open, an angry and sloppy Karen staring down her old dog with confusion.

"That's for stealing my date!" Ruri shouted from the car, "I'll pick him up tomorrow." both she and Shizuru laughed aloud as she sped off towards the dark of the night and to the awaiting party.

* * *

><p>The group was already in 'good spirits' as Shizuru and Ruri had arrived. Luckily no one had really given her the pity party as she entered alone without Hiei, rather she was given shots and wine, and Shizuru said she would be more than happy to be her date, just no kissing, not until three drinks in.<p>

"Okay Okay!" Botan shouted to the group as she clanged her fork against her glass, "Its almost midnight everyone gather around."

"You sure this a good idea?" Yusuke asked to what seemed to be no one as he stood outside on the temple deck in the dark.

"Yes. As long as you are willing to keep your mouth shut." the voice in the dark answered.

"We'll I've had a couple drinks in me so I'm not too sure-"

"Speak a word of this detective and I will personally remove your tongue."

"Easy easy," Yusuke joked as he turned to Botan screaming his name from inside the temple, "Look my lips are sealed. But finish this for me I gotta go inside."

"Where were you! We were about to toast without you!" Botan shouted as Yusuke entered the living room.

"Calm down I'm here." Yusuke brushed her off while pouring himself a glass of champagne, "You know Yukina I bet demons can drink while pregnant."

The teen howled in pain as his wife smacked him across the face, "Yusuke!"

Yukina even chuckled as she sipped on her sparkling water while Botan coughed to gather everyones attention, "Okay well even though we are missing two members to our group I'm very happy to have met you all. And to our new girl to the group Ruri."

"Oh please," Ruri spoke, her lips slurring slightly, "I'm honored."

"Well cheers everyone to the end of 1992!" The blue haired girl shouted as the rest of the group clanked glasses with one another.

"Yeah," Ruri added with a laugh, "Cheers to neon nails and leg warmers never becoming popular again."

Shizuru, even Keiko laughed at her joke as they all took a sip of their glass, Ruri finishing her already overfilled drink down in one sip.

"Finally! Old Ruri is back!" Shizuru cheered as she patted her friend on the back, causing a belch from the blue eyed girl.

"Ugh, I think I need some fresh air." Ruri said while slowly making her way outside towards the open deck.

"Be back soon Ruri, you're going to miss the countdown!" Yukina warned while she and the others huddled down the TV which was broadcasting live from Tokyo Square.

Ruri leaned her body on the wooden railing overlooking the moonlight trees and the training grounds. She remembered the first time she had met Yusuke and how he force her to fight Hiei for pure shits and giggles. This was also where she trained with Kuwabara and where Chan first appeared. Ugh, Chan, the thought of him still sent shivers down her spine.

"One minute!" Botan shouted as the others cheered. Ruri shook her head; though she had trials and tribulations, she did have perfect friends, and even though the majority of them would fight for their lives and the peace of the three worlds she couldn't help but feel safe with them.

"Ruri."

Ruri knew that voice. Almost tripping on her heels she swung her body around as she stared Hiei down from across the balcony. Her head spun at her quick movements as well as the pressure the confusion was putting on her brain, what was he doing here.

"What are you doing here?" Ruri asked. It was the first time she had seen him in six months. She was scared, surprised, angered, just about every emotion seemed to be running through her mind, and her invisible filter had been served due to the substantial amounts of liquor that poured through her system.

"What?" She shouted, "Why are you here, why now! Why didn't you come before."

Hiei watched her face tangle in emotions as her eyes tried to remain focused on him.

"10, 9, 8!" The two could hear the group shout from the living room as tension still mounted between the couple.

"I'm here now." Hiei answered, "You wouldn't have tolerated me showing up before."

"Who said I'm going to tolerate you now?" She retorted.

"7, 6, 5!"

"Look Ruri,"

Ruri waved her finger in the air, "Don't start! Don't start talking down to me again."

Hiei missed her feisty attitude, yet today he could do without it, "If you let me get a word in perhaps we can-"

"No. No no no," Ruri's mind seemed to have fallen off track, as well as her horrible balance as she leaned on the pillar of the deck, "I'm not going to cry again over you, pretty girls don't cry."

"4, 3,"

Hiei took a step towards her, "You females and your shoes."

"I'm still mad at you!" Ruri growled, "And I'm not going to listen to you anymore,"

"Ruri-" Hiei pressed further.

"2!"

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not-"

"1!"

"I love you." Hiei finally blurted as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him as his lips forced hers into a kiss. Ruri remained stoic , however the moment her nose breathed in his scent her mind went wild as her body rested against him.

"Happy New Years!"

The cheers of their friends, now felt like the voices of strangers fell in the background as the light of fireworks setting in the sky reflected on their faces. Their worlds felt like slow motion, stopped in time as their minds and body only focused on one another. Hiei was first to break away from the kiss, his now plush lips pulsing, Ruri's scent still lingering on them. Ruri stared at him intently, her drunk eyes hanging onto his face as he faded in and out of blurriness.

"Hiei I," She began, trying to formulate her words, "I...I'm glad you're here." Her honest words suprised the demon, as she once again embraced him, her head nuzzling at his collar bone. Hiei's hands roamed on her shoulders before tracing back to her spine. Slowly Ruri poked her head from his scarf as he stared down at her.

SHe remained there for a few moments before she once again leaned on the comfort of the porch pillar. Hiei still remained silent as he watched her, he could tell she was just as confused and out of place as he was, except Ruri was far more intoxicated.

Slowly Hiei dropped his hands in his pocket, his fingers coiling around an object attempting to remove it only to pause as he caught his mate as her legs, and shoes gave out, causing her to almost tumble on top of him.

"Hiei I," Ruri began to speak. She was drunk, embarrassed, and utterly confused on how to talk or formulate words. Regardless of her raging emotions towards him, good or bad, she did not want to make up with him tonight, not this way. "I need, I can't, not like-"

"I can wait," He spoke softly to her, his hand reaching from his pocket to brush over her cheek, "I'll wait forever. "

Ruri leaned into his warm hand before closing her eyes, "Can you, take me home please?"

Hiei smirked, this would be the perfect time to mock her drinking habits, lack of balance, and her strange elevation shoes. Rather he picked her up gently before jumping from the wooden deck in the direction of her home.

"Ruri!" Shizuru called as she entered the covered deck, "I want my kiss now!" Pausing she stared at the dark and empty deck, smirking as she stared down at nothing more than a black pair of shoes.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do this," Ruri spoke as Hiei laid her into her bed.<p>

The demon in question gave her a concerned look, "But you asked me too."

"Oh," She giggled softly as she fully embraced her pillows, "Thats right."

Hiei carefully swung her two feet on the mattress as she let out a sigh of relief, "You need to rest, the tournament is tomorrow."

"I'm strong enough," She muttered from her lips as she rolled to face him.

"I know you are." He answered honestly.

Ruri let out a smile, "Hiei... I'm going to try to win."

"I know you are."

"...Did you really mean it?" Hiei turned his head towards the girl as she continued, "Would you really, wait for me?"

Hiei nodded once.

"I want to win," She spoke softly, "But...I want to work us out too. I just can't think of it right now. I hope you understand..."

Hiei inwardly sighed a breath of relief. It was the last thing he expected to hear yet the first and only thing he wanted. His eyes traced to the object tucked away in his pockets, perhaps it should wait as well.

"You should rest," He spoke calmly to her, "Demons have little sympathy for humans, even hungover ones, and I wont have your back."

Ruri smiled as she yawned, "I didn't expect you to...but I will see you tomorrow?"

"At the tournament, yes. Now sleep."

Ruri obeyed him for once, her eyelids slowly falling deep and deeper over her eyes before a slight snore escaped her lips. Hiei remained at her bedside for a few moments before he turned out the window, disapearing into the night for Demon World.

* * *

><p>Dendera stared out the window to the open lands that spread far beyond her kingdom. Soon, very soon she would claim the lands that were so out of reach for her. And she would claim them herself. Her mother, she was such a passive queen. Cruel and vicious like her daughter she always chose the alternative routes for conquest. Dendera liked confrontation, soaking her hands and hair in her enemies blood. And the fear, she loved the fear on their eyes. Though she thought this peace treaty was a stupid idea, at least she could let out her aggression in the tournament, all of which was her idea of course, so obviously she should win.<p>

The princess huffed as she turned from her window to walk down the palace halls towards her mothers room. Her dark golden eyes traced over the sealing placed over the cracks of the walls. It wasn't hard for Dendera to torture Tavik to find the culprit of the multiple cracks and damages done to the walls of her palace. And Dendera had made a vow to herself to put this Ruri Mara in her place, and what better way to do so than the tournament. Pushing the golden doors open to the palace room she stared at her mother who slowly rose herself from the throne.

"Just think mother," Dendera purred as she walked across the long hall, her black sari swishing with the movement to her feet, "in less than 24 hours we will secure our spot as the rulers of the Demon World."

"Yes, it was easy enough to convince Yomi and Mukuro not to attend this tournament."

Dendera let out a cackle, "Fools. Did they not know their spells will wear off the moment I win the tournament. Real beauty is only found in royal blood, right mother?"

"No." Domina spoke causing a gawk from her daughter, "I wont allow you to attend."

"What? B-but this was my idea! I planned everything!"

"Dendera you are going to become Queen of Oulfimi's capital tomorrow. You should be happy I'm giving you such an honor."

"And what of you?" She asked causing a laugh from her mother.

"I will become the Empress of Demon World of course. I will have Tavik enter the tournament as our head champion and once he wins he will transfer his title over to me."

Dendera's face grew beet red as her eyes narrowed to the point of blindness as she stared down her mother.

"But this was my idea. I'm supposed to win!"

"Oh Dendera stop!" Domina growled as she turned her back towards her daughter, "I dont know why you couldn't have been more like your sister-"

She paused as Dendera let out a scream as her arms latched to her mothers neck, crushing the air from her lungs. Domina gasped as her four arms wrapped around her daughters, attempting to pull them from her, yet Dendera was strong, and malicious as her claw like nails dug deep into her skin as she slowly watched her mother drop to her knees, a final gasp of air escaping her lips as she fell motionless on the floor.

"I'm stronger than her!" She shouted to her motionless form below her, "I'm the better daughter, ME!"

Dendera gasped aloud as she finished her rant, her eyes glancing down at her blood soaked fingertips. A snarl crossed her face as she drew her index finger towards her mouth licking the red liquid from her fingertips. Slowly she kneeled by her mother, removing the crown from her head as she place it on her own.

Ah, it was good to be the Queen.

**the two part finale is next. are you ready!**

**see you next chapter, rate and review**


	24. Ruri's Last Stand: Pt 1&2

**Its here! The final two chapters of book 2 Stranger Than Fiction. Wowza. Okay you guys deserve this so much so enjoy, also at the end of the last chapter my pick for the fan character (or characters) named after one of you readers and reviewers will be revealed so stack the computer chair with pillows and settle down for the most epic two chapter finale eva. And I will see all of you kiddies in book three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: "Not with a Fizzle, but with a Bang"<strong>

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the second annual, heart pounding, blood spilling and totally kick ass second annual Demon World Unification Tournament!"

The crowd went wild as the famous fox-eared announcer stood atop her table booth, waving to the audience of both new and old fans. Koto was the announcer who was never caught off guard yet her new VIP press box overlooking the giant white marble stadium at the Oulfimi capital city was quite impressive. Unlike the Gandara stadium the arena was seated on the bay, overlooking the icy blue waters and mountainous countryside. Yet like Gandara the end of the arena had a large television screen to view the fights that took place across the landscape. And Koto was in the center of it all, and loving every minute of it.

Unlike her usual attire of pink hot shorts and a white top she had to stay up with the beheadings as well as the local fashion. This time she was dressed in a sleek black cocktail dress with pink leggings and dark boots while the one shoulder dress was covered in sparkles and gems alongside her signature miniature tie.

"Thats right guys I am broadcasting to you live from the newly discovered nation of Oulfimi and I must say this is how a celebrity radio host should be treated! If you're not here you are missing out on the up close and personal demon brawl for the next ruler of the Demon World! And due to some unforeseen and unwanted conditions I am accompanied my new co-host...George."

"Pleasure to be with you!" George's half squeaking voice blasted over the radio speakers causing Koto to flop her usually perky ears.

"Yes well it seems that we will all be rolling with the punches today...Anyways before the show begins lets fill you listeners in on some juicy demon world gossip as well as the who's-who's of the Kingdom of Olufimi as well as notable fighters to look out for today. It seems that neither Yomi nor Mukuro, two of Demon World's heavyweights will not be in attendance today...What do you make of this George?"

"Ummm," The man in blue, conveniently dressed in his super hero red costume scratched his head back and forth, "...I think they're both sick!"

"..." Koto was beginning to wish Juri was still around, "Oh! Here we go! The contestants have just begun to enter the ring! Let's head down there for some up close and personal interviews!"

Yusuke and the others had finally made their way into the main arena of the large stadium building. Flags waving the royal colors of the kingdom flapped in the wind as everyone stood on edge, and ready to attack at any sign of an ambush.

"Okay guys do you know the plan?" Yusuke asked while he flexed his muscles before strapping on his infamous green sweatbands. In fact, there was no game plan or course of action, rather their small team consisting of Kurama, Hiei and himself had made a pact to destroy whoever the champion was for Oulfimi, making sure no one from the kingdom would win and become ruler of the seemingly free and chaotic world of the Makai.

"Hn. We don't even know who their fighter is." Hiei growled as his eyes scanned the area in search for Ruri who had decided out of foolishness to lose herself in her own excitement as well as in the crowd.

"Did you inform Chu and the others Yusuke?" Kurama asked who nodded once.

"Yeah, I told them not to come."

"What?" Kurama blinked his green orbs at Yusuke's blank words.

"Well if we all get killed in this ambush I want to make sure we have a second wave of people who would care enough to save all of demon world and humanity."

"Hn, so much for second wave." Hiei extended his fingers to a point as he stared down Chu, Touya, and Jin as they approached the group.

"Hey! I told you not to come!" Yusuke shouted before playfully punching Chu in his large muscular chest.

"Hey now," Jin began with a smile, "don't be thinking you can pull one over our heads Yusuke Urameshi. Trying to become king of the demon world by getting us strong fighters to stay home and get a good nap in no sir I'm here to fight and win yes I is."

"What you 'is' is a fool who is going to get killed." Hiei responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Good to see you two Mr. Hiei. Rumor has it you got a little girlfriend here to kick your butt in this tournament is that so?"

Kurama managed to stand in between the two before any gusts of winds or balls of fire hailed in the arena as he greeted Touya and Chu.

"Perhaps Yusuke hasn't told you the real reason as to why we are here." Kurama began, "This tournament is not exactly going to be a fair fight."

"Yeah well that's demon world politics for you." Chu laughed, "Besides Urameshi told us everything, we left the weaker ones from our group at home ya see. So who is this fighter from Oulfimi and how do we take them down?"

Across the arena Ruri was knee deep in demons, her eyes searching herself for a dark haired boy in particular. The last time she had seen Tavik he was being blasted through a window by Hiei; hopefully he would be in one piece and somewhere in this crowd of horns and fangs. All seemed to stare at her silently as she walked by, Ruri was thinking it was her human scent but the whistles and calls that followed after her really seemed to irk her. Shizuru said when entering a tournament you could possibly be ripped at part in one should go out 'not with a fizzle but with a bang'. Ruri at first found that to be great advice, but rather she was regretting her words as her body clung to a tight, metallic black jumpsuit. The suit clung to her skin much that of a cat suit, the dark black hugging her hips like liquid ink to her skin. The suit was cut at a halter top which tied around her neck while her back was exposed completely from her collarbone to just above her butt. Perhaps a track suit would have been more fitting for this tournament. Suddenly a pair of fox like ears popped in her direction as Koto bumped her signature microphone into her face.

"And here we are with another fighter Ruri Mara who is the only fighter to represent the Human World besides the infamous Yusuke Urameshi! Ruri can you tell us a little about yourself."

"Uhhmmm," Ruri began only to turn her head as her face was blasted on the giant television screen behind her.

"Obviously this is Ruri's first time on the big screen, so let's cut to the gossip! It's rumored that you have been romantically linked with Dark Tournament winner and Alaric ruler Hiei is that correct? And is it true that you have had prior relations with all members of Team Urameshi?"

"Seriously lady your about to have that microphone romantically linked with your butt if you don't get out of my way. And Ps, Hiei is not my boyfriend... we're working on our issues!" The microphone screeched loudly as Ruri pushed her way past Koto towards the other side of the arena before being yanked by the arm.

"What the, Tavik!" Ruri smiled as she embraced the former guard. Thankfully the demon was in one piece, not a freckle out of place.

"Lady Ruri, very pleasant to see you; I did not expect to see you today." He paused at her abrupt hug before smiling.

His smile faded however as Ruri grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him square in the face, "I need to talk to you Tavik, about this tournament."

"I'm afraid I can't give you an answer." Tavik spoke, "I am not a participant."

Ruri drew her head back, "What? But I thought for sure that you would be representing Oulfimi."

"No, Princess...Queen Dendera will be taking my place as champion."

"What?" Ruri hated repeating herself, "...Tavik we have to stop this tournament."

"Why would we want to stop this? Ruri things may look scary to you now but think of this, think of the future. "

Ruri pressed her lips together, she had been waiting almost six months to talk to him about something very important yet the words somehow could not form out of her lips. Ruri never kept secrets, she was a blabber mouth to say the least. Yet for almost six months she had carried her secret and she had to let someone, most importantly Tavik know. Yet she didnt' know how to handle it herself.

"Tavik, I," Ruri drew her hands nervously to her stomach causing the young guard to gasp.

"Ruri...are you pregnant? Well you absolutely cannot fight in such condition-"

Ruri abruptly slapped him across the face, her mouth hanging open like a fly trap, "I am not pregnant! What the hell!"

Tavik hissed softly as he rubbed his swollen cheek yet his charm still remained "Well Lady Ruri when a woman holds her stomach it is an accurate guess to assume that she is with-"

"I'm the banished princess."

Tavik paused in mid sentence, his eyes wide open, almost shaking as he stared Ruri up and down, "Come again?"

Ruri paused, taking a deep breath before she began, her voice cracking, "Okay it's a long story but a month after you were blasted out the window I went to my childhood apartment..."

True, whenever Ruri was upset or distressed she would sneak back into her former penthouse suite she shared with her father. Little did she know that her father owned both the penthouse as well as the whole building. It was on the second month of Ruri's breakup with Hiei when her nerves got the best of her as she slipped on a grey sweater before running in the summer rain towards the apartment. The feeling of abandonment still churned inside her; she lost her mother, father, and Hiei. Her fragile life felt shattered as she ran her hands through her tattered hair. Approaching the large brick building she turned away from the doorman at the entrance before sneaking behind the back of the apartment. Her father was naïve growing up, not hiding his secrets, nor his secret passageways. Ruri jammed open the steel door before rustling the gate over the large freight elevator. Why her father needed a freight elevator she wasn't sure. The old machine shook and rustled before it slowly crept up the shaft towards the very top of the building.

Ruri wasn't exactly too sure why she decided to visit here. Though her memories with her father were fantastic beyond belief, the idea that it was majority a lie on top of another lie on top of a conspiracy seemed to be biting at her nerves. Finally the elevator made its way towards the top of the building as it slowly came to a halt as Ruri peeled back the metal gate before pushing the door open. The room was dark, yet her bare feet could feel the familiar cold, marble stone floors of the penthouse. Holding her left hand forward a small flame flickered from her palm, lighting the room in an amber glow. She was thankful for Hiei's mark, at least while they were still attached she could utilize some of his demonic ability and produce a small rendition of the Fist of the Mortal Flame. Slowly she made her way down the halls towards the large open living room. Her eyes wandered over the covered pieces of furniture, the smell of dust and abandonment filling her nose. Slowly she shuffled across the room, her right arm dragging across the furniture. She hadn't been here in years, and her body was mixing between nervousness, pain, as well as excitement. The flame flickered from her hand as she finally pushed open the sliding doors towards her father's office. She remembered as a child to never go behind the cherry wood doors. In fact this would be the first time she would ever enter his private office. After opening the doors she stared at the wooden panel walls and large oak desk in the center of the room. Making her way to the bookshelf she began to pull books from the shelves, attempting to make this un normal situation more normal. Finally her nerves got the best of her as her hand balled into a fist before it charged with a red aura. Fueled with anger her hands curled around the large book before she threw it across the room effectively smashing it through the wall. Ruri stared at the gaping hole before slowly walking towards it, peeling back the wooden panels before crushing the soft material in her hands. Odd, one would think wooden walls would have more strength to them. With a swing of her foot she kicked a larger hold in the wall which revealed a staircase of which she followed. The flame once again burned n her hand as she made her way down the stone steps which opened to a large, dark laboratory. Ruri's blue eyes went wide in the dark as she slowly walked past the dust covered chemical sets and equipment. Yes, the idea of her true DNA had been rustling in her mind, yet she did not imagine seeing it up close and personal, let alone in an underground science lab in her own childhood home.

Her eyes wandered around the desk she presumed to be her fathers before pulling a stack of papers into her free hand. Carefully she sat upon his desk before unveiling through the papers, her eyes wandering over the small print on the worn sheets of paper. Her frustration once again rising she tossed them on the floor before she raided the steel desk, ripping out drawers and file cabinets. She needed to know, she needed to figure out who, or what she was. Finally her azure eyes caught hold of a red folder, the words 'Project R' stamped over it in black ink. Ruri flipped open the folder before it dropped to the floor, the sound feeling like broken glass to her ears. Ruri held a lone sheet of paper in her hands with a photo stapled in the center. Her hands shook violently as she read the fine print over and over again before she shoved the paper in her pocket before darting out of the laboratory.

Ruri took a deep breath before she reached into her back pocket, pulling out the sheet of paper before nervously handing it to Tavik.

"My father was a scientist Tavik," Ruri began as the awe stuck boy took the paper in his own calloused hands, "when I was little, I got very sick and my father used a blood transfusion of a rare S Class demon to save my life…I think that demon was Princess Nathifa."

Tavik remained frozen in his place as his eyes wandered from the sheet of paper to the photo that was clipped to the end. His mouth hung open as he gasped loudly, his face twisting from nervousness to pain, "How?"

"I don't know. But my father took her blood and transfused it with mine. Before the tournament I have begun to have premonitions about her life, her childhood, even Dendera. I think it's Nathifa, I think she's trying to tell me something about this tournament."

"That's a lie!" Tavik growled from under his breath. "You can't be her? That would mean, it would mean she's-"

"No," Ruri countered, "don't think that! We can leave and go back to my father's laboratory and we can find out what happened to her after she met my father."

"…We can't."

"Can't? But Tavik-"

"We can't stop this tournament, Dendera won't allow it… I just- I have to go!" With that Tavik turned and darted from the stadium towards the exit.

"Wait! Tavik!" Ruri held her arm out in an attempt to grab him only to ball it into a fist. "Shit!"

Well that couldn't have gone any worse. The one secret she was keeping for over six months, basically the link to her demonic DNA and the only one who knows, or better yet deserves to know, ran out of the stadium. Double shit.

"Hey!" Ruri almost bit her lip at the rough shove that graced her shoulders.

"What the, Yusuke?"

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and some other strange human like demons stood around them.

"What was that about? Conversing with the enemy like that."

Ruri ignored his rant as her eyes glanced over towards Hiei. It was still strange to her to see Hiei after their liquor filled and somewhat embarrassing reunion from the night prior, and Ruri's head was still spinning. Hiei was in his usual black attire, his body remaining stoic and uninterested, yet his eyes locked with hers in the brief moment when no one was paying attention to the pair.

"And on top of that Tavik isn't even a good fighter-"

"Yusuke are you still-he's not fighting for Oulfimi!" Ruri finally cut the teen off who lowered his authoritative index finger.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Because Dendera is fighting." She answered causing uproar among the small group.

"This changes everything completely." Kurama noted causing Ruri to nod her head.

"Yes, it does. Look I don't know how this tournament works, but one of us has to stop Dendera before she wins. She's going to take over the demon and human worlds if she wins today. So everyone just needs to cut the crap and focus!" Ruri felt as if her last sentence was directed to herself yet everyone seemed to comply to her rant, including Hiei.

The demon in fact was rather impressed, slightly aroused to her new strong demeanor. Ruri was hot headed ever since the first day they met in the Makai, however now she had the power and the strength to back up her words, and her aura was almost seeping from her skin.

"Your attention please!" Koto's voice came over the microphone, "Contestants please make your attention towards the head of the stage for a special announcement!"

All eyes turned to the large platform at the end of the area as none other than the newly Queen Dendera made her way towards the center of the stage towards the microphone. Everyone who knew her as the doting princess cheered, however Yusuke and the others were taken aback by her dark presence. Rather than her golden sari she wore when they first met she was dressed in a black and red uniform, her gold armor clinging to her skin as her hair was pulled back save for her signature black curl that spiraled down her face.

"Good morning competitors," Dendera spoke, her words soft and delicate, yet eerie smile told otherwise, "and allow me to welcome you to the second annual Demon World Unification Tournament! As you have lost your King Enki I too have lost my own mother. We citizens of Oulifimi have much in common with you of the Makai. And let us enjoy this day by showing our strength and pride. And may the best," Her eyes narrowed to Ruri, causing a tingle of sweat cross down her back, "competitor win."

The crowd cheered as Koto took over the broadcast, revealing the names of those in the first round of the melee. Ruri and the others held out their numbers as the screen placed them into groups, luckily the majority of them did not get paired together. Hiei watched her the entire time as her group number, conveniently number 13 was called towards the fighting field.

Ruri rolled her shoulders before flexing her fingers. She was ready, she trained and prepared and trained more and prepared even more! She was ready for her first fight since Chan, and she was going to win. Taking a step towards the exit of the stadium she was met by a familiar figure lurking within the shadows.

"Hiei?"

Hiei batted his red orbs before he emerged from the shadows into the hanging lights of the arena. He stared at her deeply before he turned towards the crowds at the stadium.

"I'm going to win." Ruri spoke confidently, "I'm strong now."

"Hn, don't let your confidence blind you. Be prepared for them to jump on you all at once. And be ready to kill."

Ruri scrunched her lips before smirking, "So you're not going to wish me good luck?"

"Tch," Hiei smirked, his back still turned to her, "if you don't let your horrible balance get in your way you might actually make it to the semifinals."

Ruri chuckled as she made her way towards the train like machine to transport her towards the battlefield. Rocking her heels back and forth the train came to a stop as it opened, a hoard of demons waiting on the open field. Ruri took a step onto the ground, the large eye like cameras hovering around her. The sudden sound of the bell prepared her as her tournament debut was about to take place.

"On my count," The one eyed referee said as she held the camera in her hands, "Three, Two, one,"

"Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two " Long Live the Queen"<strong>

"An upset, truly amazing! I hope no one took a bathroom break because you just missed the most amazing fight of group 13 in the Tournament preliminaries. Unknown fighter Ruri Mara takes to the next round with a complete knock out of the other 20 fighters!"

Ruri could hear the words from the battle ground as she held her hands in the air! It was thrilling, somewhat sick and disturbing but flexing her muscles and releasing her energy like that on a hoard of demons was so, so powerful. She loved it!

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke cheered as he and the others stood clustered in their group. All fighting in different categories the group had advanced including Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Jin and Touya; Chu once again found the love of his life, this time a plant demon named Ona, of which he once again disqualified himself in order to prove his love. "At least we got most of us to move on to the second round."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "Ruri's powers have improved greatly, Kuwabara would be proud."

"Hn, like that fool had anything to do her training."

Kurama chuckled slightly before he turned his eyes towards the screen as Koto continued her announcement.

"And it group 14 it's a complete bloodbath! Dendera, the fighter representing the kingdom of Oulfimi has completely shattered the completion execution style and boy do I love the color red!"

True, Dendera stood standing among a field of bloody corpses, her uniform stained in freckles of blood. She smirked softly as she held her hands towards her face, smiling at her steel claws. It was true, Dendera did like the color red, it was so suiting on her.

Leaving the fighting field she headed towards the main stadium, her eyes narrowing as she felt Ruri from behind her. Turning she glared at the blue eyed girl before chuckling, "Well it seems the little human girl got lucky today."

Ruri snarled as she let a small amount of aura seep from her body, "Red looks awful on you."

Dendera growled as she stepped in front of her, blocking her way towards the entrance of the stadium, "You know I could kill you right now, yet I want you to watch your loved ones die first, and I'll save you for last, if you make it that far."

Ruri let out a fake laugh, "You're pathetic."

"What?!"

"You heard me," Ruri sneered, "You think you can run people by fear. Let me tell you this _Princess, _I'm not afraid of you. You can kill my friends, and cut off my arms and do whatever you want to me but know this; I love him more than I fear you."

Dendera's mouth hung open, her jaw clenched as she watched Ruri walk a way towards the stadium. Clenching her hands into a fist she snarled. She vowed to herself to kill that girl before the days end.

"Geez. She…she killed them all." Touya spoke with astonishment as the group gathered while Koto still raged on about Dendera's bloodbath.

"Yeah geez it's one thing to take the competition head on but oh boy to cut the heads off your opponents is pretty darn mean I say." Jin would have rambled only to be cut off as he hovered in the air, "Hey look, it's the Ruri girl."

"Hey!" Ruri smiled towards Yusuke as she ran towards them with a smile, she'd rather not tell the group about her incident with Dendera.

"Nice going sheila!" Ruri almost coughed as she once again was slammed in the back by a brute force. Ruri instinctually held her hands in a defensive pose only to be laughed at by the man with the purple mohawk.

"Who the hell are you…and you, and you!" She pointed to the trio of Jin, Chu, and Touya.

"Calm down," Yusuke laughed while he wrapped his arms around Ruri, "These are some guys from the Dark Tournament that I beat up a couple years ago."

"Hey there!" Chu protested, "I was drunk, wasn't at my best yah know!"

"And yes, Kurama was the one to defeat me Yusuke." Touya added.

"Oh, well nice to meet you." Ruri gave a half smile while raising her hand.

"Likewise." Touya nodded towards her.

Ruri would have continued yet she felt Jin hovering over her as the elf like demon grabbed at her curly hair, "Hey lassie you sure do have some locks I must say! It's so curly like little springs in a mattress I must say I can't get my hair to bounce like that woo-wee-"

"Get-get off, shoo!" Ruri flailed her hands in the air to ward off the demon. Geez, were all apparitions this intrusive?

"And that includes the preliminaries! Now let's get to the first solo match of the tournament. The remaining 50 contestant's names have been placed into this box and we will draw the first two names of the solo fights!" Koto announced as she reached into the black box before George beat her to the punch.

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" George gave a goofy smile before he shoved his hands into the box, drawing two folded sheets of paper.

"That stupid ogre better pick a good pair!" Yusuke growled.

"So there's no break?" Ruri asked while scratching her head. You think after fighting that one would be able to take a breather before once again being thrust into hell.

"No," Kurama answered, "it's another way to weed out the weaker demons. But I sense your energy to be strong, you'll be fine Ruri."

Ruri gave a soft smile as she turned towards the screen.

"Alright the first match is between…Queen Dendera of Oulfimi and the dragon himself Hiei!"

All eyes turned to Hiei who watched the screen before smirking. The odds were in his favor after all.

"Hiei," Yusuke began nervously only to chuckle as Hiei withdrew his sword, "Hn, fortune seems to smile on me today."

Kurama gave him a nervous look, further irritating the demon. "Kurama advert your eyes elsewhere."

"Yeah! If anyone can take this lass down it be Hiei!" Chu cheered.

"Yeah just watch your head she seems to like tossing those off the bodies is what I see." Jin added.

Hiei ignored everyone as he made his way towards the transportation cars. His bandaged arm seeping his demonic energy as if itching to be released. Ruri watched him disappear in the crowd before nervously clutching her stomach before shaking her hands. Damnit how could Tavik think she was pregnant! Yet as she watched him walk away her mind wandered toward the possibility. Perhaps one day, maybe in a future that wasn't so bleak and on the border of destruction could Hiei and Ruri possibly have a child together…

"He will be fine." Kurama reassured her, "Hiei is the most well equipped to take on Dendera out of all of us."

Ruri could feel the strain in his words, as well as see the worry on the others faces. In fact no one was entirely sure of the outcome.

"Three, two, one…begin!" The referee called as she jumped back from the battlefield as Hiei and Dendera stared down one another.

"Well well well," The queen began as she tossed her curl from her dark amber eyes, "What luck is it that I have the pleasure of fighting the little emiko today."

Hiei snarled as he withdrew his black cape as his energy shot from his body in an amber glow before it morphed into his more powerful purple color, sticking to the air like sparks in the clouds.

Dendera shot back as her aura contrasted with a dark blue tint like hot flames shooting from her body. Her hands held at her sides as her steel tipped claws glistened against her energy. "Fire demon huh," She laughed as waves of lightning trickled around her body, "let's see how you do with these flames."

Dendera was first to attack, her energy taking the form of clawed hands as they jetted towards Hiei, crushing the earth as he jumped away from her attack. Hiei countered quickly as he withdrew his sword, slashing the energy hands.

Dendera wasn't down however as she thrust her fingers forward, a wave of white hot lighting striking his shoulder. Hiei dropped to a knee as the blood trickled down his arm, causing another growl from him. His bandana glowed a purple tint before it ripped through the fabric, revealing his Jagan.

"Ah, the famous Third Eye." Dendera spoke with half enthusiasm, "I find Halflings pathetic as well as demon prosthetics. Those like you who were born into a mixed race should just die, and the fact that you lived, is an abomination. That's why I had to punish them."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Hiei growled as he shot his Fist of the Mortal Flame at her, only to have it blocked by a protective sphere of which Dendera created.

"I mean," Dendera paused as she laughed, "your stupid race of course."

Hiei's eyes went wide as she laughed at his reaction, "Yes, it's a shame, I hate killing women, but after all it's for the greater good…That's right mutt, I killed your stupid icy family!" Ruri withdrew a black bag as she tossed it in Hiei's direction, as it bounced on the ground it opened revealing a pair of placid eyeballs, the same color of that of his people. "Yes they cried these strange stones but really I couldn't think of a better trinket for myself!"

Ruri held her hands to her mouth as she watched Hiei's shocked reaction. He was good at saving face, yet she could feel the turmoil swirling within him.

"That…bitch." Yusuke growled as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry," Dendera smiled, "I killed the children first. And you know what, I can't seem to remember what they said as I tore them apart…hmm," she held her clawed finger to her lips, "…oh that's right. So silly they kept screaming over and over again 'emiko, emiko, emiko'. And once I finish you, I'll take your little sister out next."

Her laughter was cut short as Hiei's energy protruded from his body, the Dragon of the Darkness Flames screeching like a train engine as the black beast shot from his right arm, his mouth latched open to swallow the Queen whole.

"Go Hiei!" Ruri shouted angrily as she watched the dragon shoot from his arms. The crowd cheered on their sovereign. Ruri's body shivered as she felt Hiei's energy spike. She didn't like this, she didn't like him like this. She remembered when she watched him fight in the Dark Tournament. Hiei was controlled, now as she watched him violently push more of his energy into his attack she could tell he was off and frantic, he wasn't calculating his attack, he just wanted to kill Dendera.

Dendera let out a scream as she flared her energy, the multiple arms reforming from her ki as she braced herself for Hiei's attack. Her arms clutched the dragon as she crushed it, almost evaporating it in her energy arms.

Hiei's mouth hung open, yet he wasn't done yet. He was going to kill this witch, or he was going to die trying. Summoning his dark energy he blasted another dragon from his arms as he ran behind it, hoping to catch the queen off guard. Dendera was strong, and could see through his attack as she once again trapped the dragon in her energy arms as used her spare arms to blast him with shock of electricity, effectively cutting him, this time in his right hip.

Ruri watched, her body now shaking as she couldn't peel her eyes from the screen, it almost made her want to escape her body, rush the field and kill Dendera with her bare hands.

"Ruri," the girl almost jumped as she felt Yusuke's cool hands on her shoulder, "you look kind of pale. Maybe we can take a walk around the-"

"No!" Ruri shot her head towards Yusuke, her blue eyes glowing completely blue as her voice appeared much deeper and older.

Yusuke slowly removed his hand as her sacred aura mixed with her demon energy, almost rifting the space between the pair.

Ruri blinked once as her pupils regained their normal color as she gave Yusuke a confused look, "Why are you staring at me?"

"…no reason." Was all the teen could reply.

Back in the area Hiei was on the defense, something he didn't' like at all. His energy was weakened from his multiple attacks and Dendera's power was only increasing. Jumping from boulder to boulder he dodged her attacks only to fault as the queen shot at him again, knocking him to the ground.

Dendera continued her assault as she released her energy, opting to fight the demon with fists than demonic aura. Hiei countered her punch to punch as their lightning fast attacks seemed like flashes of light. The dark haired girl seemed to have the upper hand as Hiei swung at her, leaving him wide open yet Dendera halted her attack as she felt a tug at the top of her scalp. Hiei grabbed at Dendera's lone curl, effectively burning it from her forehead.

"Hn, ugly wench." Hiei spoke as he held the charred remains of the Queen's hair in his hands. Dendera however let out a scream as she once again flared her energy as both lighting and blue flames spiraled from her body, and Hiei was the target of her assault.

Ruri, as well as the rest of the group watched as Hiei was attacked and eventually overrun by Dendera's power. Everyone seemed on edge, yet Ruri was internally going insane. Hiei was strong, he was the strongest demon to her, and to watch him fall to the ground, get up, and fall again was ripping at her core. She could feel every punch, and she could feel the blood drip from his lip, shoulder, and leg as if it was his own.

"Damn Hiei get up." Yusuke growled as he watched the demon drop to the ground with a thud, his body covered in scratches and bruises.

"No," Kurama spoke, his voice dark, and angered, "Hiei needs to stay down."

"What?" Touya gasped, "Why Hiei has a-"

"No, he doesn't." Kurama countered, "Hiei is going to die if he continues. But if he surrenders the fight he can escape with his life."

"Gnh- Hiei won't do that!" Yusuke shouted to the fox, "He's never the one to give up because he's not strong enough. He'll die! Ruri can't you talk him-Ruri? Ruri?!"

"Look!" Kurama pointed towards the screen.

Hiei tasted the earth in his mouth as he slowly rose his shaking body from the ground. He knew he was outmatched, yet Dendera did not know that he wasn't going to give up. Regardless of what happened he would have this woman killed, whether he was the one to do it or not.

"Ah, I love your enthusiasm!" Dendera laughed, "A fighter till the end and I simply am so sad I'm going to have to kill you…oh wait, no I'm not."

She gave a sweet laugh as she flexed her steel claws as she drew them back for her final attack, "Time to die emiko!"

Her attack, as well as her claws stopped in mid air as a familiar face stepped onto the battlefield.

"No," Hiei growled as his body shook at the figure that stood in front of him, "Ruri."

Dendera's cackle filled the air, "Oh this is absolutely laughable. And I must say you are terribly breaking the rules."

"Screw your rules!" Ruri shouted.

"Ruri, get, get out of here." Hiei ordered weakly.

Ruri ignored him as she stared down Dendera, her blue eyes narrowing at the smiling queen.

"Hmm, well this turned out even better than I planned. And to think I wanted you to watch your friends to die, however," Her eyes narrowed towards Hiei, "the alternative sounds much more enjoyable."

"Enough talk bitch, let's finish this right here and right now!" Ruri threatened as she flared her energy. "Or are you just a scared little princess."

"I am queen in case you forget." She spoke while primping her hair.

"No, you're a lucky bitch who killed her way to the top. And let me tell you something, you'll never be like her. You'll ways be second to her."

Dendera let out a snarl as her teeth flared from her mouth, her flesh seemed to boil from beneath her skin as streaks of lighting flickered from her claws, "Know this Ruri," She spoke while her blue energy spiked, "I always get my way! Always."

With that she held her hand forward as a wave of lighting shot from her palms, sticking like a knife in the air.

"Ruri! GET OUT OF THE WAYY!" Yusuke and the others called as they watched the screen as the lightning pulsed at her, spiking her straight in the chest. Ruri's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body shook violently as the lighting coursed through her body. It felt like bombs exploding in her body, and she was completely helpless. Hiei watched her body course with lighting, her skin blistering and breaking, her blood splashing at his face. As quick as the attack attacked it ended, leaving Ruri's burned standing for a brief moment before it dropped to the ground like a ragdoll. Her body rolled once as her solid white eyes connected with Hiei's red orbs.

Dendera chuckled, "Hope you like fried vegetables Hiei-" She couldn't finish as Hiei rose to his feet before his right arm thrust forward, sending a powerful, enhanced, third dragon towards Dendera, this time effectively hitting her and sending her body crashing across the battlefield. Hiei wobbled from his sudden movement, yet his adrenaline was coursing through his body. In a swift movement he grabbed Ruri's limp body before transporting them from the battlefield.

"Well I, I have to say ladies and gentlemen I am completely shocked by the turnouts of this fight." Koto's voice was sullen from its usual peppy tone, "Dendera seems to be alive yet Hiei had been down for a ten count with a surprise interruption by Ruri, the tournaments underdog only to be struck and nearly incinerated by Dendera's lighting attack…after an official call by the committee Dendera will advance to the next round while both Hiei and Ruri, if they ever return will be marked as disqualified."

* * *

><p>The two demons in question were long gone from Oulfimi as well as Demon world to hear Koto's announcement as Hiei nodded in and out of consciousness as he pressed his hands upon Ruri's body in attempt to heal her severe burn marks that covered the majority of her skin. Her breathing was soft and faint; Hiei had shut her eyes as her mind remained locked in a coma. To say that Hiei was exhausted would be an understatement. He didn't know how long he traveled, or how long it took them yet the duo finally made their way back to human world to her white townhome. Ruri was placed in center of the bed while Hiei sat next to her, his hands working tirelessly on healing her wounds, only to further exhaust himself. Shibo lay on the floor at the foot of the bed while awaiting his masters awakening.<p>

Hiei blinked several times as he finished his healing session. Once his energy could focus on keeping his body alive, and awake for a few hours before he could resume healing her. Since their arrival Hiei had undressed his mate before washing the dirt and dried blood from her body before placing her in a white nightgown he found hanging in her closet. Hiei took a deep breath as he stared at his blistered hands. Hiei had not taken the time or care to heal himself, and the blisters on his body as well as the open wounds to his shoulder and legs were beginning to show signs of infection, which Hiei didn't care about either. He watched his mate, still bruised and broken take soft breaths as she laid limp and unresponsive to him.

Hiei reached out his arm before brushing t over her tangled and curled hair while his opposite hand reached into his pocket.

"You asked me six months ago about my stones." He spoke to her for the first time since their moment on the battlefield, "The stone I bared was from my mother. When a child is, was born from my race, the mother will cry a single gem. It is rare and of high value, and it was my key to finding my home, and my sister. But over the years it has lost its value and importance to me."

Slowly Hiei pulled out a necklace from his pocket, attached to it was a square blue stone. It was iridescent, reflecting the sun as he held it in the air, the smooth gem gave off a sparkle as Hiei placed it on Ruri's chest. "Its former name in the Makai is Lapis Lazuli, yet commonly in the Human World its translation is The Ruri Stone. It is a very rare gem to the demon world, and only very few are found each century." Hiei wrapped the necklace around her neck as it nuzzled above the crevasse of her breast. "This stone is my token to you, my mate. For you Ruri, are now my most precious stone." He leaned in before kissing her forehead, while his head rested next to hers. The softness of the mattress and pillow against his face thrust him into a deep sleep.

He didn't know when he awoke nor what day it was, yet the sound of Shibo's growls jetted his red orbs as well as his body to the upright position, Mukuro's presence startling him.

"What hell are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed as he instinctively placed his arm over his still catatonic mate. He was surprised however as Mukuro's form had returned to her bionic deposition. He remembered the first time he had seen her under Domina's spell. She looked so normal, and completely strange to him. Now Mukuro had her robotic eye, as well as her limbs and choppy hair, which was somewhat relaxing to the demon.

"How did you get to demon world? How did you find me?"

"You always ask so many questions Hiei." Mukuro mused as she stared at the still growling dog, "Oh just visiting, it wasn't hard for me to track your location despite how weak you are."

"Says the demon who traded her title for vanity." Hiei countered causing a frown upon Mukuro.

"She is weak." Mukuro changed the tone of the conversation, "she is going to die if we don't get her to a rehabilitation tank. And you medical attention as well."

"Hn, she won't survive the trip to the Makai." Hiei answered while he once again brushed his hands through her hair.

"True, but I have created a tank at the human Genkai's temple. Most of which has been used to revitalize your friends-"

"What?!" Hiei almost shouted, "How?"

"Things have been very different since you have secluded yourself with Ruri."

Hiei blinked his eyes, "What do you mean? Where is, what happened in the tournament." It was strange, his worry over his mate had distracted his thoughts about the tournament and as well as the whereabouts of Yusuke and the others.

Mukuro sighed, "I have been taking refuge in the Human World as well as Yusuke and the rest of your friends. We made it out just in time before The Spirit world blockaded the open barrier between the two worlds. And yes, everyone you pretend not to care about is alive."

Hiei shook his head as he attempted to process her words, "How long?"

"You've been secluded for three days."

"And the Makai?"

Mukuro pressed her lips together as she turned out the open window, "…Our home is lost."

Dendera stood proudly at the center of the area, a hoard of guards standing behind her as chuckled softly to herself. The crowds of demons filled the stadium floor and the bleachers as she coughed slightly into the microphone.

"The degree of democracy is over! I am your King now. I am the empress of Oulfimi and the entirety of the Makai. Any sort of resistance will be met by force and all accompanied will met a swift yet painful death. However we the citizens of our great nation are a merciful sect. Give up your titles and your rights, and become one of us and long live Oulfimi and long live our empire!"

The crowd cheered while those who opposed remained silent. Flags of the nation dropped from the area as their praise echoed the marble area. Dendera smiled as she held her hands wide to the crowd.

"Target in sight, we can take her out now Tavik." A feminine voice whispered towards the freckled boy who disguised themselves in the crowd.

"Kadaj no," Tavik responded causing the cloaked girl to growl at his words, "We need to get to the Human World and find Ruri. Gather the rest of the rebellion force and meet with me in one day's time."

Dendera laughed as the cult like crowd cheered and chanted. Her rolling in the ecstasy of the moment as they repeated:

"Long live the queen, Long live the queen."

**Congrats Kadaj, see you next chapter, rate and review! **


	25. Book 3: Of Memories Late

**And we are back! Sorry for the delay again! August was a crazy month. Birthday, finals, portfolio shows it was a mess. And then I had a moment where I didn't want to write fanfiction at all. I thought I was getting too old. I remember the first time I watched anime in the 6****th**** grade when my friend let me borrow her manga collection, and I became obsessed and I wrote every single day when I came home from school. And let me say that having a fictional love interest throughout your teenage years did soothe my raging hormones. But I'm not a teenager any more (of sorts) and I thought I was way too old to be writing about demons and silly cartoons as my sister says. But then I said…fuck it. Yu Yu Hakusho is my adolescence and I love it, and I think you guys love to read my stuff. So EFF you world I want to be a love struck teen just a little longer!**

Hiei was never a demon wander down memory lane, yet his mind couldn't help but to roll back into a place where things were happier, yet as always Hiei seemed to be irritated with her.

"_Hn, what!" _

_To say that the young demon was romantic would be an extreme exaggeration from the small amounts of compassion he gave to Ruri and the others. Yet Ruri was as persistent as he was stubborn, and this night she was not going down without a fight, or a cuddle._

"_Spoon." She grumbled while she gave him another kick at the back of his shin. It was hard enough for Ruri to get Hiei into bed with her, and now she decided to push the envelope further by snuggling against his warm skin, eagerly awaiting his reaction. After all they were cooped up in some random abandoned building, Ruri still giving off the impression that she was brainwashed by Koenma and the Spirit World. She rather liked the idea; of course she would tell Yusuke and the others in time, yet she enjoyed spending alone time with Hiei, except when he was being an ass like this._

"_Tch, what the hell does sleeping and utensils have in common?"_

_Hiei growled further as he could hear her giggle from behind him. Ruri let out a sigh as she grabbed at Hiei's waist before pulling his backside towards her hips and stomach, "Spoon." She repeated with a smirk, silently clenching his victory. _

_Hiei's growl still festered in his stomach yet he remained still as an eerie sensation crossed over his body. His psyche, which usually churned with anger and bitterness towards the world, was replaced with calmness and serenity. He could feel Ruri press against his collarbone as her mouth rested behind his ear._

"_You know," She murmured softly, her tongue slowly lapping at his earlobe, "You do make a good little spoon."_

"Hiei…Hiei..."

The demon in question was lost again, his mind wandering into another day dream, of course about his mate Ruri. The outside world they both dwelled in was broken, however in the safety of his mind and memories she was still the same; she was unbroken.

"Hiei!" Mukuro had enough of her second in commands wandering mind as she gave him an abrupt kick to his side as he sat on the floor next to the catatonic Ruri. Hiei's red orbs snapped awake, a sharp growl escaping his curled lips as he instinctually put his arm over Ruri's body.

"Oh please," Mukuro rolled her human eye as she leaned down to pick up Ruri as she walked her over towards the glass tank that laid on the floor, her feet careful to walk over the overweight sleeping dog. Hiei seemed to hate it, yet he was persistent that the four legged creature be brought with them for when Ruri had awoken in the temple.

The temple; it wasn't like her usual dwellings; in fact Mukuro hated the human world. All the hype of a great land to be conquered seemed to be nothing more than a giant waste of space. She was trapped in this waste of space with none other than the woman of Hiei's affection and the hybrid son of her former nemesis. Her once giant castle was somewhat rebuilt in the left wing of Genkai's temple. The blinds were shut, the only light glowing in the room was the glass rehabilitation tank that sat in the center of the room which was monitored by two demon guards Mukuro had managed to smuggle over to the human world.

Hiei watched his master take his mate in her arms before she began stripping her clothes, causing another growl from the demon. Rather than her usual rant and snarl she shot a small wave of energy at the red eyed demon, knocking him backwards towards the wooden walls.

"Hiei if you are going to continue to interrupt I'm going to put _you _in a coma."

The demon in question grumbled as he slowly maneuvered to his feet, his eyes shifting the ground beneath him as he tried to regain his balance; his body was still weak from his fight with Dendera days ago. Rather than return the attack he made his way over towards Mukuro, pushing her guards away from Ruri's body as he removed the remainder of her clothing. He continued by sticking the small white tubes and wires against her skin before fastening the breathing apparatus to her mouth. He was weak, but he was still possessive, and no one was going to touch her unless he allowed it.

He could see Mukuro smirk from the corner of his eye as he lowered her into the tank before he turned on the machine. Bright blue water poured into the tank as Ruri was slowly submerged in the healing waters as fresh air began to pump in her lungs, his stone slowly began to rise in the water, hovering above Ruri's chest while glistening in its reflection against the water.

"Come," Mukuro spoke as she began to exit the room, "you have yet to see your friends."

"My place is here."

He cursed his weak energy as Mukuro grabbed at his shoulder, dragging him out of the room, "If I have to sit and socialize with them, so will you."

After turning many halls the young demon was practically tossed into the large open living room into a pit of gasps and hugs, none of which Hiei was fond of.

"Hiei!" Yusuke was the first to yank the small demon into his freshly bandaged arms, "Hell we thought you were dead!"

"If you squeeze him any harder he will be." Kurama pressed as he tapped Yusuke in the back, "Welcome back Hiei."

"So, where is she?! Where's…Ruri? I can't trace her energy anywhere." Kuwabara asked as he ran into the room. All eyes turned towards Hiei who simply cast his own eyes downward.

"Ruri is in the temple," Mukuro explained yet her tone dispelled any hopes the group had of her safety, "however Dendera's attack nearly killed her, as well as stopping her heart for six minutes. She's in a rehabilitation tank in the east wing, and if…when she wakes up you can ask her yourself what happened."

"We all saw what happened; so is our little demon machine going to fix her or not?" Yusuke asked sternly causing Mukuro to toss back her orange hair.

"It fixed you well enough Yusuke, and you weren't too far from her condition."

Kuwabara was the first to act as he attempted to run towards the hallway to his fallen student rather he was stopped by Mukuro who held her hand in front of him.

"You wouldn't want to see her like this." She cautioned, which caused the young teen further irritation.

"No one will see her at all." Hiei added with a curl of his lips.

"But we're…we're her friends too Hiei! You can't just say she's almost dead and that we're not allowed to see her?! Come on guys-"

"Hiei's right." Kurama nodded which further halted and riled up Kuwabara. Making his way over to his angered friend he continued, "Ruri, as well as all of us need time to recover, and we should be more than thankful to Mukuro and her technology to help us heal."

Kuwabara bit his lip as he turned and stormed out of the room. Kurama and the others watched before Yusuke walked towards his wife, escorting her out towards the balcony. Hiei watched them leave as he examined the room and its surroundings. He was surprise to see that his comrades were in similar if not worse shape than he was, Yusuke had his arms covered in bandages as was Chu, Jin and Touya, which surprised him even further.

"What, what are they doing in the Human World?"

"Hiei come, there is much to tell you." Kurama began as he led the demon from the living room into a small room that faced the gardens of the temple. Hiei watched the fox as he closed the door before running his hands through his crimson hair, a clear sign of his stress.

"How have you been sleeping?" Kurama asked on a more pepper tone not only to receive a more sour response from Hiei.

"Hn, spare me the simple talk. What are three middle class demons and an S class like Mukuro doing in the Human World?"

"Human World is the safest place for refugees right now. As you can assume Dendera won the tournament; Yusuke and I were squared off against each other in the semifinals and we decided that he should face her, yet he could not hold a candle to her power. We were lucky to escape. The Spirit Defense Force set up a blockade to protect the barrier and the portals to the Human World, so we are sort of gridlocked here."

Hiei remained silent as he absorbed his words before speaking, "So what is the plan."

The fox shrugged his shoulders, "As of now there is no plan, it is a waiting game until we can all recover."

"Wait until what? The Makai, our home, is turned to shit?!" Hiei snapped to his feet as his hands balled into a fist.

"Hiei relax, we are working with what little resources we have left…your energy seems low, have you slept in awhile?"

"Tch, stop changing the subject!" Hiei's lips curled as he batted his eyes, his focus slowly fading in and out of the fox he stared at. Kurama didn't let this go unnoticed as he turned towards a drawer before pulling out a piece of chocolate before handing it towards the dark haired demon.

"Here, at least you can eat something."

Hiei stared at the dark chocolate square with the strange purple tint before he snatched it from his friends hand and shoving it into his mouth. Pausing for a moment he rose to his feet towards the door, "I'm going to check on her-"

Yet as the demon reached for the handle his vision once again blurred as his body seemed to freeze in place before an uncomfortable wave of fatigue crossed over his body, "Wha?"

"Easy," Kurama murmured as he took his friend into his arms before slowly moving his body towards the bed. Hiei tried to fight off the fox's moves yet his energy and his body slowly sunk towards the ground.

"You, you poisoned me." Hiei grumbled as his body met with the mattress.

Kurama let out a soft chuckle as he watched Hiei slowly bat his eyelashes, "No, no poisoning. Perhaps you can ask your mate about the Vine of Dreams when you both wake up."

"…bastard." Hiei had to get his final threat in.

Kurama had watched the demon flutter his eyes before he eventually succumbed to his fatigue and fell into a deep slumber on the mattress. Throughout their years as comrades, partners in crime, and even further relationships the fox had never seen the demon in front of him so exhausted before. Sure many of times they have battled to near death in both demon and human world, yet Hiei's inner psyche was crumbling, and his unseen, yet raging emotions were draining on him. Of course once the slumbering demon awakens he will mostly likely kill the closest thing around him, so the young fox made sure to exit the room promptly. Running his hands through his hair he sighed as the all to familiar vibration came from his pant pocket.

He knew who it was, and the calls were becoming more rapid as he declined each one. He was beginning to miss his mothers nagging, but Karen Watanabe was persistent as always. Taking the phone in his hands he examined the small screen, Karen's number blinking at him before it shut off to a final beep, signifying that he once again ignored her call. Kurama was beginning to hate his human feelings he had picked up over his time in this world. Before, his Youko self had many lovers, and any sort of affection was on his terms. Now Kurama had not only got attached to a mother, now he had friends, and soon to be nieces and nephews thanks to Kuwabara. Hiei was on an affection level all of his own, and now he had Karen to worry about. Not only was she a complete lush, she was slowly worming her prescription filled hands around his own icy heart. And his soul yearned to tell her his true demon nature.

It was strange, yet the fox wasn't surprised as to why he had become fond of Karen. They were complete opposites from an outside perspective yet Karen much matched the redhead demon. They were both full of secrets and mysterious; Karen more forthcoming with her secrets of course. Karen was older than him in human years. Yet the 12 year age difference did not compare to the thousands of years his Youko past had on her. She was intelligent to say the least, and she could keep up with his quick mind in conversations on any topic. And as she was intellectual she was beautiful. Her age hidden beneath her soft ivory skin and luscious auburn hair while her plush rose lips puckered with every taste of her cigarette of kisses she laid on his neck and chest. Her eyes were what were most stunning. Simple and brown yet they held such gaze when she stared at him from close within each other's arms or the twinkle she would give from the corner of her eye when they sat opposite in the classroom. She was the only human and one of two lovers that he had given his human self to completely. Yet he found more pleasure being the student of sorts as he was the teacher to his former lover many years ago…

"You know she is going to keep calling." Kurama lifted his head up as Genkai strode around the corner of the hallway to lock eyes with the fox demon.

"Am I that predictable these days?" Kurama mused as he slid his phone back into the safety of his pant pocket.

Genkai chuckled, her wrinkles slowly wavering on her face as she shook her head, "Geez, and to think I thought I had one idiot pupil taking my place."

The fox gave the old woman a strange look, his mind still processing if Genkai was becoming senile or if she actually intended to insult him, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." She snickered, "Look fox boy. I know what is going through your head, and let's just say you should really consider your options before you take my place here." Her smile widened as he still remained confused at her words. Turning her head she looked over to Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others sit around the living room. Yusuke had his hand draped over his wife Keiko as she leaned her head into his shoulder.

"I thought that kid would never grow up, both of them in fact. And now they are going to start their own lives away from saving our asses."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kurama asked.

"Hmph, I know your plan. You plan on waiting until I die and then moving my ashes outside as you move into the temple. You are going to watch Kuwabara, Yusuke, hell even Hiei have children of their own and you are going to take your place as the favorite uncle until your human life leaves you old and miserable at this temple, waiting out until die so you can return to the demon world. Trust me, that is not a life worth living."

It was so strange how Genkai could read the redhead so easily, yet she was right in every single word.

"I always wanted to have children of my own," Genkai continued as she crossed her arms over her frail body, "yet I didn't have the best taste in lovers shall we say. And now I'm too old to go looking for someone to spend my final years with. What I am trying to say is don't be an idiot, I have too many of those to look after as it is."

Kurama smiled, perhaps his first genuine grin in the past few days, Genkai was crass and often cruel, yet she was right, especially about this. "Will you excuse me Genkai."

The old woman nodded before a sly smirk crossed her features as she watched the red haired demon walk towards the entrance of the temple.

* * *

><p>Kurama drove unusually fast towards Gokana Place as his maroon car pulled to a stop in front of Karen's white town home. His senses felt a strange shift in the air as he closed the door to his car, something seemed off. And the fox in question was not in the mood for anything out of the ordinary. He could feel the strain of Karen's energy as he turned the knob of the front door. Kurama had a key to her home, and was never a person to knock anyways, yet as he strode into the living room his eyes narrowed on the unfamiliar stranger that stood in between him, and a very frustrated Karen.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked as he two exchanged looks with Kurama. Kurama was unimpressed by this stranger. He stood no taller than the fox with short black hair that slicked back behind his ears. His face was littered in stubble as well as a deep snarl as he patted down his dark grey business suit.

"Suichi, now would not be the best time." Karen commented as her defeated posture leaned against the wall as she lit a cigarette to her lips. Noticing the crumpled remains of five other cigarette butts Kurama had begun to assess the situation in front of him.

"I missed a call," He answered simply.

"Karen, want to tell me who this kid is?" The gruff man snarled as he turned towards the auburn haired woman.

"He doesn't concern you Yoji. Weren't you on your way out?"

"Hmm," Yoji ran his hands through his stubble filled face before he eyed Kurama up and down, "Don't you think it would have been polite for you to have waited for our divorce to be cheating on me Karen?"

"Hah," the woman in question spat out as she ground the cigarette into the table, "how about you tell your new fiancé I said hello."

Yoji's eyes narrowed as he turned towards the door "See if you get to see our daughter with that kind of attitude,"

"I said! Get, out." Karen shouted, her voice echoing over the cream colored walls of the open aired living room. Yoji snickered softly to himself as he headed towards Kurama and the door. The two exchanged looks as the fox brushed passed the gruff man towards Karen who now held her head in her hands. He waited until the door closed before he sat on the plush couch adjacent to her before speaking,

"A former student of yours?"

Karen's usual crass comment or bitter remarks weren't heard as a vase slamming against the wall took its place. Kurama lifted his head, briefly connecting eyes with Karen before she reached for another cigarette.

"So," He asked again as he snatched away her addiction, "care to tell me who that was."

"His name is Yoji." Karen answered as she ran her hands through her hair, "He's my ex husband...soon to be. I would have told you eventually."

"I see, and-"

"He is the biggest asshole ever!" Karen cut him off as she reached for another vase on the table, "A no good, son of a-" Karen could no longer keep her composure as the first streak of tears crossed down her cheeks. Instantly she found herself in the comfort of her students arms as Kurama curled her form into him.

"He's going to take my daughter away from me." She murmured between tears.

"How, you seem like a, fit parent." Of sorts.

"Right." The auburn haired girl sniffed, "Being a famous poet, alcoholic and frequent stomach pump member I hardly fit the bill. And the fact that Yoji is a high powered lawyer doesn't help either. But my daughter is everything to me...I wish,"

Kurama's eyes grew dark as he held her in his arms as she finished.

"I wish he would just _go away_."

* * *

><p>Hiei's body jerked violently as he pulled himself awake; his muscles tingling as the effects of Kurama's potions wore from his body. Yes he felt refreshed, yet his newly revived energy would now be put to use spilling Kurama's blood. Stupid fox.<p>

"Hiei! Hiei thank goodness you're awake!" Botan called as she pushed open the door to the small bedroom.

"Hn," Hiei grumbled as he reached for his katana, "That stupid arrogant fox I'll-"

"No time for that!" She yelled as she grabbed the demon by the arm.

"What-Tch, release me you blue haired dev-"

"Yukina is in labor!"

It was at that moment the demon still wished he still unconscious.

"Hiei?" Botan gave the demon a confused look, "Are you alright?"

Hiei couldn't tell what he was, his facial expression mingled between anger, fear, and pure nausea. Botan herself was never one for figuring out peoples necessities; rather she still yanked at his shoulder as they ran across the temple.

"Snap out of it okay, she needs her b-she needs you."

Hiei decided not to rip out her lungs for her second blunder at revealing his identity; he however removed his arm from her grip as she walked into Yukina and Kuwabara's shared bedroom, his form still lingering in the shadows.

Everyone was crowded around her as she laid on the futon style bed, her small frail knees pushed up to the ceiling in position as a white cloth draped over her waist and toes. Even in her moment of pre-labor she seemed calm and collected and her face filled with her usual pleasant smile. Meanwhile Kuwabara was pacing back and forth nervously as Keiko and Shizuru held her hand and fanned her face. Botan tried to calm Yusuke who was acting like a child in the corner while Genkai merely shook her head at the debacle before her. Hiei felt like a stranger here. Though he was Yukina's twin and nearly identical half he felt incredibly out of place in the whole scenario as if a passerby who happened to stumble across a woman giving birth to twins. Yet he was her, and in a way she was him. He remembered the time that he too shared their mother's womb together; Hiei was a much stronger demon than her and could hear the world outside of him, hate already filling his heart, yet he was always comforted as he felt Yukina press up against him. Her infant body curled into him much like Ruri had months ago. It was his first, and perhaps fondest moment of peace he shared with his sister. Before their world of hate and torture began they had peace together. Yet that was a distant memory of the past.

The demon's eyes turned as he felt Kurama's presence from behind him. His first instinct was to kill the fox for poisoning him, yet his scent threw him off as he turned towards him.

"I received word of Yukina's delivery and I assume you slept well?" Kurama mused as he stepped towards the open doorway only to be blocked by the short fire demon.

"Don't try to fool me fox. Should inquire first about your poisoning of me, or the smell of human blood on your hands."

It was a rare moment, but in the seconds the demon spoke the fox's eyes flashed a familiar silver before he blinked slowly, "…There seem to be more pressing issues at hand Hiei, don't you agree?"

"Hn." Hiei still remained in his path; his deep ruby eyes draped over the fox's body before he turned as Yukina let out a small gasp of pain. At his moment of distraction Kurama gently made his way past the demon before he came to Yukina's side with a small vile in his hands.

"How are you doing?" He asked with a smile to the mother to be.

Yukina gave him a soft smile, "Well enough, thank you Kurama but I must ask if you would happen to have anything for pain?" She still remained eloquent as ever as a second contraction passed through her body.

"Yes, you should drink this, consider it a demon epidural."

"Alright!" Genkai clapped her hands causing everyone's eyes to draw towards her, "There is no need for an audience. Kurama, you, Keiko and Kuwabara can stay and everyone else beat it!"

"Hey! Why can't I stay!" Botan protested with a pout.

"Because you aren't a doctor or a husband, or someone with enough calmness to help; and besides Yusuke needs a second set of legs to lean on before he keels over."

"Hmph!" Botan gave an even deeper pout as she dragged the still woozy Yusuke out of the bedroom towards the living room. Hiei still remain in the darkness of the doorway, his eyes fixated on his sister as she took several deep breaths from the bed. He hated this, she looked like their mother. And the same feelings of separation and anxiety were once again resurfacing in him as it did when he was just an infant. He never admitted it before, yet he needed her dearly, he needed his mate at his side.

"_What are you going to do when Yukina has kids?" Ruri asked as she stretched her arms in the air before turning to her new mate. _

_Hiei gave her a disgusted and uninterested look before he set his eyes at the sunset from the window of the abandoned home they took residence in._

"_I mean, she's going to have some eventually, you know that right?"_

"_Tch, you waste oxygen with your stupid comments human." Hiei's bitter remarks weren't hitting her feelings as they used to due to her laughter._

"_I'm just saying. You are going to have to deal with nieces and nephews soon enough. Hey I'll promise you this," She hovered at the base of his feet before crawling up his limps before straddling his waist, "I promise I'll be cool aunt and you can be the grumpy uncle." _

_Her laugh filled the room as Hiei gave her his usual death glare, "Okay sorry. Sore subject."_

"_Hn. That idiot oaf all over her, and their children will be the most hideous-"_

"_I have a second promise for you." The deep luster of her voice perked the fire demons interest as she continued, "I'm great at distractions. Hell when Yukina is giving birth and everyone is going crazy I will remember to keep you very, very occupied. You won't have to worry about a thing." She smirked softly as her soft human teeth nibbled at the base of his jaw before her body circled his in an amorous hug. _

Even now he could still feel the tinge of her teeth at his neck and the emptiness he felt without her at his side as she promised him half a year ago. He didn't like this feeling, the feeling of wanting; wanting someone to love though he could not love himself and wanting to belong to a group that he despised. Yet he still sat alone in the darkness for what seemed to be hours, his mind coiling back into his memories before a piercing cry broke the silence of the temple.

He didn't know if it was instinct, his nerves, or the deep desire to find the screeching object and kill it yet he nearly stumbled into the bedroom before being caught by the elderly woman of the temple. Her usual crass remark was met with silence as she smiled at him before whispering, "You have a niece."

The wailing once again resurfaced as a new set of cries echoed the small room. Hiei didn't want to turn downwards to see them though Genkai was present to break the second news, "and a nephew."

His body shook, and his legs seemed wriggle underneath his torso as he tried to gain balance of what was transpiring around him.

"Hiei, come sit." Yukina asked softly, her face still flushing from her labor. Hiei did as he was told as he sat at her side near Kurama who welcomed him with a slender arm around his shoulders, "I want you to hold him."

"Yukina I-" Hiei attempted to protest yet the young mother was persistent as she handed him the newborn child bundled together in a sheet. Hiei didn't know how to approach the situation, or the child yet he handled the infant as he would glass by flexing his palms outward and balancing the baby in his hands. Kurama smirked at his awkward positioning.

Hiei glanced down at his secret nephew; the infant still had his eyes closed ad was in between yawns and cries before it settled at licking his lips and gasping for air. Unlike human newborns, mixed race or pure demon infants didn't need extensive care and we mostly able to breathe on their own. Yet the baby still had the puffed cheeks and blue-ish tint of a newborn human which Hiei found strange. Suddenly the child squeezed its eyes before they opened to the world. Hiei held his breath in his chest as the linked eyes with the same red orbs both he and his sister shared. He didn't like that he was the first thing this child ever laid eyes upon. His own mind drew back to the first time he blinked his own eyes, yet he was met with hate and disgust. Hiei did not want to leave that impression on the innocence of Yukina's child, rather in a rare moment he genuinely smiled down at his nephew. Though he was still uncomfortable at the idea of being the secret uncle to these children he had sworn to himself he would never let them, especially his nephew be treated with anything other than kindness and love.

He held him for an awkward few minutes before passing it back towards his sister who cradled him in his arms as the sniffling Kuwabara nuzzled at his daughter.

"So," Kurama asked, "Have you thought of any names for them?"

Yukina glanced at her husband before a warm smile crossed her face, "We have. Ever since I was informed about the murder of my people I wanted to pick names that were strong and loving, just like my friends I have made here in the human world. Our little boy is going to be Kazue because he will be strong and kind just like his father." She blushed softly as she exchanged children with Kuwabara before receiving a kiss from him on her lips, "And my little girl is named after someone very loving, and full of life. She's not here but I wanted to ask you Hiei if we could name her after your mate, we want to call her Rima."

Hiei gave his second smile of the evening as he exchanged orbs with his sister. It felt serene between them as if it was years and years ago when they were closed off together in their mother's womb. Pausing he nodded before answering with his simple "Hn."

The demon excused himself from the room as the others from the group made their way in to cuddle and congratulate the couple. Hiei found himself on the opposite corner of the temple, his eyes now gazing into the glass tank of which his mate was floating in the waters. The coils of wires covered over her body like vines to a column though he could still see her face through the mask as her lips remained plush to the fresh oxygen flowing through her body. His Jagan as well as the rest of his forehead pressed against the cool glass as he closed his eyes, his body once again drifting off into a dream about her. Yukinas labor exhausted his mind and conscious and nearly found himself falling asleep while leaned against the tank. As he blinked his mind traced not back to the times he had shared with his mate, yet they drifted to a utopian future of their lives together, ridden of war, death, and violence where they two raised a child of their own.

**See you next chapter. Rate and review! **

**Coming up next:**

"Friends please." The dark haired boy held his hands defenselessly in the air as he was met with the combined energy of Hiei and the others, "we come here in peace."

Yusuke's brown eyes narrowed as he stared at Tavik as well as two other female demons that remained hidden underneath a dark purple cloak, "Why the hell should we trust you?"

"My name is Kadaj." The first female spoke from beneath her cloak while a white orb appeared from behind her, "and we are here to help you."

"We come here in peace," The second female answered as she removed her cloak, her dark violet hair brushing to her shoulders, "and for revenge."


	26. If you're in, I'm in

**Chapter 25**

**So much going in life right now, phew! Sorry about the delay in this chapter, I did a quick edit over it so there are probably some errors but I will fix them tomorrow. I had to let you guys read it, so enjoy.**

It wasn't long before Hiei had grown tired of his daunting dreams about his comatose mate. The first few days were euphoric; the lifelike dreams of holding his mate in his arms were at first pleasant but now they had become a nightmare to him. Closing his eyes to dream of Ruri only to awaken to her floating body in the rehabilitation tank; the cycle was making him sick. Rather he pressed his body further by staying awake for the three days following his arrival to the temple and the birth of his sister's twins.

The young demon was slowly warming himself around the two new additions to the cluttered temple, though he did not like to spend a large amount of time with the frail newborns that Hiei treated like fragile glass than children. His days were now spent with patrolling the temple, spying on Yukina and Kuwabara, evening meetings with Yusuke, Chu and the others about how they would fantasize about saving the demon world, and finally late night, one sided conversations with Kurama, which the demon liked best. Though Kurama on the other hand was running out of meaningless conversations to tell the demon.

The fox's mind seemed to be just as muddled if not more than the demon that sat before him. Kurama had been a master of storytelling and wordplay, but after hours of non stop talking about the weather and other off topics the fox was beginning to admit to Hiei of his crimes from three days ago.

"So…another cup of tea Hiei?" Kurama spoke to his comrade as they sat in the fox's room. The whispers of the trees and the illumination of the night sky from the open bedroom window felt soothing to both demons as Kurama reached for the clay teapot. Hiei watched the tea spill into the small cup before the pot crashed to the ground as the young demon spoke,

"You killed him, didn't you?"

Kurama stared at the pile of broken cups and pot before his now dark green eyes shot up at Hiei who folded his arms across his chest.

"How?"

"You forget I know every single expression on that face of yours, especially that calm façade that hides your inner guilt and-"

"I'm not remorseful." The fox protested with a snarl.

"Hn, I wasn't finished." Hiei responded. His lips curled into a smirk as he stared down the red haired demon, "Your inner guilt and pleasure. Though I think you seemed to exude the latter more."

Kurama was stumped. He continued his deep glare before his snarl faded with the sink of his shoulders. He should have known better than to think he could hide something from Hiei of all people. Finally he closed his eyes from his deep stare. With the bat of his lashes his mind raced back to that moment he held the man once called Yoji in his hands. He felt so primal in that moment as he coiled his fingers around his thick skin. Normally his human side would allow for a quick death from his rose whip, rather he had resort to his old Youko ways and not leave any trace of foul play. He was cruel and malicious, and perhaps was acting for the first time upon the intent of others. Yet in the few moments it took to end the human he had never felt so alive and pure.

"Was she worth it?" Hiei asked. Kurama snapped out of his demonic day dream to once again lock eyes with the three eyed demon.

"This human," Hiei continued, though he hated repeating himself, "was she worth it to kill?"

"Would you do the same for yours?" Kurama countered.

Hiei on the other hand smirked. His deep ruby eyes squinted as a devious smile crossed over his features, "I would kill them all."

Kurama gave him a soft smile before rolling his eyes, "You are too cruel sometimes."

"I think my behavior is pleasantly rubbing off on you fox. However don't keep these taboo secrets such as this human girl you've been soiling yourself with and murders from me again." Hiei finished while stretching his legs across the gap from the bed and the seat Kurama sat on before resting his feet on his lap.

"Oh," Kurama countered while removing the demons black shoes to rub gently at his feet, "I didn't know I had to keep a rapport with you Hiei. And what makes you so suddenly interested in my personal life?"

"Hn, you killing someone out of jealousy sounds sufficient enough."

Kurama gave a firm squeeze at the balls of Hiei's feet before gingerly continuing to massage them, "So, I've noticed you've been spying on Yukina once again. Perhaps things are returning to normal around here."

Kurama, the master of diversions; though Hiei wasn't in the mood to call him out on it again tonight. Though all of their lives seemed to be suddenly turned upside down both demons did seem to enjoy the simple ritual of each other's company late at night. During the Dark Tournament the two would engage in such close contact after the endless violence and killings from the day prior. Hiei wasn't one to be touched or fondled with yet Kurama had his human tendencies for intimacy and the dark haired demon had sore feet. For what seemed to be every night the two would sit on the large hotel mattress, Hiei with his back against the headboard while his feet stretched into Kurama's waiting lap. The fox would ramble on about his human life and Hiei would bask in the ecstasy of the demons touch. Through all of their trials and tribulations of the past week Hiei was once again feeling the calm and normalness of a simple evening with a friend…yet something felt off.

It was within that moment Hiei's eyes snapped awake before a growl escaped his lips. Both abruptly stood and darted for the opening living room at the shatter of glass and the familiar shout of the spirit detective.

Yusuke stood in the center of the room with Kuwabara, Chu, and the others. The dark haired boy eyed his two teammates before his arms outstretched into his signature spirit gun position, "I'm only going to ask you this one more time, show yourselves! Or else this time I won't miss."

Hiei reached for his sword out of instinct as three cloaked figures revealed themselves into the light of the hanging lanterns. Yusuke, as well as the others, were unimpressed.

"I said, reveal yourselves!" He snarled as his eyes narrowed, his aim ready to take out the figure in the center of the trio.

"Please wait." The cloaked figure spoke, which was followed by the second, more feminine voice from the figure to the right.

"We mean you no harm."

"Yeah well we do!" Kuwabara shouted in response.

"I'm giving you until the count of three before I blow off your freaking head." Yusuke warned while his energy slowly began to flair around his index finger, "One."

"Yusuke wait!" The figure tried to protest.

"Two…Thr-"

"Wait its me!" The figure in the center immediately removed his hood, revealing himself as Tavik. His dark brown hair littered over his freckled face as he held his hands defensively in the air, "Please we come here as friends."

All demons were surprised as a wave of purple energy swirled around Hiei as his jagan began to peel open from the top of his forehead, "You are no ally of mine."

Yusuke nodded in agreement, "He's got a point, just what the hell are you doing here?"

"We are here for peace." The feminine voice to the right spoke while she removed her cloak from her head while it dropped to the floor. She stood in similar height to Tavik. Her place skin stood in contrast to her icy blonde hair and black lips. She dressed in all black while her clawed arms clung to a dark red orb that swirled in her fingers.

Just as she revealed herself the second figure to the left removed their cloak as she was a female as well. She was shorter of the two yet seemed the most dangerous. Her body still remained completely covered in a deep red jumpsuit with a golden sash that crossed over her chest as well as a samurai shoulder pad over her left shoulder. Her face gave off the impression that she was younger than her group, as well as Yusuke and the others, yet her eyes were cold and distant, and remained fixated on Yusuke's pointed index finger.

"Lord Yusuke please," Tavik began as he slowly lowered his hands, "We're here in peace. For those who do not know my name is Tavik, and these are my comrades Kadaj and Letna . We are a part of the Allied Resistance Movement and we are here to help you claim your Makai home back."

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Hiei growled.

"Yeah, and how did you pass through to the human world?" Jin piped in from the back of the group.

"Do you want us to take care of these guys Urameshi?" Chu whispered to the young teen who simply shook his head.

"No, let them speak." He responded before addressing the trio before him, "Okay so why should we trust you?"

"Because you don't really have anyone else." Kadaj answered as she took a step towards the group. Holding out her arms she released the red orb as it hovered into the room before bursting into a large map of the Makai, "What you cannot see is Dendera's forces advancing across your homeland. Her army is slowly making its way across the terrain, destroying everything and everyone one in its path. Leaving nothing but fire and death in her wake; it wont be long until she reaches a portal wide enough for her to cross over into the human world."

"…And what of demon resistance? Surely Yomi would have-"

Letna smirked, cutting off the fox, "Yomi was assassinated three days ago, alongside his army. Besides our 100 soldiers we have to offer you, you are looking at the resistance army."

Yusuke clenched his jaw in his hands as he stared at the 3-D map before him. He could see the large black mass that was Dendera's army as well as blurred images of rotting corpses and villages on fire. "So why are you telling us this. Isn't Dendera your queen?"

"She as well as her mother banished us years ago. Letna served in the armed military as I was one of her majesties councilmen. We were…asked to leave after the banishment of princess Nathifa over twenty demonic years ago."

"Speaking of which, where is Ruri?" Tavik asked only to receive another snarl of protest from Hiei.

"You will be the last person she sees." He responded bitterly to the freckled boy's question.

"I need to speak to her, she is our key."

Kurama perked his ears, "key to what?"

"She has the power to end this war."

The group remained silent, however all eyes turned as a wave of energy was felt from the left wing.

* * *

><p>"Hello…Hello?! Damnit can anyone…HELLO?!" Ruri was beginning to drive herself mad from her constant shouting. Yet her words fell on deaf ears as the blank space around her continued to be a void of emptiness. She didn't know how long she had been here, or better yet where the hell she was. All she could see was a white space. A space void of color, substance, life itself. And Ruri felt like a voice in a distant wind. She screamed over and over, yet she could not feel the pain of her voice, nor the touch of her own body. She felt as if a spirit trapped in a blank space, and this was very, very irritating to her.<p>

She had cried only once, yet she felt neither tears nor a pain in her chest, if she even had a chest anymore. Her world was nothing but…well nothing. Yet for the first time in however long she was trapped here, she heard a response.

"Ruri."

"Hello! Hello where are you?!" She shouted once again into the blank space. Perhaps she was dreaming this voice. Maybe she had gone mad.

"Ruri listen to me." The voice still came from an unknown place, yet it was comforting and soft.

"Why can't I see you?"

"We don't have the energy for that now. You just have to trust me and my voice." She answered. Yet Ruri still felt alone, and confused.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are. Are you here to rescue me?"

The voice chuckled softly, "Ruri I am you. I have always been with you, ever since I became a part of you when you were but a very little girl. But now, I have to ask that you rescue me."

"What does that even mean?!" Ruri snarled, "How can you be me? I only have one me and that's…me!"

"Don't you remember? After all I have been trying to reach you for some time. Though I do apologize for your nosebleeds."

Ruri paused, as if she could almost feel her jaw clench before she shouted into the void, "Princess Nathifa?!"

"Yes, it is about time we have formally met." Nathifa answered.

"But how, how are you…I was right? My father did use you to save my life."

"Yes," She answered, "when I was banished from my kingdom I spent many months wandering the demon world until I stumbled into yours. I was weak, and my energy was slowly dying. Upon my happening to the human world I met a very kind, loving man. He was a scientist who was trying to find a way to save his wife and daughter. He knew of a taboo method of blending human and demon blood to cure any ailment a human might possess. He needed a strong demon with a powerful bloodline to perform the surgery, and I volunteered. Yet as he drew my blood from me I allowed my spirit to go with it, and I reincarnated my soul and my powers with you. For some reason I knew you were special. And I knew that one day my sister would eventually expand the empire at the cost of thousands of lives. That is why I choose you Ruri."

It was the first time Ruri had felt something since her imprisonment. She felt a chill down her body, and the sudden flash of memories came rushing into her mind. She remembered her fight with Dendera, Hiei bruised and bloody on the area earth, and the sudden jolt of lightning that erupted through her body and sent her to this deathly place.

"So I was right?" She asked the void, "The papers in my father's laboratory. You are…me. But what can I do? I'm trapped here and I don't know how to get out."

"Before I even merged with you I knew that you had a power inside of you that no human possessed. I knew that if I gave my life and my energy to you I knew my kingdom and your worlds could be saved."

Ruri blinked. It was the first time she felt her own eyes, as well as the other rising sensations of her body since Nathifa's spirit arrival. "So you have always been a part of me? All of this time? How could I not have known?!"

"You ask so many questions Ruri." Nathifa murmured with a soft giggle, "It takes even the most advanced human psyche many years to develop before they can hear spirits. But we don't have time to talk anymore. Are you ready Ruri?"

"Ready for what?" She asked, her mind still trying to process the life altering information she had heard only moments ago.

"To wake up." Nathifa answered. "Now hold your breath."

"Wait? Why do I need to hold my-" Ruri attempted to cry out yet she felt the white void she once called prison shake before she felt a strange sensation pull her body. Feeling her world crumble around her she closed her eyes only to reopen them in a completely new space. She didn't know what was worse, being stuck in a white void from hell or trapped naked in a tank filled with water. Either way she wasn't happy, and she was going to get out.

Instinctually she listened to the words of Nathifa and held her breath as she ripped the strange cords and wires from her mouth and body before she started kicking and the thick layer of glass. Her body was still weak, and slow in the water, which further irritated the young girl. Her mind was running wild; did Dendera win the tournament? Was she kidnapped and being scientifically preformed on? Where were Hiei and the others, were they dead? The constant thoughts were beginning to make her panic, causing her energy to instinctually flare as her now yellow aura cracked at the glass before finally shattering it, her body flying out of the tank before it went crashing to the hard stone floor.

Across the temple everyone felt the spike of energy before Hiei took off towards the room where Ruri was kept. It seemed like ages, but the moment he felt her energy his body seemed to levitate across the room before his lightning speed took place. Kurama followed the eager demon while Tavik and Kadaj motioned towards the hallway before being cut off by Chu and Jin.

"I think you bloats are staying right here." Chu ordered while his energy began to swirl around his body, "Go on Urameshi, tell the Sheila we said hello would you?"

"Thanks guys," Yusuke smiled from the entrance of the hallway, "We'll be back soon."

Hiei was the first to break down the door to the dark converted rehabilitation room. The lantern glasses were shattered, leaving the room pitch black with the only illumination of a fading yellow energy. His breath caught in his throat as he watched a figure slowly rise from the shattered glass. He knew it was her, it had to be, yet Ruri's energy was different. It felt more mature, stronger, yet very weak.

Ruri stood across the room, completely unaware of where she was. Tentatively she took a step before her legs gave out from under her. Bracing for the impact of the cold hard floor she was surprised to find herself in the warm comfort of a stranger, which she immediately flailed her arms to escape the strangers touch.

"Ruri." Hiei spoke to her. It was the first time he had called her name in over a week, and surprisingly enough his voice caused her to cease her movements. Ruri knew that voice, and once she finally took a deep breath for the first time she felt the energy of her mate and the warmth of him surrounding her.

"Hiei?" She spoke softly as her blue eyes met with his dark red orbs.

Hiei had envisioned what he would say to her the moment she had finally awoken, yet his mouth remained tense as he remained fixated upon her. Her body was still healing, yet the swell of her face and the bruises that graced her arms and chest were now faded. Her soaking hair stuck to her face and neck while her plush lips slowly gasped for air. Hiei still remained motionless as he watched her before he took his free hand and cupped her face.

"Hn." Was all he could mutter.

"…Where am I? Where's Dendera, we have to get out of here." She motioned her weak body to stand only to be held down by her mate as well as her own weakness.

"You're in the human world." Hiei answered her mute question as she gave him a strange and confused look.

Ruri motioned to speak, rather a sudden wave of nausea clogged her mouth as she remained silent while her mind attempted to reconstruct what had happened to her. Her blue eyes shifted to the open doorway before a large group of people burst into the room with smiles and cheers of her safety. Luckily Hiei had removed his black cloak, draping it over her naked wet body to shield her from her friends.

"Ruri, you're alive!" Kuwabara burst through the group to take her in his strong arms in a big hug, much to Hiei's growl of disapproval. Yusuke, as well as Botan and Shizuru joined in, all of them fawning over her.

"Put…me down, please." Ruri managed to squeeze from her lips as Kuwabara slowly set her woozy body on the stone floor. Instinctually she placed her head in her hands as she tried to put the pieces of her fragile mind together.

"Ruri?" Kuwabara asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah you seem a little tired." Botan added.

"Botan's right maybe you should take a-"

"Enough already!" Ruri shouted causing a wave of silence over the group. "Why are you all acting so…so normal!" Her rant continued as she pointed at her mate, "Last time I remembered you should have been dead, we were in a giant tournament fighting for our lives, the worlds were hanging n the balance, and then I get struck by lighting and was in…freaking purgatory for I don't know how many days, I've got a dead princess inside me and now you're all just staring at me, why are you staring at me?!"

Ruri took a deep breath before staring down at the floor, only to see Hiei's cape spread across the floor. Pausing, she closed her eyes, hoping this nightmare would be over and she could wake up in the strange white void again. But rather when she reopened her orbs everyone was still staring, but rather they had adverted their eyes, like Kuwabara who had childishly covered his eyes with his hands. Ruri continued to stare blankly at the floor before picking up the black cloak and wrapping it over her body.

"…_anyways!" _She growled, snapping the groups attention towards her face rather than the rest of her body .

"A lot has happened since you've been asleep. Go get washed up-"

"No." Ruri cut off Yusuke's words as her senses picked up a strange yet familiar aura. It felt as if Nathifa was in her body, pulling her senses towards the energy that came from across the temple. "They're here."

Ruri shoved her way past the group before making her way through the maze of halls before entering the living room where Chu, Jin, and Touya stared down Tavik and the others.

Tavik's dark eyes grew wide as he stared at her weakened body as she stood almost trembling before him.

"Lady Ruri-"

"Just stop." Ruri was beginning to like her new sense of authority when it came to cutting people off, yet she knew her energy was waning, and she didn't have much energy left to deal with small talk. "I know why you're here. And…I've realized that the demon world and the human world are going to shits and you need me and my powers to make things normal again. I'm letting you know, if you're in," She pointed at the dark haired boy before turning and pointing towards Yusuke and the others who now entered the living room, "And if they're in, then count me in too. And if anyone…wants to catch me before I pass out, now would be a good…time."

As if on cue her body gave out as she dropped to the floor, yet she was thankful to find herself in the comfort of someone's arms rather than the floor.

* * *

><p>Ruri batted her eyelashes awake for the second time in the last twelve hours, rather this time she awoke with the rise of the sun rather than the glow of the moon. Touching her hands to her face she motioned her body to sit forward only to be pushed down gently by a tender yet brute force. Her eyes shifted, only to stare up at Hiei who gave her a blank stare before returning to glance outside the open panel windows to stare at the amber glow of the sunrise.<p>

"Where am I? Where's Tavik? And where-"

"If you keep pushing your energy with your foolish questions you are going to pass out again." Hiei spoke to her with his usual uninterested tone of voice, "However at least this time you won't be giving anyone a show."

"Show?" Ruri questioned while she removed the blanket from her body to find her once naked self was now dressed her own green nightgown from her wardrobe back home, she even had her undergarments on. Her last thought was staring down Tavik in the temple living room but now she found herself in her old room at the temple, though she was stuffed under a pile of blankets while Hiei sat at the opposite end of the bed, staring her down like she was a botched science project. And now Ruri was giving him the evil eye in return.

"Did you…dress me? I'm not a rag doll!"

"No but you're an accident prone, clumsy human."

Well, Hiei couldn't have described Ruri better, however the thought of her underwear in the demons hands and dressing her still gave her a weird picture, "Well, I hate to break it to you but my bra is on inside out. But thank you."

"You're foolish." He answered. Though she was used to his arrogant, smartass remark, however this time she was extremely confused by his brash comment.

"Come again?"

"Hn," the demon responded with a snarl, "You know what you did."

"What Hiei, what could I possibly have done to piss you off while I was half dead in a glass tank." She snarled while putting her lips.

"You put yourself in harm's way for someone other than yourself." Hiei explained. His eyes refused to meet with his mate as he stared out at the sun, "You foolishly broke the rules of the tournament and-"

"Like rule breaking is in your code of conduct." Ruri countered. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Hn, that isn't up for discussion."

"I don't care. I'm sorry but you might as well kill me now," her words hit like stone against the walls of their bedroom, "If you are going to keep scowling at me for fighting for people other than myself then you are going to tire yourself out quickly. Our world got pretty screwed up in the last few days and I off all people have the power to try to make it right again. So if you're getting your trousers in a bunch for me risking my life for you, then maybe you should turn a blind eye while I fight for demons and humans everywhere."

She was surprised she could be so eloquent and pissed at the same time. Yet she knew she had to be strong, considering she of all people was given the rare and daunting opportunity to save the demon world and prevent the destruction of her own world. Hiei could feel the stress from her already weakened body as she pondered the thoughts of the future in her mind.

"This shouldn't be your battle." He finally spoke to her.

"Well fate hasn't been so kind to either of us has it?" She responded while staring off into the sunrise, "Look. Regardless of how strong or weak I am, I'm not going to watch the world around me fall to shits because some trigger happy princess is on the loose. And if we all die in the process know this, they will find our charred ashes somewhere in demon world and I will be right by your side holding your hand, so get used to it."

"…Hn, foolish girl."

"Arrogant ass." She smiled while rolling her eyes.

He watched her sit there before she exhaled while her hands wrapped around her curly hair before sliding down towards her neck, pausing over Hiei's token to her. His breath caught in his throat as Ruri felt the cool stone before staring down at the bright blue rock. A sly smirk crossed over her face as she held the stone in her open palm. "I thought I dreamed this. Did you really mean it Hiei? Am I that important to you, or was that a dream as well?"

Hiei finally connected his eyes with hers before they darted towards the necklace. He wasn't a demon of words, or any emotion of that matter other than anger and bitterness. Ruri reached out and held the demons face in her hands before leaning into his scent while placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to feel you again." She murmured while her hand maneuvered through his thick black hair. Hiei on the other hand was in a moment of ecstasy, finally he had his mate in his arms. His previous thoughts of anger and guilt had fled his mind as the two nuzzled against one another. Though her body still felt weak she tugged at his shoulders while her legs straddled his waist. The memories of their argument over six months ago slowly resurfaced to her mind; if she could have seen her life now and its changes, she wouldn't have argued with him at all. Petty disagreements seemed so trivial to what they dealt with now.

Ruri remained curled into her mate's chest only to pause as her ears picked up a strange crying sound. Her head jerked back slightly as she stared up at Hiei before murmuring, "Are there…no?"

"Yukina gave birth three days ago." Hiei answered stoically, "I'm sure she would be very pleased to know that you are healing well."

Ruri smirked at Hiei's blank expression when referencing his own sister. "So, does that make us the unofficial-official aunt and uncle?"

"Hn." Was all the demon muttered from his lips. He would have expected Ruri to climb off his lap and crawl over to her mentor's room to visit his children, rather Ruri let out a deep sigh before her fingers coiled around his chest.

"We can both see them together later. You should get some sleep as well."

It was the first time the dark haired demon complied with her. In one swift move they went from their upright position to lay on their backs. Rur did her usual ten rotations on the bed before her sore body found a comfortable spot on the mattress. Turning her head motioned to speak to her mate only to smile inwardly at the sleeping demon before her. Throughout their months apart, and days she felt trapped in her own subconscious, she was thankful to have such an abrasive, arrogant, cocky, unemotional, bitter demon to call her own. For the remainder of the morning she watched him sleep while her fingers coiled around her necklace. For now, saving the demon and human world was going to wait, for in her mind she already had her world sleeping peacefully beside her.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty." A demon spoke to the empress as she sat in her embroidered chair, "We have located him."<p>

The demoness chuckled as she wiped her blood soaked hands on her tunic, "My mother was right, servants are just like dogs, and it's always easier to track them down with a chip in their back."

"Shall we advance to the human world?"

"No, give them time to assemble a rag tag army of fools. It will be much more enjoyable to kill them."

"You are so wise Queen Dendera. Now about the prisoners from Gandara."

Dendera chuckled as she wiggled in her throne, "kill them all, women and children first."

It was good to be queen.

**See you next chapter, rate and review. **


	27. Guardian Demon

**Hello! Wow its been awhile hasn't it. Sorry for the delay, live has b y. I just overcame the worst flu I've had in years and now I'm finally getting a break from life to get back to some writing. As much as I love love love Stranger Than Fiction, all good things has to come to an end, though there are quite a few chapters until this baby is over and done with. Though I feel I will continue Hiei and Ruri's relationship through several oneshots in the future. However, I have been drafting a new series which I will be posting on Wednesday of this week so stay tuned! I think if you love Ruri's character you are going to love my newest feme fatales (yes, there are two! And who knows who their YYH attraction will be. Or better yet what strange relationship the main character will have to Yusuke Urameshi. Dum dum dummmmm) well, back to STF!**

* * *

><p>She was a master of the spoken word, spelling bee champion, and noted as the grammar queen, yet as Ruri stared at her friends and new acquaintances from across the long oak table she had absolutely no idea what to say. And their persistent stares and awkward glances were really starting to irk her.<p>

"So..." It was almost the fifth time in the past few minutes she had uttered that word. Yes, after much explaining to Yusuke and the others about her even more confusing DNA, which was not only S class demon but the S class demon that was once the crown princess of the empire that was holding the entire Makai hostage. Surprisingly enough the group took the information well, save for Hiei who merely let out a low growl before walking out of the room. Ruri had no time to chase after him however, considering she was now the head-woman-in-charge for saving the entire demon and human race. Damn, she couldn't make this shit up in any fantasy novel if she tried.

"So what is our next move?" Tavik asked towards the table.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders while rocking back on the wooden chair, "We had a move before this?"

"I say we storm in to a portal and take back our homeland!" Jin cheered while flying his hands in the air.

Letna's eyes sparkled while she nodded, "Agreed."

"Yes, and we come face to face with Dendera's army of over 100,000 soldiers?" Kadaj added.

Jin rotated his head as he counted the filled seats at the table, "I think with all of us we can take them!"

Ruri wanted to slam her head on the table, or run off in a dark corner like her mate.

Hiei on the other hand remained in their shared bedroom, his jagan eye overseeing the pointless conversation. In his mind, there was no chance at a retribution to save the demon world, and there wasn't anything anyone, especially Ruri, could do about it. The fact that she was destined to be the one to save mankind irritated the demon, and that Ruri signed on 100% even further bothered him so.

Closing his Jagan his optical eyes rotated to the doorway to stare at a neatly dressed Kurama in black slacks and a fitted white collared blouse.

"Going somewhere?" Hiei inquired to the fox who returned the demon a smug look.

"I have to attend, it would be the...polite thing to do."

"Going to the funeral of the man you killed, hardly polite fox." Hiei smirked.

"It was Karen's decision to have it. I don't know why she is feeling so remorseful for him." Kurama mused while running his hands through is hair. True, it was slightly awkward for him to attend Yoji's funeral, yet Karen's usual droll demeanor was particularly dismal when she called him on the phone the other day, begging him to come.

"Hn, send my condolences."

"Well Hiei you are already dressed in the funeral attire, perhaps you can accompany me."

"Hmph," The demon snorted, "And be surrounded by mournful humans. I've already surrounded myself with enough of your species."

"Yes, so much so that you have mated with one and call her your own." Kurama playfully shot back.

Hiei growled before crossing his hands over his chest, he decided not to fire back at the red haired demon who flashed him a false smile before exiting the room. With a frustrated sigh he reopened his Jagan eye before focusing his attention back to Ruri. However as he stared at the conversation unfold his senses picked up a strange force, and unknown energy. Focusing his Jagan eye he glared at the aura's of each member at the table before his eyes narrowed on Tavik. With a snarl he withdrew his sword and darted for the living room.

* * *

><p>Kurama pulled up to his usual spot in front of Karens white home, which was full of patrons dressed in black either coming or going from the home. The fox stared at his green eyes in the rear view mirror before he put on his typical Suichi persona before closing the car door and entering the house. Like a funeral home, Karens house was filled with flowers, bowls of dried candy and food platters, though in typical Karen fashion the liquor cabinet was wide open and each guest had a hefty amount of liquor in their hands. Kurama managed to make his way through the crowd until he met eyes with Karen who was leaning against the marble counter tops in the kitchen.<p>

"All friends of yours?" Kurama asked as he nodded towards the crowd in the living room.

"I have no idea. Business associates of Yoji, fans wanting to get pictures, I couldn't care less." She answered while she lit a cigarette to her lips.

"Then why have the funeral?" Kurama pondered aloud while snatching the white tobacco from her lips.

"An excuse to drink, and besides, I did it for Sylvia."

"Sylvia?"

Karen nodded while she swirled the red wine in her glass, "Sylvia is my daughter. She lived with Yoji until recently. Speaking of,"

The fox's eyes turned towards a pale faced girl who stood in the hallway of the kitchen and living room. She resembled her mother completely, even down to the auburn curly hair and uninterested pout on her lips. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown however which matched well with her black play dress and silver stockings.

"Sylvia, this is Shuichi." Karen, for once in her life changed her droll tone into a pepper, cheery note in sight of her nine year old daughter.

"Hi." Sylvia answered softly before turning her attention towards her mother, "Can I go outside."

"No honey, you need to stay here and say hello to everyone." Karen answered only to cause a pout from her daughter.

"But I want to go to the playground." She answered with a soft rasp in her voice before she walked towards the back door before sliding the screen door open.

"Sylvia I said-"

"I'll be right back." She answered while closing the door. Karen growled before she tugged at her curly hair.

"She's like a teenager!"

"She takes after you very well," Kurama answered before leaning in to give Karen a kiss, "I'll go find her."

Kurama opened the sliding door towards the sunshine before his eyes located the playground in the middle of the residences. Passing through the open gate he found Sylvia sitting on the swing set, her feet barely hitting the ground as she slowly wavered back and forth. He knew Karen had a daughter, yet it was a thought that passed through his mind and never resurfaced until this moment. If Sylvia was living with her father until recently then was she the one that found him dead in his bed? Karen had gone on and on about how awful Yoji was, and even meeting him for the first time made the demons skin crawl. He acted out of selfishness and the protection of Karen, yet he couldn't stomach the idea of what effect he had on the young girl.

"Care if I join you?" he asked to the young girl who stared at the floor.

She responded by sighing softly before kicking her legs up in a swing, "It's a public playground."

Kurama took it her answer as a yes before he sat in the swing next to her, "So, do you like to swing?" He didn't know how to talk to children, let alone a nine year old girl.

"Um, it gets me through life." She answered while she swung back and forth, "Don't adults like you like to...read books or something?"

"Some of us yes." Kurama answered with a smile.

"Are you my mom's boyfriend?" She asked while she jumped from the swing set to land perfectly on her feet.

Kurama was thankful he had no plans in the future to ever have children, "We are...very good friends. But I can promise you that I won't take the place of your father... I'm sorry for what happened Sylvia, It must be very hard for you-"

"Shit happens." She answered simply, causing the fox to widen his eyes at the young girl. "What? You're not going to tell my mom I swore are you?"

"It will be our secret" Kurama answered while he arose from the swing seat. Sylvia gave him a strange look before turning her head towards the rest of the playground. Her dark brown eyes narrowed at the young children that played on the large, colorful structure before she turned towards a park bench a few feet away.

Kurama was not one to let anything go unnoticed as he followed her towards the bench, "Did you not want to play anymore?"

Sylvia sighed before she started to swing her legs from side to side, "I don't like to play with other kids, I like to play by myself."

Kurama could see her frown from underneath her uninterested stare, "I see, you know some of the most creative people can be introverted."

Sylvia abruptly turned her head towards the red haired demon before she further narrowed her eyes, "you're weird."

"..Come again?"

"Your waves, they are weird."

Kurama stared at the girl with a dumbfounded look on her face, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Your waves!" She shouted as if she was speaking a foreign language to him, "Some people I see have little waves that come out of them, but yours are huge and the wiggle a lot, like this." She took her fingers and danced them around her head to simulate the auras she was speaking off. Kurama's dumbfounded look transformed to that of fear as the little girl continued.

"I tried to tell my dad about it but he says my mom was putting stuff in my head. But then I told my mom and she said I have an overactive imagination. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but you just seem…different."

It was so strange to the demon that of all humans, a small, fair haired child had managed to figure out his demon heritage in an instant. He could feel the vibrations in his heart throb louder as his pulse quickened. Silvia stared at the red haired teen before speaking,

"Are you an angel or something?"

The question almost made the demon chuckle aloud. He was the malicious demon who killed for treasures, turned human who still harbored his own past. Hell, he murdered the girl's father yet she was too naïve to see through his charm.

"…no," Kurama answered, "I'm far from that."

"What do you mean?" Sylvia asked while she dug her feet into the sand beneath her feet.

Kurama took a deep sigh, was he really going to do this? He had not even revealed himself to Karen, and now he would tell her daughter?

As he opened his mouth he closed his lips as three young girls walked towards the pair on the bench.

"Wow is that really Sylvia Watanabe?" The one blonde haired girl spoke as she flipped her hair from shoulders, "there is no way she could be sitting next to a guy like that."

"Poor guy, she's such a freak." The other commented as they walked by.

"Yeah what a loser."

Sylvia watched the trio of classmates walk past her hands clawed around the base of the wooden bench. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before she began to chew on her bottom lip, "Girls are mean."

Her eyes opened however as Kurama began speaking, "Sylvia, can you keep a secret for me?"

"Sure I guess."

"Well what if I told you that you were right about you visions of other people's…waves."

"Really?!" She almost shouted, "You can see them too?"

"I can, however only very, very special humans like yourself can see such energies from your peers. However I am…not exactly human."

Sylvia's dark eyes grew wide as she stared at Kurama as if he were an alien from another dimension as the demon continued.

"My human name is Shuichi, but my most common name is Kurama. I, in my earlier life, was a yoko, which is a fox demon. One day I was attacked and I..found refuge here in the human world and took on the persona of Shuichi Minamino. Though I tried to keep both lives separate they have seemed to suddenly blurr."

His green eyes turned towards Sylvia who still stared at him with her surprised complexion before she finally uttered from her lips, "…whoa."

"Hm," Her simple response almost made him chuckle, "I haven't heard that response before."

Nor did Kurama expect the young girls next move as she almost flew off the bench before she collided into Kurama's chest in a tight hug, "You really are an angel!"

Kurama froze in the seat before his human compassion kicked in as he returned a one armed hug before he withdrew from the girl "Sylvia, I am no angel. If you only knew-I'm of demonic-"

"No you are! You were sent here to protect me and my mom, just like I dreamed! And who cares if you're a demon there are good demons and bad demons, right?"

"Well I…I suppose. But I asked before if you can keep a secret, and you must not tell anyone about what I have just told you now."

"Not even mom?"

The demon took a deep breath, "No...it must be our secret."

"Okay," Sylvia smiled while she held out her hand, "Deal."

The unlikely duo shook hands in the middle of the park before they made their way back towards Karen's townhome, much to Sylvia's displeasure. Yet the entire time they walked through the planned neighborhood the young girl continued to stare at the demon with awe, assuming at any moment he would sprout horns or reveal a tail. Kurama didn't mind her look, yet his mind was still reeling at the past moments where he revealed himself to his lovers nine year old daughter. As the pair approached the steps towards the back door Sylvia paused on the patio before she turned towards the demon.

"I don't want to go inside." She pouted while staring at the door.

"Why not? Everyone seems to be on their way out anyways." The fox asked.

Sylvia crossed hr arms over her chest while she stared at her mother who stood in the kitchen while saying goodbye to the last of her guests.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No Sylvia, I have to go home now." Even though he was far away, he could sense the faint energy Hiei was producing from the temple which weighed on his mind.

"No. I want you to stay." The young girl protested, "You're supposed to be my guardian demon."

Kurama almost laughed; perhaps the childhood name was growing on him, "I won't be gone long. But here, take this." He held his hands over her golden hair as three large roses grew from his fingertips which made a rose like crown that enveloped over her small head.

The young girls eyes light up in sparkles and joy as she gently touched the fragile roses on her head. With lighting speed she threw her arms around him before sliding the door open to run through the kitchen towards the stairs.

Karen watched her daughter dart past her before she tugged at her shoulder to stare at her new head ornament, "Where did you find roses in winter?"

"Uhmm," Sylvia's eyes darted around the kitchen before she shrugged her shoulders, "I stole them from the neighbor."

"Oh," Karen shrugged her shoulders, "off you go then." Her dull eyes turned towards Kurama after she watched her daughter run up the stairs, "Thank you, she doesn't get out much with people."

"Not a problem, but I have to be leaving now…I've got another…business trip."

"Hah," Karen chuckled while she took her wine glass in her hand, "Oh, another one of those trips again? We have been around each other long enough to know when you're lying." She gave him a sly smile as she flipped her hair from her eyes, "but then again you're probably off being a modeled citizen."

Well she was halfway right. Kurama gave her a deep stare before he leaned in to give her a deep kiss on the lips. Karen was taken aback at first, but was not the one to turn down the foxes advances. After a few passionate moments Karen took a breath of fresh air from the demon before tugging at his shirt collar, "I would invite you upstairs but you have a 'business trip' and I have a fulltime daughter. Shame."

Karen turned to face the living room before she felt the fox's hands on her face. Karen gave him a stale look as she once again locked eyes with the green orbed demon.

"Your face," She mused softly, "there is a war going on between your eyes. Not that I care but, do you need to vent or something?"

"No, you shouldn't be worried about me." Kurama answered with a false smile, "Besides, Sylvia and I had a nice talk."

"Hmph," She pouted, her bottom lip almost hanging from her mouth, "not that I care about your feelings anyways. I'm glad my daughter gives better pillow talk than I do." Karen removed her face from the foxes grasp before she began to curl her hands in her long auburn hair.

Kurama still remained fixated on his teacher, he knew this time he left Karen it could be his last. It was beginning to be the beginning of the end, the end of waiting, and possibly the end of the war in The Demon World. Yet he debated on keeping his secret from her for much longer.

"I don't know when I'll be back," Kurama answered, "but it wanted to tell you, though we have not solidified our relationship I-"

He was interrupted by her gentle, yet high pitched laughter as she leaned back on the marble countertop, "Please don't tell me you are asking me out. After all we are nearing our 10 month anniversary."

The fox's eyelashes fluttered before his lips puckered, "So, you mean we've,"

"Yes, I believe I'm too old to be called your girlfriend yet our teacher-student title sounds very inappropriate. But don't expect us to go on dates anytime soon. And I'm not going to meet your mother, or your silly group of friends you associate with. Now hug me goodbye and don't forget to lock the door on the way out."

Karen finished her rant with a flip of her hair before she threw out her hands in front of her body in a lazy expression. For once throughout the evening Kurama's mind found its peace as he slowly walked into her arms to embrace her. He held her for a few moments, happy to have solidified his relationship with his most favorite teacher.

"Hiei what the-Stop!" Ruri wished she had inherited her demon's speed when she tried to catch her mate as he flew across the table towards Tavik. The poor boy didn't have time to react before he was yanked from his chair only to have Hiei's claws dig into his pack. Hiei on the other hand didn't care to stop as he heard Tavik's scream out in pain until he found what he was looking for beneath his skin.

"Hiei have you gone mad?" Chu asked with hesitation as Jin rambled on about Hiei's crazy behavior.

Finally Hiei turned to the crowded table, holding up a small beeping metal object before speaking, "This fool has a tracking device in him!"

Kadaj and Letna jumped from their chairs to assist their fallen companion only to have Hiei's sword held to their necks, "Don't even move."

"A tracker?" Yusuke stammered while he stared down the bloody metal object, "…Wait you mean you're leading Dendera and her demons right to us!"

"No," Tavik protested, "I didn't know, there was this on me."

"He's telling the truth!" Kadaj protested while knocking Hiei's sword from her direction, "If we had known we wouldn't have came! Dendera must have planted it in him when he was young."

"Great, we're probably going to have hell knocking on our door within the next few days." Yusuke growled while digging his hands in his hair.

"We can't stay here," Ruri finally spoke, "There are women and children here and we can't afford to stay longer. We have to go to Demon World now and speed up the resistance. Kadaj and Letna should go with Jin and Chu to find the resistance army while Yusuke, Tavik, Hiei, Kurama, and I will track down Dendera's forces. Genkai and Kuwabara will stay in the temple and defend this place in case she attacks."

The group seemed surprised by Ruri's adamant response and more dominant personality since her awakening. Ruri herself was also startled by her outburst. Yet the world was in peril and as much as she was unqualified to make such brash decisions, she seemed like the only one with her head on straight.

"Hn." Was Hiei's growl of a response as he glared down Tavik with a sneer.

"Okay deal." Yusuke agreed, "We will move out tonight."

"Wait guys!" Kuwabara called from the living room, "Where are you going off too? I'm coming with!"

"No," Ruri answered while she walked over to her friend, "You are a proud father now, and you seem to have a bigger challenge than we do. Besides we need a strong guy around here to protect the human front."

The orange haired boy chuckled before picked up Ruri in his arms, "Just be careful okay, and come say hi to my kids before you leave!"

Ruri followed Kuwabara into his bedroom while the others began their departure to the demon world. Hiei still stared at Tavik before he turned towards the door to the courtyard to help find a portal to the demon world.

It wasn't until sunset until the group was once again gathered in the living room, all of the preparing for their return to their homeland. Hiei and Ruri were not present as the two were locked in their own room while Ruri finished tying the final knot to her knapsack.

"Okay Shibo be a good boy." She purred while she petted her overweight dog on its wrinkly head. Shibo whimpered softly before it plopped down on the mattress for a quick five hour nap. Hiei stood on the opposite end of the room watching his mate pack.

"Should I bring heels?" She asked with a dull roll of humor, "I don't know if we are going to be having any victory parties to attend to."

"Tch, you know we are about to enter a world where the odds are stacked against us. Where our friends, if not all of us will die and you are decided on what sort of accessories to bring with you!"

"Well pardon me for trying to forget that!" Ruri growled in response as she tossed her bag over her shoulders with a sigh, "Do you know how bad I want to go home too? Just to wake up and forget this happen at all. And perhaps the two of us could finally live a normal life together. But then again can you see us living in a big old house together; me playing the housewife cooking family dinners while you lay on a window seat in the distance?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "This war was not the future I had in mind for either of us."

"Yeah well maybe one day I can chase you down the house with a rolling pin," Ruri gave a half hearted smile as she slowly crept towards her mate, "I see your packing light, I put an extra scarf in here for you, I heard its wintertime in demon world."

"Hn. Foolish girl."

Ruri gave him a gentle tug on his collar to pull him into a kiss, "Hm maybe I should let Kuwabara come with us and you can stay here and play uncle to the babies."

She almost laughed at Hiei's facial expression which followed by a snarl. With a deep breath she turned towards the door before feeling the warm touch of her mate. Her blue eyes turned towards Hiei who stared at her healing body through her green sweater and dark leggings, "How is your strength?"

Ruri gave him a strange look, "Well enough. Why ask?"

"Hn," Hiei smirked as he grabbed the strap of her backpack before sliding it off her slender shoulders. Ruri watched the large brown bag thud on the floor before she gave her mate a coy smile. Her arms instantly wrapped around his warm body as she enveloped him in a deep kiss. Hiei remained pressed against the wall, his usual tugs and grabs weren't present as he replaced his roughness with gentle nips and caresses. Ruri however hated to be underestimated, with a quick draw of her arms she grabbed at her mate before she tossed him across the room onto the bed, scaring Sibo who scampered out the room. Hiei opened his eyes as he stared down his mate who held her hands on her hips as she removed her sweater,

"I think it's you who is going to have to evaluate their strength this time."

Hiei did not question her, and allowed his mate to roam atop of him for the remainder of the afternoon; it was good to have his mate back.

* * *

><p>The group all stood outside as Ruri waved towards Shizuru and the others before walking over to Kuwabra to kiss the twins goodbye. Hiei watched her as she held Kazue in her arms. Ruri slowly rocked the young boy in her arms before she playfully nibbled at his chubby fingers. Hiei usually loathed the sounds any human baby produced yet Kazue's bubbly laughter caused an inward smile to cross his features. Ruri was so natural with children, perhaps his strange fantasies of parenthood weren't too far from his reality.<p>

"Well," Ruri smiled as she stared down Kurama and the others as she walked towards the group. Her eyes soon panned towards the wavering orb that was the portal to demon world, "let's all go to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter, rate and review. And be on the lookout for the new series. <strong>

**Coming up next: **

**It felt like knives to her body, each one sticking into every inch from her flesh. Her knees buckled, skin puffed as the stinging sensation ruptured her body. Yet the freezing waters had no mercy as her body crashed into the frozen lake. **


	28. Frozen Dreams

**No excuse for my long post…none! sowwy**

* * *

><p>As brittle and cold as the demon was on the outside, distant and emotionless, Hiei absolutely hated the snow. It was so fitting that their demon portal would open up to the war torn Makai in the dead of winter. He despised the ivory beads that lay on his coat and between his worn feet, melting into wet liquids as it hit his warm skin. It reminded him of his homeland, and he hated it.<p>

It almost felt he was in another dream, his usual torment of the icy white island, bristling winds, and of course the snow. It was one of the few sights that sent shiver down his spine. And now that he was treading through what would seem to be a living nightmare with Ruri and his teammates, his sour mood almost doubled with each step. His dark red eyes stared up at Ruri who walked a few paces ahead of him with Tavik; he could tell she was just as uncomfortable and out of place as he was.

"So!" Yusuke shouted through the howling wind, "How far until we find this army base?"

Tavik turned around, his dark hair wiggling in the snow breeze, "About another day or so,"

"What!"

"Don't worry," Tavik reassured the now fuming teen, "we should be out of the snow once we cross the Enedra lake we will reach warmer climates."

"Well great, next time someone remind me to pack extra socks when we go off saving the demon world." Yusuke mumbled under his breath only to receive a laugh from Kurama.

"Shall I carry you Yusuke, for your sock's sake?"

"Hah save it fox boy, we all cant magically transform into foxes with fur on their toes like you!"

Ruri let out a laugh while she overheard the conversation only to cough as the cold air hit her lungs. Hunching over her shoulders her hands drew to her mouth to cover her frozen lips. She hated how weak her body was compared to the others around her. Though she was some sort of demon reincarnate, her body was still human, and susceptible to the cold.

"Are you alright?" Tavik asked while his hand drifted over to Ruri's hunched back only to quickly draw away as Hiei snarled from behind. Ruri took a deep breath before she stood upright, turning to smile at her other friends.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going."

Tenderly she wrapped her thick red scarf around her neck before her feet dug back into the snow only to be halted as Hiei grabbed at her sleeve before his fingers wiggled underneath the fabric to her skin.

"Hiei I'm fine! You can let…oh!" Her rant stopped as the touch of his fingers hit her bare skin. Instantly the warmth of fingers trailed up her arm to her body as his demonic heat coursed into her veins. Tenderly she closed her bright blue eyes as she relished in the heat. Turning her head towards her mate she gave a gentle smile before whispering a sweet thank you as she began walking through the snow.

"Hey," Yusuke teased from behind, "Aren't you going to share the warmth you little love birds."

"Hn," Hiei smirked before he turned towards his old nemesis with a strong kick to the earth as a wave of show crashed onto his green snowsuit.

"Gr, you little bastard…It's not funny Kurama!" The dark haired boy growled before he reached into the snow and tossed a white ball into the spirit fox's face. Kurama blinked as he spit a wad of snow from his mouth before his signature smile crossed his face,

"Are you declaring war Yusuke?"

"Demon snow fight!" Ruri interjected as she tossed a large snowball towards Yusuke and the others. The group broke their tight rank in the snow, running across the field, each taking their own positions in the snow before building their fortresses and arming themselves. Tavik stood in the middle of snow toss, his eyes confused at the strangeness of the group.

"What is this?" He asked aloud, "Why are we fighting?!"

Yusuke laughed as he threw a large wad of snow over towards Ruri, "You make a better door than a window Tavik! Go hide in the snow with Hiei!"

"Hn," Came the snarl from the dark eyed demon who was _not _hiding in the snow, rather out of dodge from the hail of snowballs. Tavik understood nothing, rather he made the perfect live target for Ruri and the others.

After a few moments of child's play the group finally settled back to their single file line trudging through the snow. It was dusk before they made their way to a mountain pass that sat between the lake and the resistance army. Kurama's former life had many resources, including a small hideout cave in the hillside. It resembled much of what Hiei's den in the human world, minus the large pile of golden treasure that the fox simply referred to as 'trinkets'.

"This place can keep us safe for the night." Kurama explained as he walked into the center of the small cave before throwing a pile of seeds on the frozen grounds, "It will keep us safe, and these seeds will provide us some warmth."

With a flair of his energy the seeds dug into the ground before sprouting into a large leafy plant. Stretching from their vine bore round orange fruits, their glow reflecting on Ruri's own curious face.

"So," She asked timidly while her hand reached for the plant, "what does it do?"

"It's a flame fruit bush," the fox explained, "You must eat the fruit to-"

"What?!" Yusuke exclaimed from behind, "Sorry but I'm not eating a fruit that is smoldering!"

"It won't hurt Yusuke," Kurama assured with a smile, "they will retain your body heat overnight."

Ruri stared at the glowing fruit before her fingers tentatively reached out towards the vine. Hiei had already snatched one for himself, his teeth sinking in to the orange juices.

"What's it taste like?" The dark haired teen asked only to receive a snarl from the fire demon.

"Tch, fruit? What else?"

Taking her mates snarl of approval Ruri plucked the orange fruit and began snacking on it, surprised at how delicious it actually was. Soon she found her freezing skin warm and tingly as the fruit began to warm and absorb into her skin. The chill that had plagued her since their arrival was now replaced with a sense of pleasantness, and heat.

Considering that their first day wasn't met with death or disaster Ruri's earlier hesitations of the demon world was slowly becoming unraveled; after all they were somewhat safe and sound in a cave and soon they would be reunited with Tavik's army. And perhaps they could put an end to Dendera's reign of terror.

"We should get some rest," Kurama advised as he stared at the moonlight from the cracks between the rocks.

"Yes," Tavik agreed only to pause, his words as Hiei shot him a glare.

"You can watch from outside." He commanded; his hand falling on the hilt of his sword giving further emphasis on his words.

"Guys, Tavik is helping us." Ruri mumbled in the demon's defense only to receive another growl from Hiei.

"Its alright," Tavik responded with a weak smile, "I can understand Hiei's reservations. And Besides, I could use the fresh air." Silently he rose to his feet before he made his way out of the cave.

"Damn Hiei, a little harsh don't you think?" Yusuke joked while rolling out his sleeping bag.

"Hn, that demon, is from the same nation as the lunatic we are chasing after." He answered while crossing his arms over his chest.

The teen rolled his eyes, "I think you're just jealous that you lost to her-"

"Can we not talk about that please?" Ruri murmured, her mind reflecting back to the bits and pieces of the memory of being nearly electrocuted alive.

"Ruri's right," Kurama added, "we have bigger things to worry about. Like finding the rebellion army-"

"And not dying in the process!" Yusuke interjected, "Does anyone else get the strange déjà vu feeling of saving the human race for the umpteenth time in a row?"

"The stakes seem much higher this time." The fox nodded with a sly smirk.

Ruri curled her knees to her chest while she gingerly rocked back and forth, "So, does this mean that I'm on an official Spirit Detective journey?"

"Hah, considering Spirit World isn't on my ass about 'doing the right thing' I would say this is more like a pro bono case." Yusuke smirked while he stretched his long arms in the air with a yawn.

"Why isn't Spirit World involved?" Ruri questioned allowed, "You would think that they would want to intervene, or turn time back again, right?"

"Spirit World is more of a mediator between the Human and Demon world," the fox explained, "they don't get involved when it comes to the politics of the Makai. Patrolling the open barrier and sealing off exits to the human world is as far as they will go."

"Hn, demon traitors." Hiei added with a snarl.

"So as usual it's just us, once again saving the world…or worlds I will say." Yusuke spoke while shrugging his shoulders. "Now can we get some sleep, I need my beauty rest before I slay some demons."

The rest of the group nodded while they all settled to their respected areas around the small cave. Kurama and Yusuke stayed across from the glowing plant while Ruri and Hiei found themselves on the opposite side. Ruri rolled her sleeping bag on the floor before she snuggled under the thin layer of plastic that shielded her from cold. Twisting her body around in the sleeping bag she stared at her mate who sat leaned against the rock wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So," Ruri whispered softly, "…are you….comfortable over there?"

"Hn."

"So you don't want any…blankets?"

"Hn."

"Hmph, hn back to you." Ruri snarled under her breath before she threw the blankets over her head.

"Just cuddle with her already!" Yusuke's muffled voice was heard from underneath the blankets. Ruri shot the detective a look before she growled and further dug herself underneath her blankets before forcing her eyes to close. As to her usual expectations, Hiei did not do the typical chivalrous boyfriend thing and snuggle up to her, rather she could feel Hiei's aloofness distance himself further from the group. Well, what could she have expected anyways? Rather than dwell on the negative and typical Hiei behavior her mind slowly wandered into a dream.

Since her nightmares of Princess Nathifa's life haunted her dreams, Ruri hated closing her eyes to sleep every night. Yet surprisingly once her mind wandered into this particular dream she found herself in her old childhood apartment, yet the once dusty walls were now refurbished as if brand new. She was even decorated in a odd blue and white dress. Ruri decided to ignore this once again and enjoy the dream that laid out in front of her. Her hands touched the soft fabric of the dress before she wandered over to the large black grand piano. Her delicate fingers tapped on the ivory keys while her ears mused to the gentle sounds of the tunes. Though this was a dream, it was beautiful, and lifelike.

Turning her head from the piano her eyes set upon another sound her mind had thought would be forgotten, yet when the oh so familiar hum of their fathers voice filled her head she nearly darted across the open living room towards the kitchen, shocked to see her father standing before her.

"Darling," Umoto spoke with a smile.

Ruri was surprised her body still held her up. Her father, her only sort of family and childhood stood before her in complete health. His body wasn't bruised and broken like her old memories, and his smile glistened better than she had expected.

"Dad?" Was all Ruri could mutter from her still shaking lips.

Umoto still smiled while he held out his arms towards his daughter. Ruri remained tense, yet her wall soon broke and she found herself rushing into her father's arms, her body shaking at the touch of his arms around her.

"I missed you," Ruri muttered from inside his closed arms, "why are you back?"

"Ruri," Umoto answered with a smile, "I will always remain this way in your mind. You have never had the courage to bring me to life."

"I'm sorry." She answered, almost laughing while she conversed with her own thoughts. This was a dream, yet it was slowly morphing into a hellish nightmare.

"You can stay." Umoto's voice broke the shared silence between them. Ruri jerked her head from her fathers arms to stare at his dark brown eyes.

"What?"

"Yes," Umoto answered while he continued to hug his daughter, "this can be more than a dream, you can stay in here forever."

Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly began to peel herself away from her father, "But, this is a dream…I'm making this up?"

"Yes and what a marvelous dream!" Umoto laughed while he raised his hands in the air, "You have the power now to lock yourself away in your mind. We can live here, in this world together." His hands circled around her round face, "No more wars, no more scars on your perfect body, nothing but you, and me. Like old times."

It was strange Ruri considered what her…well what seemed to be her father's words. This was a dream that she had always had, yet this was a past memory. Her life, though now chaotic and extremely dangerous, it was her life. She had friends, a blended family, and Hiei. In lieu to her father, was it all worth it?

"Dad," She began with a sullen smile, "I love you…but, I have a, a life outside of this dream. I found someone I care about a lot…and I won't, I won't leave him. Aren't you happy for me?"

"You're speaking irrationally." Umoto chuckled while his hands tightened around her face, "you should go lie down and rest, I'll make you your favorite peppermint tea."

Ruri's jaw caught in her mouth as she clasped her hands on her fathers arms, yanking herself from his grip.

"I hate the smell of peppermint…who, who are you?"

Umoto's glare deepened before his once brown eyes morphed into black orbs. Ruri backed against the kitchen walls as her father morphed from her once loving parent to a dark, green skinned monster. Ruri darted towards the doorway towards the living room only to fall onto the hard wooden floor. Umoto grabbed at his daughters hair before forcing his hands around her neck. The young girl let out a gasp before her hands clasped on top of his in attempt to pry his fingers from her neck.

"Don't you want to go to sleep?" Umoto asked in a twisted chuckle, "I can take care of you like old times!"

"Get off of me!" Ruri growled while she still struggled with the demon claiming to be her father. Her body weakened under the strain of his hands as her fingers slowly began to tingle and fall from her grip. Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling of the apartment only open wide as fresh air filled her lungs. Her body dropped to the floor only to scramble to her feet to stare at the demon's blank face before he too collapsed on the floor. Ruri stared at the body in shook before she looked up to a familiar yet scowling face.

"Hiei," She managed to choke out as a rattle of coughs racked her body.

"Wake up," He spoke to her calmly. "Open your eyes."

His voice seemed to echo, slowly fading from her ears as the once sound apartment seemed to rattle around her as her dream began to crumble around her. As if a gust was pulling her towards the surface her mind went blank only to open revealing herself back in the damp cave and comfort of her sleeping bag. Her body jolted up to a sitting position, almost knocking foreheads with Hiei who hovered over her sleeping form. Turning a panicked head towards the cave she saw Yusuke and the others slumbering peacefully. Was that a dream ,or was it a true reality?

"You are going to fall into cardiac arrest if you don't calm yourself you fo-" The demon couldn't finish his rant before bracing himself as Ruri thrust her body upon him. Her hands clasped around his black cloak while her body sunk into his chest, tears forming around her eyes.

Hiei remained calm and stoic as usual, yet his calloused hand wormed around her body in a soft embrace.

"I thought he was back," Ruri murmured between heavy sniffs, "I thought he came back to me."

"That wasn't your father," Hiei spoke as his chin rested between the locks of her curly hair, "Dendera poisoned your dreams."

"I don't want to go to sleep again." She spoke only to cause a soft growl from her mate. Hiei released his arms from around her back to rub against the soft skin of her face.

"Don't let that fool try to frighten you." He warned with a hint of concern in his voice. "She is a coward."

"A smart coward." Ruri countered with another sniff from her nose, "How did you know?"

"Hn, I can sense your energy, and my Jagan can infiltrate your mind and dreams, the perks of being bound to you."

Ruri let out a soft chuckle at her mates horrible sense of humor. She still remained clutched in his touch, her eyes almost drifting off into a day dream before she heard her mates voice once again.

"Did you mean that?"

"What?" Ruri mused, "Me hating peppermint tea?"

"Hn…"

Ruri smiled, perhaps her first real smile since she had awoke from her dream, "I meant every word I said. I wouldn't trade for a perfect dream unless you are in it, the real you."

Hiei paused, absorbing his words before he let out a smirk, "even in your imagination I'm still having to save you."

"Hmph, well maybe if you let me into your mind once in awhile I could save you from…stuff!"

"I don't dream." The demon answered casually.

"Meh, I don't dream," Ruri repeated in her snarky 'hiei voice' as she tried once again tried to snuggle in her blankets. Her body froze once again as Hiei still kept his grip on her body. He shifted his weight towards her, pressing his body against hers while the heat of his skin radiated on her. Taking a deep breath she turned her body to face her mate, sadness still residing in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose anyone else." She whispered softly.

Hiei continued his stoic stare into her eyes, "That is a promise I can't make to you."

Her plush lips turned into a pout while she inhaled her mates scent. She waited, hoping her mate would follow with a snide comment, something comforting to let her know that they would win this battle, and everything and everyone would be okay. But it didn't come.

"Then what can you promise?"

Hiei remained still in her arms before speaking, "Your safety."

Ruri knew he didn't want to answer anymore questions and decided it would be best to enjoy the simplicity of the nights they had together before the final battle. Staring up at her mate she had realized he was suddenly asleep, causing a smile to cross over her face. Well, if Hiei could reach into her mind, they perhaps she could do the same. Closing her own eyes she wandered her sub consciousness until she finally felt Hiei's aura from afar. Suddenly her dark world went white before her mind transported into a large open field. Was this Hiei's dream?

Spreading apart her fingers she felt the warming heat from the sun and gentle waves of the winds around her. She had never seen this earth before, but it felt so familiar. Another blow of wind rushed past her as her eyes darted around towards such a strange sound.

The laughter of children.

Finally she had found the source; the sight almost caused her heart to stop for the second time in her life. She wanted to run, run towards him, but rather she crouched down in the tall grass, almost hiding herself from her mate. She didn't want to disturb this moment in his mind. He probably didn't even know that she had snuck into his dreams.

Near the center of the large field a small child was twirling around in the grasses, laughing at herself while she tried to keep her balance on her left foot. Ruri could still see her hands flailing around in the air. The girl suddenly stopped before a smile crossed over her face. Ruri finally had a good look at her. She knew what she was, and what Hiei's mind wanted her to be. The similarities where uncanny; disturbing in the most beautiful of ways.

She was looking at Hiei's imaginary daughter,

Their daughter.

**See you next chapter! Rate and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Across the demon plains Dendera sat upon her ivory throne while watching the burning fires and chaos erupt in front of her from the recent battle. Soon she would find the portal big enough to thrust her army into the human world. Or at least she would rip the worlds apart and force her way in. <strong>

**Staring off into a blue orb her clawed hands bound into a fist, "Stupid girl." **

**She could see Ruri snuggled up to her mate, as well as the other slumbering peacefully around her. She had spies everywhere. It was cheating, but it made her games so much more fun. She never played by the rules as a child anyways. Of course she would have survived, Dendera didn't know why, but she figured her foolish friends shared their life energy and somehow brought her back. She didn't care anyways, she would just beat her again.**

"**Guard!" The queen ordered with a snap of her fingers. Her minion rushed to her side with a bow, his face covered by a black skull mask.**

"**Yes my queen?"**

"**What have you gathered about our weak little rebellion army?"**

"**Well your majesty ,Yusuke Urameshi is from the human world, he was the former spirit detective and-"**

"**Boring!" She shouted into the air, "Who are their loved ones, how can I weaken them?"**

**The guard paused before speaking, "Yusuke has a wife, and Kurama an estranged lover from the human world." **

**The orb twisted into a view from the human world with Karen Watanabe and her daughter. Karen seemed to be walking young Sylvia to school. Dendera smiled at this. **

"**Perfect." She giggled, "Call our informants from the human world. I want her, alive….if you can of course."**

"**Yes your majesty." **


	29. She awakens, and she Fights

Ruri had finally fluttered her eyes.

It seemed like, weeks, months, even years. Her sleep was so deep, so peaceful. Her mind linked with her mates; that world seemed eternal. That world seemed wonderful. Yet as her blue eyes panned across the dark cave she had realized that this was her world, her nightmare. Within the first few moments of her awakening she had realized she was still in a fight for her life, a fight for friends lives, a fight for all humanities lives. Tossing her blanket from her legs, her eyes searched for Yusuke, Tavik, and her mate Hiei; they were missing. Though she could still feel the heat of his body at her side, his spot in their shared sleeping area was empty.

Quickly gathering her bag and bearings she exited the cave where her three comrades were waiting for her.

"Have a nice nap, sleepyhead?" Yusuke asked with a lackluster enthusiasm.

Ruri gave a yawn and a nod before a gust of cold wind rattled her already weak bones. Not only in her sleep did she forget time in general, but also the severe, ravaging demon winter she was surrounded in, "Wh-why are we out here anyways?"

The teen quickly shuffled off his green winter jacket before tossing it over to the blonde haired girl, "Fox boy is trying to call his teacher-girlfriend, our guide is trying to pick up a pulse, and Hiei? …Well he's just being HIei."

In truth, Yusuke was right. Kurama stood a few feet away from the group in an attempt to get a clear signal on his mobile device. Tavik was scouting ahead to clear a path through the mounted snow. And Hiei…well he as off brooding while leaning against a nearby rock.

Ruri stared at her mate before the pair made eye contact. His deep ruby eyes pulsed a moment before turning off into the distant snow.

Damn…you could never get anything past Hiei, even when he was sleeping.

Her eyes once again shifted back to Kurama who was now re approaching the group, worry crossing over his face.

"What does life on the other side have to say?" Yusuke asked with a curious expression.

"Nothing." Kurama answered with a click of his device, "The line is quiet…"

"Well no point in dwelling on it," Yusuke commented, "we kind of have a war to fight out here."

"Found them!" Tavik called towards the group, "They are camped at the bottom of the mountain!"

"Lets keep going." Ruri added while taking a deep step into the snow. Yusuke and the others quickly followed.

Slowly, but eagerly the group made their way through the deep snow. Ruri stared at the seemingly beautiful scenery around her. Crossing over the mountains she saw the peak of the large boulders kiss the sky. The snow feel like crystals around them, padding the ground in gentle kisses. If they weren't walking into the pit of death, the world around them felt like a winter paradise.

The half of the day was spent crawling down from the mountain, Ruri was surprised that hadn't tripped or stumbled yet. However her feet did feel heavy as they were pushing through pounds and pounds of snow as if they were rocks. And Hiei's deep eyes staring at the back of her brains too felt very grounding.

Finally, the summit was reached, and the ground had flattened out in front of the team into a wide clearing. Though the ground, sky, trees and mountains were completely covered in white freckled snow. Ruri barely had any depth perception with the landscape in front of her, and it felt much, much colder than at the top of the mountain.

"The army should be just through this clearing." Tavik spoke.

"You mean those misfit exiles with weapons that you call an army." Hiei commented with dry sarcasm.

Tavik turned abruptly and gave a snarl. "Hey! Those brave men and woman are-"

"fools." Hiei finished with a flare of his energy, "Ill equipped, fools."

"Come on guys, now isn't the time to be flexing our muscles here." Yusuke added as the duo stared each other down.

"If my team didn't help you out of the tournament to safety you wouldn't even be alive!" The young warrior shouted while balling his fist towards Hiei.

"Oh really, perhaps if your spoiled, whore of a princess didn't get exiled-"

"Hiei," Ruri growled while grabbing her mate by the shoulder, "there's no point in fighting!"

After all, Hiei was insulting her inner demonic soul…of sorts.

Yusuke too had to jump into the near brawl as well, shoving Tavik into the snow before his now clawed hands could scratch at Hiei.

"Hey Kurama, are you going to jump in here too?!" Yusuke shouted admits the insults and demonic grunting, "Well are you…hey! What's wrong."

The fighting seemed to have paused as Kurama stood in the snow, his body still yet shaking. His ashen white hair flowed over his eyes, yet all could feel the glowing range from within his orbs.

"Kurama," Yusuke asked with caution, "what's…what's wrong?"

Placed inside his clawed hands was his mobile device, flipped open and pulsing a red light.

"They took her." Came the stoic demon's reply.

Ruri slowly approached the fox, "took who?"

The fox in question pressed his index finger on the telephone, relaying a message from the machine. The line was silent however it soon filled with a seductive, dangerous, and evil voice.

'Hello Suichi Minamino, I hope this message finds you well. You know, being Queen can be so lonely these days. And needless to say i could use a little toy, a little friend to play with. i remember growing up i had this most beautiful doll. Porcelain skin, auburn hair, and pretty brown eyes…'

Ruri let out a short gasp as the message continued,

'And my scouts seemed to have found the perfect little human girl for me to play with. I just hope she's going to be strong enough. I do tend to break my toys.'

The message fizzled out to a static blur before Kurama's clawed hands balled into a fist, breaking the phone into pieces.

"So wait, who is this girl?" Yusuke asked aloud.

"It's his female's offspring." Hiei answered with a sense of anger similar to his red haired comrade. He knew Kurama's deepening relationship with his mates neighbor girl. Kurama even cared enough to kill, a human no less. And yes, even in Hiei's own cruel past he had kidnapped loved ones of his foes. However weak and defenseless children; even the three eyed demon was nowhere near as malicious as Dendera.

"Her name is Sylvia." the fox finally spoke, "I have to return to the human world."

"What!" Tavik yelled, almost shaking the snow beneath them, "You can't leave, you are one of our strongest allies and you can't just-"

Tavik's epic speech was broken as a flair of Kurama's energy swirled around the open air, "A human life ,and innocent life is at stake. I will return to the human world and find her. And none of you will stop me."

"How do you know she's still there?" Yusuke questioned.

"Dendera would't move her to the demon world, she wants to break us apart." Ruri added with a sense of logic.

Yusuke snarled while clenching his fist, "Well great! This bitch's got brains as well as a ten thousand man army!"

"Hundred thousand man." Tavik corrected.

"Fox," Hiei turned towards his former partner in crime, "there is a portal at the edge of Mukuro's territory, not too far east from here. If she hid it well enough it will still be operable. You will be within fifteen miles of the human city."

"Yes," Ruri added, "you should go. Make sure the others are okay as well."

Even Yusuke nodded in agreement. After all, if this woman would attack a young child who is to say that she would try to hurt anyone older, or even younger to further divide the team.

"I will." Kurama gave a quick nod before his energy flared once again before he darted off into the distance.

"Did I say damnit before…or can I say it now." declared Yusuke as he kicked at the snow. "It's like this bitch has her eyes and hands everywhere!"

"There's no point in dwelling." Hiei advised while he stepped forward, "if anything this queen owes me more blood on my sword."

XXx

Hiei was right, and Mukuro was stealthy. It wasn't long before Kurama came across the demonic portal to the demon world. Luckly his energy, and the manipulation of the environment around him made his journey a rather quick one. His finger touched at the orb, activating its powers with his energy. And he easily slipped into the sphere before being spun out into the human world. The portal worked faster than Spirit World's. And for once the demon was thankful that Mukuro and her resources was, for now, on their side.

Taking off with great velocity he made his way through the outskirts towards the housing village where Karan and Ruri called home. However when he arrived on the street he could sense a powerful presence. Perhaps the demons were still in the vicinity. Running down the street he reached the Watanabe household. Breaking down the door his eyes laid on the entire inside of the house.

The interior was in shambles.

The wooden floors were littered with claw marks and blood splatters. The furniture was tossed around like it weighed mere pounds. Broken glass and dishes graced every portion of the kitchen. And lying in the center of it all was a lifeless Karen. Her hair in a mixture of knots and blood.

The fox immediately came to her side, grabbing at her shoulders to pull her wounded frame into his lap, "Karen, Karen please wake up."

His gentle strokes and coo's slowly awakened the woman. Her eyelashes feathered slowly before they weakly opened. Only then did they widen like a full moon as she let out a terrified scream.

"Karen wait, please!" Kurama pleaded as he tried to hold his lovers kicks and shoves.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, "You monster!"

Her hand clawed at his scalp, pulling out a chunk of silver hair. It was at that moment he had realized. Karen wouldn't know who he was, not in this form.

"Please Karen its me, Its Suichi."

Her ears seemed to perk at his name, however her eyes were not convinced, "Liar!"

Releasing her, he ran his hand through his hair, shifting his energy and his follicles to a deep crimson color, "It's me, I'm here Karen."

The woman in question was completely dumbstruck by his transformation. Her body which once sparked with anger now quivered in fear, "What are you?"

"Please, Karen." He spoke again, his voice practically begging for her understanding, "I don't want you to be afraid-"

"You're just like them!" she shouted, "Just like the ones who came into my home. They took, they took Sylvia. I tried to stop them, but they came on to me. They-"

The fox cut her story by embracing her deep into his arms. His body curled around her in a protective shield only to have Karen push him away.

"How could you lie, how could you lie to me! I don't know who you are, I don't know what you are. You let them take away my baby!"

"Ill find her." Kurama attempted to reason with her. "I promise i will get her back. I will keep her safe, and i will keep you safe. From now on."

"You," She waved a finger in his direction, "You find my daughter. You bring her back. And then you," her eyes narrowed,

"you…get out of our lives."

Xx

It felt like daggers. Each step in the deep snow felt like a knife stabbing her feet. Stabbing each toe, each tendon. And that pain jolted through her veins up her entire body. Almost keeping her tired figure awake, and in pain. And for some reason, this ground seemed incredibly cold.

"We are only a few miles away." Tavik reassured the group, "soon we will meet with the army. We can think of a plan, and by that time Kurama will be back."

"Yeah, hopefully we will be alive by the time he gets back to us." Yusuke joked with a false sense of humor.

While the two chatted Ruri and Hiei remained a few steps back from the group. Ruri went to take another step towards the two walking ahead, yet as her feet slammed into the cold ground another wave of pain shocked up through her body, nearly knocking her off balance. Her teeth shattered like glass, her body tingling with a frozen pulse. However her pain was short lived as HIei placed an arm around her clothed abdomen, warming her fabric and skin.

"Don't waist your energy." Ruri ordered softly, "We need all the strength we can muster. And you cant use yours just to be my personal furnace."

"Same for you." HIei countered, "If you die that will put a dent in our already dwindling counter attack."

"Hiei." Ruri spoke out to her mate. The young demon directed his glare towards her, only to meet her defeated pose. "Do you think we'll make it out alive?"

His stare still continued, before his large lashes blinked once as he tossed his traditional white scarf further over his shoulders ,"Hn. Don't waste your thoughts with such foolish inquiries."

She knew that was his 'Hiei answer' for yes. However she was not as naive as he pegged her to be.

She could tell he was lying.

Deciding however to take his advice Ruri attempted to ignore the burning question as she continued to walk along the snowy terrain. Quickening her pace she met up with Yusuke and Tavik only to pause as the young soldier jetting out his hand, "Wait."

"What's the hold up?" Yusuke asked with anticipation as a soft gust of wind swept across the open clearing.

"Something," Tavik paused while clenching his jaw, "something isn't right."

As if on cue a soft grumbling sound swirled around the open air. Though it was faint it bounced from mountain to mountain, slowly gaining sound, and velocity.

"Do you hear that?" Ruri asked, "Why does that sound like,"

"Soldiers." HIei finished. Instinctually he took a forward step in front of Ruri, his hand clutching the hilt of his Katana.

Yusuke followed suit, "So that's…the good guys, right?"

The howling and screaming grew louder, almost to a peak as the fog of the snow began to clear. Figures in the distant grew from dark specks to full bodies. With each inch of fog that evaporated through the clearing they grew from dozens, to hundreds, thousands. They were all dressed in black clawed armor. Their faces covered in dark steel covered helmets. And from what they could see, they held the flag of Olufimi.

Yusuke spoke aloud everyones worst fears, "Damnit."

Though they were a few hundred yards apart, the small team could see a white clad figure break from the crowd. A soldier dressed in ivory leg armor and a silver chest plate casually walked a few feet out from the group before letting out a sinister, yet familiar laugh.

"Well Well," Dendera shouted with a purr of delight, "It seems I've found you. You few, you weak."

"How did she…" Tavik muttered. They were outnumbered. Precisely 25,000 to 1.

"Oh," Dendera added as she waved a few of her soldiers forward. Each member holding black wicker basket in their hands, "I found something else too. Take a look!"

The solders launched the basket in the air towards Ruri and the others. As they rolled in the sky they landed right on the snow, sliding across the frozen ground before the contents finally emptied close to the teams feet.

It was the resistance army…what was left of them at least.

"N-no." Tavik muttered as he dropped to his knees. The entire army in mere shreds lay before him. Fingers, limbs, heads. His scared eyes panned across the carnage before laying on the heads of both Letna and Kadaj. Both their eyes were open, their final face frozen in death were that of pure fear. He could tell the army was outnumbered by Dendera's. They must have been ambushed, and slaughtered.

Ruri too held the eyes of fear as she stared at the corpses that littered around her feet. This was hopeless. All sign of hope was just destroyed, and dismembered. There was no way they could win, none.

Dendera's laughter only grew louder as she watched the small group reel in horror to her surprise, "I did want them to join you and give you an actual chance to defeat me, however they wanted to play, and I do love a good game."

The queen waved her hand in the air, signaling her army to draw their weapons, "Now you four fools are the only thing standing in my way to my conquering of the human world. How sad, to know your entire families and loved ones will die at the hands of my men."

With that her hand fell forward, and the solders were on the move. Slowly they moved in unison. Thousands of feet walking slowly towards the small group.

Without hesitation Ruri and the group started to walk backwards. Perhaps they could run, and hide. They would gather their hopes and forces and mount another attack. If they could make it out of this attack alive. However as they took further steps backwards Ruri's bad balance once again caught the best of her as her foot slipped forwards, causing her to fall flat on her rear.

"Augh!" She shouted aloud, "Its pretty damn hard to run for your life when you're basically walking on ice…ICE!"

She jumped to her feet with both gusto and caution as she grabbed at Yusuke and Tavik. "Its Ice its Ice!"

"What about it!" Yusuke shouted nervously as he tried to keep a few hundred yards ahead of the advancing army.

In her excitement Ruri tried to gather her words, "Tavik you said we would meet the resistance once we crossed Lake Endra right? I think we're here. We're on the lake!"

All four pairs of eyes glanced down to the snow before kicking at the frost. it was true, the clearing in the mountains wasn't a land mass, it was the frozen lake.

"We can use this to our advantage, we can still fight and win this!"

"How?" Yusuke questioned, "What does ice have to do with making miracles here?"

"No," Hiei finally chimed in, "She's right." His clawed hand pointed towards the advancing warriors. "They are on the ice as well. If we can muster enough strength to blast a hole in the water, we can drown them all."

"But we would be at risk too," Tavik added, "we are at the center of the lake."

"In case you forgot we've been at risk ever since this bitch won the tournament." With his comment Yusuke withdrew his green winter sweater to revel a long sleeved white shirt. Stretching his arms forward he flexed his muscles before a familiar blue orb of energy buzzed at his fingertips.

"Yusuke no-"

Before Ruri could finish her warning the twenty one year old darted out on to the frozen lake towards his enemies. His finger pulsed with more energy at each step. From across the plain Dendera watched as the black haired boy ran towards her advancing army.

"What a fool." She snarled, unaware of his plan.

When he was within mere yards of the army his hand flex forward, balling into a fist. One last step on the ice catapulted him into the air. He snarled at his enemies before he threw his fist downward, releasing his power, "Shot Gun!"

The blue aura, mixed with red licks of demon energy unload down upon the demonic soldiers. Some even evaporated both the men and their armor. Each blast pummeled into the ground, scratching and pressing down on the ice until finally the miracle sound was heard,

'Crack'

The ice beneath them crackled like broken glass as Yusuke landed on the frozen sheet. Immediately he withdrew back towards his group as the icy cuts darted around the demonic army before shattering as the water began to surface. It was as if a hole beneath the thousand man army appeared, sucking their heavy armor into the icy waves.

Ruri could see Yusuke running back towards the group as the ripples of ice followed him.

"Stand together!" Tavik called as the trio formed into a triangle.

Ruri however was inching out towards her friend, "What if he doesn't make it?!"

As if on cue yet again the ice beneath Yusuke's feet began to buckle. His left foot slipped backwards as a sheet of ice toppled over him, sending him crashing into the waters below.

XXx

An icy feeling was seeming to cross over to both demon and human world as Kurama could not remove the harsh words spoken by his former lover. Yet she had every right. He betrayed her, he lied, and once again his demonic past was hurting the people that he loved. Now an innocent girl, the one whom he had shared his secret path with was now in the hands of Denderas men. Yet he could sense Sylvia's energy, she did not leave the human world. Yet he felt her life force in severe danger.

He followed that scent for a few miles to an abandoned city within the center of the city. Climbing up each step he advanced from floor to floor until he burst down a door to see two soldiers and a frightened Sylvia. Her hands were tied at her back and her ankles bound. Once she had laid eyes on Kurama's red hair, she let out a scream for help. The soldiers quickly turned toward the intruder and braced for a fight. The one soldier in particular grabbed at Sylvia and dragged her towards the edge of the uncompleted building.

"Don't come any closer or she dies." He warned.

"If you so much as scratch the fabric from her clothing you will be dead before your skin feels the fibers." The fox hissed in return.

"Suichi!" The young girl cried, "I'm scared!"

"And you have every right to be," The adjacent soldier snickered, "Because you are going to see your friend die!"

The auburn haired girl closed her eyes in fear. Within that darkness she could hear the screams of men, clashing of swords, and a whipping noise before a sudden drop overcame her. As she opened her eyes she screamed as the soldier released her, and she was now falling towards the ground. As she braced herself she suddenly felt a jerk at her leg, and she was now suspended into the air by a green rope. Looking above her she saw Kurama's face from the edge of the building. Slowly she was lifted up toward the red haired boy.

Overcome with emotion she collapsed into her saviors arms, floods of tears escaping her eyes.

"It's alright." Kurama hushed the hysterical girl. Gingerly he pet her soft hair and buried her further into her chest.

"I was really scared." She muffled between cries.

"You don't have to fear anymore." He reassured her, "I've got you. And I will protect you, forever."

XXx

Ruri watched, as if it was in slow motion as the chuck of ice Yusuke once stood atop on now tumbled over, throwing the boy into the now raging waters. As If on instinct Ruri ran towards the open hole, jumping and dodging as the terrain broke around her. When she approached the freezing waters she paused before taking a leap, letting the freezing water surround her while dove head first.

It bitter cold; the ice above her almost seemed warmer than the freezing waters. The air still left in her lungs caught in her throat, stinging her esophagus. Her skin felt like a thousand daggers were prickling at her sides, from her scalp all the way down to the tip of her toes. She could barely open her eyes, yet she forced her blue orbs awake to take a peek at her surroundings. She could see the dead bodies of Dendera's solders in the far distance, some still struggling in the sub zero temperature. After a few brief moments she finally met with Yusuke's frame as his body floated lifelessly in the water. Pushing her tired muscles forward she swam towards his broken frame, latching on to his shoulders in an attempt to pull him towards the surface. However both their bodies drifted, and the hole she dove into was now closed as a sheet of ice blocked an open passage. Ruri placed her hand on the icy ceiling, attempting to punch her way towards safety and oxygen. Though it seemed future as she was running out of warmth, energy, and most importantly air.

Suddenly she felt an enormous wave of heat as the ice over her melted and shattered, and a familiar hand grabbed at her hair, pulling the two towards the surface. Ruri gasped as the freezing air hit her lungs. Now that she was bobbing at the surface she pushed up Yusuke's limp body towards Hiei and Tavik before pulling her wet form onto of the floating iceberg. Her once dark skin was now a shaking lavender, her lips a frosty blue, and her hair was a slick mess, and slowly freezing over. Flopping onto her back she gasped for air as her eyes panned across the lake. The ice was still breaking across the water, yet the mass of army that approached them was dwindling down. It seemed their plan had worked, for now. Though she could not see Dendera from her laid state. She could feel her energy flaring with anger.

Her thoughts broke as she felt warm hands touch her temples as she stared up at Hiei who hovered above her.

"You idiot." He chastised her.

Ruri attempted to studder a response only to have her silenced by a flush of heat that waved over her body. It felt so warm, so comforting. Yet she pushed off her mates aid when she had enough energy to move. And she quickly crawled over to Yusuke who was still lifeless from the freezing waters.

"You have to help him." Ruri begged as she pressed her hands over his heart, "His heart is slowing, he's going to freeze to death!" Turning back towards Hiei she barked, "Heal him."

Hiei touched his hand at Yusuke's temple only to realize that his body was dead cold. His insides were freezing over, not only his skin.

"Hurry!" Ruri yelled, only further adding pressure to the already frazzled demon.

Hiei stared down at his former nemeses lips before taking a deep breath. Luckily the boy was in a near coma, and there were only two witness to this life saving act. With great speed and gusto he dove down to Yusuke's face, pressing his lips against his own.

Ruri stood in shock and disbelief. Was her mate…kissing someone, a boy, in front of her?! And why was this slightly pleasing?

Before she could question or even gawk at the duo her blue eyes traced over towards Yusuke's skin, fresh steam slowly rising from his clothing. His skin slowly began to transform back to a light pink and his body began to warm from Hiei's mouth to mouth. The breath from Hiei's mouth acted like a furnace, warming the boys body through the heat of their kiss. Suddenly Yusuke's eyes slowly blinked open, only widen as he realized who, and what was warming him up.

"GAHHH!' He shouted as he threw his body to a sitting position, "What the hell!"

Immediately he began hacking and spitting out any sort of demon saliva that may have entered his mouth before giving his life savior a deathly glare.

"Yusuke!" Ruri snarled while smacking her friend on the back of the head, "he saved your life!"

"He made out with me!" Yusuke wailed much like a blushing girl, "And you are NOT my type!"

"Tch, you have worse balance than her, and next time you go on a suicide run try to be more graceful!"

Yusuke leaped to his feet while brushing off any excess icicles and invisible HIei cooties, "Well if thats the only way to save me in the future I'd rather have the suicide aspect."

"Not to interrupt but," Tavik spoke meagerly to the group as his eyes stared out into the distance, "we have company."

From across the now icy waters Dendera watched in horror and malice as her army was slowly engulfed in the lake. Each man falling like dominos into the water as the ice broke up from beneath them. How could a four man army take down 2/3rd's of her well trained soldiers, with mere ice and water! It was an embarrassment, and she would not let this charade last any longer. Turning towards her group of surviving men she latched at the nearest officer before throwing him into the air like a rag doll, "The next fool who doesn't bring me their heads, you'll be dead before you hit the water."

To further emphasize her point she jetted her fingers forward, sending a blast into the air to sever his body into pieces, "Now move!"

Taking their masters orderers with fear the remaining soldiers jumped onto the floating ice sheets as they made their way through the glaciers, swords drawn.

From across the terrain Ruri could see the group advancing. Immediately Tavik jumped in front of the group, "We can use this glacier as an advantage. Everyone take a corner, we can form a shield and kill them before they reach us."

"As long as Hiei's in front of me!" Yusuke shouted while taking the back corner position.

The demon in question snarled as he withdrew his katana. The group was in position, mimicking a shape of a diamond on the floating ice. Tavik was positioned in front while Ruri and Hiei flanked the left and right side, and Yusuke safely positioned himself in the back.

"Ready!" Tavik shouted as the army grew so close they could see their own reflection in the soldiers armor. No one knew who struck first, but within moments, their real battle had begun.

Ruri had felt as if she watched the entire battle proceed in slow motion. Turning her eyes she watched Tavik withdraw his thick Chinese sword, gutting his enemy with a single swipe. Hiei took a leap off the glacier with his superior speed, cutting and slicing limbs and torsos. Sheathing his sword his hands grew hot with licking flames. Sending out a fiery wall, eliminating a large group of men. Yusuke however took a back to basics approach. Using the combination of his spirit and sacred energy he punched and kicked the advancing army from their glacier. Ruri watch the once deep blue waters turn red with blood. Perhaps they did have a fighting chance.

"Ruri! Watch out!" Ruri distraction almost cost her throat before Yusuke blasted his spirit gun, knocking a group of advancing soldiers who were near inches from Ruri's face.

Ruri stepped back, blindsided before turning towards her black haired savior, "Thank you."

"Get your head in the game!" Yusuke yelled, "Just, kick! And punch! Your way through!"

Ruri shook the nervousness from her mind as she finally gave a flair of her energy. She hadn't been in a fight since she stepped into Dendera's fight against her mate weeks ago. It felt like months. However when her skin warmed with the burning energy that escaped her core she felt different. She could feel a new power resurfacing through her body. It was Princess Nathifa.

Pressing onwards she fought alongside her teammates, her blasts of energy punching holes both in her enemies and the ice. Her fear and timidness soon turned to anger and rage. She was going to claw, fight, and murder her way towards the demoness who started it all. She killed her way to the top, rigged the tournament, caused her friends pain, but most importantly, she pissed her off. And Ruri vowed at that moment, she would land the killing blow on Dendera.

The woman in question however grew more and more irritated as the odds of this grand battle slowly began to turn into her enemies favor. Her blood boiled from beneath her white armor, and her energy was crackling against the steel plates.

"Its time," Dendera spoke as she narrowed her eyes on Ruri's energy, " I take matters into my own hands."

Clasping at her armor she removed her silver breastplate, revealing a white linen shirt. Holding out her hands she focused her energy at her core. Her abdomen began to rupture, as suddenly two more arms grew from her body. Gingerly she flexed all four of her wrists before slightly levitating in the air. In an instant she was gone, headed straight for Ruri's direction.

Hiei could sense Dendera's approaching energy; it felt as if the energy of a train was forcing its way across the icy waters. A dangerous growl escaped from his lips. His Jagan began to emit a dark aura as he broke from the pack a second time. Jumping from ice block to ice block his clawed fingers pulled at his bandaged arm. With a forceful thrush he released the infamous black dragon. The dragon let out an ear piercing snarl as it tore through a flank of soldiers, making a clear path for his sword to pierce the evil queen.

Ruri, who had her hands full at the moment thrust her enemy into the water only to realize her mate was M.I.A.

"Where'd he…oh no, HIei!" Ruri too abandoned her post in an attempt to stop her revenge driven mate. Not only would he get himself killed, but revenge was to be saved just for her.

"Hey where are you going?!" Yusuke shouted, "Why's everyone jumping ship here?"

"They're going for Dendera." Tavik answered with a grunt as he kicked a severed demon off his sword, "Perhaps if she is defeated her army will step down."

"Yeah well if they don't kill us first!" Yusuke growled, "Damn what I would do for some back up right now!"

"No need Uramashi!" A thick accent filled voice filled the frozen waters, "The calvary is here."

Yusuke snapped his head around to receive a quick gust of wind in his face. As the snow covered air cleared his brown eyes met with both Chu and Jin who were speeding across the lake on a sheet of ice.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" Yusuke asked with curiosity and surprise.

"Oh come on now Urameshi you didn't think we'd just sit there in the human world watching the telly and changing diapers now would ya?" Jin sputtered while he pulled at Yusuke's cheeks gingerly.

"Yeah and turns out that one eyed sheila Hiei runs with is the master of dimensions. She cut us a portal directly into the demon world." Chu added.

"You mean you left my wife and godchildren in the hands of a former demon lord?"

"No," Mukuro answered Yusuke question while slowly approaching the group, "you underestimate how powerful your friends are Yusuke. Besides, you look like you have your hands quite full."

The demoness panned her eyes over to Tavik, watching him as he slain yet another demon before turning towards her, his eyes smiling at her presence.

"Well enough gushing! Are you guys here to help or not!" Yusuke called as the gap closed from Hiei's dragon attack, replacing it with another wave of soldiers.

"Right."

Meanwhile Hiei finally landed on the last block of ice that separated him from the queen herself. His snarl only further hissed from his lips as Dendera locked eyes with the black haired demon. Her golden orbs rolled as she crossed all four arms over her chest.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't my favorite little demon come back to avenge his dear little girlfriend. "You are standing however, in the way of my real prize."

"I wont let you put a hand on her again." Hiei threatened as he one again pulsed his Jagan eye.

Dendera positioned her body in a fighting pose as Hiei darted towards her, his energy growing into its second wind. The queen dodged his attack as the two advanced to a hand to hand combat. After all, this was personal. His bandaged hands flickered with his signature mortal flame move as each punch was thrown in Dendera's direction.

They battled from ice block to block, shattering the fragile glaciers they were standing on. Soon their options were limited as they both landed on one of the last blocks of ice in the surrounding sea.

"You know this bores me." Dendera pouted, "But then again I've already defeated your dragon, and i doubt you've gotten stronger since."

"I don't need to grow a second set of arms to look menacing. My strength is fearsome enough!"

Ruri on the other hand had finally made it towards Hiei and Dendera only to watch helplessly as the two squared off against each other on a distant ice block. But they were too far out to reach. And Ruri wasn't quite sure if she could jump, let alone swim that far.

"You know, you should have thanked me for killing off your people." Dendera chuckled, "After all they were so cruel to you. You know, when I found the last one hiding in the forest she had asked me if I was sent here by you. Oh what was her name…" The queen softly paced her ivory finger to her lips. "Oh! Thats right! Ree!"

Hiei seemed shocked by her words.

"Ree told me everything everything about your people and your mother…and then she told me about your dear little sister Yukina. That's right. As soon as I kill you and your friends, and I'm going invade my forces into human world, and slit her throat."

By this time Hiei had let out a demonic growl as his skin began to transform from his pale complexion to a lush green. His multiple Jagan's began to peel across this body, and his energy tripled in strength. Now that he had something to live for, no one, and nothing would ever take them away from him. Not while he was still alive to fight. On instinct he launched towards her, baring both his teeth and sword. Dodging her attack he sliced his sword in the open air, the blade licking with his demonic energy. Dendera jumped back for the first time in the fight only to brace herself as Hiei attacked again, stabbing his sword through one her hands. The queen let out a muffled groan as she slowly clawed her hands over the blade, ripping it out of Hiei's arm. With just as quick speed she pulled out Hiei's katana from her palm before plunging it through Hiei's thigh, and down into the ice block, effectively pinning him down by his own sword.

"Hiei!" Ruri shouted from across the waters. She had to find a way to get to her mate, and now.

Dendera saw Hiei's cry of pain as music to her ears, "You know," She spoke with a tired breath as she stared down Hiei's seemingly defenseless position, "My extra limbs are natural. The trait runs in the family. But i just hate body modifications. I think its cheating." Her spare arm dug into the pocket of her leg armor, pulling out a small dagger. "So lets, even the playing field. And after all, its only fitting you get the same treatment as your dear old family."

Ruri let out an ear piercing scream as she watched Dendera tower over her mate with a knife, only to slice it directly over his forehead, piercing his Jagan eye. She could see the wave of blood that escaped her mates face, even the eyes that covered his body began to seep a crimson liquid. She couldn't bare to see his pain. His body fell towards the ground, lifeless, yet shaking as more blood drew from his wound. It was in that moment that Ruri's eyes began to glow a bright white color, she could feel something stirring within her body. A new type of energy felt like it was ripping at her skin. It didn't matter whatever it was, as long as it could kill Dendera.

Ruri took a step back before leaping into the air, surprising her body levitated over the water before she blasted off towards her enemy. As she drew closer to her she swung her hand out like it was a sword, cutting into Dendera and effectively slicing one of her arms from her body. As the queen cried out in pain Ruri dropped to her knees to feel over her mates chest. Hiei laid there, his eyes closed shut to the world. She could feel his heart pulse slowly through his chest. Her slender hands cupped at his blood stricken face before she whispered, "Hiei please, please don't go."

Not willing to look at his disheveled face any further she slowly set his head back on the ice before rising to her feet to stare down Dendera, "You!"

The queen in question snarled as she staggered towards Ruri, a fight still alive in her eyes. As Ruri flared her energy, the queen paused. That aura, it felt so familiar to her, and it rubbed her the wrong way.

"Who, who are you?" She snarled as Ruri let out a laugh.

"You don't remember. The energy is the same, however I do lack the family resemblance!"

Thrusting her arm forward she let out another wave of energy towards Dendera, knocking her off her feet. The warrior sat up on the ice too meet Ruri's white eyes face to face.

"Its been such a long time. Dearest little DD." Ruri spoke, however her voice was a mixture of her own, and the deep pitted sound of the Princess Nathifa herself.

"No, you cant be!" Dendera managed to sputter out.

Ruri's hand latched at Dendera's shoulder, pulling a second arm out of it socket, "You've been a disgrace to this kingdom, and to the throne. You've killed thousands of innocents," She sneered, "And now, you are going to pay."

"No please, Nathifa no." For the first time in her life Dendera eyes grew a look of fear.

"Oh no," Nathifa's voice spoke to her sibling, "I have no hate for you sister. After all you've done, and all you've killed, I will always love you sister. But its time you join me."

Ruri blinked, replacing her once white eyes with her traditional blue. Her hand grasped Dendera's shaking throat while her free hand formed into a fist with her index and middle finger sticking out.

Ruri's face twisted into a snarl as she moved her hand over Dendera's face, each finger lining up with each eye, "Your sister is kind, but though we share this body…do not confuse her empathy for mine. This is for my mate, you heartless bitch."

With that insult she thrust her fingers forward, piercing through each eye until her fist broke through the back of her skull.

A wave of silence crossed over the icy sea. As Yusuke and the others fought against the rest of the late queens army, the soldiers paused in mid fight, before each one of their bodies began to be crushed by their own armor until what remained of their torn forms fell into the sea. Yusuke blinked before his eyes caught the figure of Ruri and Hiei.

Pulling her arm from Dendera's carcass Ruri fell backwards, only to crawl back over to her mate, "Hiei, Hiei, wake up."

Her weak arms tugged at the black fabric of his shirt, yet her mates body remained limp and lifeless. Ruri blinked, releasing a wave of tears that flushed down her face. Her body fell on top of his as she let out a long awaited cry.

Her tears where short lived as she felt a gasp of air escape from Hiei's lungs. Immediately she lifted her head as her eyes cast on the specter of Nathifa hovering over Hiei's body.

Perhaps Ruri was exhausted and hallucinating, however as Nathifa made eye contact with the young girl she smiled, "Do not worry, he will survive."

"How are you…" Ruri questioned aloud, "I thought you were…inside of me?"

Nathifa laughed, "I will always be apart of you. However its time that I take my spirit, as well as my sister's to the next life."

"I'm not sorry." Ruri sneered in reference to the once living queen.

"I don't expect you to be," Nathifa answered, "she was ruthless, and power hungry. But in the end she wanted what we all want in this world, to be loved. But I must carry that burden now. So, I guess this is our goodbye."

Ruri blinked, her fatigue taking over, "Goodbye? But, you've, you've saved me. How can I, repay you?"

The princess smiled, "Ruri you have a beautiful long life to live, that can be your redemption to me. Be free, live your life, enjoy the world that I was so unable to be apart of. And though I hope you don't but if you ever need me, I will return to you. Take good care of your friends, especially your mate. He will need your strength. But now, you should rest. So long my friend."

With that she puckered her lips before a white steam escaped her lips. As it graced across Ruri's nose her eyelids slowly began to sink down upon her face, and within that moment her eyes shut to the world in a peaceful slumber.

**What has it been, a year huh! Do not worry, this is not the end. I actually wrote the ending to this story, of sorts. And now I'm just tying up some loose ends and figuring out what to do with my favorite OC and her mate now that there is no life and death fighting. But, as you finish this text, hopefully the newest chapter will lbe up and running.**

**Thanks for sticking around **

**xoxox**


	30. Still Alive!

She didn't know how long she was out, or the moments that transpired after she fell unconscious to the world. Yet she did remember she was in the demon world, on a block of ice, and covered in her and her own mates blood. And now her eyes fluttered open to a wooden room, summer breeze, and a green vine sticking out from her veins. And she was definitely not in the mood to play a guessing game.

"Not again!" She groaned aloud as she attempted to roll herself off of the bed she was laid upon. As she crashed onto the floor her mind immediately went into survival mode. She would remove herself from her bindings, crawl across the room, find her friends, and blast her way out of here.

However her rescue plan was cut short as her eyes panned over to a familiar pair of wooden shoes and the bottom timings of a pink Kimono.

"Oh my, you're alive!" The pepper voice filled the room as the girl dropped down to her knees before giving her a big hug, "Ruri, you're alive!"

Realizing it was the grim reaper herself Ruri paused as Botan enveloped her in a hug, "But, but how?"

"Ruri you're safe now we-"

"We have to get out of here!" Ruri almost shouted as she attempted to pull the blue haired girl into a defensive position, "We need to escape, the winter, soldiers…demon world!"

"Ruri, no need for an escape." A second familiar voice entered the room as the red haired fox himself pulled the young girl up to a seated position on the futon mattress, "You've almost pulled out your life support."

The girl in question gave her teammate a stern look, "Where are we? Why is she here, and why are we all alive?!"

"You're in the human world girl!" Botan sassed while pointing to the walls in the room, "We're in Genkai's temple! This was your old room."

Taking a second look at her surroundings things did start to look familiar. Her old mattress, outdated television, plain walls, and an ever so familiar open window. Suddenly her environment began to sink in. She was back home, or back home in her home world at least. Though she was certain she laid dying on a glacier in a frozen lake mere moments ago, here she was, in the flesh. of sorts. With great gusto she laced her arms around Kurama's neck, pulling him into a deep hug, "I'm glad you're safe."

Botan let out a cherry squeak before she bounced out of the room to alert the others.

"Same to you. You've been out for a week, and you seem to be recovering well." Kurama answered with a slight smile. Releasing her from his arms Ruri gave a slight touch to the green vine that stuck from within her arm,

"So, I'm guessing this is your doing?"

The fox acknowledged her with a nod, "You're correct. It can be quite difficult to find IV's and insulin without a license these days."

"So, does this mean…Sylvia-"

"She's alive," Kurama finished for her, his face switching to a stale expression, "and safe."

Ruri smiled, deciding not to push the question further, for now at least. Slowly she once again rose to her feet before turning towards the open door. Once again her mind began jolt into full consciousness. The others, Yusuke, Tavik, Chu, Jin…

"Hiei!"

For being asleep for seven days the young girl bounced her feet before darting out of the room, effectively ripping out her demonic IV tubbing from her arm. Making a sharp left her weak body crashed against the hallway walls before she slithered down the corridor towards the open living room. Her body stumbled over a tea table as she rolled onto the floor.

"Whoa there, have too much victory beverages or something?"

She could tell that cocky voice from anywhere. Yusuke hand reached down to her shoulders, gently lifting her up to her feet, "Didn't Dr Kurama tell you stay in bed."

"You're alive too!" She celebrated as her body gave in to his. Yusuke too was recovering, and the sudden weight and pressure of Ruri's frame effectively caused the two to topple over onto the floor.

"Hey enough with the romantics," Yusuke joked, "I still have an image to maintain here."

Blushing, Ruri had realized she was straddling Yusuke at his wast. With a quick turn of her body she stood before finding a more suitable place to sit her woozy body down. Yusuke sat in a chair across from her. Ruri, in her forgetful manner as always still seemed puzzled about her awakenings.

"So, this means we won, right?" Ruri asked aloud.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders before pointing towards the opposite side of the room, "Ask that guy."

Ruri turned to see a bandaged Tavik enter from the hallway. His brown eyes glimmering as his smile widened to the girl.

"Ruri, I'm so glad you're-"

Of course he too had to brace himself as Ruri flung herself at the boys body, enveloping him in a deep and forceful hug. It seemed everyone was getting mauled by the young adult today.

"…May I…be set down…please." Tavik begged gracefully as Ruri's newfound strength lifted him in the air.

"Oh!" She blushed before dropping him, "Sorry. Its just…the last time I checked we were all expected to die."

"Well fortune seems to smile in our favor." Tavik began, "We've destroyed the advancing army back in demon world, and as an acting leader I've declared defeat. Now the kingdom hangs in the balance until a new ruler is selected."

The was a long pause before Ruri could feel the implication that Tavik was letting on, "No…No way! I'm not…NO!"

"But you are the only one with royal blood-"

"I'm not doing it!" Ruri interjected, "Besides, I am a writer, not a ruler. And Princess Nathifa's soul moved on. She's no longer apart of me."

"Perhaps the kingdom is lost." Tavik sighed.

Ruri held her finger to the bottom of her lip, pondering silently before she clapped her hands with an idea. Standing on her feet she gave the solider a slight bow, "All hail King Tavik."

The boy in question gave her a strange look, "Excuse me?"

"You should rule. After all there is no one more dedicated to your kingdom than yourself." Ruri added.

"Yeah and who isn't a power hungry psycho to boot." Yusuke pointed out.

"But I'm," Tavik protested, "I cant lead a whole nation."

"Hey if you can be the odds of a 25,000 to one battle royal and have all your limbs I'd say being a peaceful ruler would be a cakewalk." Yusuke reassured him while leaning back on the chair he sat upon, "Just don't mess with the human world again okay."

The now heir rolled his eyes before nodding, "Agreed Yusuke."

Ruri let out a pleasant smile before her blue eyes shifted across the room. Finally a peacefulness was setting in on her. Her friends are safe, she protected the human world, and now there will be peace within the demon world. All felt safe and secure, but one thing remained missing.

"Hiei." Ruri spoke aloud, effectively silencing the cheer in the room, "Where is Hiei?"

Tavik laid his hands into his pocket. Yusuke tilted his head downwards, and Kurama who had entered the room took a backwards step into the hallway.

"Where is he?" Ruri questioned again, this time more anger in her voice. Her eyes littered with pain and confusion, and then anger, "I will rip down every wall in this temple until you tell me where he is!'

"He's not here." Kurama answered while taking a forward step into the room, breaking the silence.

"Then where is he?" A mixture of pain and anguish filled the girls voice.

"He's in Spirit World." Came the fox's response.

Ruri took a step back before her body fell onto the wooden floor, "But, she said, she said he'd be okay!"

"Save your tears," Kurama chastised, "he's still alive."

Though against Kurama's orders Ruri let out a choked cry of relief while her body slowly began to settle to a normal breathing and heart rate, "Wh-"

"To answer your next question, the Sprit Defense Force came right on time…meaning after we kicked ass of course." Yusuke explained, "We were all alive…of sorts, and our injuries could be healed in human world. Hiei on the other hand…well."

"I've partnered the kingdoms greatest healers and osteopath's with your spirit world." Tavik continued, "From our last contact with the specialists, his surgery will be completed in ten days."

"Ten days?"

"Dendera successfully managed to slice the Jagan open. The Jagan is so linked to the host that any damage to its being is catastrophic for the wielder. His senses, memories, and most importantly life energy is connected to it. If it dies, so does Hiei." The fox explained in great detail. Ruri unwillingly absorbed his words. Her mate, the one who protected her, cared, and loved her the past two years had his life hanging in the balance. And she was nowhere near close enough to be with him.

"I know this is a shock to you but," Before Kurama could finish Ruri once again rose to her feet.

"Thank you for placing him in such good hands." She smiled and stretched slightly before turning towards the sliding doors towards the open garden. Her eyes settled on Kuwabara and Yukina sitting on the green grass, their two children nuzzled in each arm. She was so surprised that they had grown so much in the time they were missing. She knew demon children advanced at a faster pace than humans, yet the twins were wiggling their feet, clasping their hands, and even Rima was smacking her lips together in an attempt to speak. Yukina glanced in Ruri's direction before a wide smile crossed over her face. Both children now had a fuller head of hair than before. Kazue, looked much like his father, bright orange hair, and soft freckles on his face. Rima however was a spitting image of her mother. Bright blue hair and a bubbly laugh.

"Ruri!" Yukina called while waving her over. Before Ruri could make it down the first step her eyes glanced to her right, meeting the dark brown orbs of Keiko.

"Oh…" Of all the days to run into the thorn in her side. Keiko stood in a blue and yellow striped sundress, her long hair held together by a tangled braid that hung down her left shoulder. Ruri was surprised that the young girl didn't attack her in her weak state. Rather she reached out, grabbed the defender of the three worlds and enveloped her in a deep hug.

"Thank you." She whispered through Ruri's curly hair.

"For…What? Don't we hate each other?"

Keiko let out a small giggle, "I heard what you did. You saved Yusuke's life. Though we may have my differences I can't thank you enough for keeping him safe."

Ruri tried to think an appropriate rebuttal. Should she give a snarky remark, cry in her shoulders, an evil laugh?!

Rather the girl wiggled out of Keiko's arms, nodded once and replied with the most simple, yet understandable response.

"Hn."

After all, she had no time to waste. She had ten days to prepare her world for her mates arrival. And on top of that list, she had a very, very intriguing story to write.

**So this was short, however the next chapter is going to be a series of one-shots of the ten days that passes before Hiei is reunited with her mate. And after that...well who knows what will happen? (life/love/death/alotofdeath/babies/babies?! Gahh) Oh and Ruri gets a new car. **

**See you soon**

**xoxoxo**


	31. Two Hundred and Forty Hours

Xxx

Day three

Ruri wasted no time tie up loose ends in the human world before she would reunite with her mate. After all, she had a promise to uphold. She had a life to live, and she owed it to herself and to her now growing demon/human/hybrid family. It was time to close this chapter, for good. Besides, if there was anything she wanted more in this life, it was peace.

"Thank you Shizuru," Ruri smiled while her tongue lapped over the waxy vanilla envelope before sealing it shut.

"Three days of no sleep for 500 pages. I hope this one is just as successful as the first." The smoker replied while taking the package in her hands, "I'll drop this off on my way to work."

Ruri gave a wave, "Couldn't have done it without you!"

"As long as I get our agreed upon 10%!"

Xxx

Day four

Next on her list, Ruri made special arrangements with the Genkai herself. After all she did owe the woman for putting up with her all this time, and for operating a makeshift demon refuge camp during the invasion. The girl had expected to have afternoon tea in the garden, however she severely mistook the elderly woman's pastimes.

"Damnit!" Ruri shouted as she watched her cartoon character die a slow death as Genkai's finishing move sliced her in two.

"What did i tell you," Genkai mused, "Any game, any year, and I'll kick your ass."

"I should have just challenged you to hand to hand combat," Ruri joked with a smile as she dropped her remote, "but then again you'd beat me too."

"I've heard you've got a little stronger since your training with Kuwabara. You might have a thing or two to show this old dog. But what really brings you here?"

Ruri reached behind her back to pull out a black suitcase. Setting it in-between the two women she unlocked its hinges, "I'd like to do some business."

"What they didn't sell a matching business suit to go with that case?" the old woman jested.

Ruri rolled her eyes, "Wasn't in my size. But I've heard that your…territory spans far beyond this compound, right?"

"120 kilometers and a beach, what about it?"

"I'd like to buy half of it." With that Ruri opened the case, revealing the contents to be stacked with shimming gold bricks.

Genkai blinked her eyes in awe before her usual dry comedic snarl crossed over her features, "You know, your book wasn't that good."

The author in question let out a laugh, "No, trust me i'm not that talented. However Tavik insisted that if I did not take the throne of Oulifimi, I should have access to the royal treasury."

"Hmm," Genkai, mused while picking up a golden brick, "I suppose I could use some of these for training with the dimwit. How about we strike a more…less costly deal."

Ruri leaned forward, "Go on."

"I'll give you half my land as long as you babysit."

The blue eyed girl blinked in disbelief, "Babysit?"

"It's one thing to have you twenty somethings run around my compound, but infants just have no respect for a old woman's beauty rest. Needless to say I enjoy being godmother but I could use a day or two off."

"Shouldn't we suggest this to Kuwabara and Yukina before I steal their babies?" Ruri questioned.

Genkai let out another dry laugh, "If you can get your stubborn ass of a parter to procreate with you, you'll take any request to have a few nights alone to yourself. After all," Genkai added while she took a sip from her beverage, "you technically are their Aunty Ruri."

"Fine," Ruri agreed, "Half your land, for two nights of babysitting."

"Three." Genkai pushed.

"Two nights, and I'll host all dinner parties from now on out."

"Done." Genkai agreed with a grin. Ruri shook hands with the elderly woman before rising to her feet. Before closing her suitcase however, she removed one of the gold bricks before handing it to the old master,

"For your troubles."

The elderly woman smirked, "You spoil me Ms. Mara."

XXx

Day six

"four days, four days! But Ms. Ruri I doubt it would be possible-"

"My mate, and your master will be returning to the human world in 96 hours. With demons of your skills that would be more than enough to complete this project."

The portly horned demon gave a pout before staring at the blueprint Ruri had given him, "I mean, we're not building just a cabin here…this is more or less a mansion!"

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to explain to your superior, Lord Mukuro that you were unable to provide her heir with the adequate living situations required for a man of his status."

"No no! Please don't tell Mukuro!" The demon begged, "You got it! We'll have it done in three days time!"

"Fully furnished?" Ruri inquired.

"Down to the last pillowcase!"

"Perfect!" She smiled while she turned her towards her red car, "Get to work boys!"

XXx

Day nine

Karma, it's one hell of a drug.

"Oh come on!" Yusuke snarled as he tossed a sheet of white papers into the air. The young adult huffed as he childishly crossed his arms over his chest. The rest of the group consisting of Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Kurama, and Keiko erupted into a fit of laughter. Yusuke's anger however further grew.

"Don't be so down Yusuke," Botan hushed, "At least you made it in the book!"

"Whatever lets just go!" He sneered while kicking the front doors of the temple open. The entire car ride to the book signing was filled with laughter, mostly at Yusuke's expense. Yet as the group arrived and made their way through the crowded bookstore, Ruri sat behind a wooden table dressed in black high wasted trousers with suspenders over a white top. People surrounded her, asking for pictures, autographs, and questions.

"What inspired your book Ms. Mara?" A spectator shouted.

Noticing her friends in the background Ruri let out a candid smile, "Just…an extensive imagination. No real logic or truth behind it."

"Are you seeing someone?!" Another called, "Do you have your own prince charming just like your novel."

"…Lets just say I'm very happy. But I want to thank you all for coming out today for the exclusive book release. You are the very first few to receive this copy!"

The crowd let out a cheer of applause before it slowly dispersed and once all ways clear Ruri rose from the table and walked over to greet her friends. Yusuke however still had a pout of his face.

"Something wrong?" Ruri inquired.

"I can't believe you wrote that!" The boy wailed.

"Ignore him," Kuwabara smirked, "he's just upset that his little kissy kiss with Hiei made it to fine print."

"You broke the Sprit Detective Code of Secrecy!" Yusuke interjected.

"What code? You made that up!"

"..well, if there was a code then you broke it. And you made Kurama's character a girl!"

"You should be ecstatic," Ruri jeered, "the fans loved your kiss scene. It added great comedic and romantic relief."

"Yeah because it was such a romantic relief at the time!"

Ruri blushed before giving an awkward smile, "I had to even out the character grouping. No hard feelings, right guys?"

"Water under the bridge." Kurama reassured her.

Yusuke still had a snarl on his face, "Yeah Yeah well, I'm not a good swimmer so…whatever."

Ruri rolled her eyes before reaching into her trouser pocket to revel a small pile of checks. With her opposite hand she handed each of her friends the slip of paper. All gave her an curious look before she motioned them to turn them over.

"Hot damn." Shizuru gawked as she let out a whistle noise from her lips. "This is…a lot more than 10%"

"I figured since this book is sort of our non-fiction-fiction it would only make sense to divided my entire revenue among you all…still mad at me Yusuke?"

Her answer came in a swift hug as Ruri was nearly crushed in the demons arms.

"Hell yeah it is! Now I can buy one of those fancy american cars-I mean use it for Keiko's master degree!"

"…Suichi!"

Kurama whipped his head around to the familiar voice as Sylvia approached the group.

"And…this is where we leave." Ruri and the group quickly scattered to the nearest exit, leaving Kurama and the young girl alone.

"Sylvia." Kurama smiled nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted Ms. Mara to sign my copy…but I wanted to see you too."

"Sylvia," Kurama began while he crouched down to the nine year olds level, "I told you, you can't be sneaking out to see me."

"I brought mom with me!"

The skin on his face grew as ashen white, almost to the shade of his Youko hair as he looked up to see Karen staring down at him.

Sylvia gave a devious smile as waved at the adults, "You guys talk, and I'm going to go get my book autographed." Quickly she exited the bookshop, leaving Kurama alone with Karen and the shopkeepers.

"She didn't tell me you were here." Karen admitted while she turned away from him.

"Karen," Kurama sighed, "I know I haven't been as honest as I should be-"

"How old are you…really. Past life, or whatever included?" Karen asked.

The fox gave her an odd look before adding up the numbers in his head, "Around 1900. Give or take a decade."

"And to think I was robbing the cradle." Karen smirked drily while reaching into her white clutch to grab at a cigarette.

"You're really going to smoke in here?"

The author shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, don't piss me off further. Damnit, no lighter. You wouldn't have to be a fox like, flame demon now would you?"

"Unfortunately fire manipulation is not one of my specialties." The demon answered.

Karen gave another sigh before turning back towards Kurama, "Look. You have to give me credit not completely loose my shit over this. No wonder why Ruri wrote a book…to maintain her sanity." Reaching out she placed both arms on his shoulders, "You've saved my daughters life. She told me everything. And how If i didn't give you a second chance she would run away to some, demon world. So, if you're not off saving the universe or something…do you have plans this weekend?"

Kurama gave a gentle smile, "I think I can work out my schedule."

Xxx

Day 10

Ruri had been to many places, all over the world growing up, and to different worlds within worlds in the past two years she knew Hiei and the others. However there was one place she had yet to venture until now, Spirit World.

Luckily Botan was willing to give the young girl a first class ride to the elusive lands via her oar, however Ruri found the adventure to be quite terrifying, and nauseating. Now her still wobbly legs stood at the foot of the famous red gates of said spirit world.

"I'll show you in!" the ferry girl chirped while pressing a few key numbers into the door pad. With an instant the doors began to slowly side open, a wave of thick fog escaping into the open and clouded air.

"No need to worry," Boton reassured Ruri who had covered her mouth with her scarf, "Koenma added them to be more ominous!"

"Really, like death in general isn't ominous enough?" Ruri snarled as the pair made their way down the one of many halls that made up the world between worlds. Walls that were once a simple black stone soon enveloped into royal sea foam green with gold trimmings. Large overbearing creatures shuffled between the duo, practically ignoring them as their minds seemed to be lost in the large amours of paperwork that laid between their clawed hands. Soon the vast and ornate hallway once again narrowed as the reached a pair of large decorated doors.

"This is Koenmas office." Botan explained while giving the doors a gentle push open. Both girls slowly peaked their heads inside to see the young heir sitting on a ostentatious desk with golden legs, bronze trimmings, and a marble top. Ruri herself had to hold back a slight laugh as she glanced upon demigod. To think the fate of your human soul is decided by this…baby.

However said baby hopped upon the ornate desk while presenting himself to the young savior of the three worlds, "Good morning Ms. Mara." Koenma spoke with charm, "So good to see you again."

"You were a lot taller the last time." Ruri commented with a confused smile.

"Yes, however I've heard you have an affection to smaller men!"

Oh…this guy was an ass.

"Koenma!" Botan chastised with a wag of finger.

Koenma wiped a loose tear from his smiling eyes before composing himself to a more authoritative pose, "Ahem, now let us get down to the nature of your visit."

"Really?" Ruri questioned half-snarl, "I didn't come here to say hello to my childhood pet. The last time you and your…business or whatever you have going on here checked, myself, Kurama, Tavik, Yusuke, and my mate Hiei single handedly saved the human and demon race from extinction! Now you have Hiei, and I want him back."

Sensing the tension in the room Botan slowly inched backwards towards the door.

Koenma, also feeling said tension intwined his fingers together, "Well it isn't that simple."

"I was told the sugary would take ten days. I have waited ten days. Now if he is not returned to me in the next ten seconds-"

"Yes the surgery went as smoothly as possible however his body still needs to recover."

"I can take care of that." Ruri barked in response, "You've done your job. Now its my job to take care of him."

The demigod let out a deep sigh, "Ruri, you may not like what you see."

The girl in question rolled her blue eyes with a smirk, "Hiei has seen me with my stomach cut open, arms sliced, electrocuted, need i go on? Basically he's seen me more comatose than alive so trust me Koenma, as long as he is breathing thats all the reassurance I need."

"Hmm, very well. Lets take a walk." The crowned prince leaped from his chair before motioning the young girl to follow him as the pair began their journey across the portal to the netherworld. Reaching another large door it opened, revealing a walkway that stretched over large pink fluffily clouds. Ruri had to hold back her instincts to touch the almost marshmallow like clouds as they strolled by. They passed women in black kimonos, large ogres, and a few human-like creatures; koenma referred to them as 'sprits', meaning they were just passing through to their final destination. The overall atmosphere seemed very serene when picturing death that is.

Finally they had crossed the walkway towards a smaller red building. compared to the main building of the spirit world this structure was much small in comparison, and less ornate. It was the only place in all her travels here that had a normal sized door. Opening said door the pair walked into a highly light white room. Ogres in this particular area were dressed in white doctor uniforms, even some with classic candy-stripe patterns over their aprons. Gods, if she was ever to make a third book this would be quite a spectacle to tell her audience. However she could feel the slight pulse of her mate nearby, which brought her back to a more grim reality.

"This is where the Spirit World Defense Force is treated during emergencies, Yusuke and your friends visited here a few months ago after the tournament. and Hiei is right behind that door."

"Thank you," Ruri smiled before taking an attempt to move her legs towards the door. Her feet hesitated as a nervous wave wracked her body. Perhaps the little prince was right, what if her mate looked completely different from the last time they saw each other. He could be missing an eye, a leg, what if they had to shave his head for the surgery!

"Nonsense." She assured herself aloud before taking the first of many steps towards the infamous door. Her pace quickened, almost to the point where she found herself running. She nearly had to hold back her body as she threw the door open before nearly collapsing in the small room. Taking a deep breath she stared down at the gray tiled floor. Her nerves once again taking over her mobility. However as she stood, blue eyes cast downwards. A small, minuscule sound made its way to her ear drums. A small hiccup of breath jolted Ruri's head upwards as she immediately connected eyes with the source of the sound, her very own mate.

Hiei laid before her, his small yet muscular frame was wrapped in a soft white sheet that covered the waist and below of his body. His bare chest remained exposed, yet was connected to a myriad of cords and wires, each one pulsing a faint and constant hum of the machine to which it was connected to. His body slowly raised, and then lowered; even watching the rhythm of his breathing was almost soothing to his mate. Hiei's face remained partially visible, the upper half of his forehead past his eyes was covered in thick bandages, once white, now soaked in deep crimson blood. HIs thick black hair also was tangled in-between the many layers of bandages.

Though his body seemed to be recovering, Ruri could tell his form, as well as his demon energy was in a fragile state. She had never in her years of knowing the demon felt his energy at such a low and delicate state. Approaching the hospital bed Ruri slowly outstretched her hand towards her mates face. Delicatly her index and middle finger brushed across his bruised skin in a gentle caress.

"He has lost a significant amount of energy." Koenma spoke from behind the young girl, "we wont know the effects of the procedure for another few months. His Jagan may be saved, But his natural eyesight was diminished as well."

"So he's blind?" Ruri asked in a surprisingly calm manor as her fingertips still caressed her mates cheek.

The demigod shook his head, "No, however his eyesight will be very limited the first few weeks."

"And his leg?" Ruri questioned again. The last time she had pictured it, it was pinned down onto ice with a 4inch wide metal blade.

"A slight limp in his walk, but all will be fine. Repairing his leg was the easy part."

The blonde haired girl took a deep sigh of relief before leaning in towards her mate. In a swift move she embraced Hiei's frame while taking him bridal style in her arms. Her energy flared slightly, snapping the multitude of cords that were once attached to the comatose demon in her arms.

"Ruri! What-what are you doing?" Koenma yelled in protest.

Said girl let out a deep smile as she turned her body towards the decider of the departed. Her body swirled in a powerful, yet soothing energy.

"I'm taking him home." Her words were soft, yet they held the power as if she was screaming out an order, "I have all the resources I need to rehabilitate him in the human world. And besides, do you really want to be around when he finally wakes up."

Koenma smirked while his teeth wiggled against his blue pacifier, "Hiei is very lucky to have someone like you finally in his life."

"I agree." Ruri countered as she walked towards the door,

"We just make the perfect burdens for each other."

**I'm really excited to have Hiei wake up again in this chapter, and to have you all read it. Still doing final edits, and someones going to cry. Is it Hiei, Ruri, you?! (its Hiei)**

**See you next chapter, rate and review**


	32. Mental and Physical

**Honestly I took me so long to publish this because i knew where this story was going to go, and it made me cry. I don't like fictional creations having heartbreak!**

**xxxx**

Yusuke had always been a man who never cared what others think, especially when it came down to his attire. His typical green uniform or traditional jeans and shirt suited the boy just fine. Now as he stood on the grounds of the ever-so-called 'Mara Territory', well a cashmere suit would make a man feel out of style.

"Damn."

His dark eyes turned as the sound tires hitting on gravel caught his attention. A black car pulled up next to Yusuke's red sports car; yes, Yusuke did find a way to persuade his wife to purchase one. As the doors to the car opened Kurama's red haired poked from its surface. The demon was dressed in dark pants with a white collared button-up. Held between his hands a was a large pink box with blue ribbon wrapping.

"Well." The fox demon smirked in awe, "for a home in the middle of nowhere they do know how to impress."

"That's what I said!" Yusuke added with a wave of his hands, "I mean come on, how tall is he now…barely five feet and he needs a…a mansion to roam around in!"

"Yusuke-"

Yusuke's wife in question gave her husband a tender yet forceful elbow to the side as she patted down her blue and yellow stripped trapeze dress. Even though she was chastising her husband, the young scholar herself could not make a wide eyed when viewing the home of Ruri and her mate Hiei.

The fox gave out a slight laugh as he rested his free hand on Yusukes wincing shoulders, "What better place to have a birthday party than a palace."

"If their home is anything like their birthday wishes Kuwabara is going to have the most spoiled twins in all three worlds."

Though words like 'mansion' and 'palace' were a bit too lavish, Ruri did spare no expense when she ordered Mukuro's minions to build their home almost four months ago. The entire building was build from a dark brownstone with wooden framed windows that stretched from the earth up towards the rooftop. The shape of the home mimiced a cathedral, L-shaped with a large vaulted ceiling and thick black shingles. Small flowered shrubs graced the front lawns followed by a large rosewood tree. From the gravel road there was a stone covered path that lead to the cherry-wood front door, which was just as ornate in its carving as the rest of the home.

The main door in question slowly began to open as Ruri's bouncy blonde hair peeped out.

"Hi everyone!" She waved, "You're right on time. The party's just getting started."

Yusuke and Kurama gave a small wave before they began to follow towards the house.

"Hey Kurama." The former detective called over to his foxy friend, "Have you heard anything about…you know the last time I saw Hiei he wasn't…breathing."

"Honestly I haven't." Kurama answered, "I've reached out to offer my assistance but Ruri declined."

"Stubborn as our beloved demon isn't she."

The fox smiled, "Drained of energy or not Hiei would muster the strength to kill us if we played doctor to him."

"True. Though he still has to be recovering considering there's a birthday party at his house…maybe he's gone deaf as well."

However the demon in question was not deaf…in fact his hearing was sharper than ever. As was his other senses, save for his eyesight. Yet he senses were just as sharp, and he could not only hear, yet feel Ruri's presence as she entered their bedroom.

"Do you need-"

"No." He answered gruffly as he sat on the edge of their shared bed. His standard black pants hung loosely against his his waist as his fingers shuffled with his white belt loops.

"Let me rephrase that question…do you want help?"

Hiei stared away from her before letting out a short groan, his hands removing themselves from his abdomen in defeat. Ruri let out a charming smile as she dropped down infront of her mate, her flowing turquoise dress flew in the air slightly before settling down on the wood floor.

Taking the white belts in her hands she fastened them together with ease. Her blue eyes gazed upwards towards her mates reds orbs, "Looking good handsome. Now about your shirt."

"Don't belittle me further-" Hiei snarled only to be silenced as a black dress shirt was shoved over his head and arms.

"Why don't you let me dote on you." She huffed as she hopped back on to her feet.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not your rag doll."

Ruri let out a soft moan, "Not this again. We have guests downstairs you know."

Crossing his arms like a child he turned away from his mate towards the large open windows that looked out towards their balcony, "The hell if I care."

"Must I remind you about the time when you woke up from your operation. Screaming like a wounded animal, blind to the world?"

Hiei slightly dropped his shoulders, nonverbally answering yes to Ruri's question.

"You fell off the bed onto the floor, and when I reached down to pick you up you told me to leave you alone. And you were stuck there for two days. And then you finally admitted that you needed me, and to go to the washroom no less. And whether you are stuck on the floor, or within your clothes I'm going to be there to help. That's what people who love each other do."

She lefted her dress as she crawled onto the bed towards her mate. With swiftness she wrapped her hands around his neck, "And I will always love you…except when you make me late to my own party."

Before she could removed herself from his form Hiei placed his hands on her wrists, keeping her in place.

The hybrid blinked, her lips puckering in confusion. Hiei retained his grip as he pulled her in closer,

"Thank you." Came the soft reply from his lips.

Her face nuzzled into his collarbone, "Don't thank me just yet, I baked the cake."

"You're going to poison my next of kin."

"Am not!" She playfully snarled. "Besides…what doesn't kill them makes them stronger….I don't know just get ready.. and don't forget your glasses!"

With a huff she turned and skipped towards the door to the stairwell. Hiei watched her leave, only to advert his eyes towards the nightstand where a new pair of blacked rimmed glasses sat. The demon took them into his hands, staring at them with a grimace crossing over his feathers. On instinct he snapped them in half, tossing the pieces into the trash with the seven other pairs that called the bin home.

Oh, Ruri's ear sight was just as strong as her mates, however she decided to ignore her mates brattish behavior; she had guests to attend to. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Yusuke and the others in the great room.

"Holy hell Ruri, need some roommates." Yusuke gawked as he stared around at the decor of the home.

"Its just a three bedroom, three bathroom, nothing special." She shrugged.

"I think my apartment cant fit in your living room!"

True, it did defy a great room. The large living space mimiced a cathedral with vaulted ceilings trimmed with wooden beams. The room had a fireplace at the end of the hall, with space big enough for a dining table with eight chairs, a living space, and separate area for a chess table and tea set. The wooden trimmed windows panned along the sides of the wall, doubling as french doors. However this great room was filled with ballons, streamers, and a mirage of pink and blues as today was a very special celebration.

"Yusuke our door is open…most of the time."

"Well I could stare at the decor all day but I believe I have a proud father to pound a beating into!"

"Urameshi!" Proud father in question called as he entered the great room. He was dressed in his traditional robins-egg blue, however the uniform was replaced with a much more trimmer pantsuit. Within his strong arms was his son Kazue. The boy had grown so much since the group had last seen him. He was dressed in red overalls ,and his red eyes glistened beneath his knots of bright orange hair.

"There's the little guy…and the little little guy." Yusuke beamed as he reached for the young toddler, "Geez, for a year old you're practically ready to start throwing first huh?"

"We are a non violent family Urameshi." Kuwabara chastised, "No fighting allowed."

"Yeah that's because I used to beat your dad at everything." The ex detective laughed while pinching at Kazue's cheeks.

"Not at schoolwork you didn't! Hey! Kazue don't laugh, your daddy is a great fighter!"

Keiko and Shizuru let out a laugh before they joined in celebrating Yukina who was dawning a celebratory orange and blue kimono, Rima at her mothers side.

Ruri smiked as she watched her friends socialize from within her home. It was nice, for once to not be fighting for your life, instead it will be for slices of cake and birthday kisses. Her thoughts were interrupted as small footsteps were heard at the top of the steps as Hiei slowly made his way down the wooden beams. Everyone seemed to stop ind mid celebration as the demon in focus took a few more steps. Even though he was not at the peak of his health, he could still tell that all eyes were on him, he couldn't stand another minute of it. As he reached the bottom of the steps he let out a snarl, "What!"

Everyone was still silent, as if Hiei had risen…well he did look pretty corpse-like upon their last glimpse of him. His crimson eyes roamed over his former accomplices and teammates before another irrupted growl released from his lips. "Yes fools, I am alive. No, I will not discuss details and I will be outside." With that he walked towards one of the open doors to the backyard, within that time he leaned into Yukina to place a kiss on her forehead, pat Kuwabara on the shoulder, and steal a bottle of demon crafted wine before he settled his body on one of the chairs, propping his leg up on the other.

Kurama let out a chuckle as he followed his former partner in crime, motioning for Yusuke to do so as well.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Yusuke chuckled while passing Kazue over to Ruri, "I'll follow demon wine anywhere."

"Psh. Demons, let alone demon boys. C'mon Yukina let's open presents!" Botan huffed while bouncing over to the mother of the room. Ruri gave her mate a long stare before turning her attention towards Kazue as he began to tug on her curls.

"Hey, you've got a nice pep in your step, Hiei." Yusuke joked as he pulled up a chair towards his friend. Kurama followed as well, as all three took in the atmosphere of the back patio and the openness of the warm air.

"Tch, don't press your luck detective!"

The black haired boy in question let out a short laugh, "Oh come on, I deal with suspense through humor, after all we saw you in pieces a few months ago."

"What he means to say is that we're happy you are in good health Hiei." Kurama added with a touch of compassion.

"You're too kind…both of you." Hiei spoke, dripping with sarcasm. Flicking his finger he popped the top off of the much desired demon wine before pouring himself a very large glass.

"Ruri has really turned a once forest into a nice home for you two." Kurama mused while taking in the view of the expansive backyard.

The fire demon shrugged his shoulders, "She insisted we have room for…occasions."

"Well, mission accomplished on that." Yusuke added, "Well I'm sure you are dying to know what you've missed in the three realms since you've been recovering."

A dark eyebrow raised.

"Yes, the demon army was defeated and now Tavik is their reigning King," Kurama began, "Mukuro and Yusuke's territories have be regaining the areas that were once controlled by Oulfimi and its armies. It seems a new renaissance is happening in the Makai."

"So the servants now the sovereign." Hiei mused.

"Yepp and your beloved girlfriend wore Dendera's face like a pair of mittens. Quite the redemption I must say." Yusuke cheered as he took the bottle towards his lips. There was no real ettiquite to demon liquor anyways.

"Now who will rule Demon World?"

Yusuke and Kurama booth raised their shoulders in indifference as neither knew whom, if anyone will be taking over as reigning Demon King…or Queen.

"I'm sure I'll be receiving a call from Mukuro within the next few weeks."

"Shouldn't you be worried about your recovering," Yusuke questioned, "I mean…you want to have a…clear vision when you go…to-"

"If you're questioning the Jagan I have no answers for you. I've tried to revive it once though i nearly split my head in two. It still needs to recover, but as my energy grows, so does it."

Yusuke swallowed a large lump in his throat as he tried to remove the image of his friends face splitting into pieces before him, "What a great transition for cake."

"Would Ruri even let your out of her sight?" Kurama addded, "She's been pretty protective over you during your recovery."

"Protective?! The witch hasn't let me train since i've awakened. If anything she's overfeeding me to weaken me."

"Or she just loves you to pieces." Kurama muttered only to receive a snarl from his partner.

"Well perhaps I can convince Ruri to pick up your woman's hobbies like poising her lungs and liver to keep her occupied."

"Ooo," Yusuke whistled, "Never insult a foxe's vixen Hiei."

Kurama let out a malicious smirk, "I see you haven't been wearing those glasses I've suggested Ruri get for you."

Yusuke's nearly choked on a mouthful of wine as he let out a howl of laughter, "Glasses!"

"Tch- That was your idea! You bastard!"

"HIei you're going to melt yourself if you don't calm down. After all we can't have our favorite demon suffering from high blood pressure and poor eyesight."

"You won't be able laugh let alone breed when I'm done with you!"

Hiei would have done the deed, rather all were distracted as a small set of hands tugged on Hiei's pants, revealing the rascal to be Rima who had wandered outside towards the trio, her face littered with cake and icing. The child in question gave a big smile as she used Hiei's wounded leg as a prop to lean her body on as she giggled at her own wiggling toes. Hiei glanced down at his niece, almost having to blink twice at her appearance. Rima looked exactly like Yukina did as a baby. A round face, deep red eyes, and flowing ice blue hair. And of course, a bubbly smile and joyous giggle.

Rima's eyes locked with Hiei's as she now pinched her hands into the air, silently begging to be held in his arms. Of course he could never deny a request from his sister let alone her offspring, and like all women he cared for in his life, he did as he was asked.

Yusuke and Kurama were almost baffled at the demons sudden compassion; or to display it so publicly. Yet they watched as the demon in questioned picked up the small child, placing her gently on his lap. Rima leaned into her uncles chest as her chubby fingers began to tug at the collar of his shirt. Her mouth attempted to communicate, however more babbling that words came from her young lips.

"Hm," said uncle mused with an amused grin "child if your anything like your mother i'm going to have a terrible time keeping my Eye on you." With that he took his spare hand to wipe the excess cake from her nieces

"Rima…Rima! There you are!" Yukina called as she wandered out towards her daughter. Rima peeked her head from Hiei's shoulder to stare at her worried mother.

"We've been looking everywhere for-oh! Hiei! I'm sorry if she's been bothering you."

"If anything she's saved a bloodbath." Yusuke chimed in.

Yukina let out a deep smile, "She's a peacekeeper. Well I want to thank you all so much for your lovely gifts. But we should head back to let the twins get a nap."

"Let them stay here." Hiei calmly spoke, Rima still tucked in his arms. "You have an entire rest of the day to celebrate, and they can rest upstairs. Besides," Hiei finished while slowly rising to his feet, "I'm sure that nursery upstairs wasn't built for nothing."

The two siblings walked in tandem as they headed back towards the doorway towards the living area, leaving Yusuke and Kurama alone in the patio. Both looked at eachother with curious eyes.

"She hasn't told him yet?" Kurama inquired to Yusuke who shrugged his shoulders, pleading the fifth as he took another heavy sip of wine.

True, Ruri did have her own plans for their spare bedrooms in their large home. In fact, thought the entire day her eyes wandered towards the telephone, anticipating a very important phone call. Finally after a few hours of cautious partying the phone in the living area began to jingle, and Ruri darted towards the machine, "I got it! Keep…merrymaking!" She ordered with slight cheer as she grabbed the phone before spinning around to the nearest room, unaware that the speaker remained on from the machine. Closing the door behind her, she was now in her office. The sun shining in the room that was filled with bookshelves, carpet rugs and her trusty computer and office chair. Ignoring her surroundings however she clicked the phone on and with a hurried sound greeted with a;

"Hello!"

"Hi…is this Ruri Mara." A voice answered over the phone.

"Yes!" She beemed, "This is her, Ruri Mara, that is me!"

"Yes Ms. Mara this is Doctor Fuma. I have your test results from your recent visit."

"Well what is it! Are we a green light here or?"

She could hear the doctor pause on the other line of the phone, "Ms. Mara I must first say its a miracle that you are alive. You've had a lacerated stomach, broken leg, punctured abdomen."

"Yep…car accident! They happen, like to me!" Damn it was hard to lie.

"Your results also appear that you were electrocuted-"

"Car accident in rain! I mean…what are the odds, right?!"

"Well…though your bones have healed and you seem to be in top shape, however there has been such stress on your abdomen and pelvis.…I am unfortunately here to tell you that you are just unable."

"Unable?" Ruri questioned as she played with with the phone cord nervously, "Unable like, right now? A week, a month?"

"N-no Ms. Mara. You are unable to have children. It appears that your body will be physically unable to carry a child to full term, the damage to you alone will be…Ms. Mara…Ruri?"

Ruri had dropped the phone from her hands as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes remained frozen, lips quivering, and her body breaking, only being held together by gravity itself. Her lips let out a slight gasp as her body turned, to see Hiei standing across the office, present throughout the entire conversation. She would always find comfort in her mates face, yet her body began to tremble as a deep throated cry escaped her lips. Her body fell inwards towards the floor only to be caught by her mates strong grip. She curled into his body, tears still escaping her eyes. Hiei remained silent, however his arms tightened around Ruri in a comforting grip as the two remained cemented to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Ruri muttered through her tears and Hiei's clothing.

"Don't," He hushed her softly, his fingers now intwining in her hair.

"Its what you wanted." She continued, "Its the only thing you've ever wanted, and I can't give it to you."

"You're being irrational." He countered.

Ruri slowly lifted her head to stare at her mate, tears still fresh in her eyes. "I saw it, back when we were in demon world. You were dreaming about a little girl, and she had your eyes, and my hair. She looked like our baby. And you were so happy. I've fought all these years for peace and happiness, and now its just…gone! I've failed!"

Hiei paused and held up her chin, "You have not failed. What you have been though in these three years has surpassed the stability of even the strongest demons. Whoever that human was is correct, you are lucky to be alive. I am lucky that you are alive. You are what is most important to me, Ruri. You are my most precious stone."

Ruri let out a tearful smile as she once again leaned her head against her mate. She rested there for many moments, both concerned on healing their mate. One physical, and one mental. However they had many years, and a ever growing hybrid family to join them. And perhaps, perhaps certain doors were not to remained closed for long.

XXXX

**So, next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER of this story! UGH so sad! However, if this made you upset, do not worry. All good things come to an end, a very good end. I have plans, I have plans. And plus you'll get to see how things tie into a bow. :D **

**See you next chapter...one last time! imma cry againz! **


End file.
